Believe
by Mrs Potter77
Summary: O primeiro contato que Regina tem com Emma é através do filho dela. Um menino encantador que logo se torna amigo de Regina. Por causa de um romance que não deu muito certo, Regina não se envolveu com mais ninguém. Porém quando Emma, e seu filho, entram na vida de Regina ela logo se vê apaixonada por Emma. Mas para ela é essencial que Emma saiba de seu segredo, ou seja, que ela é
1. Prologue

A mágica existe. Quem pode duvidar disso quando existem arco-íris e flores do campo, a música do vento e o silêncio das estrelas? Qualquer um que tenha amado já foi tocado pela magia. É uma parte tão simples e tão extraordinária da vida de todos nós.

Há aqueles aos quais foi dado mais, que foram escolhidos para levar adiante um legado através dos tempos imemoriais. Seus antepassados foram o feiticeiro Merlin, a bruxa Ninian, Rhiannon, a princesa das fadas, o Wegewarte da Alemanha e os _djims_ árabes. Através do sangue de todos eles percorria o poder de Finn dos Celtas, do ambicioso Morgan le Fay e outros cujos nomes eram apenas sussurrados nas sombras e em segredo.

Quando o mundo era novo e a magia tão comum quanto uma gota de chuva, as fadas dançavam nas florestas profundas e, às vezes por travessura, às vezes por amor, juntavam-se aos mortais.

E ainda fazem isso.

Sua descendência era remota. Seu poder era antigo. Mesmo quando criança Regina havia entendido, e fora ensinada, que tais dons cobravam o seu preço. Seus pais que a adoravam não podiam diminuir esse custo, nem tampouco pagá-lo por ela, mas podiam somente amar, instruir e observar enquanto a jovem transformava-se numa adulta. Podiam apenas manter-se ao lado dela e esperar que ela experimentasse as dores e as alegrias da mais fascinante das jornadas.

E, porque sentia mais do que os outros, porque seu dom exigia que sentisse mais, ela aprendeu a valorizar a paz. Como mulher, preferia uma vida tranquila e, frequentemente, estava sozinha sem sofrer de solidão.

Como feiticeira, aceitava seu dom e jamais esquecia a responsabilidade a ele vinculada.

Talvez Regina ansiasse, como os mortais e os outros tinham ansiado desde o início, por um amor verdadeiro e duradouro. Pois ela sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que não havia poder, nem encantamento e muito menos feitiçaria maiores do que o dom de um coração aberto e dedicado.


	2. Chapter 1

_Pov Regina_

Quando Regina viu o menino espiando através das delicadas rosas, não imaginou que aquela criança mudaria sua vida. Ela estivera cantarolando baixinho, como sempre fazia quando cuidava do jardim, adorando o perfume da terra e a sensação de tê-la escorrendo por entre os dedos. O quente sol de setembro estava dourado, e o barulho constante das ondas batendo nas rochas, logo abaixo do seu quintal em declive, formava um adorável pano de fundo para o zunir das abelhas e o trinar dos pássaros. Seu comprido gato cinzento estava dormindo ao lado dela, a cauda contorcendo-se de vez em quando, por algum sonho felino.

Uma borboleta pousou silenciosamente em sua mão e Regina afagou a beirada das asas azuis com a ponta do dedo. E no instante em que ela esvoaçou, Regina ouviu o ruído. Olhando para cima, viu um rosto espiando pela cerca de rosinhas.

O sorriso de Regina surgiu rápido, natural. O rostinho era encantador, com o queixo empinado e o narizinho arrebitado, os grandes olhos esverdeados. Os cabelos castanhos e brilhantes completavam o quadro. O menino sorriu de volta, os olhos repletos de curiosidade e travessura.

\- Olá - Regina cumprimentou como se sempre encontrasse garotinhos no meio de suas rosas.

\- Oi! - A voz do menino era clara e um tanto ofegante. - Você consegue pegar borboletas na mão? Eu nunca consegui pegar um bichinho como este.

\- Acho que sim. Mas talvez seja falta de educação tentar sem que elas nos convidem.

O menino afastou os cabelos da testa e sentou apoiando-se nos calcanhares. Regina havia reparado num caminhão de mudança no dia anterior, e concluiu que estava conhecendo um de seus novos vizinhos.

\- Você mudou para a casa aqui ao lado?

\- Hu-hum. Nós vamos morar aqui, agora. Eu gosto, porque é só olhar pela janela do meu quarto para ver o mar. Vi uma foca, sabia? Em Boston, a gente só vê as focas no zoológico. Posso chegar perto de você?

\- É claro que sim. - Regina deixou a pazinha de jardim no chão enquanto a menina passava pelas roseiras. Nos braços, trazia um relutante filhote de cachorro. - E quem é que temos aqui?

\- Este é Max. - O garotinho pressionou um beijo carinhoso na cabeça do filhote. - É da raça retriever, de cães de caça. Eu mesmo o escolhi, um pouco antes de irmos embora. Eu tenho de cuidar bem dele, dar comida e água e escová-lo, porque ele é responsabilidade minha.

-É muito bonito - Regina falou, com expressão séria. E devia ser bem pesado, imaginou, para um menininho de cinco ou seis anos. Estendeu os braços. - Posso segurá-lo um pouco?

\- Você gosta de cachorros? - O menino continuou tagarelando, enquanto lhe passava Max. - Eu gosto. Gosto de gatos, de tudo. Até dos hamsters de Billy Walker. Algum dia vou ter um cavalo, também. Nós vamos pensar nisso. É o que minha mãe fala. "Nós vamos pensar nisso."

Encantada, Regina afagou o filhote enquanto este a cheirava e lambia. A criança era tão doce quanto um raio de sol.

\- Eu gosto muito de cachorros, gatos, de todos os bichos - falou. - Meu primo tem alguns cavalos. Dois grandes e um filhote bem novinho.

\- É mesmo? - O menino abaixou-se e começou a afagar o gato adormecido. - Será que eu posso vê-los?

\- Ele não mora muito longe daqui, portanto algum dia eu levo você. Mas terá de pedir permissão aos seus pais.

\- Tenho duas mães, mas minha outra mãe foi para o céu. Agora ela é um anjo.

Regina sentiu um aperto no coração. Estendendo o braço, tocou os cabelos sedosos do menino e permitiu-se sentir. Não havia dor ali, e isso foi um alívio. As lembranças eram boas. Sob seu toque, o menino ergueu os olhos e sorriu.

\- Meu nome é Henry - disse.

\- E o meu é Regina. - Achando impossível resistir, ela inclinou-se e beijou a ponta do narizinho arrebitado.

Feitas as apresentações, Henry acomodou-se e passou a bombardear Regina com perguntas, filtrando as informações sobre si mesmo no decorrer da conversa animada. Acabara de fazer aniversário e tinha seis anos. Iria começar a primeira série na nova escola naquela terça-feira. A cor que mais gostava era o roxo, e a coisa que mais detestava na vida era feijão. Regina podia lhe ensinar a plantar? Como era o nome do gato? Ela tinha filhos? Por que não?

Assim, ficaram sentados sob o sol, um garotinho lindo e travesso usando um macacão cor azul e a mulher de short com as pernas bronzeadas sujas de terra, enquanto Quigley, o gato, ignorava as tentativas de brincadeira de Max, o cão.

Os cabelos curtos e negros de Regina estavam amarrados, sem muito cuidado, e de vez em quando uma mecha escapava da fita para dançar em torno do seu rosto. Ela não usava nenhum tipo de maquiagem. Sua beleza frágil e encantadora era tão natural quanto seu poder, feições latinas, olhos avelãs, os lábios cheios e poeticamente esculpidos dos Mills, e algo mais nebuloso. Seu rosto era o espelho do seu coração generoso. O filhote adiantou-se para cheirar as ervas no canteiro. Regina riu de alguma coisa que Henry falou.

-Henry! - A voz ressoou por cima do cercado de rosas, com um toque de exasperada preocupação. - Henry Lucas Swan!

-Epa! Ela falou meu nome inteiro. - Mas os olhos do menino brilhavam quando ele ficou de pé num salto. Era óbvio que não tinha muito medo de repreensões. - Estou aqui! Mamãe, estou aqui com Regina! Venha ver!

No instante seguinte havia uma mulher olhando por cima das roseiras. Nem sequer seria necessário ter um dom para se detectar as ondas de frustração, alívio e irritação. Regina piscou, surpresa por aquela mulher sisuda ser a mãe daquele menino que, no momento, pulava e sacudia-se ao seu lado.

Talvez fosse a feição de irritação que a fazia parecer tão perigosa, pensou. Porém, duvidava disso. Um rosto de traços firmes e angulosos, e os lábios finos pressionados numa linha zangada. Tinha traços parecidos como os do filho e os olhos eram de um verde brilhante, escuros agora pela expressão de impaciência. O sol formava reflexos nos cabelos loiros, presos em um coque mal feito. Tinha um corpo atlético e desconcertantemente forte, usando uma camiseta vermelha xadrez e calça jeans. Ela lançou um olhar longo, irritado e indubitavelmente desconfiado para Regina, antes de voltar a atenção para o filho.

\- Garoto, eu não lhe disse para ficar no quintal?!

\- Acho que sim. - O menino sorriu, triunfante. - Max e eu escutamos Regina cantar e, quando olhamos, ela estava segurando uma borboleta na mão. E ela disse que eu podia entrar. Ela tem um gato, está vendo? E o primo dela tem cavalos, e a outra prima tem um gato e um cachorro.

Obviamente acostumado à tagarelice do filho, a mãe esperou.

\- Quando eu lhe digo para ficar no quintal e você não obedece, eu fico preocupada.

Foi uma afirmação simples, feita num tom normal. Regina teve de respeitar o fato de que a mulher não precisou elevar a voz nem disparar ultimatos para mostrar que estava certa. Ela sentiu-se tão repreendida quanto Henry.

\- Desculpe-me, mamãe - Henry murmurou, fazendo um beicinho.

\- Eu também lhe devo desculpas senhora...? - Regina levantou-se e pousou a mão no ombro de Henry. Afinal, parecia que os dois estavam nisso juntos.

\- Emma Swan. – Respondeu fitando-a.

\- Eu realmente o convidei para entrar, e estava gostando tanto da companhia dele que não me ocorreu que você não poderia vê-lo.

A mulher ficou em silêncio por um instante, limitando-se a fitá-la com aqueles olhos claros, Regina se perdeu neles fitando-a de volta. Quando ela voltou os olhos novamente para o filho, Regina deu-se conta de que estivera prendendo fôlego.

\- Você precisa levar Max para casa e alimentá-lo.

\- Está bem. - Henry pegou o filhote relutante no colo, e parou quando a mãe inclinou a cabeça.

\- E também agradecer à senhora...

\- Senhorita - Regina corrigiu. - Mills. Regina Mills.

\- Bem, agradecer à srta. Mills pela paciência que teve com você.

\- Obrigado por ter paciência comigo - Henry falou, num tom de gentileza bem praticada e enviando à Regina um olhar de conspiração. - Posso voltar aqui outra hora?

\- Espero que volte.

Enquanto passava pela cerca de rosas, Henry ofereceu um sorriso radioso a mãe.

\- Eu não queria deixar você preocupada, mamãe. De verdade.

Ela abaixou-se e deu-lhe uma torcidinha no nariz.

\- Seu pestinha. - Regina ouviu a riqueza do amor sob o tom exasperado.

Com um sorriso, Henry correu pelo quintal, o filhotinho sacudindo-se em seus braços. O sorriso de Regina desapareceu no instante em que aqueles olhos verdes e frios voltaram-se para ela.

\- É uma criança absolutamente adorável - Regina começou, surpresa por ter de enxugar as palmas úmidas no seu short. - Peço desculpas por não ter-me certificado de que você sabia onde ele estava, mas espero que permita que ele volte a me visitar.

\- Não era responsabilidade sua. - A voz dela era calma, nem amigável, nem antipática. Regina teve a incômoda certeza de que estava sendo analisada, desde o alto da cabeça até os tênis sujos de terra. - Henry é uma criança naturalmente curiosa e amigável. Às vezes, até um pouco demais. Ele não sabe que, neste mundo, existem pessoas capazes de se aproveitar disso.

Igualmente serena, Regina inclinou a cabeça.

\- Concordo plenamente, sra. Swan. Porém, posso assegurar-lhe que raramente devoro criancinhas no café da manhã.

Ela sorriu, um lento curvar dos lábios que apagou a dureza da fisionomia e substituiu-a por uma beleza devastadora.

\- Não há dúvidas de que você não combina com a imagem que faço de um ogro, srta. Mills. Agora, sou eu quem pede desculpas por ter sido tão ríspida. Henry me deu um susto daqueles. Mal comecei a desempacotar a mudança e já pensei que havia perdido meu filho.

\- Não sabia onde ele estava, é diferente. - Regina tentou outro sorriso cauteloso. Olhou por cima do ombro dela para o sobrado de madeira no outro lado da cerca, com as janelas largas e o amplo terraço. Embora gostasse de sua privacidade, ficou contente porque a casa vizinha não permanecera vazia por muito tempo. - É bom ter uma criança por perto, especialmente sendo tão divertida quanto Henry. Realmente espero que permita que ele venha me visitar de vez em quando.

\- Muitas vezes me pergunto se eu _permito_ que ele faça qualquer coisa. - Ela passou o dedo por uma rosinha. - A não ser que você levante um muro de dois metros aqui, ele vai voltar. - E pelo menos ela saberia onde procurar, se ela desaparecesse novamente. - Não tenha medo de mandá-lo de volta para casa, quando ele abusar da sua hospitalidade. - Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. - É melhor verificar se ele não está dando o nosso jantar para Max.

\- Sra. Swan? - Regina falou, quando ela se virou. - Seja bem-vinda a Storybrooke.

\- Obrigada. - Os passos largos levaram-na através do gramado, para o terraço e para dentro da casa. Regina ficou ali por mais algum tempo. Não conseguia lembrar-se da última vez que o ar por ali se agitara com tanta energia. Deixando escapar um longo suspiro, abaixou-se para recolher as ferramentas de jardinagem, enquanto Quigley enroscava-se em suas pernas.

E, certamente, não conseguia lembrar-se da última vez que suas mãos ficaram úmidas apenas porque uma mulher a olhara. De qualquer forma, nem sequer se lembrava de algum dia ter sido olhada daquele jeito. Olhada, observada e, analisada, tudo de uma só vez. Uma habilidade muito interessante, pensou enquanto levava as ferramentas para a estufa.

Aliás, mãe e filho formavam um par muito interessante. Olhando através das paredes de vidro da estufa, Regina observou a casa localizada no centro do gramado vizinho. Como eram seus vizinhos mais próximos, refletiu, era natural que ela se sentisse curiosa a respeito deles. Regina também era sábia o bastante, e aprendera, por muitas e dolorosas experiências próprias, a ter cuidado para não deixar que suas reflexões a levassem a um envolvimento que ultrapassasse a amizade natural.

Havia bem poucas e preciosas pessoas capazes de aceitar o que não pertencia ao mundo comum. O preço que tinha a pagar pelo seu dom era um coração vulnerável, e ela já sofrera muitas vezes sob a frieza da rejeição. Porém, ela não insistiu nisso. Na verdade, quando pensou na mulher e no menino, Regina sorriu. O que ela teria feito, perguntou-se com um, risinho, se lhe dissesse que embora não fosse um ogro que devora criancinhas ela era, definitivamente, uma feiticeira.

 _Pov Emma_

Na cozinha ensolarada e tão desorganizada que até doía, Emma Swan vasculhou numa caixa até desencavar uma espátula. Sabia que a mudança para o Maine tinha sido positiva, mas certamente subestimara o tempo, o trabalho e a inconveniência generalizada de empacotar uma casa inteira e depois desempacotá-la em outro lugar.

O que levar, o que deixar. Contratar a empresa de mudança, a transportadora que levaria o seu carro, carregar o filhote por quem Henry se apaixonara. Justificar a decisão aos ansiosos avós dele, fazer a matrícula na escola, compras do material escolar... Deus, ela teria de passar por aquele pesadelo em todos os outonos, pelos próximos onze anos?

Pelo menos o pior já passara. Ela esperava. Tudo o que tinha de fazer agora era esvaziar as caixas, encontrar um lugar para tudo e transformar uma casa estranha num lar.

Henry estava feliz. Isso era, e sempre fora, a coisa mais importante para ela. No entanto, refletiu enquanto cozinhava a carne para fazer um _chili,_ Henry estava feliz em qualquer lugar. Sua personalidade aberta e a notável capacidade para fazer amigos eram tanto uma benção quando um motivo de surpresa. Emma sempre ficava espantada em ver que uma criança que perdera uma das mães com a tenra idade de dois anos pudesse ser tão intacta, tão alegre e tão completamente normal.

E sabia que, se não fosse por Henry, ela certamente teria enlouquecido quando Ruby morrera.

Emma já não pensava tanto em Ruby, agora, e isso às vezes lhe provocava um sentimento de culpa. Ela a amara, Deus, ela a amara tanto, e o filho que tiveram era uma herança viva e palpitante deste amor. Porém, agora já fazia mais tempo que estava sem ela do que aquele que vivera com ela e, embora tentasse apegar-se à tristeza como uma prova do amor que as unia, ela aos poucos desaparecia sob as exigências e pressões da vida cotidiana.

Ruby se fora, mas Henry; estava ali. E fora pensando neles que Emma tomara a difícil decisão de mudar-se para Storybrooke. Em Boston, na casa que ela e Ruby haviam comprado quando ela estava grávida, existiam demasiados laços com o passado. Seus pais e a avó de Ruby moravam perto, a uma distância de dez minutos de carro. Como único neto de ambos os lados, Henry se tornara o centro das atenções e o objeto de uma sutil competição.

Quanto a ela, Emma estava cansado dos conselhos constantes e das críticas bondosas, e às vezes nem tanto, dos seus pais. E, é claro, os esforços que faziam para que ela tornasse a se casar. Uma mulher tão jovem e bonita precisa de alguém, diziam. Sua mãe havia decidido que seu objetivo de vida seria encontrar a mulher perfeita para preencher suas expectativas.

Porque isso tudo já começava a enfurecê-la, e porque percebera o quanto seria fácil continuar naquela casa e afundar-se nas lembranças que continha, ela decidira se mudar.

Emma poderia trabalhar em qualquer lugar. Storybrooke havia sido a escolha final por causa da calma que o lugar proporcionava. E, ela podia admitir em particular, porque alguma voz interior lhe dizia que aquele era o lugar certo. Para os dois.

Gostava de poder olhar pela janela e ver o mar. Sem dúvida, gostava de não estar cercada de vizinhos, pois era Ruby quem adorava estar rodeada de gente. Emma também apreciava o fato de que a distância da rodovia era grande o bastante para abafar o barulho do tráfego.

Simplesmente parecia que ali era o lugar certo. Henry já começava a tomar posse dos arredores. Era verdade que sentira um instante de medo paralisante quando procurara por ele e não o encontrara em nenhum lugar. Porém, já deveria saber que ele encontraria alguém para conversar, para encantar.

E a mulher...

Franzindo a testa, Emma tampou a panela e deixou o _chili_ apurar. Aquilo fora muito estranho, pensou enquanto servia-se de uma xícara de café e encaminhava-se para o terraço. Com um único olhar para ela, soubera no mesmo instante que Henry estava a salvo. Não havia nada exceto bondade naqueles olhos avelãs. E fora a reação dela, uma reação muito básica e pessoal, que lhe enrijecera os músculos e enrouquecera a voz.

Desejo. Um desejo súbito, doloroso e totalmente inesperado. Não sentira este tipo de reação a uma mulher desde... Sorriu consiga mesmo. Desde nunca. Com Ruby sempre fora um tipo de certeza tranquila, um doce e inevitável encontro que ela sempre guardaria como um tesouro na memória.

O que sentira há pouco, no entanto, fora como se estivesse sendo dragada por uma onda quando se está lutando para chegar à praia.

Bem, já fazia bastante tempo, lembrou-se enquanto observava uma gaivota sobrevoar a água. Uma reação normal a uma mulher bonita era facilmente justificada e explicada. E ela era bonita, de um jeito calmo, exótico, que era o oposto direto da sua reação tão violenta. Não podia deixar de ressentir-se por isso. Afinal, não tinha nem tempo nem vontade para qualquer tipo de reação a qualquer tipo de mulher.

Ela tinha de pensar em Henry.

Enfiando a mão no bolso, pegou um cigarro e acendeu-o, mal reparando que seus olhos estavam fixos na cerca de rosinhas delicadas.

 _Regina_ , pensou. O nome combinava com ela. Rainha, ela tinha um certo porte de realeza, elegante... Diferente.

\- Mamãe!

Emma levou um susto, sentindo-se tão culpada quanto uma adolescente apanhada fumando no banheiro da escola. Limpou a garganta e enviou um olhar envergonhado para o filho que a encarava.

\- Ora, dê um tempo a sua mãe, Henry. Já diminuí para meio maço por dia. Ele cruzou os braços.

\- Isso faz mal para você. Deixa seus pulmões sujos.

-Eu sei. - Emma jogou fora o cigarro, incapaz de dar ao menos uma última tragada quando aqueles olhinhos espertos a condenavam. - Vou parar de fumar, eu prometo.

Henry sorriu. Um sorriso tão adulto e desconcertante que lhe dizia "é claro que sim", que ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Me dá uma folga, diretor - disse, numa passável imitação de James Cagney. - O senhor não vai me mandar para a solitária só por causa de uma tragada.

Rindo, e já a perdoando pela escapadela, Henry foi abraçá-la.

\- Você é bobinha.

\- E... - Emma pegou-o pelos cotovelos e levantou-o para dar-lhe um sonoro beijo no rosto. - E você é baixinho.

\- Um dia vou ficar mais alto que você. - Henry enroscou as pernas em torno da cintura dela e deitou-se para trás, até que estivesse quase de ponta-cabeça. Era uma de suas brincadeiras preferidas.

\- Duvido. - Ela segurou-o com firmeza. - Eu sempre serei maior que você. - Puxou-o para cima, erguendo-o para o alto até que ele gritasse, rindo. - E mais esperta, mais forte... - Mordiscou na barriga dele, fazendo-o contorcer-se de riso. - E mais bonita.

\- E a que sente mais coceguinhas! - Ele gritou em triunfo, fazendo-lhe cócegas nas costas. Ele o pegara. Emma deixou-se cair no banco do terraço, levando-o consigo.

\- Está bem! Está bem! Eu peço "água"! - Retomou o fôlego e abraçou-o. - Você sempre será mais rápido. Com o rostinho afogueado e os olhos brilhando, ele acomodou-se no colo dele.

\- Eu gosto da nossa casa nova.

\- É mesmo? - Emma afagou-lhe os cabelos, sempre adorando sentir a textura deles sob a mão. - Eu também garoto.

\- Depois do jantar nós podemos ir até a praia para procurar focas?

\- É claro.

\- Max também pode?

\- Max também. - Já tendo passado por experiências com "sujeirinhas" no tapete e meias mastigadas, ela olhou em volta. - Onde ele está?

\- Está tirando um cochilo. - Henry recostou a cabeça em seu peito. - Ele estava muito cansado.

\- Não é para menos. Foi um dia agitado. - Sorrindo, Emma beijou a cabeça do filho, sentindo-o bocejar e acalmar- se.

-Meu dia preferido. Eu fiquei conhecendo Regina. - Porque seus olhos estavam pesados, ele fechou-os, embalado pelo bater do coração de sua mãe. - Ela é legal. Vai me ensinar a plantar flores.

\- Hu-hum.

-Ela sabe todos os nomes das flores. - Henry bocejou novamente e, quando falou, a voz estava rouca de sono. - Max lambeu o rosto dela e ela nem se importou. Só riu. Foi uma risada bonita, parecia de uma fada - Henry murmurou, adormecendo.

Emma tornou a sorrir. A imaginação do menino... Herança sua, gostava de pensar. Segurou-o delicadamente enquanto ele dormia.

 _Pov Regina_

Estava inquieta, Regina pensou enquanto caminhava pela praia rochosa ao entardecer. Simplesmente não conseguia ficar dentro de casa, trabalhando com suas plantas e ervas, quando era atacada por aquela sensação de inquietude.

A brisa a afastaria, decidiu, erguendo o rosto para o vento úmido. Uma boa caminhada e logo encontraria novamente a satisfação, a paz que para ela era tão vital quanto respirar.

Em circunstâncias diferentes, teria ligado para um dos primos e sugerido que saíssem. Porém, imaginou que Zelena devia estar bem aconchegada ao lado de Glinda. Naquele estágio da gravidez, precisava descansar bastante. E Killian ainda não voltara da lua-de-mel.

No entanto, ela jamais se incomodara de ficar sozinha. Gostava da solidão da praia comprida e curva, do barulho das ondas nas pedras.

Da mesma forma que gostava do som de risos de uma criança e de uma mulher, que flutuaram no ar indo até ela, naquela tarde. Havia sido um som agradável, do qual não precisava fazer parte; para gostar.

Agora, quando o sol desmanchava-se no horizonte espalhando as cores pelo céu, Regina sentia a inquietação diminuindo. Como não poderia sentir-se bem ali, sozinha, admirando a magia de um dia descansando?

Subiu num tronco abandonado na praia, perto o bastante da água para que a umidade esfriasse seu rosto e molhasse sua saia. Distraída, tirou uma pedra do bolso, esfregando-a entre os dedos enquanto via o sol desaparecer sob o mar flamejante.

A pedra aqueceu-se em sua mão. Regina olhou para a pequena gema transparente, com os veios perolados emitindo um leve brilho sob a luz difusa do sol poente. Pedra da lua, pensou, divertida consigo mesma. Magia lunar. Uma proteção para os viajantes noturnos, uma ajuda para a autoanálise. E, é claro, um talismã muito usado para promover o amor.

E era isso que ela estava procurando naquela noite?

No instante em que riu de si própria e guardou o talismã novamente no bolso, ouviu alguém chamando seu nome.

Ali estava Henry, correndo pela praia e seguida de perto pelo cachorrinho gorducho. E pela mãe, que andava alguns rnetros atrás como se estivesse relutante em diminuir a distância. Regina levou um momento perguntando-se se a exuberância natural do menino fazia com que a mulher parecesse ainda mais arredia.

Regina desceu do tronco e, porque foi muito natural e até automático, pegou Henry no ar, dando um giro e um abraço.

\- Olá de novo, meu raio de sol! Você e Max estão procurando conchinhas de fadas?

Henry arregalou os olhos.

\- Conchinhas de fadas? Como elas são?

\- Do jeito que você imaginar. No pôr-do-sol, ou no nascente... são as únicas horas em que se pode encontrá-las.

-Mamãe disse que as fadas moram na floresta e geralmente se escondem porque as pessoas nem sempre sabem como tratá-las.

\- É verdade. - Regina riu e deixou o menino no chão. - Mas elas também gostam do mar, e das montanhas.

-Eu gostaria de encontrar uma, mas mamãe disse que elas quase nunca conversam com as pessoas como costumavam fazer, porque ninguém acredita nelas de verdade, exceto as crianças.

-Isso é porque as crianças estão sempre perto da magia. - Regina olhou para cima, enquanto falava. Emma os alcançara e o sol poente às suas costas lançava sombras em seu rosto, dando-lhe uma expressão ao mesmo tempo perigosa e atraente. - Nós estávamos falando sobre fadas - ela disse.

\- Eu escutei.

Emma pousou a mão no ombro de Henry. Embora fosse um gesto sutil, o significado era claro como cristal: _É_ _meu._

-Regina disse que há conchinhas de fadas na praia e que a gente só pode encontrá-las quando o sol nasce ou se põe. Você não pode escrever uma história sobre elas?

-Quem sabe? - O sorriso dela para o filho foi suave e amoroso. Quando olhou de volta para Regina, ela sentiu um arrepio passar-lhe pela espinha. - Nós interrompemos seu passeio.

-Não. - Exasperada, Regina estremeceu. Compreendia que ela queria dizer que _ela_ interrompera o passeio deles. - Eu estava apenas admirando o mar por um momento, antes de ir para casa. Está esfriando.

-Nós comemos _chili_ no jantar - Henry falou, sorrindo. - E estava _quente!_ Você não quer me ajudar a procurar as conchinhas?

-Num outro dia, talvez. - Quando a mãe dele não estivesse em volta, lançando lhe dardos com os olhos. - Mas está ficando escuro, agora, e preciso voltar para casa. - Deslizou a ponta do dedo pelo narizinho do menino. - Boa noite. - Assentiu friamente para a mãe.

Emma ficou olhando enquanto Regina se afastava. Talvez ela não ficasse com tanto frio de repente, pensou, se estivesse usando algo que lhe protegesse as pernas. Aquelas pernas bronzeadas, bem torneadas. Exalou um suspiro longo e impaciente.

\- Vamos lá, garoto. Correndo de volta para casa.


	3. Chapter 2

Pov Regina

\- Eu gostaria de conhecê-la.

Regina ergueu os olhos das pétalas secas que estava arrumando para um potpourri e franziu a testa para Zelena.

\- Quem?

\- A mãe deste garotinho por quem você está tão encantada. - Mais cansada do que queria admitir, Zelena passou a mão pela barriga enorme, num movimento circular.

\- Você não para de falar sobre o menino, mas fica estranhamente evasiva quando se refere a mãe.

-Porque não a acho tão interessante quanto ele - Regina retrucou, num tom distraído. Numa vasilha cheia de folhas e pétalas perfumadas, acrescentou limão para estimular e bálsamo para a boa saúde. Sabia muito bem o quanto Zelena estava cansada. - Ela é tão reservada quanto Henry é extrovertido. Se não fosse tão evidente que é devotada a ele, provavelmente eu nem gostaria dela em vez de estar me sentindo apenas ambivalente.

\- É bonita?

Regina arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Se comparada com quem?

\- Com um sapo. - Zelena riu e inclinou-se para frente. - Vamos lá, Gina. Fale de uma vez!

-Bem, ela não é feia. - Deixando a vasilha de lado, Regina começou a procurar no armário a melhor essência para misturar ao _potpourri_. - Creio que você diria que ela tem aquele ar meio perigosa, meio sombria. Um corpo atlético, mas não muito exagerado. - Ela franziu a testa, tentando decidir entre dois tipos de essência. - Mais como uma... corredora de longa distância, eu acho. Um corpo esguio e tão bem-feito que chega a intimidar.

Sorrindo, Zelena apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

\- Quero saber mais.

\- Estou ouvindo isso de uma mulher prestes a dar à luz à gêmeos?

\- Pode apostar.

Regina riu e escolheu uma essência de rosas, para acrescentar elegância.

-Bem, se tenho de dizer algo agradável sobre ela, acho que ficaria com os olhos. São muito claros, muito verdes. E quando olham para Henry, ficam lindos. Quando olham para mim, ficam desconfiados.

\- Mas, por quê?

\- Não faço a menor ideia.

Zelena balançou a cabeça e girou os olhos para o alto.

\- Regina, certamente você já pensou nisso o bastante para descobrir. Tudo o que precisa fazer é dar uma "espiadinha".

Com um gesto rápido e experiente, Regina acrescentou algumas gotas do óleo perfumado à mistura de flores.

\- Você sabe que não gosto de intrometer-me.

\- Ora, tenha dó!

-E se estivesse, curiosa - juntou, sorrindo diante da frustração de Zelena -, e não acho que gostaria de ver o que anda acontecendo no interior do coração da sra. Swan. Tenho o pressentimento de que me sentiria muito pouco à vontade se me conectasse com ela, mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos.

-É você quem tem o dom da empatia - Zelena falou, encolhendo os ombros. - Se Killian já tivesse voltado, ele descobriria o que há na cabeça dela de qualquer maneira. - Bebericou o elixir calmante que Regina lhe preparara. - Posso fazer isso, se você quiser. Há semanas não tenho um bom motivo para usar o espelho, nem os cristais. Vou acabar enferrujando.

-Não. - Regina abaixou-se e beijou o rosto da prima. - Muito obrigada. Agora, quero que tenha sempre um saquinho desta mistura por perto - disse, enquanto despejava _o potpourri_ num saquinho de pano. - E espalhe o restante em vasilhas, pela casa e na loja. Você está trabalhando apenas dois dias por semana, certo?

-Dois ou três. - Zelena sorriu diante da preocupação de Regina, embora não a descartasse. - Não estou exagerando, querida, prometo. Glinda nem me deixaria.

Com um assentir distraído, Regina amarrou as pontas do saquinho.

\- E está tomando o chá que lhe fiz?

-Todos os dias. E, sim, estou usando os óleos religiosamente. Estou carregando o riólito para aliviar o estresse emocional, o topázio contra estresse externo, zircônia para uma atitude positiva e âmbar para animar meus espíritos. - Zelena apertou de leve a mão da prima. - Estou cercada por todos os lados.

-Eu tenho o direito de me preocupar. - Regina deixou um saquinho perto da bolsa de Zelena, mas, mudando de ideia, ela mesma abriu a bolsa e guardou-o lá dentro. - É o nosso primeiro bebê.

\- Bebês - Zelena corrigiu.

\- Mais um motivo para me preocupar. Os gêmeos sempre nascem antes do tempo.

Exalando um suspiro, Zelena fechou os olhos.

-Pois espero que estes venham mesmo antes do tempo. Estou chegando naquele ponto em que quase não consigo me sentar nem levantar sem a ajuda de uma bengala.

-Descanse mais - Regina prescreveu -, e faça exercícios bem leves. E isso não inclui ficar andando pela loja carregando caixas, nem ficar de pé o dia inteiro atendendo os fregueses.

\- Sim, senhora.

-Agora, vamos dar uma olhada. - Com delicadeza, Regina pousou as mãos na barriga da prima, espalmando os dedos lentamente, abrindo-se para o milagre que crescia lá dentro.

No mesmo instante, Zelena sentiu todo cansaço desaparecer e um bem-estar físico e emocional tomar o seu lugar. Através dos olhos semicerrados, viu que os da prima tinham escurecido até atingir um tom enegrecido e fixaram-se numa visão que apenas Regina podia enxergar.

Enquanto movia as mãos sobre o ventre de Zelena e conectava-se com ela, Regina sentia o peso dentro e si e, por um instante incrivelmente nítido, as vidas que pulsavam naquele útero. A fadiga exaustiva, sim, e o incômodo desconforto, mas também sentia a tranquila satisfação, a excitação crescente e a simples maravilha de carregar aquelas vidas. Seu corpo doeu, seu coração inchou-se. E um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

Então, ela _era_ aquelas vidas, primeiro uma, depois a outra. Nadando e dormindo um sono sem sonhos no útero quente e escuro, sendo alimentada pela mãe, sentindo-se segura até o momento em que o mundo externo tivesse de ser enfrentado. Dois corações saudáveis batendo firmes e próximos, sob o coração da mãe. Minúsculos dedinhos flexionando-se, um chute preguiçoso. A vida amadurecendo.

Regina voltou a si, voltou sozinha.

\- Vocês estão bem. Todos vocês.

-Eu sei. - Zelena entrelaçou os dedos com os dela. - Mas me sinto bem melhor quando você me diz. Do mesmo jeito que me sinto segura sabendo que você estará comigo, quando chegar a hora.

-Você sabe que eu não estaria em qualquer outro lugar. - Regina levou as mãos entrelaçadas até o rosto. - Mas será que Glinda está contente com a ideia de eu ser a parteira?

\- Ela confia em você, tanto quanto eu.

O olhar de Regina suavizou-se.

\- Você teve sorte, Zelena, por encontrar alguém que aceita, compreende e até gosta do que você é.

-Eu sei. Só ter encontrado o amor já foi precioso o bastante. Mas ter encontrado o amor com ela... - Então, o sorriso de Zelena desapareceu. - Regina, querida, o que houve com Robin já faz muito tempo.

-Não penso mais nele. Ou, pelo menos, não especificamente nele, mas sim como uma manobra errada numa estrada escorregadia.

Um brilho de indignação surgiu nos olhos de Zelena.

\- Ele foi um tolo e não merecia você nenhum pouco.

Em vez de tristeza, Regina sentiu o riso borbulhar na garganta.

\- Você nunca gostou dele. Desde o início.

\- Não mesmo. - Franzindo a testa, Zelena fez um gesto com o copo. - E nem Killian, se é que você se lembra.

\- Lembro-me, sim. E lembro-me de Killian ter ficado bastante desconfiado com Glinda, também.

-Isso foi completamente diferente. _Foi -_ Zelena insistiu, ao ver o sorriso da prima. - Com Glinda, Killian estava apenas bancando o superprotetor. Mas, com Robin, Killian o tolerava com a forma mais insultante de cortesia.

-Eu me lembro. - Regina encolheu os ombros. - O que, naturalmente, deixou-me ainda mais rebelde. Bem, eu era jovem - disse, com um gesto descuidado. - E ingênua o bastante para acreditar que se eu amava deveria ser igualtnente correspondida. Tola o bastante para ser honesta, e para ficar devastada quando esta honestidade foi recompensada com descrença e, depois, rejeição.

\- Eu sei o quanto você sofreu, mas não há dúvidas de que poderia ter feito mais do que fez.

-Sim, nenhuma dúvida - Regina concordou, pois também tinha o seu orgulho. - Mas existem alguns de nós que não foram feitos para misturarem-se com os de fora.

Agora havia frustração, juntamente com a indignação na voz de Zelena.

\- Houve muitas pessoas, com ou sem a magia dentro de si, que se interessaram por você.

-Uma pena que eu não tenha me interessado por nenhuma delas. - Regina riu. - Eu sou terrivelmente exigente, Zelena. E gosto da minha vida como está.

-Se não soubesse que isso é verdade, eu ficaria tentada a preparar uma bela poção de amor para você. Nada muito definitivo, veja bem - ela disse, piscando um olho. - Apenas para dar-lhe um pouco de diversão.

\- Posso escolher minhas próprias diversões, obrigada.

-Eu sei disso, também. Exatamente como sei que você ficaria furiosa se eu me atrevesse a interferir. - Zelena afastou-se da mesa e levantou, entristecendo-se por um momento pela graciosidade perdida. - Vamos dar uma volta lá fora, antes que eu vá embora.

\- Só se você prometer esticar as pernas por uma hora, quando chegar em casa.

\- Prometo.

O sol estava quente, a brisa refrescante. E estas duas coisas, Regina pensou, fariam tão bem à sua prima quanto o longo cochilo que Glinda insistiria para que ela tirasse, assim que voltasse para casa.

Ficaram admirando as flores no jardim. Ambas tinham um profundo amor pela natureza, que lhes fora passado através do sangue e da educação.

\- Você tem algum plano para o Halloween? - Zelena perguntou.

\- Nada específico.

-Gostaríamos que fosse passar pelo menos uma parte da noite conosco. Glinda está toda animada para receber as crianças que vêm pedir doces.

Com um riso de apreciação, Regina colheu alguns crisântemos para levar para dentro.

-Quando uma mulher ganha a vida escrevendo histórias de terror, tem a obrigação de transformar o Halloween numa festa e tanto. Eu não perderia isso por nada.

-Ótimo. Talvez Killian e você queiram juntar-se a mim para uma celebração mais tranquila, depois. - Zelena abaixava-se desajeitadamente sobre o canteiro de tomilho quando avistou uma criança e um cachorro passando pela cerca de roseiras.

Endireitou o corpo.

\- Temos visitas - avisou.

-Henry! - Contente, mas um tantinho preocupada, Regina olhou na direção da casa ao lado. - Sua mãe sabe que você está aqui?

\- Ela disse que eu poderia vir se você estivesse aqui fora, e se não estivesse ocupada. Você não está ocupada, está?

-Não. - Incapaz de resistir, Regina abaixou-se e beijou a bochecha do menino. - Esta é a minha prima Zelena, eu já contei a ela que você é meu mais novo vizinho.

\- Você tem uma gata e um cachorro. Regina me disse. - O interesse de Henry foi imediatamente despertado. Seus olhos focalizaram, fascinados, a enorme barriga de Zelena. -Você tem um bebê aí dentro?

\- Tenho, sim. Na verdade, são dois bebês.

\- Dois? - Henry arregalou os olhos. - Como você sabe?

-Porque Gina me contou. - Rindo, Zelena pousou a mão no ventre pesado. - E porque eles chutam e se mexem demais para ser só um.

-A mãe da minha amiga Missy, a sra. Lopez, tinha um bebê na barriga e ficou tão gorda que nem conseguia andar. - Com os olhinhos verdes reluzindo, Henry enviou um olhar esperançoso para Zelena. - Ela me deixou sentir o bebê chutar.

Encantada, Zelena pegou a mão do menino e levou-a para a barriga, enquanto Regina desencorajava Max a escavar o canteiro de flores _._

 _-_ Está sentindo?

Rindo baixinho com o movimento sob a mão, Henry assentiu.

\- Uau! Foi forte. Não dói?

\- Não.

\- Você acha que eles vão chegar logo?

\- Espero que sim.

-Mamãe disse que os bebês sabem quando devem chegar porque um anjo cochicha no ouvido deles.

A mulher podia ser arredia, Zelena pensou, mas era também muito inteligente e delicada.

\- Pois acho que é exatamente isso que acontece.

-E esse anjo fica sendo só deles, para sempre - Henry continuou encostando o ouvido na barriga de Zelena, com a esperança de escutar alguma coisa ali dentro. - Se você se virar bem depressa, talvez consiga enxergar o seu anjo, só um pouquinho. Já tentei algumas vezes, mas não sou muito rápido. - Ele levantou a cabeça, estreitando os olhinhos para Zelena. - Os anjos são muito envergonhados, você sabe.

\- Foi o que ouvi dizer.

-Eu não sou. - Henry pressionou um beijo na barriga de Zelena, antes de afastar-se dançando. - Não há nem uma gotinha de timidez no meu sangue. É isso que a vovó Mary sempre diz.

\- A vovó Mary é uma senhora bastante observadora - Regina comentou, pegando Max no colo para impedi-lo de perturbar a soneca vespertina de Quigley.

As duas divertiram-se com a companhia cheia de energia, enquanto caminhavam por entre as flores. Ou melhor, enquanto elas andavam e Henry ia pulando, correndo, saltitando e tropeçando. Henry pegou a mão de Regina quando se encaminhavam para a frente da casa e para o carro de Zelena.

\- Eu não tenho nenhuma prima. É gostoso?

-É, sim, muito gostoso. Zelena, Killian e eu crescemos praticamente juntos, mais ou menos como fazem os irmãos e irmãs.

\- Eu sei como a gente pode ter irmãos, porque mamãe me explicou. Mas como se faz para ter primos?

\- Bem, se sua mãe ou sua outra mãe tem irmãos ou irmãs, e eles tiverem filhos, estes fi1hos são seus primos.

Henry digeriu a informação com um ar concentrado.

\- Qual você seria?

-É um pouco complicado - Zelena respondeu rindo, decidindo recostar no carro por um instante antes de entrar. - Os pais de Regina, os de Killian e os meus são todos irmãos um dos outros. E nossas mães também são irmãs uma das outras. Assim, nós somos duplamente primos.

-Puxa, isso é legal. Se eu não posso ter primos, talvez possa ter um irmão ou uma irmã. Mas mamãe diz que eu sozinho já valho por muitos.

\- Tenho certeza de que ela está certa - Zelena concordou enquanto Regina ria.

Afastando os cabelos do rosto, Zelena olhou para cima. Ali, emoldurada pelas largas janelas do segundo andar da casa vizinha, uma mulher estava parada. A mãe de Henry, sem dúvida.

Regina a descrevera muito bem, Zelena pensou. Embora ela fosse mais atraente, e bem mais sexy, do que sua prima deixara revelar. Aquela simples omissão provocou-lhe um sorriso. Zelena ergueu a mão e acenou amigavelmente. Depois de um instante de hesitação, ela respondeu ao aceno.

-Aquela é a minha mãe - Henry falou, estendendo o bracinho. - Ela vai trabalhar lá em cima, mas ainda não desempacotou todas as caixas.

\- Qual é o trabalho dela? - Zelena perguntou, desde que era óbvio que Regina não o faria.

-Ah, ela conta histórias. Histórias muito bonitas sobre fadas, feiticeiras, princesas, dragões e fontes mágicas. Às vezes eu ajudo. Agora tenho de ir embora, porque amanhã é o meu primeiro dia na escola e ela disse que não deveria demorar muito aqui. Eu demorei?

\- Não. - Regina abaixou-se para beijá-lo no rosto. - Pode voltar quando quiser.

\- Tchau! - E lá se foi ele, correndo pelo gramado com o cachorrinho em seu encalço.

-Nunca fiquei tão encantada, nem tão exaurida - Zelena falou enquanto entrava no carro. - O garotinho é um furacão maravilhoso. - Sorrindo para Regina, balançou as chaves como se fossem um sininho. – E a mãe, sem dúvida, não é de se jogar fora.

\- Imagino que seja difícil para ela criar um filho sozinha.

-Pelo pouco que vi, ela parece estar se saindo muito bem. - Zelena ligou o motor. - É interessante que ela escreva histórias... sobre feiticeiras, dragões e estas coisas. Swan, você disse?

\- Sim. - Regina afastou os cabelos do rosto. - Emma Swan.

-Talvez ela se interesse em saber que você é sobrinha de Amélia Mills... considerando-se que as duas fazem o mesmo tipo de trabalho. Isto é, se você estiver disposta a deixá-la interessada.

\- Não estou - Regina a falou com firmeza.

\- Ah, bem, talvez ela já esteja. - Zelena engatou a marcha-ré. - Tchauzinho, prima.

Regina conteve uma expressão preocupada, enquanto Zelena saía.

Depois de dirigir até a casa de Killian para cuidar dos cavalos, dando-lhes a ração da manhã e uma boa escovada, Regina passou o restante da manhã entregando seus potpourris, seus óleos perfumados, as ervas e poções medicinais. Outro tanto foi empacotado e enviado pelo correio. Embora Regina tivesse vários clientes locais, incluindo a loja de Zelena, a Wicca, grande parte de sua clientela ficava fora da região.

Regina satisfazia-se com o sucesso que obtinha com seu trabalho. O negócio que iniciara seis anos atrás satisfazia suas necessidades e ambições, além de permitir-lhe o luxo de trabalhar em casa. Não era pelo dinheiro. A fortuna dos Mills, e o legado dos Mills, permitiam que ela e toda sua família vivessem confortavelmente. Mas, como Zelena tinha a loja e Killian seus muitos empreendimentos, Regina precisava ser produtiva.

Ela era uma curandeira, porém, era impossível curar todo mundo. Há tempos ela aprendera que seria uma tentativa destrutiva tomar para si todas as dores e males do mundo. Parte do preço que tinha a pagar pelo seu poder era saber que havia dores que seria incapaz de aliviar. Regina não rejeitava seu dom. Mas utilizava-o da maneira que achava melhor.

O estudo das ervas sempre a deixara fascinada e ela aceitou o fato de que possuía o dom do toque. Séculos atrás poderia ter sido a curandeira do vilarejo, e essa ideia sempre a divertia. No mundo atual, era uma mulher de negócios que sabia preparar um óleo de banho ou um elixir com idêntica habilidade.

E se acrescentasse um toque de magia, era regalia sua.

Regina estava feliz com o que o destino lhe confiara e com a vida que conseguira construir a partir disso.

Porém, mesmo se fosse infeliz, pensou, um dia como aquele a deixaria bem mais animada. O sol que começava a enfraquecer, a brisa acariciante, um leve cheiro de chuva no ar, uma chuva que ainda demoraria horas para cair, mas que depois cairia com gosto.

Querendo aproveitar o dia ao máximo, decidiu ficar trabalhando no jardim, começando a semear algumas ervas nos canteiros.

 _Pov Emma_

Ela estava observando-a novamente. Um mau hábito, Emma pensou com um franzir de testa, enquanto olhava para o cigarro entre os dedos. Não estava obtendo muito sucesso em romper com maus hábitos. Tampouco estava conseguindo trabalhar, desde que começara a olhar pela janela e avistara Regina lá em baixo.

Ela parecia sempre tão... elegante, concluiu. Era um tipo de elegância, de refinamento que não diminuía com o short sujo de terra e a camiseta de manga curta que ela usava.

Estava presente na maneira como ela se movia, como se o ar fosse um vinho que bebericava distraidamente enquanto passava por ela.

Você está ficando poética, pensou, e lembrou-se de guardar o lirismo para seus livros.

Talvez fosse porque ela parecia-se tanto com as princesas e fadas sobre as quais ela escrevia. Havia algo sublime e sobrenatural no jeito dela. E aquela força silenciosa em seus olhos. Emma jamais acreditara que fadas fossem fáceis de se conquistar.

Porém, havia ainda aquela delicadeza no corpo feminino, um corpo sobre o qual, sinceramente, ela preferia não ficar pensando muito. Não era fragilidade, mas sim um tipo de feminilidade serena, que certamente seduziria e surpreenderia qualquer pessoa fosse homem ou mulher.

E agora, o que ela estava fazendo?

Perguntou-se enquanto apagava o cigarro com impaciência e aproximava-se da janela. Ela fora para o abrigo do jardim e retornara com os braços cheios de vasos empilhados.

Não era próprio de uma pessoa carregar mais peso do que deveria?

No instante em que pensou nisso, e concedeu-se uma pontinha de sabedoria, Emma viu Max disparar pelo gramado, correndo atrás de um gato cinzento.

Apoiando-se no parapeito da janela, preparou-se para gritar chamando o cachorro. Mas, antes que fizesse o primeiro gesto, viu que já era tarde demais.

Em câmera lenta teria sido um balé interessante e bem coreografado. O gato voou como se fosse uma fumaça cinzenta por entre as pernas de Regina. Ela desequilibrou-se. Os vasos de cerâmica que carregava nos braços balançaram. Emma praguejou baixinho, depois exalou um suspiro de alívio quando ela os endireitou, e a si mesma, novamente. Porém, antes que acabasse de respirar, Max apareceu correndo e destruindo o equilíbrio temporário. Desta vez os pés de Regina foram completamente tirados de sob seu corpo. Ela caiu, e os vasos desabaram.

Embora já estivesse praguejando, Emma escutou o barulho dos vasos quebrando enquanto passava correndo pelas portas do terraço e descia as escadas para o deque mais baixo.

Ela estava resmungando o que lhe pareceram palavrões num idioma exótico, quando ela se aproximou. E nem poderia culpá-la. O gato estava em cima de uma árvore, rosnando para o cachorrinho que latia esganiçadamente. Os vasos não passavam de cacos espalhados sobre a grama e na beirada do pátio, onde ocorrera o impacto.

Emma fez uma careta, limpou a garganta.

\- Ahn... Você está bem?

Regina apoiava-se nas mãos e nos joelhos, e os cabelos caíam pelo rosto. Mas ela jogou-os para trás e olhou para ela.

\- Engraçadinha.

-Eu estava na janela. - Aquele, certamente, não era o momento de admitir que estivera observando-a. - Passando pela janela - corrigiu-se. - Vi a corrida e a colisão. - Abaixando-se, começou a ajudá-la a recolher os pedaços de vasos. - Peço-lhe desculpas por Max. Ele está conosco há poucos dias e não temos tido muito sucesso em treiná-lo a fazer nada.

\- Ele ainda é muito pequeno. Não faz sentido culpar um animal por fazer o que é da sua natureza.

\- Vou comprar-lhe outros vasos - ela disse, sentindo-se miseravelmente desajeitada.

-Eu tenho outros. -Porque os latidos e miados já estavam dando-lhe nos nervos, Regina sentou no chão, apoiando-se nos calcanhares. - Max! - O comando foi calmo mas firme, e imediatamente obedecido. Com a cauda balançando freneticamente, o filhote arrastou-se para lamber-lhe o rosto e as mãos. - Sente - ela ordenou, e Max pousou o traseirinho no chão com toda boa vontade. - Agora, comporte-se. - Com um leve choramingo de arrependimento, o cão baixou a cabeça, apoiando-se nas. patas.

Quase tão impressionada quanto atônita, Emma balançou a cabeça.

\- Como conseguiu fazer isso?

-Magia - ela respondeu um tanto ríspida, mas suavizou o tom com um sorriso. - Pode-se dizer que sempre tive jeito com animais. Ele está apenas feliz, agitado e com vontade de brincar. Você tem de fazê-lo entender que algumas atividades são impróprias. - Regina afagou a cabeça de Max e foi recompensada com um olhar de adoração canina.

\- Eu estava tentando um pouco de chantagem.

-Isso também é bom. - Regina esticou o corpo sob uma treliça de clematis vermelhas, procurando mais cacos quebrados. Foi então que Emma percebeu o longo corte no braço dela.

\- Você está sangrando.

Ela olhou para baixo. Havia alguns arranhões nas coxas, também.

\- Seria impossível evitar, com aquele desabamento de vasos.

Emma levantou-se num piscar de olhos e começou a ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo.

\- Caramba, eu perguntei se você estava bem.

\- Ora, realmente, eu...

-Temos de limpar este ferimento. - Quando viu que havia mais sangue escorrendo pelas pernas dela, Emma reagiu exatamente como se fosse com Henry: entrou em pânico. - Ah, meu Deus... - Pegou Regina no colo e correu para a porta mais próxima.

\- Sinceramente, você não precisa...

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos cuidar disso.

Meio divertida, meio irritada, Regina bufou alto enquanto ela empurrava a porta da cozinha.

\- Neste caso, vou cancelar a ambulância. Se você puder me deixar... - Ela colocou-a numa das cadeiras forradas da cozinha. - No chão.

Com os nervos vibrando, Emma correu para a pia em busca de um pano. Eficiência, velocidade e espírito prático eram as palavras-chaves em tais casos, ela sabia. Enquanto molhava um pano de prato e o ensaboava, respirou fundo várias vezes para se acalmar.

\- Não vai parecer tão ruim depois que limparmos. Você vai ver. - Com um meio sorriso ela voltou e ajoelhou-se na frente dela. - Não vou machucá-la, está bem? - Com delicadeza, começou a limpar o fino fio de sangue que escorrera até o tornozelo. - Nós vamos deixar tudo bonitinho. Apenas feche os olhos e relaxe. - Respirou fundo mais uma vez. - Sabe, eu conheci uma mulher, certa vez - começou a improvisar uma história, como sempre fazia com o filho. - Ela morava num lugar chamado Briarwood, onde havia um castelo por detrás de um alto muro de pedras.

Regina, que estivera a ponto de dizer-lhe firmemente que era capaz de cuidar de si mesma, achou melhor ficar calada e começou a relaxar.

\- _Por cima dos muros havia uma trepadeira muito grande e forte, com espinhos que pareciam lâminas de espadas. Por mais de cem anos ninguém entrou no castelo, pois ninguém era corajoso o bastante para escalar aqueles muros e arriscar-se a ser ferido e espetado pelos espinhos. Mas a mulher, que era muito pobre e vivia sozinha, estava curiosa. Dia após dia ela caminhava da sua casa até a muralha, e ficava na ponta dos pés para avistar o sol reluzindo nas altas torres do castelo._

Emma dobrou o pano e começou a limpar os cortes.

\- _Ela não conseguia explicar a ninguém o que sentia em seu coração, sempre que ficava ali observando. Queria desesperadamente escalar o muro. Às vezes, à noite, ficava deitada em sua cama e imaginando como seria. O medo daqueles espinhos grossos e pontiagudos sempre a impedia, até que num certo dia de verão, quando o perfume das flores era tão intenso que não se podia nem respirar sem embriagar-se nele, a simples visão das torres não foi mais o bastante. Alguma coisa, no coração dela, disse-lhe que o que ela mais queria no mundo estava ali, bem atrás da muralha coberta de espinhos. Então, ela começou a escalar. Caiu no chão muitas e muitas vezes, com as mãos e os braços arranhados e sangrando. E, muitas e muitas vezes ela obrigou-se a subir._

A voz de Emma era tranquilizadora e seu toque... o toque não era nada calmante. Por mais delicada que fosse, uma dor começou a espalhar-se, lenta e quente, desde o centro do corpo de Regina até as extremidades. Ela passava o pano úmido nas coxas dela, agora, onde um caco pontiagudo cortara a pele. Regina cerrou a mão em punho, e pousou a outra mão sobre o estômago. Queria que ela parasse. Queria que ela continuasse. E continuasse...Regina logo tratou de desviar seus pensamentos.

\- _Ela levou um dia inteiro_ \- Emma prosseguiu, naquele tom profundo e quase hipnótico de uma contadora de histórias. - _O calor fazia com que o suor se misturasse ao sangue, mas ela não desistiu. Não podia desistir porque sabia, mais do que jamais soubera qualquer coisa, que o desejo do seu coração, seu futuro e seu destino estavam do outro lado. Assim, com as mãos ensanguentadas, usou o espinheiro como apoio e arrastou-se até o topo da muralha. Exausta, repleta de dor, atirou-se para baixo, caindo sobre a relva espessa e macia que cobria toda a extensão do castelo_.

Emma fez uma pausa e continuou:

\- _A lua estava alta no céu, quando ela despertou, confusa e desorientada. Com os últimos resquícios de força, atravessou a ponte móvel mancando e entrou no enorme vestíbulo do castelo que assombrara seus sonhos desde a infância. Quando ela cruzou as portas, as luzes de centenas de tochas iluminaram-se. No mesmo instante, todos os seus cortes e arranhões desapareceram. Naquele círculo de chamas que lançavam sombras e luz nas paredes de mármore branco, estava a mulher mais bela que ela já havia visto. Seus cabelos eram negros como a noite e os olhos avelãs. Antes mesmo que ela falasse, antes que seus lindos lábios se curvassem num sorriso de boas-vindas, ela soube que fora para encontrá-la que arriscara a sua vida. Ela deu um passo à frente, estendeu-lhe a mão e disse apenas:_ "Eu estava à sua espera".

Ao pronunciar as últimas palavras, Emma ergueu os olhos para Regina. Estava tão confusa e desorientada quanto a personagem da história que inventara. Quando seu coração começara a disparar daquele jeito? Perguntou-se. Como conseguia pensar, quando o sangue pulsava em sua cabeça, e também sentia seu centro completamente molhado? Enquanto esforçava-se para recuperar o equilíbrio, ficou olhando para ela.

 _Cabelos negros como a noite. Olhos avelã._

Então, deu-se conta de que estava ajoelhada entre as pernas dela, com uma das mãos descansando intimamente em sua coxa, a outra prestes a alcançar aqueles cabelos negros.

Emma levantou-se tão depressa que quase derrubou a mesa.

\- Desculpe-me - disse, por falta de coisa melhor. Quando Regina limitou-se a continuar olhando-a, com o pulso visivelmente acelerado, ela tentou novamente: - Acho que me deixei levar pelo nervosismo, quando vi que você estava sangrando. Nunca consegui manter a calma quando se trata de limpar os cortes e arranhões de Henry. - Combatendo o impulso de ficar tagarelando coisas sem sentido, entregou-lhe o pano úmido. - Imagino que você prefira cuidar de si mesma.

Regina pegou o pano. Precisou de um instante, antes de atrever-se a falar. Como era possível que uma mulher a atingisse tão profundamente apenas contando uma história e cuidando do seu machucado, e depois deixando-a zonza enquanto se desculpava?

Era culpa sua, pensou enquanto esfregava, com mais força do que o necessário, o arranhão em seu braço. Era seu dom, mas também sua maldição, sentir mais do que todas as pessoas normais.

-Parece que é você quem está precisando sentar-se um pouco - Regina falou rapidamente, enquanto levantava-se a fim de pegar um de seus próprios remédios no armário. - Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

-Não... Sim, na verdade. - Embora soubesse que nem um litro de água gelada apagaria o fogo em seu peito. - Sempre que vejo sangue eu entro em pânico.

-Em pânico ou não, você foi muito eficiente. - Regina serviu-lhe um copo da limonada que tirou da geladeira. - Foi uma história muito bonita. - Ela sorriu, agora, mais à vontade.

-Geralmente uma história serve para acalmar Henry, ou a mim mesma, durante uma sessão de mercurocromo e curativos.

-Mercurocromo arde. - Com movimentos experientes, Regina umedeceu os ferimentos já limpos com um líquido marrom que estava num frasco de remédio. - Posso lhe dar algo que não arde, se quiser. Para a próxima emergência.

\- O que é isto? - Desconfiada, ela cheirou o conteúdo do frasco. - Tem cheiro de flores.

-Sim, é feito de flores, ervas, uma pitadinha disso e daquilo. - Regina tampou o frasco e deixou-o de lado. - É o que você chamaria de anti-séptico natural. Eu sou herbalista.

\- Ah...

Ela riu diante da expressão cética no rosto dela.

\- Está tudo bem. A maioria das pessoas só acredita nos remédios que podem ser comprados numa drogaria. Esquecem-se que muita gente se curou muito bem através da natureza, por centenas de anos.

\- Mas também morriam de tétano causado por um ferimento num prego enferrujado.

-É verdade. - Desde que Regina não tinha a menor intenção de tentar convertê-la, mudou de assunto. - Henry já saiu para o primeiro dia de aula?

-Já e estava louco para começar. Eu é que fiquei com o estômago embrulhado de nervosa. - O sorriso dela surgiu e desapareceu. - Quero lhe agradecer por ser tão tolerante com ele. Sei que Henry tem uma tendência de "grudar" nas pessoas. Nem lhe passa pela cabeça que nem sempre estas pessoas estão dispostas a lhe dar atenção.

-Ah, mas eu gosto muito de conversar com ele. - Num gesto automático de cortesia, Regina pegou um prato e encheu-o de biscoitos. - E ele é sempre bem-vindo aqui. Henry é um menino incrível, natural e inteligente, e nunca esquece as boas maneiras. Você está fazendo um excelente trabalho educando-o.

Emma aceitou o biscoito, sem desviar os olhos dela.

\- Henry facilita o meu trabalho.

\- Por mais encantador que ele seja, não deve ser fácil criar uma criança sozinha. Duvido que seja fácil até para um casal, quando se trata de uma criança tão cheia de energia como Henry. E tão inteligente. Regina escolheu um biscoito e não viu que Emma estreitava os olhos. - Ele deve ter herdado de você toda esta imaginação. Deve ser maravilhoso, para ele, ter uma mãe que escreve histórias tão lindas.

Os olhos de Emma aguçaram-se.

\- Como você sabe o que eu faço?

A desconfiança a surpreendeu, mas Regina sorriu novamente.

\- Sou uma fã... na verdade, uma fã ávida... de Emma Swan.

Emma estreitou os olhos.

\- Sempre reage assim diante de um elogio, sra. Swan?

-Tive meus motivos para escolher um local isolado como este para me instalar. – Ela deixou na mesa o copo pela metade. - Não gosto da ideia de ter uma vizinha interrogando meu filho, ou querendo saber da minha vida.

\- Interrogando? - Regina quase engasgou com a palavra. - Interrogando Henry? Por que eu faria isso?

\- Para saber um pouco mais a respeito da rica viúva que mora na casa ao lado.

Por um instante tenso, ela só conseguiu encará-la.

\- Mas que arrogância inacreditável! Acredite, eu gosto da companhia de Henry e não acho necessário incluí-lo nas nossas conversas.

O que Emma considerou como um espanto dolorosamente transparente a fez encolher os ombros com desprezo. Já lidara com aquele tipo de mulher antes, mas seria um desapontamento, um terrível desapontamento para Henry.

\- Então é muito estranho que você saiba que sou viúva e no que trabalho, não acha?

Era difícil Regina se zangar. Isso simplesmente não fazia parte da sua natureza. Agora, no entanto, teve de lutar contra a raiva que a invadia.

-Sabe de uma coisa? Duvido muito que você mereça qualquer explicação, mas vou dar-lhe assim mesmo só pelo prazer de vê-la morrer de vergonha. - Ela virou-se. - Venha comigo.

\- Eu não quero...

\- Eu disse: venha comigo. - Regina saiu da cozinha com passos duros, segura de que ela a acompanharia.

Embora irritada e relutante, Emma a seguiu. Passaram por uma porta em arco que dava acesso a uma linda sala, com móveis de vime pintados de branco e almofadas coloridas. Havia enormes pedras de cristal, várias estátuas de elfos, feiticeiras e fadas. Depois de cruzarem outra porta, entraram numa biblioteca acolhedora, com uma lareira e mais objetos místicos.

Havia um sofá de aparência confortável, forrado com um tecido vermelho escuro que convidava a sonecas vespertinas. Cortinas de renda, dançavam sob a brisa que brincava através das janelas, e o cheiro agradável de livros misturava-se com a fragrância refrescante de flores.

Regina foi direto para uma estante, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar os livros que queria.

-"O Desejo da Vendedora de Leite" - foi recitando enquanto pegava um livro após o outro. -"O Sapo, a Coruja e a Raposa". "O Terceiro Desejo de Miranda". - Espiou por cima do ombro, embora o que realmente queria era jogar os livros bem no nariz dela. - Lamento ter de lhe dizer o quanto aprecio o seu trabalho.

Pouco à vontade, Emma enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Já sabia que trocara os pés pelas mãos e perguntava-se se haveria uma maneira de consertar o estrago.

\- Não é sempre que uma mulher adulta lê contos de fadas por prazer.

-Que pena. Embora você não mereça o elogio, eu diria que seu trabalho é poético e tem muito conteúdo, tanto para as crianças quanto para os adultos. - Longe de estar apaziguada, Regina guardou dois livros novamente na estante. - Mas, talvez estas coisas estejam no meu sangue. Muitas vezes fui acalentada com as histórias de uma das minhas tias. Amélia Mills - ela disse, e teve o prazer de ver Emma arregalar os olhos. - Imagino que você já tenha ouvido falar dela.

Devidamente castigada, Emma exalou um longo suspiro.

-Sua tia. - Passou os olhos pela estante e viu diversos livros de Amélia, com histórias de magias e terras encantadas, alinhados junto aos seus. - Na verdade, já nos correspondemos algumas vezes. Há anos eu admiro o trabalho dela.

-Eu também. E quando Henry mencionou que a mãe escrevia histórias sobre princesas, fadas e dragões, eu concluí que minha vizinha, era a escritora Emma Swan. Nem foi necessário interrogar uma criança de seis anos.

-Desculpe-me. - Emma não sabia como disfarçar a vergonha que sentia. - Eu... eu passei por uma experiência um tanto desagradável antes de nos mudarmos para cá, e isso deixou-me desconfiada. - Pegou uma pequena escultura de uma feiticeira e ficou girando-a entre os dedos, enquanto falava: - A professora de Henry no jardim de infância... ela desencavou todo tipo de informações do menino. O que, na verdade, não é tão difícil assim, em se tratando de Henry.

Ela deixou a estátua no lugar, ainda mais embaraçada por sentir que tinha obrigação de se explicar.

\- Mas ela manipulou os sentimentos de Henry, deu-lhe todo tipo de atenções extras, marcou várias entrevistas comigo para discutir o potencial do menino e chegou ao ponto de marcar um jantar a duas comigo, quando... Basta dizer que ela estava mais interessada numa mulher solteira com um bom salário do que nos sentimentos ou no bem-estar de Henry. Henry ficou muito magoado com tudo isso.

Regina tamborilou o dedo na capa de um dos livros, antes de guardá-lo na estante.

-Imagino que tenha sido uma experiência difícil para vocês dois. Mas deixe-me assegurá-la que não estou procurando uma esposa. E, se estivesse, não faria isso através de manipulações e manobras. Receio que tenha sido muito bem doutrinada acerca de finais felizes, para precisar lançar mão de tais estratégias.

-Eu sinto muito. Depois da vergonha que realmente passei, vou tentar encontrar um meio melhor de me desculpar.

Pela maneira como Regina a encarou, ela ainda não estava totalmente fora da fogueira.

\- Acho que o fato de termos nos entendido já é o bastante. Agora, tenho certeza de que você quer voltar ao seu trabalho, e eu também tenho mais o que fazer sra. Swan. - Regina passou por ela, foi para o vestíbulo e abriu a porta da frente. - Diga a Henry para me fazer uma visita e me contar como foi na escola.

"Aqui está sua bolsa, por que a pressa?", Emma pensou com ironia enquanto passava pela porta.

\- Eu direi. Cuide bem destes...- começou a falar, mas ela já havia fechado a porta. – Arranhões.


	4. Chapter 3

Pov Emma

 _Bem feito, Swan._ Balançando a cabeça, Emma sentou na frente do computador. Primeiro o seu cachorro derruba a sua vizinha no quintal _dela._ Depois, nossa atrapalhada heroína irrompe pela casa _dela,_ sem ser convidada, e começa a acariciar-lhe as pernas. Para encerrar com chave de ouro, ela insulta a integridade _dela_ e insinua que ela está usando seu filho para tentar conquistá-la.

Tudo isso numa única e divertida tarde, pensou com desgosto. Era de admirar que ela não a tivesse chutado para fora da casa, em vez de simplesmente bater-lhe com a porta na cara.

E por que agira de maneira tão estúpida? Experiências anteriores, era verdade. Porém, este não era o âmago da questão, e ela sabia.

Hormônios, concluiu com um meio sorriso. O tipo de hormônios enfurecidos que combinavam mais com uma adolescente do que com uma mulher adulta.

Ela havia olhado para o rosto dela naquela cozinha, sentindo-lhe a pele sob sua mão, aspirando o perfume serenamente sedutor que Regina exalava, e a desejara. Com desespero. Por um momento atordoante, havia imaginado nitidamente como seria arrebatá-la daquela cadeira enfeitada, sentir aquele rápido estremecimento em reação enquanto devorava-lhe os lábios.

Aquele instante de desejo tinha sido tão intenso que ela precisava acreditar que havia alguma força externa, algum plano ou enredo capaz de confundi-la de maneira tão avassaladora.

O caminho mais seguro, concluiu com um suspiro. Culpar Regina por tudo isso.

É claro que ela teria sido capaz de descartar a coisa toda se não fosse pelo fato de que, no exato instante em que a fitara nos olhos, enxergara a mesma ânsia sonhadora que estava sentindo. E sentira também o poder, o mistério e a sensualidade incontida de uma mulher pronta para entregar-se.

Sua imaginação costumava alçar altos voos, ela sabia. Porém, o que vira, o que havia sentido, foram extremamente reais.

Por um segundo, apenas um segundo, as tensões e desejos fizeram com que todo o ar vibrasse como as cordas de uma harpa. Então ela se afastara. Ela não tinha nada que ficar seduzindo a vizinha em sua cozinha.

Agora, era bem provável que tivesse destruído quaisquer chances de conhecê-la melhor, justamente quando percebera o quanto queria conhecer a srta. Mills.

Pegando um cigarro, Emma segurou-o entre os dedos enquanto analisava várias maneiras de redimir-se. Quando a luz se fez, foi tão simples que ela riu alto. Se estivesse procurando o caminho para o coração de uma linda mulher, o que não era exatamente o seu caso, não poderia ser mais perfeito.

Contente consigo mesma, mergulhou no trabalho até a hora de buscar Henry na escola.

Pov Regina

\- Idiota, convencida.

Regina desabafou sua raiva amassando com um pilão. Era muito satisfatório estar amassando alguma coisa, mesmo se fossem inocentes ervas, e transformá-las em pó. Imagine só. Como Swan se _atrevia_ a pensar que ela era... uma oportunista, decidiu, com desprezo. Como se a achasse irresistível. Como se estivesse pendurada numa janela, esperando que seu príncipe encantado, no caso princesa aparecesse. E para que pudesse seduzi-la, prendendo-a numa armadilha.

Era muita ousadia.

Pelo menos ela tivera a satisfação de mostrar-lhe a porta da rua. E se bater a porta na cara de alguém fosse algo avesso à sua personalidade, bem, naquela hora foi maravilhoso.

Tão maravilhoso, na verdade, que ela nem se importaria de repetir a dose.

Era uma pena que ela fosse tão talentosa. E não podia negar que era uma excelente mãe. Estas eram virtudes que Regina não podia deixar de admirar. Tampouco podia negar que ela era atraente, que possuía um magnetismo sensual e uma pitadinha de timidez misturada com doçura, juntamente com aquele toque misterioso de uma mulher indomável.

E os olhos... aqueles olhos incríveis que eram capazes de tirar o fôlego, quando focalizavam em Regina.

Regina praguejou baixinho e amassou a pasta com mais força no pilão. Não estava interessada em nada disso.

Talvez tivesse havido um instante, na cozinha, quando ela lhe tocou a pele com tanta delicadeza e sua voz bloqueou todos os outros sons, em que ela se descobriu atraída.

Tudo bem, excitada, admitiu. Mas isso não era nenhum crime.

No entanto, ela conseguira apagar a sensação bem depressa e, por ela, isso estava ótimo.

A partir daquele momento, pensaria nela apenas como sendo a mãe de Henry. Iria mostrar-se distante e superior, nem se isso a matasse, e amigável apenas até o ponto em que facilitasse seu relacionamento com o menino.

Regina gostava de ter Henry em sua vida e não estava disposta a sacrificar esse prazer por causa de uma antipatia básica e muito bem justificada pela mãe dele.

\- Oi!

Havia um rostinho travesso espiando pela fresta da porta. Toda raiva que Regina estava sentindo desapareceu no mesmo instante, só de ver aqueles olhinhos sorridentes.

Regina deixou o pilão de lado e sorriu para o menino. Imaginou que deveria estar grata por Emma não permitir que o desentendimento entre eles impedisse a visita de Henry.

\- Bem, parece que você sobreviveu ao primeiro dia de escola. A escola sobreviveu a você?

\- Hu-hum. O nome da minha professora é sra. Farrell. Ela tem cabelos grisalhos e pés grandes, mas é boazinha, também. E fiquei conhecendo Marcie, Tod, Lydia, Frankie e mais um monte de crianças. De manhã nós...

\- Uau! - Regina começou a rir, levantando as duas mãos. - Acho melhor você entrar e sentar-se, antes de fazer o relatório do dia.

\- Não consigo abrir a porta, porque estou com as mãos cheias.

\- Ah. - Regina foi até a porta e abriu-a. - O que você tem aí?

\- Presentes. - Com um suspiro cansado, Henry deixou um pacote na mesa. Depois, mostrou um enorme desenho a giz de cera. - Hoje nós tivemos de desenhar. Eu fiz dois desenhos, um para a mamãe e outro para você.

\- Para mim? - Emocionada, Regina aceitou o colorido desenho num grosso papel pardo, que lhe evocou as próprias lembranças da escola. - É lindo, meu raio de sol.

\- Olhe, esta aqui é você. - Henry apontou uma figura de cabelos pretos. - E Quigley. - Ali estavam os traços infantis, mas muito bem-feitos, que retratavam um gato. - E todas as flores. As rosas, as margaridas e os cris... não sei o quê.

\- Os crisântemos - Regina murmurou, com os olhos molhados.

\- Isso mesmo. - Henry continuou: - Eu não conseguia lembrar de todos os nomes. Mas você disse que iria me ensinar.

\- Sim, eu vou ensinar. É muito lindo, Henry.

\- Eu desenhei mamãe na casa nova, com ela parado no terraço porque é o lugar que mais gosta. Ela pregou o desenho na geladeira.

\- É uma ótima ideia. - Regina foi colocar o desenho na porta do refrigerador, prendendo-o com os pequenos ímãs.

\- Eu gosto de desenhar. Minha mãe desenha muito bem, e disse que mamãe Ruby desenhava melhor ainda. Então, acho que é de família. - Henry pegou a mão de Regina. - Você está brava comigo?

\- Não, querido. Por que estaria?

\- Mamãe me contou que Max derrubou você e quebrou os seus vasos. E que você se machucou. - Ele olhou para o arranhão no braço de Regina, depois beijou-o solenemente.

\- Desculpe-me.

\- Está tudo bem. Max não fez de propósito.

\- Ele também não mastigou os sapatos de mamãe de propósito, nem a fez falar palavrões. Regina mordeu o lábio segurando o riso.

\- Tenho certeza que não.

\- Mamãe gritou com ele e Max ficou com tanto medo que fez xixi ali mesmo no tapete. Então ela começou a correr atrás dele pela casa inteira, e foi tão engraçado que eu não conseguia parar de rir. Ela disse que vai comprar uma casinha de cachorro, por lá fora, e eu e Max vamos morar nela.

Regina perdeu toda esperança de tentar levar a conversa a sério, e começou a rir enquanto abraçava o menino, pegando-o no colo.

\- Acho que você e Max iriam divertir-se muito na casinha de cachorro. Mas, se quiser salvar os sapatos de sua mãe, quem sabe eu posso ajudar você a treiná-lo?

\- Você sabe fazer isso? Pode ensinar Max a fazer truques?

\- Ah, acho que sim. Veja. - Regina mudou Henry de posição em seu colo e chamou Quigley, que dormia embaixo da mesa da cozinha. O gato acordou relutante, esticou as patas dianteiras, depois as traseiras, e adiantou-se. - Muito bem, sente. - Exalando um suspiro felino, ele obedeceu. - Levante. - Resignado, Quigley ergueu-se nas quatro patas e chutou o ar, como um tigre de circo. - Agora, se você der o seu salto, talvez ganhe uma lata de atum no jantar.

O gato parecia debater a ideia consigo mesmo. Então, talvez porque o truque não fosse nada se comparado com uma lata de atum, deu um pulo para o alto, girou num salto mortal e aterrissou sobre as quatro patas. Enquanto Henry ria e aplaudia, Quigley lambeu a pata com modéstia.

\- Eu não sabia que os gatos podiam aprender truques.

\- Quigley é um gato muito especial. - Regina deixou-o no chão e foi fazer um agrado no gato. Ele ronronou alegremente, esfregando o nariz na perna dela. - A família dele está na Irlanda, como parte da minha.

\- Ele não se sente sozinho?

Sorrindo, Regina afagou a cabeça do animal.

\- Nós temos um ao outro. Agora, que tal um lanche enquanto me conta sobre o resto do seu dia? Henry hesitou, tentado.

\- Não sei se posso, porque está muito perto da hora do jantar e mamãe... Ah, já ia me esquecendo! - Correu de volta para a mesa a fim de pegar o pacote embrulhado num vistoso papel listrado. - Este é para você, foi a mamãe quem mandou.

\- Foi a sua... - Num gesto inconsciente, Regina cruzou as mãos por trás das costas. - O que é?

\- Eu sei. - Henry sorriu, os olhos brilhando de animação. - Mas não posso dizer, senão estrago a surpresa. Você precisa abrir. - Pegou o pacote e empurrou-o para ela. - Você não gosta de presentes? - Perguntou ao ver que Regina mantinha as mãos firmemente presas atrás das costas. - Eu adoro ganhar presentes e mamãe sempre dá presentes bons.

\- Estou certa que sim, mas...

\- Você não gosta da minha mãe? - O lábio inferior do menino tremeu um pouco. - Está zangada com ela porque Max quebrou seus vasos?

\- Não, não estou zangada com ela. - Não pelos vasos quebrados, ao menos. - Não foi culpa dela. E é claro que gosto dela... Isto é, ainda não a conheço muito bem e... - Sem saída, Regina decidiu, e esboçou um sorriso. - Só fiquei surpresa de ganhar um presente sem ser meu aniversário. - Para agradar a criança, pegou o pacote e balançou-o. - Não faz barulho - disse, e Henry bateu palmas e pulou.

\- Adivinhe! Adivinhe o que é!

\- Ahn... Um trombone.

\- Não, um trombone é muito grande. - A excitação fazia o menino agitar-se. - Abra! Abra para ver o que é!

Era a reação de Henry que fazia seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido, Regina pensou. E a fim de acalmá-lo, abriu o pacote com um floreio.

\- Ah!

Era um livro, um livro infantil de tamanho grande, com uma capa branca. Na frente havia a ilustração de uma mulher de cabelos negros usando uma coroa reluzente e um manto azul esvoaçante.

\- "A Rainha das Fadas" - Regina leu o título. - Por Emma Swan.

\- É novinho em folha! - Henry exclamou. - Ainda nem está para vender, mas mamãe recebe as cópias antes. - Passou a mãozinha delicada sobre a capa. - Eu disse a ela que parece você.

\- É um lindo presente - Regina falou, suspirando. E muito esperta. Como ela poderia continuar irritada com ela, depois disso?

\- Ela escreveu uma coisa para você, na parte de dentro. - Impaciente demais para esperar, Henry abriu a capa. - Olhe, está aqui.

Para Regina, esperando que um conto mágico tenha o mesmo efeito que uma bandeira branca. Emma.

Ela sorriu. Foi impossível evitar. Como alguém poderia recusar um pedido de trégua tão encantador?

Pov Emma

É claro que Emma estava contando exatamente com isso. Enquanto empurrava uma caixa que estava no caminho, olhou pela janela da cozinha na direção da casa ao lado. Mas não estava espionando, assegurou-se.

Imaginava que levaria alguns dias para Regina se acalmar, mas pensou que poderia dar um passo de gigante na direção certa. Afinal, não queria que nenhum antagonismo perdurasse entre ela e a nova amiga de Henry.

Voltando para o fogão, diminuiu o fogo do frango que estava cozinhando e começou a amassar as batatas para fazer um purê.

O prato preferido de Henry, pensou enquanto ligava a batedeira. Ela podia fazer purê de batatas todos os dias, durante um ano inteiro, e o menino não iria se queixar. Mas era evidente que cabia a ela variar o cardápio e certificar-se de que ele tivesse uma alimentação variada e saudável.

Emma despejou mais leite na vasilha e fez uma careta. Tinha de admitir que, se havia uma parte da maternidade que ela desistiria de bom grado, era a pressão de decidir o que iriam comer, dia após dia.

Não se incomodava de cozinhar, mas sim de escolher diariamente entre carne assada ou cozida, frango ou costeletas de porco, além de todas as outras coisas. Levada pelo desespero, começara a colecionar receitas, secretamente, na esperança de acrescentar alguma variedade ao cardápio.

Certa vez ela até pensara seriamente em contratar uma pessoa para cuidar da casa e das refeições. Tanto sua mãe quanto sua sogra estavam pressionando-a a fazer isso, e depois entregaram-se a mais um combate sobre como escolher a pessoa mais adequada para tal função. Mas a ideia de ter uma pessoa estranha dentro de casa, alguém que gradualmente acabaria encarregando-se da criação do seu filho, a fez desistir.

Henry era seu, cem por cento seu. Apesar das decisões sobre o jantar e das compras no supermercado, era assim que ela queria que fosse.

Enquanto acrescentava uma generosa colher de manteiga às batatas cremosas, Emma ouviu os passinhos correndo no terraço.

\- Chegou na hora garoto. Eu já ia assoviar para chamá-lo. - Ela virou-se, lambendo o purê no dedo, e viu Regina parada na porta, com a mão pousada no ombro de Henry. Os músculos de seu estômago ficaram tão tensos que ela quase se encolheu. - Olá!

\- Eu não pretendia interromper - Regina começou. - Queria apenas agradecer o livro que você me deu de presente. Foi muito gentil de sua parte.

-Fico contente que tenha gostado. - Emma percebeu que estava com um pano de prato amarrado na cintura, e tirou-o. - Foi a melhor oferta de paz em que pude pensar.

\- E deu certo. - Regina sorriu, encantada ao vê-la lidando com as panelas no fogão. - Obrigada por pensar em mim. Agora, é melhor eu sair do caminho para que você termine o seu jantar.

\- Ela pode entrar, não pode? - Henry já estava puxando-a pela mão. - Não pode, mamãe?

\- É claro. Por favor. - Emma afastou outra caixa de perto da porta. - Ainda não acabamos de desempacotar nossas coisas. Está demorando mais do que eu pensava.

Levada pela educação, e pela curiosidade, Regina entrou. As janelas ainda estavam sem cortinas e algumas caixas acumulavam-se no chão de cerâmica colorida. Porém, arrumados no balcão azul, havia um pote para biscoitos no formato do coelho de Alice, um bule de chá do Chapeleiro Maluco e um açucareiro em forma de ratinho. A porta da geladeira fora transformada numa galeria de arte, repleta dos desenhos e pinturas de Henry, e o filhote de cachorro dormia num canto.

Não era bem organizada nem arrumada, ela pensou, mas sem dúvida aquela casa já era um lar.

\- É uma bela casa - Regina comentou. - Não é de admirar que tenha sido vendida tão depressa.

\- Quer ver o meu quarto? - Henry agarrou-lhe novamente a mão. - Eu tenho uma cama com um teto cheio de estrelas igual ao céu, quando está escuro elas brilham e também tenho montes de bonequinhos.

\- Você pode levar Regina lá em cima mais tarde – Emma intrometeu-se. - Agora está na hora de lavar as mãos.

\- Está bem. - Henry lançou um olhar de súplica para Regina. - Não vá embora.

\- Que tal um pouco de vinho? - Emma ofereceu assim que o filho saiu correndo. - É uma boa maneira de se selar uma trégua.

\- Tudo bem. - Os desenhos farfalharam quando ela abriu a geladeira. - Henry é um artista e tanto. Achei lindo o desenho que ele fez para mim.

-Cuidado, ou vai acabar empapelando as paredes com os desenhos. - Emma hesitou, com a garrafa na mão, perguntando-se onde teria guardado as taças de vinho, ou se nem as tirara da caixa. Uma rápida busca nos armários deixou evidente que não havia tirado. - Será que você concorda em tomar um _chardonnay_ num copo do Pernalonga?

Ela riu.

\- É claro que sim. - Esperou que ela a servisse e ergueu o copo para o dela... que era do Patolino. - Bem-vinda a Storybrooke - disse, brindando.

\- Obrigada. - Quando Regina levou o copo aos lábios e sorriu-lhe por sobre a borda, Emma perdeu o rumo dos pensamentos. - Eu... Você mora aqui há bastante tempo?

\- Minha vida inteira, com idas e vindas. - O aroma de frango e a alegre bagunça na cozinha eram tão familiares que Regina relaxou. - Meus pais tinham uma casa aqui e outra na Irlanda. Agora eles passam muito mais tempo na Irlanda, mas meus primos e eu continuamos por aqui mesmo. Zelena nasceu na casa em que mora. Killian e eu nascemos na Irlanda, no Castelo Mills.

\- Castelo Mills.

Ela riu um pouco.

\- Soa um tanto pretencioso, não é? Mas trata-se realmente de um castelo, muito antigo, muito bonito e bem distante. Pertence à família Mills há séculos.

\- Nascida num castelo na Irlanda - ela refletiu em voz alta. - Talvez isso explique porque na primeira vez em que a vi pensei... bem, há uma rainha das fadas bem ali no quintal vizinho, atrás da cerca de rosas. - O sorriso desapareceu e Emma falou sem pensar. - Você me deixa sem fôlego.

Regina parou em meio ao gesto de levar o copo aos lábios, que se entreabriram, de espanto e confusão.

\- Eu... - Bebeu um gole, enquanto aproveitava para pensar. - Imagino que faça parte do seu dom para escrever ficar imaginando fadas nos arbustos, elfos no jardim, feiticeiros nos topos das árvores.

\- Pode ser. - Regina exalava um perfume delicioso enquanto a brisa que trazia traços do seu jardim e indícios do mar penetrava pelas janelas. Emma aproximou-se, surpresa e um tanto feliz ao ver o alarme nos olhos dela. - Como vai o arranhão, vizinha? - Com delicadeza, passou a mão em torno do braço dela e deslizou o dedo para cima, até sentir o pulso bater na parte interna do cotovelo. Fosse lá o que estivesse afetando-a, provocava o mesmo efeito nela. Ela sorriu. - Ainda dói?

\- Não. - A voz dela enrouqueceu, surpreendendo-a. - Não, é claro que não.

\- Você ainda está com cheiro de flores.

\- A sálvia...

\- Não. - Emma levou a outra mão até o queixo dela. - Você sempre tem este perfume de flores. Flores silvestres e brisa marinha.

Como ela fora parar ali, de costas para o balcão, com o corpo dela roçando no seu, os lábios tão próximos e tentadores que ela quase podia sentir o sabor?

E ela queria sentir, mais do que tudo no mundo, com uma força que afastou todo e qualquer pensamento de sua mente. Devagar, mantendo os olhos nos dela, levou a mão até seus ombros.

E assim seria o beijo, ela pensou. Forte e louco, desde o primeiro instante.

Como se quisesse assegurá-la disso, Emma pegou uma mecha de seus cabelos e enrolou-a no dedo. Estava quente, como ela sabia que estaria, quente como a luz do sol. Por um instante, todo seu ser concentrou-se no beijo que viria, no prazer indescritível que lhe traria. Seus lábios estavam quase colados nos dela, a respiração de ambas se mesclava, e foi então que ela ouviu os passos de Henry descendo a escada.

Emma afastou-se como se Regina a tivesse queimado. Incapazes de falar, ficaram apenas se olhando, atônitas pelo que quase acontecera e pela força que as impulsionara uma a outra.

O que ela estava fazendo? Emma perguntou-se. Agarrando uma mulher na cozinha, com o frango na panela, o purê de batatas esfriando na pia e seu filho prestes a irromper pela porta?

\- Eu já vou embora. - Regina deixou o copo de vinho no balcão, temendo que o derrubasse. - Pretendia ficar apenas um minuto.

\- Regina. - Ela virou-se, bloqueando a passagem para o caso de ela decidir disparar para fora. - Tenho a impressão de que o que acabou de acontecer não combina muito com as nossas personalidades. Interessante, não acha?

Ela ergueu os solenes olhos avelãs para ela.

\- Não conheço a sua personalidade.

\- Bem, não tenho o costume de seduzir mulheres na cozinha de minha casa, enquanto Henry vai lavar as mãos. E, certamente, não tenho o hábito de desejar uma mulher desde o primeiro momento em que a vejo.

Regina desejou ainda estar segurando o copo. Sentia a garganta seca, ardendo.

\- Imagino que esteja esperando que eu diga que acredito em você. Mas não acredito. Um misto de raiva e desafio brilhou nos olhos de Emma.

\- Neste caso, vou ter de provar, não é?

\- Não, você...

\- Minhas mãos estão limpinhas, limpinhas. - Totalmente inconsciente da tensão que fervilhava no ar, Henry entrou na cozinha correndo e pulando, erguendo as palmas para a inspeção. - Por que preciso lavar as mãos se não vou comer com os dedos?

Com um esforço imenso, Emma afastou-se de Regina e deu uma torcidinha no nariz do filho.

\- Porque os germes adoram xeretar nas mãos dos garotinhos e também no purê de batata.

Henry sorriu.

\- Mamãe faz o purê de batata mais gostoso do mundo. Não quer experimentar? Ela pode ficar para o jantar, não pode, mamãe?

\- Desculpe, mas tenho de...

-É claro que ela pode. - Refletindo o sorriso do filho, mas com algo bem mais perigoso nos olhos, Emma olhou para Regina. - Nós adoraríamos que você ficasse. Temos bastante comida. E acho que seria uma boa oportunidade de nos conhecermos melhor, antes de...

Ela nem precisou perguntar "antes" do quê. Estava bem claro. Mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia fazer com que sua irritação sobrepujasse o rápido fluxo de pânico e excitação.

\- É muita gentileza sua me convidar - disse, com uma calma admirável. - Eu bem que gostaria, mas... – Sorriu para Henry, ao ouvir o gemido de desapontamento. - Mas preciso ir à casa do meu primo para cuidar dos cavalos.

\- Você me leva algum dia, para que eu possa vê-los?

\- Se sua mãe concordar... - Regina abaixou-se e beijou o rostinho fofo de Henry. - Obrigada pelo desenho, meu raio de sol. Eu adorei. - Dando um passo cauteloso para trás, olhou para Emma. - E obrigada pelo livro. Sei que vou adorar. Boa noite.

Regina não saiu correndo, embora admitisse que não estava apenas saindo, mas fugindo. Ao chegar em casa deu a Quigley o atum que prometera e trocou de roupa, vestindo calça e uma camisa grossa a fim de ir para a casa de Killian.

Estava precisando pensar um pouco, decidiu enquanto calçava as botas. Pensar seriamente. Pesar os prós e contras, considerar as consequências. Sentiu vontade de rir, ao pensar em como Zelena giraria os olhos para cima e a zombaria da prima.

Regina sempre conseguia ver e simpatizar com ambos os lados de um argumento. E isso complicava os problemas, tanto quanto os solucionava. Mas neste caso ela tinha certeza de que, se clareasse os pensamentos e mantivesse a calma, chegaria a uma conclusão.

Talvez estivesse realmente atraída por Emma. E o aspecto físico era completamente sem precedentes. Ela já sentira desejo antes por uma mulher, mas nunca algo assim, tão rápido, agudo e urgente. E isso geralmente significava uma dor mais forte e profunda.

Sem dúvida, era algo para se considerar. Franzindo a testa, pegou um casaco e desceu as escadas.

Sim, ela era uma mulher adulta, sem compromissos, sem laços e perfeitamente livre para acalentar a ideia de ter um relacionamento com uma mulher igualmente adulta e livre.

No entanto, Regina sabia como os relacionamentos podiam ser devastadores, quando as pessoas eram incapazes de aceitar as outras pelo que eram.

Ainda debatendo consigo mesma, ela saiu da casa. Não devia nenhuma explicação a Emma. Não tinha nenhuma obrigação de fazê-la compreender a sua herança, como tentara, anos atrás, com Robin. Mesmo se acabassem se envolvendo, ela não precisaria lhe contar nada.

Regina entrou no carro e saiu da garagem, com os pensamentos indo e voltando.

Ela não estaria enganando-a se omitisse alguns fatos a seu respeito. Era uma forma de proteção, conforme aprendera anos atrás de uma forma dolorosa. E era tolice até considerar este aspecto, quando ainda nem decidira se queria ou não se envolver.

Não, isso não era verdade. Ela queria. Era mais uma questão de decidir se podia dar-se ao luxo de envolver-se.

Afinal, ela era sua vizinha. Se o relacionamento não desse em nada, seria bastante desconfortável continuarem vivendo tão perto uma da outra.

Além disso, tinha de pensar em Henry. Regina já estava gostando muito do menino. Não queria arriscar-se a perder aquela amizade e afeição pensando apenas em seus próprios interesses. Interesses puramente físicos, aliás, ela pensou enquanto seguia pela estrada sinuosa ao longo da costa.

Era verdade que Emma poderia lhe oferecer algum prazer físico. Não duvidava disso, nem por um momento. Porém, o preço emocional seria alto demais para todos os envolvidos.

Seria melhor, muito melhor para todos os envolvidos, se ela continuasse sendo amiga de Henry e mantivesse uma distância segura da mãe dele.

Pov Emma

O jantar havia terminado, os pratos estavam lavados. Houvera uma sessão de adestramento com Max, não muito bem-sucedida, embora ele acabasse sentando se o puxasse pela cauda. Depois, muita bagunça e água esparramada no banheiro e uma brincadeira num jogo de tabuleiro, para agradar o filho. Depois a história a ser contada na cama e o último copo de água a ser solicitado.

Assim que Henry dormiu e a casa ficou em silêncio, Emma deu-se ao luxo de tomar um whisky no terraço. Havia uma pilha de formulários em sua escrivaninha, o dever de casa dos pais, que precisavam ser preenchidos como parte da matrícula de Henry na escola.

Ela faria isso antes de dormir, decidiu. Mas aquela hora, aquela hora escura, silenciosa, quando a lua quase cheia começava a nascer, era toda sua.

Podia observar as nuvens que se juntavam no céu, prometendo chuva, o som hipnótico do mar batendo nas pedras, o tagarelar dos insetos na grama que ela teria de cortar muito em breve, o perfume das flores noturnas.

Não era de admirar que ela tivesse comprado a casa logo depois da primeira visita. Nenhum lugar no mundo a deixaria tão calma, nem lhe daria uma sensação tão grande de paz e conforto. E ela havia apelado para sua imaginação. Os ciprestes de formatos místicos, as plantas exóticas que cobriam as encostas, aquelas extensões de praia vazias e quase sempre misteriosas.

A beleza celestial da mulher que morava ao lado.

Emma sorriu consigo mesma. Para alguém que não costumava sentir nada além de um leve interesse por uma mulher, há mais tempo do que conseguia se lembrar, ela estava sendo inundada, agora.

Levara muito tempo para esquecer Ruby. E, embora não fosse mais uma conquistadora inveterada, certamente não ficara sozinha naqueles últimos anos. Sua vida não era vazia e ela já era capaz, depois de muito sofrimento, de aceitar o fato de que teria de vivê-la.

Estava bebericando o whisky, desfrutando o simples prazer da noite, quando ouviu o carro de Regina. Não que estivesse esperando por isso, Emma assegurou-se enquanto olhava no relógio. Porém, não conseguiu disfarçar a satisfação de ver que ela estava chegando cedo, cedo demais para ter saído num encontro com alguém.

Não que a vida social dela fosse problema seu.

Não podia avistá-la entrando com o carro, mas, como a noite estava calma, ouviu a porta bater. Então, momentos depois, escutou-a abrir e fechar a porta da casa.

Pousando os pés descalços no piso do terraço, tentou imaginá-la andando pela casa. Indo para a cozinha. Sim, a luz acendeu-se e Emma a viu passar pela janela. Subindo a escada. Mais luzes, embora ela achasse que parecia o brilho de uma vela, contra o vidro escuro, e não de uma lâmpada. Minutos depois, ouviu o leve ressoar de uma música. Acordes de uma harpa. Suaves, românticos e um tanto tristes.

Por um breve segundo avistou a silhueta dela em uma das janelas. Pôde ver claramente a sombra esguia e feminina enquanto Regina tirava a blusa.

Mais que depressa, bebeu um gole de whisky e afastou os olhos. Por mais tentador que fosse, não podia rebaixar-se ao ponto de se tornar uma _voyeuse._ No entanto, descobriu que estava ansiando por um cigarro e, pedindo desculpas ao filho, tirou o maço do bolso.

A fumaça encheu o ar, acalmou os nervos. Emma entregou-se ao prazer, ouvindo a música da harpa.

Um longo tempo se passou, antes que ela entrasse em casa e fosse dormir, com o barulho da chuva batendo no telhado e a lembrança dos acordes da harpa flutuando na brisa noturna.


	5. Chapter 4

As ruas de Storybrooke fervilhavam de vida, era um perfeito dia de sol, havia um burburinho das pessoas que passeavam pela cidade ou apressavam-se para ir ao parque de diversões que chegara, as crianças estavam em grande euforia. Regina gostava das multidões e do barulho quase tanto gostava da paz e da solidão do seu quintal.

Quando Regina passou de carro em frente loja de Zelena, resignou-se com o fato de que aquele dia perfeito trouxera uma multidão de moradores para as ruas. Encontrar um lugar para estacionar perto da loja seria impossível. Em vez de frustrar-se em busca de um espaço na rua, entrou num estacionamento a três quarteirões da _Wicca._

Quando saiu para abrir o porta-malas, ouviu o choro impaciente de uma criança e o murmúrio irritado dos pais cansados.

\- Se você não parar com isso agora mesmo não vai ganhar nada. Estou falando sério, Derek. Já aguentei até demais. Agora, vá andando.

A resposta da criança àquela ordem foi atirar-se no chão, transformando-se num pacotinho inerte no meio do estacionamento, enquanto a mãe puxava-lhe inutilmente o braço molhado de lágrimas. Regina mordeu o lábio, contendo um sorriso, mas era óbvio que os pais não viam a menor graça na cena. Estavam carregados de pacotes e suas expressões eram de fúria.

Derek, Regina pensou, estava prestes a levar umas palmadas, embora fosse pouco provável que isso o tornasse mais cooperativo. O pai passou os pacotes para a mãe e, apertando os lábios, abaixou-se.

Era uma coisa tão pequena, Regina pensou. E todos eles pareciam tão cansados e infelizes. Ela fez a primeira conexão com o pai, sentiu o amor, a irritação e uma sombria vergonha. Depois, com a criança, confusão, cansaço e uma profunda infelicidade por não ter ganho o elefante de pelúcia que vira na vitrine de uma loja.

Regina fechou os olhos. A mão do pai havia se levantado quando ele se preparava para administrar uma boa palmada no traseirinho coberto pela fralda. O menino prendeu o fôlego, pronto para emitir um grito agudo de indignação.

De repente, o pai suspirou, deixando a mão cair ao longo do corpo. Derek olhou para cima, o rosto quente, rosado e molhado de lágrimas.

O pai abaixou-se, abraçando-o.

\- Nós estamos cansados, não é?

Com um soluço sentido, Derek aconchegou-se neles e recostou a cabeça no ombro do pai.

\- Com sede.

\- Tudo bem, campeão. - O pai levou a mão ao traseiro do filho, mas para uma palmadinha tranquilizadora. Enviou um sorriso de encorajamento para a esposa de olhos molhados. - Por que não vamos tomar um refrigerante? Acho que ele está precisando de uma soneca.

Afastaram-se, cansados, porém aliviados.

Sorrindo consigo mesma, Regina abriu o porta-malas. Família, pensou, não eram apenas alegria e divertimento. Na próxima vez que os três estivessem prontos para rosnar uns para os outros, ela não estaria por perto. Mas imaginou que conseguiriam entender-se sem a sua ajuda.

Depois de empurrar a bolsa para trás das costas, começou a descarregar as caixas que estaria entregando para Zelena. Havia meia dúzia delas, cheias de sachês de _potpourris,_ frascos com essências e cremes, travesseiros recheados com ervas e flores, e as encomendas de um mês inteiro, que iam desde tônicos medicinais até perfumes personalizados.

Regina considerou a ideia de fazer duas viagens, levando em conta a distância até a loja, mas decidiu que se equilibrasse tudo com cuidado conseguiria carregar todas as caixas de uma vez.

Empilhou-as, arrumou-as e ajustou-as, depois conseguiu fechar o porta-malas com o cotovelo. Também conseguiu atravessar o estacionamento e andar por meio quarteirão, antes de começar a censurar-se.

Por que estava fazendo isso?, perguntou-se. Teria sido melhor fazer duas viagens confortáveis do que uma difícil. Não que as caixas estivessem tão pesadas assim. A cada passo ficava cada vez mais difícil carregá-las e a calçada estava cheia de gente. E seus cabelos ficavam voando por cima dos olhos. Com uma manobra rápida e ágil, Regina conseguiu desviar-se de dois adolescentes que vinham em sua direção.

\- Precisa de ajuda?

Irritada consigo mesma, e com os motoristas irresponsáveis, ela virou-se. E ali estava Emma Swan, particularmente bonita usando short e regata, Regina tentou não reparar em suas pernas descobertas. Montado nos ombros dela, Henry ria.

\- Nós estávamos no parque, tomamos sorvete e depois vimos você!

\- Parece que você esta sobrecarregada - Emma comentou.

\- Não estão pesadas.

Ela bateu na perna de Henry e, seguindo o sinal, ele começou a escorregar pelas costas dela.

\- Nós lhe daremos uma mãozinha.

\- Está tudo bem. - Regina sabia que seria tolice rejeitar ajuda quando precisava, mas tivera sucesso em evitar Emma durante a maior parte da semana. E conseguira, com quase idêntico sucesso, evitar de pensar nela. - Não quero interromper o seu passeio.

\- Nós não vamos a lugar algum, não é, garoto?

\- Hu-hum, estamos só andando por aí. É o nosso dia de folga.

Regina não pôde conter um sorriso, como também não conteve o temor que surgiu em seus olhos quando virou-se para Emma. Não tinha dúvidas de que estivera olhando para ela com aquele seu jeito desconcertante. O sorriso que lhe beirava os lábios tinha menos a ver com humor do que com desafio.

\- Não vou muito longe - ela tentou novamente, agarrando uma caixa que começava a escorregar. - Posso muito bem...

\- Está certo. - Ignorando suas objeções, Emma tirou-lhe as caixas dos braços, com os olhos fixos nos dela. - Para que servem os vizinhos?

\- Eu posso carregar uma. - Ansioso para ajudar, Henry saltitava ao lado delas. - Não posso?

\- Obrigada. - Regina entregou a caixa mais leve para o menino. - Vou levar estas coisas para a loja da minha prima, a uns dois quarteirões daqui.

\- Ela já ganhou os bebês? - Henry perguntou, quando começaram a andar.

\- Ainda não.

\- Perguntei a mamãe como ela conseguiu ter dois bebês na barriga e ela disse que, às vezes, é porque há o dobro do amor.

Como alguém poderia defender-se de uma mulher como aquela? Regina perguntou-se. Seus olhos estavam mais brandos, quando encontraram os dela.

\- Sim, é verdade. Parece que você sempre tem a resposta certa - Regina murmurou para Emma.

\- Nem sempre, mas pelo menos sempre tento acertar. Onde tem se escondido, Regina?

\- Escondido? - O calor desapareceu dos olhos dela.

\- Há dias que não a vejo no jardim. Você não me parece o tipo que se amedronta facilmente.

Como Henry estava andando logo à frente delas, Regina achou melhor não retrucar com uma resposta afiada.

\- Não sei o que está dizendo Swan. Estive trabalhando a semana inteira. Um bocado, aliás. - Fez um gesto indicando as caixas. - Você está carregando uma parte deste trabalho, agora mesmo.

\- Então foi por isso? Bem, fico contente por não ter chegado ao ponto de bater na sua porta fingindo precisar de uma xícara de açúcar. Quase fiz isso, mas achei que seria óbvio demais.

Ela enviou-lhe um olhar rápido.

\- Agradeço sua moderação.

\- Pois deveria agradecer, mesmo srta. Mills.

Em resposta, Regina limitou-se a afastar a franja do rosto, e chamou Henry.

\- Vamos por este caminho, para entrarmos pelos fundos. A loja sempre fica muito cheia aos sábados - ela explicou a Emma. - Não gosto de entrar pela loja e incomodar os fregueses.

\- Afinal, o que ela vende nesta loja?

\- Ah... -Regina sorriu. - Um pouco de tudo. Creio que você vai achar as mercadorias particularmente interessantes. Aqui estamos. - Indicou um alpendre revestido de pedras e enfeitado com vasos de gerânios vermelhos. - Você pode abrir a porta, Henry?

\- É claro. - Ansioso para ver o que haveria do outro lado, Henry escancarou a porta e emitiu uma exclamação. - Ah, olhe, mamãe! - Deixou a caixa no primeiro espaço vazio que encontrou e foi correndo até a enorme gata branca que se lambia em cima da mesa.

\- Henry! - A voz de Emma foi breve e firme, e fez com que o menino parasse imediatamente. - O que foi que eu lhe disse sobre brincar com animais estranhos?

\- Mas, mamãe, ele é tão bonito.

\- Ela - Regina corrigiu enquanto deixava as caixas no balcão. - E sua mamãe tem toda razão. Nem todos os animais gostam de brincar com menininhos.

\- Ela gosta?

\- Às vezes, Luna não gosta de ninguém. - Rindo, Regina afagou a cabeça da gata. - Mas se você for bem-educado e agradá-la somente depois que ela lhe der o consentimento real, vai se sair muito bem. - Regina enviou um sorriso tranquilizador para Emma. - Luna não vai arranhá-lo. Se não gostar da brincadeira, ela simplesmente se afasta.

Mas, ao que parecia, Luna estava disposta a receber atenção. Andando até a beirada da mesa, esfregou a cabeça nas mãos que Henry estendia.

\- Ela gosta de mim! - O sorriso do menino era radiante. - Olhe, mamãe, ela gostou de mim!

\- É, estou vendo.

\- Zelena geralmente deixa alguns refrigerantes aqui nos fundos. - Regina abriu a pequena geladeira. - Vocês querem alguma coisa?

\- Sim, obrigada. - Emma não estava realmente com sede, mas a oferta lhe dava um motivo para demorar-se um pouco mais. Recostou no balcão, enquanto Regina pegava os copos. - A loja fica do outro lado?

Vendo que ela indicava a porta, Regina assentiu.

\- Sim, só que antes há um depósito. Mas a maioria das coisas que Zelena vende são peças únicas, portanto ela não tem um grande estoque guardado.

Ela estendeu a mão sobre o ombro de Regina para tocar as folhas pontiagudas do alecrim que estava na janela.

\- Ela também lida com estas coisas?

Regina tentou ignorar o fato de que seus corpos se tocavam. Podia sentir o cheiro do mar nela, e imaginou que tivesse ido com Henry até a praia novamente.

\- Que tipo de coisas?

\- Ervas e tudo mais.

\- Sim, de certa forma. - Ela virou-se, sabendo que estavam próximas demais, e empurrou o copo para ela. - Tome, está gelado.

\- Ótimo. - Mesmo sabendo que não era muito justo, e provavelmente muito arriscado, Emma pegou o copo e permaneceu no mesmo lugar onde estava. Regina teve de inclinar um pouco a cabeça para encontrar-lhe os olhos. - Poderia ser um bom hobby para mim e Henry. Talvez você pudesse nos ensinar como cultivá-las.

\- É o mesmo que cultivar qualquer ser vivo. - Regina precisou de um grande esforço para manter a voz firme, quando sentia tanta dificuldade em respirar. - Precisam de cuidado, atenção e carinho. Swan, você está no meu caminho.

\- Espero que sim. - Com os olhos muito intensos, fixos nos dela, Emma levantou a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto. - Regina, acho que realmente precisamos...

\- Foi o que nós combinamos, querida. - A voz firme ressoou quando a porta se abriu. - Um descanso de quinze minutos a cada duas horas de trabalho.

\- Você está sendo ridícula! Pelo amor de Deus, está agindo como se eu fosse a única mulher grávida no mundo.

Exalando um suspiro, Zelena entrou na saleta dos fundos. Arqueou a sobrancelha assim que avistou o trio, e principalmente quando viu a maneira como Emma encurralava sua prima contra o balcão.

\- Você é a única mulher grávida no _meu_ mundo. - Glinda calou-se de repente, mas por pouco tempo. - Ei, Gina, você é exatamente a pessoa que preciso para convencer Zelena a ir com calma. Agora que está aqui, eu posso... - Olhou para a mulher que estava ao lado dela e deu um passo para trás, a fim de focalizá-la melhor. - Emms? Ora, isso não é possível! Emma Swan, sua vad... - Interrompeu-se quando Zelena deu-lhe um cutucão na costela. Havia um garotinho observando, parado ao lado da mesa. Atravessou a saleta para cumprimentá-la e deu-lhe um abraço apertado. - O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Entregando umas encomendas, eu acho. - Emma sorriu, retribuindo o abraço de Glinda com força. - E você?

\- Tentando manter minha esposa na linha. Meu Deus, há quanto tempo? Quatro anos?

\- Mais ou menos.

Zelena cruzou as mãos sobre a barriga.

\- Estou vendo que vocês já se conhecem...

\- É claro que sim. Emma e eu nos conhecemos num encontro de escritores. Deve ter sido uns dez anos atrás, não é? Não a vejo desde que... - Desde a morte de Ruby, Glinda lembrou de repente. E lembrou-se também da devastação, do desespero e da incredulidade nos olhos de Emma, enquanto postava-se ao lado da sepultura da esposa. - Como estão as coisas?

\- Tudo bem. - Compreendendo o que a outra sentia, Emma sorriu. - Nós dois estamos bem.

\- Ótimo. - Glinda pousou a mão no ombro de Emma e pressionou-o, antes de voltar-se para o menino. - E você é Henry.

Ele abriu-lhe um largo sorriso, sempre interessado em conhecer gente nova.

\- Quem é você?

\- Eu sou Glinda. – Ela chegou mais perto e abaixou-se. Os olhos, eram idênticos aos de Emma, mas o menino era moreno igual a Ruby. Ofereceu-lhe a mão para um cumprimento formal. - É um prazer tornar a vê-lo.

Ele riu e cumprimentou-a.

\- Foi você que pôs os bebês na barriga de Zelena? Glinda ficou sem fala por um segundo.

\- Mais ou menos! - Riu e pegou-o no colo. - Mas já encarreguei Regina de tirá-los de lá. Então, o que vocês dois estão fazendo em Storybrooke?

\- Nós moramos aqui - Henry respondeu. - Bem ao lado da casa de Gina.

\- Está brincando! - Glinda sorriu para Emma. - Desde quando?

\- Há pouco mais de uma semana. Eu sabia que você estava morando aqui e até pensei em procurá-la depois que nos instalássemos. Mas nunca imaginei que fosse casada com a prima da minha vizinha.

\- É mesmo um mundo pequeno e fascinante, não é?! - Zelena comentou. Inclinou a cabeça para a prima, ciente de que Regina não dissera nenhuma palavra, desde o instante em que elas entraram na saleta. - Bem, já que ninguém vai me apresentar, eu sou Zelena.

\- Desculpe-me - Glinda falou, mudando Henry de posição em seu colo. - Sente-se, meu bem.

\- Eu estou perfeitamente...

\- Sente-se. - Dessa vez foi Regina quem falou, puxando uma cadeira para a prima.

\- A maioria vence. - Zelena suspirou e sentou-se. - Você está gostando de Storybrooke?

\- Muito - Emma respondeu, e seus olhos voltaram-se para Regina. - Muito mais do que eu previa.

\- Eu sempre gosto de ter mais do que previa. - Rindo, Zelena deu uma palmadinha na barriga. - Temos de nos reunir as quatro muito em breve, para que você me conte tudo o que Glinda não quer que eu saiba.

\- Com todo prazer.

\- Querida, você sabe que minha vida é um livro aberto. - Glinda beijou Zelena na testa e virou-se para Regina. - Estas são as coisas que Zel estava esperando?

\- Sim, está tudo aqui. - Ansiosa para ocupar-se, Regina virou-se para a pilha de caixas. - Vou desempacotar para você. Zelena, quero que experimente esta nova loção de violeta antes de começar a vender, e também lhe trouxe mais xampu de babosa.

\- Ótimo, todos os que tínhamos acabaram. - Zelena pegou a loção e abriu a tampa. - O perfume é bom. - Pingou uma gota nas costas da mão e esfregou-a. - Tem ótima textura, também.

\- São violetas doces e um pouco do musgo irlandês que papai me mandou. - Regina ergueu os olhos da caixa. - Glinda, por que não vai mostrar a loja para Henry e Emma?

-Boa ideia. Acho que você vai se interessar bastante pelo que temos aqui - Glinda falou para Emma, enquanto a guiava para a porta.

Emma olhou por cima do ombro, antes de sair.

\- Regina. - Esperou até que ela a olhasse. - Não vá fugir.

\- Ora, ora, ora... - Zelena recostou na cadeira e sorriu maliciosamente. - Quer me contar?

Com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, Regina rasgou a fita adesiva da caixa.

\- Contar o quê?

\- Sobre você e a vizinha gostosa, é claro.

\- Não há nada para contar.

\- Querida, eu conheço você. Quando entrei nesta sala você estava tão envolvida com ela que eu poderia ter invocado um tornado e você nem perceberia.

Regina ocupou-se desembrulhando os frascos.

\- Não seja ridícula. Você não invoca um tornado desde a primeira vez que assistimos "O Mágico de Oz".

\- Gina. - A voz de Zelena era baixa e firme. - Eu amo você.

\- Eu sei. E amo você, também.

\- Você nunca fica nervosa. É por isso que estou achando fascinante, e um tanto preocupante também, vê-la tão nervosa agora.

\- Não estou nervosa. - Regina bateu dois frascos de vidro, ao tirá-los da caixa, e fez uma careta. - Está bem, está bem. Eu preciso pensar. - Fez a volta em torno do balcão. - Ela me deixa nervosa, e seria ridículo negar que fico nervosa porque estou me sentindo tão atraída por ela. Só preciso pensar mais um pouco.

\- Pensar em quê?

\- Em como lidar com tudo isso. Isto é, com ela. Não tenho intenção de cometer outro erro, principalmente se levar em conta de que tudo o que envolve Emma também envolve Henry.

\- Ah, querida, você está apaixonando-se por ela!

\- Isso é absurdo! - Um pouco tarde demais, Regina deu-se conta de que sua reação fora muito forçada para ser levada a sério. - Estou apenas agitada, é tudo. Uma pessoa não me afetava fisicamente dessa forma desde... - Desde nunca, pensou. Nunca antes foi assim, nem mesmo com Robin. - Desde muito tempo. Só preciso pensar - repetiu.

\- Gina. - Zelena estendeu as mãos. - Killian e Rose estarão de volta daqui a dois dias. Por que não pede a ele que olhe para você? Tenho certeza de que ficaria mais sossegada, se soubesse.

Resoluta, Regina balançou a cabeça.

\- Não. Na verdade, já pensei nisso. Mas concluí que, seja lá o que acontecer, ou quando acontecer, eu quero que estejamos em pé de igualdade. O fato de saber me daria uma vantagem injusta sobre ela. E tenho o pressentimento de que esta igualdade será importante para nós duas.

\- Você sabe disso melhor do que eu. Mas deixe-me dizer uma coisa, como mulher. - Zelena sorriu. - E como feiticeira. Saber ou não saber não faz nenhuma diferença, a partir do momento em que uma pessoa toca o seu coração.

Regina assentiu.

\- Então tenho de me certificar de que ela não toque o meu coração, antes que eu esteja preparada.

Pov Emma

\- Isso é incrível - Emma estava dizendo enquanto andava pela loja. - É incrível!

\- Foi exatamente o que pensei, quando entrei aqui pela primeira vez. - Glinda pegou um bastão de cristal com uma ametista na ponta. - Acho que as pessoas que fazem o que nós fazemos ficariam malucas com estas coisas.

\- Escrever contos de fadas - Emma concordou, pegando o bastão antes de passar o dedo sobre as costas de bronze de um lobo. - Ou escrever sobre ocultismo. Existe uma linha bem tênue entre essas duas coisas. Seu último filme me deixou arrepiada de medo, até quando me provocava risadas.

Glinda sorriu.

\- O humor no terror.

\- Ninguém faz isso melhor do que você. - Emma olhou para o filho. Henry admirava soldadinhos de prata em miniatura cercando um castelo de cristal que formava um arco-íris quando a luz batia. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, as mãozinhas cruzadas atrás das costas. - Jamais conseguirei sair desta loja de mãos vazias.

\- Ele é lindo, Emms - Glinda falou, imaginando, como fazia com frequência, como seriam seus filhos que nasceriam em breve.

\- Ele se parece muito com Ruby. - Emma viu a interrogação e a preocupação nos olhos da amiga. - A tristeza passa, Glinda, quer você queira ou não. Ruby foi uma parte maravilhosa da minha vida. Agradeço por cada minuto que tive com ela. - Deixou o bastão no mostruário. - Agora, quero saber como é que você, a solteira mais convicta do mundo, acabou se casando e vai ser mãe de gêmeos.

\- Fazendo pesquisas. - Glinda sorriu e balançou nos calcanhares. - Eu queria sair de Los Angeles, mudar os ares, então me mudei para cá. Estava aqui havia pouco tempo, quando precisei fazer algumas pesquisas para um roteiro. Entrei nesta loja, e lá estava ela.

Havia mais, evidentemente. Muito mais. Porém, não seria ela quem contaria a Emma sobre o legado dos Mills. Nem mesmo se houvesse a menor possibilidade de Emma acreditar.

\- Quando finalmente decidiu dar o salto, foi dos grandes. Eu quis ficar longe, mas não tanto - Emma falou, sorrindo. – Apenas achei que uma mudança seria boa para nós dois.

\- Vizinho de Gina, hein? - Glinda estreitou os olhos. - A casa de madeira, com janelas grandes e um terraço?

\- É esta mesmo.

\- Ótima escolha. - Glinda olhou novamente para Henry. Ele andara pela loja, olhara os objetos, mas acabara voltando para os soldadinhos de prata. Em nenhum momento pedira a mãe que os comprasse e isso tornava ainda mais eficiente a expressão desejosa em seus olhos. - Se você não comprar os soldados e o castelo para ele, eu compro.

Quando Regina entrou na loja a fim de guardar algumas coisas nas prateleiras, não viu apenas o castelo sendo embrulhado e os soldadinhos, mas também o bastão de cristal, uma escultura de uma fada alada que ela própria estivera cobiçando, um prisma de cristal no formato de unicórnio, um feiticeiro de estanho segurando uma bola multifacetada, e uma pedra d'água do tamanho de uma bola de tênis.

\- Nós somos fracos - Emma falou com um sorriso rápido e travesso, quando Regina arqueou a sobrancelha. - Não temos a menor força de vontade.

\- Mas têm um gosto excelente. - Ela passou o dedo pelas asas da fada. - É linda, não acha?

\- Uma das mais belas que já vi. Pensei em deixá-la no meu escritório, para me trazer inspiração.

\- Boa ideia. - Regina inclinou-se sobre um compartimento que continha pedras avulsas. - Malaquita, para você pensar com clareza. - Seus dedos vasculhavam as pedras, experimentando, rejeitando, selecionando. - Sodalite, para aliviar a confusão mental, pedra da lua para a sensibilidade. E ametista, é claro, para a intuição.

\- É claro.

Regina ignorou a ironia.

\- Um cristal para atrair todas as coisas boas. - Inclinando a cabeça, observou-a. - Henry me disse que você está tentando parar de fumar.

Emma encolheu os ombros.

\- Estou diminuindo.

Regina entregou-lhe o cristal.

\- Deixe no seu bolso. As pedras são por conta da casa.

Quando ela se virou, levando os frascos coloridos, Emma pegou o cristal e esfregou-o entre os dedos. Mal não iria fazer.

Emma não acreditava em cristais mágicos nem no poder das pedras, embora pensasse que dariam um bom motivo para um livro. Também tinha de admitir que ficavam bem bonitos naquele prato de vidro em que os pusera, sobre a escrivaninha. Davam uma certa atmosfera, pensou, como a pedra d'água, que estava usando como peso de papel.

No fim das contas, aquela tarde lhe trouxera vários benefícios. Ela e Henry tinham se divertido um bocado, andando no carrossel do parque _,_ jogando videogame e passeando pela cidade. O fato de terem encontrado Regina havia coroado o dia, pensou enquanto brincava com uma sedosa pedra da lua. E ter reencontrado Glinda, saber que ela morava ali perto, fora ótimo.

Emma andava sentindo falta de companhia de uma amiga com quem conversar. Era engraçado que nem mesmo percebera isso, com toda a agitação dos últimos meses, planejando e executando a mudança, acostumando-se à nova casa e à nova situação. E Glinda, embora a amizade entre elas tivesse sido principalmente através de mensagens e ligações em todos aqueles anos, era a companhia que Emma preferia. Descontraída, leal, cheia de imaginação.

E seria interessante poder passar alguns conselhos maternais para Glinda, depois que os gêmeos nascessem.

Ah, sim, ela refletiu enquanto erguia a pedra da lua, vendo como brilhava sob a luz do luar que penetrava pela janela do escritório, era mesmo um mundo pequeno e fascinante.

Uma de suas mais antigas amigas casada com a prima da sua vizinha. Sem dúvida, a partir de agora, seria difícil Regina continuar evitando-a.

E, não importava o que ela dissesse, era exatamente o que estava fazendo. Emma tinha um forte pressentimento, e não podia deixar de achar graça nisso, de que estava deixando aquela morena um tanto nervosa.

Ela quase se esquecera de como abordar uma mulher que reagisse com leves rubores, olhos confusos e rápidas palpitações. Quase todas as mulheres com quem saíra nos últimos anos tinham sido modernas e sofisticadas, e não ofereciam perigo, acrescentou com um leve encolher de ombros. Gostava da companhia delas, e jamais perdera o prazer básico pela companhia feminina. Porém não havia ali nenhum mistério, nenhum encanto, nenhuma ilusão.

Emma imaginava que ainda era o tipo de mulher que se sentia atraída por mulheres do tipo antiquado. O tipo que combina com rosas e luar, pensou, rindo consigo mesma. Então, ela a avistou, e o riso morreu em sua garganta.

Regina estava no jardim, caminhando, quase deslizando sob a luz prateada, seguida pelo gato cinzento que entrava e saía das sombras. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, espalhando fios negros pelos seus ombros, vestindo um vestido azul claro soltinho. Carregava uma cesta e Emma pensou tê-la ouvido cantar, enquanto cortava as flores e as guardava dentro dela.

Pov Regina

Entoava um cântico antigo, que lhe fora passado de geração após geração. Era mais de meia-noite, e Regina julgou que estivesse sozinha e sem ser observada. A primeira noite da lua cheia, no outono, era o tempo de colher, como a primeira noite de lua cheia, na primavera, era o tempo de semear. Ela já formara o círculo, purificando a área.

Deixava as flores e ervas na cesta tão delicadamente quanto uma criança.

Havia magia em seus olhos. E no seu sangue.

\- Sob a lua, através das sombras e da luz, estas plantas eu escolho pelo tato, pela visão. Um encanto para tecer, fortalecer e libertar. Como eu mesma, ao pó voltarás.

Colheu betônicas e heliotrópios, arrancou raízes de mandrágora e selecionou a tanásia e o abeto balsâmico. Rosas vermelhas para a força e tomilho para a sabedoria. A cesta ficava mais pesada e fragrante.

\- Esta noite colher, amanhã semear. Colher apenas o que ajudei a crescer. Lembrando sempre qual é o começo. Para servir, para curar e não causar nenhum mal.

Enquanto proferia o encantamento, Regina baixou o rosto para as flores, mergulhando na melodia madura do perfume.

\- Eu estava pensando se você era real.

Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente e avistou, apenas um pouco mais do que uma sombra junto à cerca de flores. Então a silhueta entrou em seu jardim, e transformou-se numa mulher.

O coração que havia disparado em seu peito foi aos poucos se acalmando.

\- Você me assustou.

\- Desculpe-me. - Devia ser o luar, Emma pensou, que a fazia parecer tão... encantada. - Eu estava trabalhando e olhei pela janela. E vi você. Parecia um pouco tarde para colher flores.

\- O luar está bem forte. - Regina sorriu. Emma não vira nada que não pudesse ver. - Acho que você deveria saber que qualquer coisa colhida sob a lua cheia possui um encantamento.

\- Você tem algum rapôncio?

A referência a Rapunzel fez com que Regina risse.

\- Por acaso tenho, sim. Nenhum jardim mágico está completo sem esta erva. Posso preparar-lhe uma poção com ela, se quiser.

\- Eu raramente digo não à magia.

A brisa esvoaçou os cabelos de Regina. Entregando-se ao momento, Emma aproximou-se, estendeu a mão e tocou-os. Viu o sorriso desaparecer dos olhos dela, sendo substituído por um brilho que fez o seu sangue correr mais rápido.

\- Você devia voltar para casa. Henry está sozinho.

\- Ele está dormindo. - Emma aproximou-se mais, como se a mecha de cabelos que enrolara no dedo fosse um cordão, através do qual ela a puxava. Estava dentro do círculo, agora, dentro da magia que ela evocara. - As janelas estão abertas, de forma que posso ouvir se ele me chamar.

\- É tarde. - Regina agarrou a cesta com tanta força que o vime se enterrou em sua mão. - Eu preciso...

Delicadamente, Emma pegou a cesta e deixou-a no chão.

\- Eu também preciso. - Afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto, suavemente. - Preciso muito.

Enquanto seus lábios moviam-se na direção dos dela, Regina estremeceu e tentou, pela última vez, manter o controle.

\- Emma, se começarmos algo assim tudo ficará mais complicado, para nós duas.

\- Talvez eu já esteja cansada das coisas simples. - Emma virou a cabeça, apenas um pouco, e seus lábios encontraram a testa de Regina. - Fico surpresa por você não saber que, quando uma mulher encontra outra mulher colhendo flores sob o luar, ela não tem outra escolha senão beijá-la.

Regina sentiu-se derreter. Seu corpo estava dócil quando se aconchegou nos braços dela.

\- Então ela não tem outra escolha senão beijá-la também.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, ela ofereceu-lhe os lábios. Emma pensou que os tomaria com delicadeza. A noite convidava a isto, com a brisa perfumada e a música sonhadora do mar contra as rochas. A mulher em seus braços e seu fino vestido de seda era fresco sob o calor da pele.

Mas ela sentiu-se mergulhar naqueles lábios macios e cheios, enquanto o perfume dela a envolvia sedutoramente. Abraçou-a com força contra si, e mergulhou.

Instantaneamente desesperada, faminta. Nenhum pensamento racional poderia abrir caminho por entre o emaranhado de sensações que Regina lhe provocava. Uma flecha aguda de desejo a perpassou, fazendo-a gemer meio ao beijo com a antecipação do prazer.

Dor. Emma sentia dores de uma centena de espinhos por todo o corpo. Ainda assim, não conseguia afastar-se dela, não podia evitar que seus lábios quisessem devorá-la mais e mais. Tinha medo, um medo assustador de que Regina pudesse desaparecer no ar, se a soltasse, e de que nunca, nunca mais ela se sentisse assim outra vez.

Regina não podia aliviar as dores de Emma. Parte de si queria afagá-la e prometer que tudo ficaria bem, para os duas. Mas não podia. Emma a devastava. Fosse por causa de suas próprias necessidades arrebatadoras, pelo eco do desejo dela penetrando-a, ou uma mistura de ambas, o resultado era uma completa ausência de força de vontade.

Ela soubera, sim, ela soubera que aquele primeiro encontro seria forte e selvagem. E ansiara por ele, tanto quanto o temia. Agora, estava além do medo. Como Emma, achava a mistura de dor e prazer irresistível.

Suas mãos trêmulas deslizaram pelo rosto dela, pelos longos cabelos loiros, prendendo-se ali. Seu corpo, trêmulo de desejo, pressionava-se contra o de Emma. Quando murmurou o seu nome, ela estava ofegante.

Mas Emma ouviu, ouviu através do sangue que pulsava em seu cérebro, ouviu o som suave, trêmulo. Regina estava tremendo, ou seria ela? A incerteza sobre quem estava mais atordoada fez com que Emma se afastasse, devagar, cuidadosamente.

Mas a manteve em seus braços, os olhos fixos nos dela. Sob a luz da lua, Regina enxergou-se ali, presa naquele mar verde. Presa dentro dela.

\- Emma...

\- Ainda não. - Emma precisava de um momento para se recuperar. Deus, ela quase a engolira inteira! - Ainda não. - Contendo-se ao máximo, beijou seus olhos, bochechas e o nariz antes de tocar novamente os lábios nos dela, num beijo longo e calmo, que destruiu tudo o que restava das defesas de Regina. - Eu não queria machucá-la.

\- Você não me machucou. Você me deixou atordoada.

\- Pensei que estivesse pronta para isso. - Emma deslizou as mãos pelos braços dela, antes de soltá-la. - Mas não sei se alguém estaria. - Por não saber o que aconteceria se tornasse a tocá-la, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. - Talvez seja a lua, talvez seja apenas você. Preciso ser sincera, Regina, não sei muito bem como lidar com isso.

\- Bem... - Ela cruzou os braços no peito, apertando-os com força. - Então somos duas.

\- Se não fosse por Henry, eu não iria entrar naquela casa sozinha, esta noite. E não costumo brincar quando se trata de intimidade.

Mais controlada agora, Regina concordou.

\- Se não fosse por Henry, talvez eu lhe pedisse para ficar comigo esta noite. - Respirou fundo. - Você seria a primeira mulher, para mim.

\- A primeira... - As mãos dela ficaram imóveis. Agora, sentia um misto de medo e incrível excitação ao pensar nisso. - Ali, meu Deus...

Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- O que?

\- Nada, eu que... - Sem saber o que falar, Emma passou a mão nos cabelos. Interessante, ela teria de resistir, ir embora sozinha. – Bom eu não imaginava isso... Achei que já tivesse ficado com outra mulher antes.

\- Bem de uma forma íntima eu nunca fiquei. - Ela abaixou-se para pegar a cesta. – De qualquer forma, acho que nós duas devemos pensar bem no que vamos fazer. - Regina sorriu, ou pelo menos tentou. - E é muito difícil pensar com clareza depois da meia-noite, quando a lua está cheia e as flores estão maduras. É melhor dizer boa noite Swan.

\- Gina. - Ela tocou-lhe o braço, mas não a segurou. - Nada vai acontecer antes que você esteja pronta.

Regina balançou a cabeça.

\- Vai acontecer, sim. Porém, só acontecerá aquilo que for para acontecer.

Com o vestido esvoaçando à sua volta, Regina voltou para casa.


	6. Chapter 5

Pov Emma

O sono havia demorado a chegar. Mas, em vez de virar-se de um lado para outro na cama, Emma ficara apenas imóvel, olhando para o teto. E vira o luar transformar-se naquela escuridão total que antecede o amanhecer.

Agora, com a luz penetrando em luminosas faixas sobre a cama, ela estava de bruços, toda esparramada e dormindo profundamente. No sonho que flutuava em sua mente, ela e Regina estavam nuas nos braços uma da outra, num quarto iluminado por velas longas e finas que ardiam num brilho oscilante, ela sentia o perfume das velas, a suave doçura da baunilha, o misticismo do jasmim. E o perfume de Regina, tranquilamente sensual, que estava sempre presente, estavam uma cama imensa, recoberta por cascatas de cetim branco.

Regina sorriu. Os cabelos brilhavam. Os olhos como sempre mostravam um mistério a se desvendar. Quando Emma se colocou por cima da morena, ambas suspiram ao sentir o toque de seus corpos como se estivessem nas nuvens. Os acordes de uma harpa encheram o ar, românticos como lágrimas e num sussurro que mais parecia a respiração das nuvens.

Emma colocou os braços a sua volta antes de se abaixar para beija-la e ambas flutuavam como espíritos em alguma fantasia, unidas pelo desejo, pelo conhecimento e pela doçura insuportável daquele doce e longo beijo. Os lábios da morena moveram-se sob os seus, enquanto Regina murmurava...

\- Mamãe!

Emma acordou de repente, quando o filho aterrissou com um baque nas suas costas. Seus gemidos incompreensíveis fizeram com que ele risse e se abaixasse para beijar-lhe o rosto babado.

\- Mamãe, acorde! Eu fiz o seu café da manhã!

\- Café da manhã. - Ela afundou no travesseiro, lutando para clarear a mente e afastar o sonho do seu sistema. - Que horas são?

\- O ponteiro pequeno está no dez e o grande está no três. Eu fiz torradas com canela e servi o suco de laranja nos copinhos.

Ela gemeu novamente e girou o corpo, observando Henry com os olhos ardendo. Ele parecia tão luminoso quanto um raio de sol, usando short e uma blusa do Batman. Até os cabelos do menino estavam arrumados.

\- Faz tempo que você acordou?

\- Horas e horas e horas. Deixei Max sair e dei comida para ele. Depois me vesti sozinho, escovei os dentes e fiquei assistindo desenhos. Então fiquei com fome, e fui fazer o café da manhã.

\- Você andou bastante ocupado garoto.

\- Hu-hum. E fiquei quietinho, também, para você não ter de acordar cedo no seu dia de dormir até mais tarde.

\- Sim, ficou bem quietinho, mesmo. - Emma sentou na cama e bagunçou os cabelos dele. - Acho que merece um prêmio.

Os olhos dele iluminaram-se.

\- O quê? Que prêmio?

\- Que tal uma cóceguinha na barriga? - Emma rolou com ele na cama, fazendo-lhe cócegas na barriga enquanto Henry ria e gritava. Mas deixou-o vencer, fingindo exaustão e derrota quando ele a jogou de bruços e sentou-se em suas costas. - Você é forte demais para mim.

\- É porque eu como toda a minha verdura. E você não.

\- Eu como um pouco.

\- Não come nada.

\- Quando você tiver vinte e sete anos também não vai precisar comer couve-de-bruxelas.

\- Eu gosto de couve-de-bruxelas.

Emma sorriu.

\- Só porque eu as preparo muito bem. Sou uma ótima cozinheira. Mas a minha mãe não sabia cozinhar direito.

\- Ela nem faz comida, agora, ela e o vovô Swan sempre saem para comer fora.

\- Isso porque o vovô Swan não é nenhum bobo.

\- Você disse que hoje podíamos ligar para o vovô e a vovó Swan e para Nana e Pop. Vamos ligar?

\- Sim, é claro, depois que tomarmos o café. - Ela virou-se, observando-o. - Você sente falta deles, meu amor?

\- Sinto, sim, é um pouco esquisito que eles não estejam aqui. Eles vêm visitar a gente?

\- É claro que sim. - A culpa, que era parte inerente da maternidade, atingiu-a em cheio. - Você preferia que estivéssemos em Boston?

\- De jeito nenhum! - Ele arregalou os olhos. - Lá não tínhamos praia, nem as focas e tudo, nem uma vizinha como Regina. Aqui é o melhor lugar do mundo!

\- Eu também gosto daqui. - Emma sentou-se e beijou-o na testa. - Agora, rapazinho me dê licença porque preciso me arrumar.

\- Você vai descer logo para tomar o café da manhã? - Ele perguntou, escorregando para fora da cama.

\- Com certeza. Estou com tanta fome que sou capaz de comer um pão inteiro de torradas com canela.

Rindo, ele correu para a porta.

\- Então vou fazer mais, agora mesmo.

Sabendo que Henry levaria seu comentário ao pé da letra e acabaria com um pacote inteiro de pão de forma, Emma tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma calça jeans skinning e uma regata.

Tentou não pensar muito no sonho que tivera. Afinal, era bem fácil de ser interpretado. Ela queria Regina, não era nenhuma novidade, ali.

Encontrou Henry na cozinha, muito ocupado em passar manteiga em mais um pedaço de torrada. Havia um prato cheio delas, e a maioria estava queimada. O cheiro de canela espalhava-se pela casa inteira.

Emma fez chocolate quente também com canela, antes de provar um pedaço das torradas. Estava fria, dura e com uma crosta grossa de açúcar e canela. Era evidente que Henry herdara os talentos culinários de Ruby.

\- Está ótimo - ela disse, engolindo corajosamente. - É o que mais gosto de comer, nas manhãs de domingo.

\- Posso dar um pouco para Max?

Emma olhou novamente para a pilha de torradas, depois para o filhote, cuja língua pendurava-se para fora. Com alguma sorte, poderia dividir metade daquele desjejum dominical com o cão.

\- Acho que sim. - Abaixando-se, Emma estendeu a segunda fatia de torrada perto o bastante para que Max a cheirasse. - Sente! - ordenou, na voz firme e direta que os livros de adestramento sugeriam.

Max continuou com a língua pendurada e balançando a cauda.

\- Max, sente! - Ela deu um empurrãozinho no traseiro. Max deitou no chão, mas logo virou-se e se pôs novamente de pé, pulando para ela. - Esqueça.

Emma estendeu a torrada para fora do alcance do cachorro e repetiu o comando. Depois de cinco frustrantes minutos, durante os quais ela tentou não se lembrar de como tinha sido fácil com Regina, conseguiu que o filhote obedecesse. Max engoliu a torrada açucarada, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

\- Ele sentou, mamãe!

\- Mais ou menos. - Emma levantou-se para pegar mais chocolate quente. - Nós vamos levá-lo lá para fora e dar-lhe uma aula de verdade.

\- Tudo bem. - Henry mastigou a torrada alegremente. - Talvez a visita de Regina já tenha ido embora, e ela possa nos ajudar.

\- Visita? - Emma perguntou, pegando uma caneca no armário.

\- Eu vi Regina lá fora com um homem. Ele estava abraçando-a com força, deu-lhe um beijo e tudo.

\- Ela... - Emma derrubou a caneca no balcão.

\- Mão furada! - Henry exclamou, rindo.

\- É... - Emma manteve-se de costas para ele enquanto virava a caneca e pegava mais chocolate quente. - Ahn... Como era este homem? - Achou que seu tom de voz era distraído o bastante, pelo menos para enganar um menino de seis anos.

\- Ele era alto, de cabelos negros. Eles estavam rindo e andando de mãos dadas. Talvez seja o namorado dela.

\- Namorado - Emma repetiu por entre os dentes.

\- O que foi, mamãe?

\- Nada. Está muito quente. - De mãos dadas, pensou. Beijando-se. Ela tinha de dar uma olhada no cara. - Por que não vamos para o terraço, amor? Ver se Max consegue sentar outra vez.

\- Ok. - Henry pegou o prato de torradas. - Eu gosto de comer lá fora. É gostoso.

\- É, muito gostoso. - Emma não sentou, quando chegaram no terraço, mas apoiou-se no gradil de madeira, com a caneca na mão.

Não avistou ninguém no quintal ao lado, e isso era o pior. Agora podia imaginar o que Regina e o namorado alto e moreno estavam fazendo lá dentro. Sozinhos.

Comeu mais três fatias de torrada, engolindo-as com a ajuda do chocolate, enquanto fantasiava sobre o que iria dizer à srta. Regina Mills, na próxima vez que a visse.

Se ela achava que podia beijá-la daquele jeito que fizera na noite anterior, a um ponto em que ela quase explodira, e na manhã seguinte ficar entretendo um cara desconhecido, estava muito enganada.

Ela iria esclarecer tudo, dizer tudo o que pensava daquilo. E no instante em que acabasse, iria...

Seus pensamentos interromperam-se quando Regina surgiu na porta da cozinha, chamando alguém por cima do ombro.

\- Gina! - Henry levantou-se do banco num salto, acenando e gritando. - Gina! Oi!

Enquanto Emma observava com os olhos apertados, Regina virou-se para a direção deles. Pareceu-lhe que ela hesitava um pouco para retribuir o aceno, e seu sorriso estava um tanto contido.

É claro, Emma pensou enquanto bebia mais um gole do chocolate. Qualquer um ficaria nervoso com um cara estranho dentro de casa.

\- Posso contar a ela o que Max fez? Posso?

\- É... - O sorriso da loira foi sombrio, quando pousou a caneca no parapeito de madeira. - Pode, sim.

Pegando mais algumas fatias de torrada, Henry desceu correndo os degraus, enquanto gritava para Max segui-lo e para Regina esperá-lo.

Emma também esperou até avistar o homem que saía da casa para reunir-se à Regina. Ele era alto. Empurrou os próprios ombros para trás, endireitando-se. Os cabelos do sujeito eram realmente pretos e curtos ele tinha a barba por fazer.

Ele era bronzeado, esguio, bonito e elegante. E Emma soltou o ar por entre os dentes cerrados, quando o desconhecido passou o braço em torno dos ombros de Regina, num gesto que indicava intimidade.

"Bem, é o que veremos", Emma decidiu começando a descer a escada. "É o que veremos, agora mesmo."

No momento em que chegou na cerca de rosas, Henry já estava falando a cem por minuto sobre Max, e Regina estava rindo, com o braço enlaçando a cintura do cara.

\- Eu também obedeceria, se alguém me oferecesse uma torrada com canela - o homem falou, piscando para Regina.

\- Você obedeceria se alguém lhe oferecesse qualquer coisa de comer. - Regina deu-lhe um rápido abraço, antes de reparar na presença de Emma junto às rosas. - Ah... - Seria inútil amaldiçoar o rubor que subiu ao seu rosto. - Bom dia.

\- Como vai? - Emma balançou a cabeça devagar. Então, seus olhos moveram-se desconfiados para o homem ao lado dela. - Nós não pretendíamos incomodá-la quando você está com.… Visitas.

\- Não, está tudo bem, eu... - Regina interrompeu-se, confusa e desconcertada pela tensão que vibrava no ar. - Killian, esta é Emma Swan, mãe de Henry. Emma, este é Killian Jones Mills, meu primo.

\- Primo? - Emma repetiu, e Killian nem se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar o sorriso que se espalhou em seu rosto.

\- Ainda bem que você fez logo as apresentações, Gina - ele disse. - Eu gosto do meu nariz exatamente como está. - Estendeu a mão. - Muito prazer. Regina estava me contando sobre os novos vizinhos.

\- Ele é quem tem os cavalos, mamãe.

\- Eu me lembro. - Emma achou o aperto de mão de Killian firme e forte. Talvez até tivesse apreciado, se não fosse pelo brilho de divertimento que percebeu nos olhos dele. - Você casou-se há pouco tempo?

\- Sim, de fato. Minha... - Ele virou-se ao ouvir a porta da cozinha batendo. - Ah, aqui está ela. A luz da minha vida!

Uma mulher baixinha e magra, usando macacão e com os cabelos loiros soltos, aproximou-se com as botas empoeiradas.

\- Não comece com essas besteiras, Jones.

\- Minha noivinha recatada. - Era óbvio que se divertiam um com o outro. Killian pegou a mão da esposa e beijou-a. - Estes são os vizinhos de Regina, Emma e Henry Swan. Minha esposa e único amor, Olivia Rose McIver - apresentou.

\- Rose apenas - ela apressou-se em corrigir. - Jones é o único que tem a coragem de me chamar de Olivia. É uma bela casa - acrescentou, com um gesto na direção da construção vizinha.

\- Parece que a sra. Swan escreve contos de fadas, livros de histórias, no mesmo estilo que tia Amy.

\- É mesmo? Puxa, isso é interessante. - Rose sorriu para Henry. - Aposto que você adora.

\- Ela escreve as histórias mais bonitas do mundo. E este é Max. Nós o ensinamos a sentar. Posso ver os seus cavalos?

\- É claro que sim. - Rose ajoelhou-se para afagar o pelo do filhote.

Enquanto Rose iniciava uma conversa com Henry sobre cavalos e cachorros, Killian olhou para Emma.

\- De fato, você tem uma bela casa - disse. Na verdade, ele próprio já estivera pensando em comprá-la. Um brilho de humor surgiu novamente em seus olhos. - É muito bem localizada.

\- Nós gostamos. - Emma decidiu que seria tolice fingir que não entendera a insinuação de Killian. - Gostamos muito. - Num gesto proposital, passou o dedo pelo rosto de Regina. – Você parece um pouco pálida esta manhã, Regina.

\- Estou bem.

Não foi difícil manter a voz firme, mas Regina sabia muito bem o quanto seria simples para Killian ver o que ela estava pensando. Já podia até sentir a sutil intromissão dele, e tinha certeza de que ele também enfiava o nariz mental na mente de Emma.

\- Se me der licença - acrescentou, - preciso colher algumas folhas de estrepeiro para Killian.

\- Não colheu estas ervas ontem à noite?

Regina encarou-a fixamente.

\- Tenho outros usos para aquelas ervas.

\- Bem, nós vamos deixá-los à vontade. Venha, Henry. - Emma pegou a mão do filho. - Muito prazer em conhecer a ambos. Nos vemos mais tarde, Regina.

Killian teve a sensibilidade de esperar que Emma estivesse fora do alcance da sua voz.

\- Ora, ora... Eu saio por duas semanas, e veja a encrenca em que você se meteu prima.

\- Não seja ridículo. - Regina deu-lhe as costas e encaminhou-se para os canteiros de ervas. - Não me meti em nenhuma encrenca.

-Minha querida, sua vizinha gata estava prestes a pular no meu pescoço, até a hora em que você me apresentou como seu primo.

\- Eu teria protegido você - Rose falou solenemente.

\- Minha heroína...

\- Além disso - Rose continuou, - tive a impressão de que ela estava mais disposta a agarrar Regina pelos cabelos do que atacar você.

\- Vocês dois estão sendo absurdos. - Regina cortou as folhas da erva sem olhar para cima. - Swan é uma mulher muito gentil e educada.

\- Estou certo que sim - Killian murmurou. - Mas, veja bem, ela achou que eu tinha invadido o território dela.

\- Ah, tenha dó! - Rose deu-lhe um cutucão na costela.

\- Fatos são fatos, minha cara Olivia Rose. Eu invadi o território dela. Ou foi o que ela pensou. Mas é claro que eu não lhe daria tanto valor se ela não fizesse nenhum esforço para defendê-lo.

\- É claro - Rose falou, irônica.

\- Diga-me, Gina, até que ponto você está envolvida?

\- Você não tem nada a ver com isso Killian. - Regina endireitou-se, amarrando firmemente às hastes das ervas. - E muito obrigada por ter se mantido fora disso, primo. – Disse com ironia. - Eu sei muito bem que você estava espiando.

\- E foi por isso que me bloqueou. Sua vizinha não obteve tanto sucesso.

\- Isso é falta de educação, é extremamente rude a maneira como você espia a mente das pessoas a um piscar de olhos.

\- Ele gosta de se exibir - Rose falou, solidária.

\- Que injustiça. – Fingindo estar ofendido, Killian balançou a cabeça. - Eu não espio nem espiono a um piscar de olhos. Sempre tenho um excelente motivo para fazer isso. Nesse caso, sendo seu único parente do sexo masculino neste país, sinto que tenho obrigação de pesquisar os fatos, e também os personagens envolvidos.

Rose limitou-se a fazer uma careta, enquanto Regina se empertigava toda.

\- É mesmo? - Com os olhos fuzilando, Regina espetou o dedo no peito de Killian. - Então deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa. Só porque sou mulher não significa que preciso de proteção, nem de orientação, ou de qualquer coisa de um homem, seja parente ou não. Eu cuido da minha própria vida há trinta e um anos.

\- Vai completar trinta e um apenas no ano que vem - Killian acrescentou, solícito.

\- E posso muito bem continuar fazendo isso sozinha. O que há entre Emma e eu...

\- Ahá! - Killian ergueu o dedo, em triunfo. - Então há alguma coisa entre vocês.

\- Vá para o inferno, Killian.

-Ela só fala assim comigo quando sabe que está num beco sem saída - Killian falou para Rose.

\- Cuidado, ou farei uma poção para Rose colocar em sua sopa que deixará suas cordas vocais congeladas por uma semana.

\- É verdade? - Interessada pela ideia, Rose inclinou a cabeça. - Pode preparar, mesmo assim?

\- Seria muito bom para você, considerando-se que sou eu quem cozinho - Killian salientou. Depois, adiantou-se e abraçou a prima. - Vamos lá, Gina, não fique zangada. Eu tenho de me preocupar com você. É a minha função.

\- Não há nada com que se preocupar. - Mas Regina já se abrandava.

\- Você está apaixonada por ela?

Ela enrijeceu no mesmo instante.

\- Ora, Killian, eu a conheço há uma semana!

\- E que diferença isso faz? - Ele enviou um olhar demorado para Rose, por cima do ombro da prima. - Eu levei menos tempo do que isso para perceber que o motivo de Rose me irritar tanto era porque estava louco por ela. É claro que ela demorou um pouco mais para entender que me amava perdidamente. Mas Rose tem uma cabeça dura.

\- Vou levar a tal poção, Gina.

Ignorando a ameaça, ele deu um passo para trás, olhando a prima de frente.

\- Eu perguntei porque, definitivamente, Emma Swan nutre por você algo mais do que uma simples amizade de vizinhas. Na verdade, ela...

\- Já chega, Killian. Seja lá o que for que você tenha desencavado da mente dela, guarde consigo mesmo. Estou falando sério - Regina acrescentou, antes que ele pudesse interromper. - Prefiro fazer as coisas do meu jeito.

\- Já que você insiste - ele falou, suspirando.

\- Insisto, sim. Agora, tome aqui as suas esporinhas, vá para casa e comporte-se como um recém-casado.

\- Esta é a melhor sugestão que já ouvi hoje. - Pegando o braço do marido com firmeza, Rose puxou-o para perto de si. - Deixe-a em paz, Jones. Gina é perfeitamente capaz de cuidar dos seus próprios assuntos.

\- Mas, dependendo do assunto, ela deveria saber que...

\- Fora daqui. - Contendo o riso, Regina deu-lhe um empurrão. - Fora do meu jardim, agora mesmo. Tenho mais o que fazer. Se precisar de um vidente, ligo para você.

Killian desistiu e deu-lhe um beijo.

\- Ligue mesmo. - Um novo sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele, quando se afastava de braço dado com a esposa. - Acho que vamos dar uma passadinha para ver Zel e Glinda.

\- Por mim está ótimo. - Rose lançou um último olhar por cima do ombro. - Eu gostaria de ouvir o que elas têm a dizer sobre essa Emma Swan.

Killian riu e apertou-a contra si.

\- Você é a mulher da minha vida.

\- Não sou, não. - Ela beijou-o sonoramente. – A sua vida já é minha.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Regina ocupou-se em trabalhar dentro de casa. Não que estivesse evitando Emma, pelo menos, não muito. Ela simplesmente tinha muito o que fazer. Seus estoques de medicamentos haviam chegado a um nível lamentavelmente baixo. Naquele mesmo dia, recebera uma ligação de uma das suas clientes em Nova York que estava sem o elixir para reumatismo. Regina tinha apenas o suficiente para lhe mandar, mas isso significava que teria de preparar mais, o mais breve possível. Naquele momento, estava preparando uma mistura de prímula e agipalma, que fervia numa panela no fogão.

Num cômodo contíguo à cozinha, separado por uma larga porta em arco, Regina já arrumara os balões de vidro destiladores, os condensadores, queimadores e tubos de ensaio, juntamente com os frascos, vasilhas de prata e velas, tudo preparado para o trabalho do dia. Para um visitante desavisado, o local assemelhava-se a um pequeno laboratório de química. Mas havia uma diferença marcante entre a química e a alquimia. Na alquimia havia um ritual a seguir e a utilização meticulosa do tempo astrológico.

Todas as flores, ervas e raízes que ela colhera sob a lua cheia tinham sido cuidadosamente lavadas no orvalho da manhã. Outras, colhidas nas diferentes fases da lua, já haviam sido preparadas para usos específicos.

Havia o xarope de papoula para ser destilado, o hissopo para ser seco a fim de servir de xarope para tosse. Ela precisava de essência de esclaréia para um perfume exclusivo e aproveitaria para combiná-la com um pouco de camomila, para ajudar na digestão. Tinha de concluir as infusões, os cozimentos, e preparar os óleos e incensos.

Muita coisa a fazer, Regina pensou, principalmente quando tinha de aproveitar a magia das flores colhidas na lua cheia. E ela gostava do seu trabalho, de sentir os aromas que enchiam a cozinha e o laboratório, de ver as graciosas pétalas rosadas das flores de manjerona, o púrpura profundo das dedaleiras, o toque ensolarado da simples margarida do campo.

Todas eram lindas, e Regina jamais resistia ao prazer de colocá-las em vasos e espalhá-los pela casa inteira. Estava experimentando uma diluição de genciana, e fazendo uma careta com o gosto amargo, quando Emma Swan bateu na porta da cozinha.

\- Desta vez estou mesmo precisando de açúcar - ela disse, com um sorriso rápido e charmoso. - Sou a mãe da classe esta semana e preciso fazer três dúzias de biscoitos para amanhã.

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, Regina analisou-a.

\- Por que não compra os biscoitos prontos?

\- Que mãe da classe digna do seu posto serviria biscoitos comprados para crianças da primeira série? Uma xícara basta.

A imagem de Emma assando biscoitos a fez sorrir.

\- Entre. Deixe-me apenas terminar isto aqui.

\- Está um cheiro fantástico aqui dentro. - Emma abaixou-se para espiar nas panelas que ferviam no fogão. – O que você está fazendo?

\- Não! - Ela avisou, no instante em que ela estava prestes a mergulhar o dedo numa panela de vidro escuro que esfriava na pia. - Isso é beladona. Expressamente proibido para uso interno.

\- Beladona. - Emma franziu a testa. - Você está preparando veneno?

\- Estou fazendo uma loção, um analgésico, para nevralgia e reumatismo. E não é veneno, se preparado e ministrado adequadamente. É um sedativo.

Ainda intrigada, Emma olhou no cômodo ao lado, com todos os equipamentos e misturas borbulhando.

\- Você não precisa ter uma licença, ou algo assim, para fazer estas coisas?

\- Sou uma herbalista prática qualificada, com diploma de farmacologia, se isto a deixa mais tranquila. - Regina afastou a mão dela de um dos potes. - E isto não é para amadores.

\- Você tem alguma coisa para insônia... além da beladona? Sem querer ofender.

Ela ficou imediatamente preocupada.

-Você está com problemas para dormir? Está com febre? - Ergueu a mão para a testa dela, depois imobilizou-se quando Emma segurou-a pelo pulso.

\- Sim, às duas perguntas. Pode-se dizer que você é a causa e a cura. - Emma levou a mão dela aos lábios. - Sou uma mulher com desejos, Regina. Não consigo parar de pensar em você. - Virou a mão dela, pressionando os lábios em seus pulsos, sentindo o palpitar acelerado do coração. - E não consigo parar de desejá-la.

\- Lamento se tenho perturbado as suas noites.

Emma arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Lamenta mesmo?

Regina não pôde conter um sorriso.

\- Pelo menos estou tentando. É difícil não ficar lisonjeada com a ideia de que você fica acordada pensando em mim. E é difícil saber o que fazer. - Regina virou-se para desligar o fogo do fogão. - Eu também tenho me sentido um tanto agitada.

Ela fechou os olhos quando as mãos dela deslizaram pelos seus ombros.

\- Faça amor comigo, Gina. - Emma roçou um beijo em seu pescoço. - Juro que não vou machucá-la.

Não de propósito, ela pensou. Nunca. Havia tanta bondade nela. No entanto, elas não iriam machucar-se mutuamente se ela se entregasse ao que queria, ao que precisava dela, e ocultasse aquela parte de si que a tornava o que era?

\- É um grande passo para mim, Emma.

\- Para mim também. - Com delicadeza, ela a fez encará-la. - Nunca tive ninguém, desde que Ruby morreu. Nos últimos dois anos tive uma ou duas mulheres, mas nada que significasse qualquer coisa além de preencher um vazio físico. Com nenhuma delas eu desejei passar meu tempo, conversar, apenas ficar junto. Gosto muito de você, Gina. - Baixou os lábios para os dela, com todo cuidado, bem devagar. - Não sei como passei a gostar tanto e tão depressa, mas foi o que aconteceu. Espero que acredite nisso.

Mesmo sem um contato verdadeiro, Regina não pôde deixar de sentir. E, de alguma forma, isso tornava tudo mais complicado.

\- Acredito em você.

\- Estive pensando. E, desde que não tenho dormido muito, tive bastante tempo para pensar. - Distraída, ela colocou uma mecha dela atrás da orelha. - Naquela noite, eu fui apressada demais e provavelmente a assustei.

\- Não. - Então, ela desvencilhou-se de Emma e voltou para o balcão da cozinha, começando a coar uma das misturas num frasco já rotulado. - Sim, para dizer a verdade, acho que você se apressou um pouco.

\- Se eu soubesse que nunca esteve dessa forma com uma mulher...

Com um suspiro, ela tampou o frasco.

\- Isto é por opção, Emma. Não precisa sentir-se constrangida com isso.

-É que eu não pretendia... - Ela exalou um suspiro. -Acho que estou fazendo tudo errado, não é?

Regina escolheu outro funil, outro frasco, e retomou a tarefa.

\- Você está nervosa.

Com uma pontada de frustração, Emma reparou que as mãos dela estavam firmes como rocha quando tampou o frasco seguinte.

\- Fui muito rude com você, e não deveria ter sido. Por uma série de razões. O fato de você não ter experiência é apenas uma delas.

\- Você não foi rude. - Ela continuou trabalhando a fim de esconder o próprio nervosismo, que era tão intenso quanto o dela. Mas, contanto que conseguisse se concentrar no que fazia, poderia ao menos fingir estar calma e confiante.

\- Você é uma mulher passional. Não tem do que se desculpar.

\- Estou pedindo desculpas por tê-la pressionado. E por vir aqui hoje com a toda a intenção de manter as coisas leves e fáceis, e então pressioná-la novamente.

Regina sorriu, enquanto levava as panelas vazias para a pia.

\- É isso que está fazendo?

\- Prometi a mim mesma que não iria lhe pedir que fosse para cama comigo, embora eu queira muito que você vá. Na verdade, tinha planejado convidá-la para passar algum tempo comigo. Para jantar, ou sair, ou qualquer coisa que as pessoas fazem quando estão tentando conhecer-se melhor.

\- Eu gostaria de jantar, ou sair, ou qualquer coisa.

\- Ótimo. - Não tinha sido tão difícil, ela concluiu. - Talvez neste fim de semana. Sexta-feira à noite. Acho que consigo arrumar uma babá. - Ela ficou séria. - Alguém em quem eu possa confiar.

\- Pensei que você fosse fazer o jantar para mim e Henry.

Um peso foi retirado da consciência de Emma.

\- Você não se importaria?

\- Pelo contrário, adoraria.

\- Então está bem. - Emma segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. - Muito bem. - O beijo que trocaram foi leve e doce. - Sexta-feira, então - repetiu.

Não foi difícil sorrir, mesmo se Regina sentisse que todo seu corpo tivesse sido sacudido por um pequeno terremoto.

\- Levarei o vinho.

\- Perfeito. - Emma queria beijá-la novamente, mas conteve-se. - Nos vemos na sexta, então.

\- Swan. - Regina a fez parar antes que ela chegasse na porta. - Não vai levar o açúcar?

Emma sorriu.

\- Eu menti.

Regina estreitou os olhos.

\- Quer dizer que não é a mãe da classe da semana e não vai assar os biscoitos?

\- Não, esta parte é verdade. Mas tenho cinco quilos de açúcar na despensa. Ei, não me olhe assim, até que deu certo!

Emma estava assoviando, quando passou pela porta.


	7. Chapter 6

Pov Emma

\- Por que Gina ainda não chegou? A que horas ela vem?

\- Daqui há pouco - Emma respondeu pela décima vez.

No entanto, esperava que Regina se atrasasse um pouco, pois ela estava atrasada demais. A cozinha estava um desastre. Sujara quase todas as panelas. Mas isso não era novidade, porque quase sempre sujava tudo. Nunca conseguira entender como alguém podia cozinhar sem sujar todas as panelas, frigideiras e vasilhas disponíveis.

O frango à caçadora exalava um cheiro bom, mas Emma estava incerta quanto aos resultados. Fora estupidez, pensou, uma tremenda estupidez experimentar uma receita nova numa ocasião como aquela. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, achava que a visita de Regina merecia mais do que o bolo de carne que sempre comiam nas sextas-feiras.

Henry estava a ponto de enlouquecê-la, o que era uma raridade. Estava superagitado com a ideia da visita de Regina, e a atormentara sem descanso desde que o trouxera da escola.

Max escolhera aquela tarde mastigar um dos travesseiros dela, portanto Emma passara uma boa parte do seu valioso tempo correndo atrás de penas e do cachorro. A máquina de lavar havia transbordado e inundando a lavanderia. E como ela sempre gostara de consertar tudo, mesmo que não tivesse a mínima noção desmontara a máquina e tornara a montá-la novamente.

Tinha quase certeza de que a consertara.

Seu agente havia ligado para lhe dizer que o livro "O Terceiro Desejo de Miranda" tinha sido escolhido, por um famoso estúdio de cinema, como enredo de um desenho animado. Esta teria sido uma ótima notícia em qualquer outro momento, mas agora Emma pensava como iria encaixar uma viagem para Los Angeles em sua agenda.

Henry decidira que queria ser um escoteiro e, generosamente, deu o nome dela como voluntária para líder dos escoteiros.

A ideia de ter um grupo de meninos de seis e sete anos esperando que ela os ensinasse o básico de como sobreviver em uma floresta, fazia seu sangue gelar.

Porém, com muita imaginação e uma boa dose de covardia, ela pensou, talvez conseguisse escapar daquela.

\- Tem certeza de que ela vem, mamãe? Tem certeza?

\- Henry. - O tom de aviso na voz dela foi o suficiente para que ele fizesse um beicinho. - Você sabe o que acontece a garotinhos que ficam perguntando a mesma coisa sem parar?

\- Não.

\- Pois continue fazendo isso e você vai descobrir. Agora, dê uma olhada em Max e certifique-se de que ele não está comendo toda a mobília da casa.

\- Você está muito brava com Max?

\- Estou, sim. Agora, vá, senão você será o próximo. - Emma suavizou a ordem dando uma leve palmada no traseirinho do menino.

Dois minutos depois, ouviu o alarido que significava que Henry encontrara Max, e que agora estavam rolando juntos no tapete da sala. Os gritinhos agudos e alegres latidos provocavam faíscas na dor que latejava em sua cabeça.

Só preciso de uma aspirina, ela pensou, uma ou duas horas de silêncio e umas férias no Havaí.

Estava a ponto de dar um grito que provavelmente tiraria sua cabeça de cima dos ombros, quando Regina bateu na porta.

\- Olá! O cheiro está bom.

Emma esperava que sim. E Regina estava ótima. Ela nunca a tinha visto usando um vestido estilo tomara que caia, preto, delineando suas curvas, Regina também usava um amuleto, preso numa corrente de ouro, que pendia bem no meio de seus seios. Um cristal brilhava ali, captando o olhar, e a mesma pedra repetia-se nos brincos em forma de lágrima em suas orelhas.

Regina sorriu.

\- Você disse sexta-feira, mesmo, não é?

\- Sim, sexta-feira.

\- Então, não vai me convidar para entrar?

\- Desculpe-me. - Deus, ela parecia uma adolescente idiota. Não, decidiu enquanto abria a porta para Regina, nenhuma adolescente jamais fora assim tão idiota. - Estou um pouco atrapalhada.

Regina franziu a testa ao deparar-se com o caos de panelas e vasilhas.

\- Estou vendo. Precisa de ajuda?

\- Acho que tenho tudo sob controle. - Emma pegou a garrafa que ela lhe entregava, reparando que havia símbolos pintados no vidro esverdeado, mas nenhum rótulo. - Feito em casa?

\- Sim, pelo meu pai. Ele tem... - Os olhos dela iluminaram-se com segredos e humor. - Um toque mágico.

\- Envelhecido nas masmorras do Castelo Mills. - Emma usou um tom solene.

\- Para dizer a verdade, é isso mesmo. - Sem dar maiores explicações, Regina foi para perto do fogão, enquanto ela pegava as taças. - Nenhum Pernalonga, desta vez?

\- Infelizmente o Pernalonga sofreu um acidente fatal na máquina de lavar louça. - Emma serviu o vinho dourado em taças de cristal. - Não foi uma cena agradável.

Regina riu e ergueu a taça para um brinde.

\- A vizinhança.

\- A vizinhança - Emma concordou tocando cristal em cristal. - Se todas fossem como você, eu estaria perdida. -Bebeu, e arqueou a sobrancelha. - Na próxima vez faremos um brinde ao seu pai. Este vinho é incrível!

\- É um dos muitos hobbies dele, pode-se dizer.

\- Do que é feito?

\- Maçãs, algumas flores, ervas. Você pode cumprimentá-lo pessoalmente, se quiser. Ele e o restante da família devem vir para cá para a véspera do Dia de Todos os Santos. O Halloween.

\- Eu sei o que é. Henry está dividido entre fantasiar-se de Darth Vader ou de pirata. Os seus pais farão a viagem da Irlanda para os Estados Unidos apenas para o Halloween?

\- É o que fazem quase todos os anos. É um tipo de tradição de família. - Incapaz de resistir, Regina ergueu a tampa da panela e aspirou o aroma. - Ora, ora, estou impressionada.

\- A ideia era esta, mesmo. - Igualmente incapaz de resistir, Emma tocou-lhe os cabelos. - Sabe aquela história que lhe contei no dia em que Max trombou com você? Por algum motivo, me senti compelida a escrevê-la. Tanto que deixei de lado o outro livro em que estava trabalhando.

\- Foi uma linda história.

\- Em circunstâncias normais, eu a teria guardado para depois. Mas precisava saber por que a mulher estava encerrada no castelo por todos aqueles anos. Seria um encantamento que ela própria fizera? Seria o encantamento que fizera com que a mulher escalasse a muralha para encontrá-la?

\- Isso é você quem tem de decidir.

\- Não. Isso eu terei de descobrir.

\- Emma... - Regina levantou a mão para a dela, mas abaixou os olhos rapidamente. - O que aconteceu?

\- Arranhei os dedos. - Ela flexionou os dedos, fazendo uma careta. - Consertando a máquina de lavar roupa.

\- Você deveria ter-me procurado, eu faria um curativo. - Regina passou os dedos sobre a pele arranhada, desejando estar em condições de curá-la. - É doloroso.

Emma começou a negar, mas logo percebeu o seu erro.

\- Eu sempre dou um beijo nos machucados de Henry, para que ele se sinta melhor.

\- Um beijo produz maravilhas - ela concordou, e contentou-a tocando os lábios levemente no ferimento.

De maneira muito breve e delicada, Regina arriscou uma conexão, para certificar-se de que realmente não havia dor e nem a possibilidade de uma infecção. Descobriu que, embora os dedos estivessem apenas doloridos, ela realmente tinha uma dor de cabeça provocada pela tensão, bem atrás dos olhos. Pelo menos com isso Regina poderia ajudá-la.

Com um sorriso, colocou uma mecha de seus cabelos loiros atrás da orelha.

\- Você anda trabalhando demais, arrumando a casa, escrevendo sua história, preocupando-se se tomou a decisão certa ao trazer Henry para cá.

\- Eu não sabia que era tão transparente.

\- Não é tão difícil de se ver. - Regina pressionou os dedos nas têmporas de Emma, massageando com pequenos círculos. - Agora, teve todo este trabalho de preparar o jantar para mim.

\- Eu queria...

\- Eu sei. - Regina ficou imóvel ao sentir a dor faiscar atrás dos seus próprios olhos. A fim de distrair Emma, tocou-lhe os lábios enquanto absorvia a dor e a fazia desaparecer gradualmente. - Obrigada.

\- Estou sempre às ordens - ela murmurou, aprofundando o beijo.

As mãos de Regina deslizaram de suas têmporas, pousando levemente em seus ombros. Era muito mais difícil absorver aquela dor, a dor que se espalhava insidiosamente pelo seu corpo. Pulsando, latejando. Provocando-a.

Provocando-a demais.

\- Swan. - Incerta, ela afastou-se. - Nós estamos nos apressando.

\- Eu lhe disse que não faria isso. Mas também não vou impedir-me de beijá-la sempre que tiver uma chance. - Emma pegou as taças de vinho, entregando-lhe a dela. - Nada irá além disso, até que você diga que sim.

\- Não sei se devo ou não lhe agradecer por isso. Mas acho que sim.

\- Não. Não precisa me agradecer por isso, nem pelo fato de eu desejá-la tanto. Apenas aconteceu assim. Às vezes penso em Henry crescendo e passo por maus momentos. - Emma bebeu o vinho e sorriu. - É claro, se ele pensa que estará pronto para fazer qualquer coisa deste tipo antes de completar, digamos, quarenta anos, acho que sou capaz de trancá-lo no quarto até a vontade passar.

Regina riu e percebeu, enquanto Emma estava parada ali, de costas para o fogão entulhado e sujo, com um pano de prato amarrado na cintura, que estava muito, muito próxima de começar a amá-la.

Uma vez que isso acontecesse, Regina estaria pronta. E nada no mundo faria o sentimento passar.

\- Falou como uma verdadeira mãe paranoica.

\- Paranoia e maternidade são sinônimos. Pode acreditar. Espere só para ver Glinda com aqueles gêmeos. Ela vai começar a se preocupar com planos de saúde e higiene bucal. Um espirro no meio da noite será capaz de lhe provocar crises de pânico.

\- Zelena vai mantê-la na linha. Uma mãe paranoica precisa apenas de outra uma mãe equilibrada para... - A voz dela sumiu, enquanto se repreendia mentalmente. - Desculpe-me.

\- Está tudo bem. É mais fácil quando as pessoas não se sentem como se tivessem de pisar em ovos. Ruby se foi há quatro anos. As feridas cicatrizam, especialmente quando se tem boas lembranças. - Houve um ruído na sala ao lado, seguida do barulho de pezinhos correndo. - E um filho de seis anos que a deixe de cabelos em pé.

Naquele instante, Henry entrou correndo na cozinha e atirou-se nos braços de Regina.

\- Ginaaaa! Você veio! Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse chegar!

\- É claro que vim. Jamais recusaria um convite dos meus vizinhos preferidos.

Enquanto os observava, Emma percebeu que a dor de cabeça desaparecera. Estranho, pensou desligando o fogo e preparando-se para servir o jantar. Ela nem precisara tomar a aspirina.

Não foi o que se poderia considerar um jantar tranquilo e romântico. Emma acendera velas e arrumara as flores, colhidas no jardim que havia herdado quando comprara a casa. E serviu a refeição na sala de jantar, com a ampla janela em arco, com a música do mar e o canto dos pássaros. Um cenário perfeito para o romance.

Porém, não houve segredos murmurados nem promessas sussurradas. Em vez disso, houve risos e a voz borbulhante de uma criança. A conversa não foi sobre a maneira como a luz das velas iluminava a pele de Regina, nem como escurecia a cor dos seus olhos. Mas girou em torno das aulas da primeira série, sobre o que Max fizera naquele dia e sobre o conto de fadas que Emma tinha em mente.

Quando o jantar terminou e Regina acabou de ouvir as aventuras de Henry com Mark, seu mais novo amigo da escola, anunciou que ela e o menino se encarregariam da limpeza na cozinha.

\- Não, pode deixar que limpo tudo mais tarde. - Emma sentia-se muito confortável na sala de jantar, mas lembrava-se nitidamente da bagunça que deixara na cozinha. - Os pratos sujos não irão para lugar algum.

\- Você fez a comida. - Regina já se levantava para juntar os pratos. - Quando meu pai cozinha, minha mãe lava a louça. E vice-versa. São as regras dos Mills.

Henry logo se pronunciou.

\- Eu posso ajudar. Quase nunca quebro pratos.

\- Acho que você e Max deviam dar um passeio na praia Swan.

\- Eu não... - Um passeio na praia, ela pensou. Sozinha. Sem precisar apanhar conchinhas. - Posso mesmo?

\- É claro. Fique à vontade. Henry, quando eu estava na cidade, outro dia, vi um... - Regina parou de falar, com a pilha de pratos na mão, e olhou para Emma. - Ainda está aqui?

\- Já estou saindo.

Enquanto se afastava, sob a fraca luz do anoitecer, ouvia a música alegre dos risos dos dois, vinda através das janelas.

\- Mamãe disse que você nasceu num castelo - Henry falou, ajudando Regina a arrumar a louça na máquina.

\- É verdade. Na Irlanda.

\- Um castelo de verdade?

\- De verdade, perto do mar. Ele tem torres, torreões, passagens secretas e até uma ponte levadiça.

\- Como nos livros que mamãe escreve.

\- Sim, é bem parecido. É um lugar mágico. - Regina escutou o barulho da água, enquanto enxaguava os pratos, e lembrou-se dos risos e vozes na imensa cozinha do castelo, com o fogo ardendo na lareira e o aroma delicioso de pão sendo assado, perfumando todo o ar. - Meu pai e os irmãos dele nasceram no castelo, e o pai deles, o pai do pai deles, e assim por diante, tanto quanto a gente consiga se lembrar.

Henry ficava bem próximo de Regina enquanto conversavam, adorando, sem nem mesmo saber por que, o seu perfume e o timbre suave da voz.

\- Por que você se mudou de lá?

\- Ah, lá ainda é o meu lar, mas às vezes a gente precisa se mudar para formar a sua própria casa. A sua própria magia.

\- Como a mamãe e eu fizemos.

\- Isso mesmo. - Regina fechou a máquina de lavar pratos e começou a encher a pia com água quente, para lavar as panelas. - Você gosta de morar aqui?

\- Gosto muito. Nana disse que eu vou ficar com saudade da outra casa, quando a novidade passar. O que é novidade?

\- É quando acontecem coisas novas. - Regina achou que não era algo muito sensato para se sugerir a uma criança impressionável. Porém, concluiu que Nana não devia estar muito contente com aquela situação. - Se você sentir saudade, deve tentar se lembrar de que o melhor lugar geralmente é aquele onde a gente está no momento.

\- Eu gosto de estar onde a mamãe estiver, nem que seja em Timbuktu.

\- O quê?

\- A vovó Mary disse que ela pode muito bem querer se mudar para Timbutku. - Henry pegou a panela limpa que Regina lhe passara e começou a enxugá-la, com uma expressão concentrada. - Este lugar existe?

\- Hu-hum. Mas também é uma expressão que significa para muito longe. Seus avós sentem a sua falta, querido. É isso.

\- Eu também sinto falta deles, mas converso com eles pelo telefone e outro dia mamãe e eu falamos com eles pelo computador. Você acha que pode se casar com mamãe, para que a vovó Mary largue do pé dela?

A panela que Regina estava lavando caiu dentro da água, formando uma onda que se espalhou por toda a pia.

\- Acho que não.

\- Eu a ouvi dizendo para a vovó que ela "pegava no pé dela" o tempo todo para que se casasse, para que ela não ficasse sozinha. A voz de mamãe estava daquele jeito zangada, como quando eu faço alguma coisa muito errada, ou quando Max estraga os travesseiros. E ela falou também que preferia ir para o inferno do que se casar só para ter um pouco de paz.

\- Entendo. - Regina pressionou os lábios para impedir-se de sorrir. - Creio que sua mãe não gostaria que você repetisse o que ela falou, Henry, principalmente estas coisas.

\- Você acha que a mamãe é sozinha?

\- Não acho, não. Acho que ela é muito feliz com você, e com Max. Se ela decidir se casar, algum dia, será porque encontrou alguém que vocês dois amam muito.

\- Eu amo você.

\- Ah, meu raio de sol. - Com as mãos cheias de detergente, Regina abaixou-se para dar um abraço e um beijo no menino. - Eu também amo você.

\- Você ama a mamãe?

Eu bem que gostaria de saber.

 _-_ É diferente - ela disse. Sabia que estava pisando em terreno perigoso. - Quando a gente cresce, o amor tem significados diferentes. Mas estou muito feliz por vocês terem se mudado para cá e por podermos ser amigos.

\- Mamãe nunca convidou uma moça para jantar, antes.

\- Bem, vocês estão aqui há pouco tempo.

\- Não, eu quis dizer nunca, nunquinha. Nem em Boston. Por isso eu pensei que talvez você fosse casar com ela e morar aqui conosco, para que a vovó largue do pé dela.

\- Não. - Regina fez o possível para não rir. - Isso significa que nós gostamos uma da outra e quisemos jantar juntas. - Regina olhou pela janela a fim de certificar-se de que Emma não estava voltando. - Ela sempre cozinha assim?

\- Ela sempre faz uma tremenda bagunça, e às vezes fala uns palavrões... você sabe, não é?

\- Sei.

\- Bom, ela só fala os palavrões quando tem de ficar limpando tudo. E hoje mamãe estava de mau humor porque Max comeu o travesseiro dela e espalhou penas para todo lado. Depois, a máquina de lavar roupa explodiu e, talvez, ela precise viajar para tratar de negócios.

\- Foi muita coisa num dia só. - Regina mordeu o lábio. Não queria ficar arrancando informações da criança, mas estava curiosa. - Ela vai viajar?

\- Acho que vai para aquele lugar onde fazem filmes, porque querem fazer um filme do livro dela.

\- Isso é maravilhoso.

\- Ela tem de pensar nisso. É o que mamãe sempre diz, quando não quer dizer sim, mas provavelmente vai dizer sim.

Desta vez, Regina não se preocupou em esconder o riso.

\- Você a conhece muito bem.

Quando terminaram a limpeza, Henry estava bocejando.

\- Você quer subir para ver o meu quarto? Eu arrumei tudo, como a mamãe mandou, porque tínhamos visitas.

\- Eu adoraria ver o seu quarto.

As caixas de mudança já haviam desaparecido, Regina reparou quando saíram da cozinha e passaram para a sala de estar, com as amplas janelas e a escadaria em curva. A mobília parecia confortável e os sofás eram forrados com tecidos neutros e resistentes, do tipo que aguenta as mãos e pés de uma criança ativa.

Emma poderia fazer bom uso de algumas flores nas janelas, Regina pensou. Algumas velas perfumadas no aparador na lareira. Talvez algumas almofadas coloridas, espalhadas aqui e ali. Ainda assim, havia detalhes que indicavam uma preocupação em formar um ambiente aconchegante, como fotos de família emolduradas, um relógio antigo. E outros detalhes interessantes, e até exóticos, como os suportes de lenha de bronze, no formato de cabeças de dragão, montando guarda na lareira de pedra. E um unicórnio de madeira num canto da sala

E havia também uma fina camada de poeira no aparador, que acrescentava um charme.

\- Eu tenho de arrumar a minha cama todos os dias - Henry estava dizendo. - E quando tudo estiver pronto, mamãe disse que posso escolher o papel de parede para o meu quarto. Aqui é o quarto da mamãe.

Ela apontou para a direita e Regina teve um relance de uma cama enorme coberta por uma colcha rosa bebê, sem travesseiros, uma cômoda antiga, faltando um puxador, e uma trilha de penas no carpete.

\- O banheiro dela é ali dentro, também, com uma banheira grande que faz jatos de água para massagem e um chuveiro. O meu banheiro é do outro lado, e tem duas pias e um vaso sanitário; este é o meu quarto.

O quarto era a fantasia de qualquer garotinho, realizada por uma mulher que obviamente entendia que a infância é breve demais e preciosa demais. Todo em azul e branco, com uma cama de espaldar alto no centro e cercada por estantes com bonequinhos e carros em miniatura, livros e brinquedos de cores vivas, uma cômoda branca com um espelho, e uma escrivaninha pequena repleta de papéis e lápis de cor.

Nas paredes, quadros com graciosas ilustrações de livros de histórias. Havia os clássicos João e Maria, jogando as migalhas enquanto adentravam uma floresta. Peter Pan, em um duelo de espadas com o capitão Gancho. Um elfo brincalhão de um dos livros de Emma e, para total surpresa de Regina, uma das ilustrações premiadas de sua tia Amélia.

\- Esta aqui é do livro "A Bola de Ouro".

\- A senhora que escreveu este livro mandou o desenho pelo correio, para mamãe e para mim, quando eu era bem pequeno. Depois das histórias da mamãe, são as dela que eu mais gosto.

\- Eu não fazia ideia - Regina murmurou. Pelo que sabia, sua tia Amy jamais se desfizera de nenhuma de suas gravuras, exceto para dá-las de presente aos membros da família.

\- Foi mamãe Emma quem desenhou o elfo - Henry explicou. - Todos os outros desenhos foram feitos pela mamãe Ruby.

\- Eles são lindos. - Não eram apenas bem-feitos, Regina pensou. Talvez não tivessem os mesmos traços firmes do elfo desenhado por Emma, ou o refinamento do desenho de sua tia, mas eram graciosos e tão fiéis ao espírito dos contos de fadas quanto a própria magia.

\- Mamãe Ruby fez estes desenhos para mim, quando eu era bebê. Nana disse que mamãe Emma deveria guardá-los para que eu não ficasse triste. Mas eles não me deixam triste. Eu gosto de olhá-los.

\- Você tem sorte por ter lembranças tão bonitas de sua outra mãe.

Henry esfregou os olhos sonolentos e lutou para conter um bocejo.

\- Eu também tenho os bonecos dos vingadores em miniatura, mas não brinco muito com eles. Meu avô gosta de me dar bonequinhos da Marvel, mas eu prefiro os heróis da DC, mamãe me deu os bonecos em miniatura da liga da justiça no natal passado. Você gostou do meu quarto?

\- É lindo, Henry.

\- Eu posso ver o mar, e o seu quintal também, daqui da janela. - Ele abriu a cortina transparente para mostrar a vista. - E aqui é a cama de Max, mas ele gosta mais de dormir comigo. - Apontou uma cesta de vime com um forro roxo.

\- Talvez você queira se deitar, enquanto Max não chega.

\- Talvez. - Henry enviou-lhe um olhar de dúvida. - Mas ainda não estou com sono. Você sabe alguma história?

\- Bem, acho que posso pensar em alguma. - Regina pegou Henry no colo e sentou-se na cama. - Que tipo de história você gostaria de ouvir?

\- De mágica.

\- São as melhores. - Regina pensou por um instante e sorriu. - _A Irlanda é um país muito antigo_ \- começou. - _E é cheio de lugares secretos, montanhas escuras e campos muito verdes, e o mar é tão azul que os olhos ardem quando se fica muito tempo olhando para ele. A magia existe ali há muitos e muitos séculos, e ainda é um lugar seguro para as fadas, os duendes e as feiticeiras._

\- Feiticeiras boas ou feiticeiras más?

\- As duas, porém sempre existe mais bem do que mal. Não apenas nas feiticeiras, mas em tudo.

\- As feiticeiras boas são bonitas - Henry falou, passando a mãozinha pelo braço de Regina. - É assim que a gente sabe a diferença. Esta história é sobre uma feiticeira boazinha?

\- Sim, de fato. Uma feiticeira linda e boazinha. E também sobre um feiticeiro muito bom e atraente.

\- Os homens não são feiticeiros - Henry informou, com uma risadinha. - Eles são magos.

\- Quem está contando a história? - Regina beijou-lhe a testa. - _Então, certo dia, não muito tempo atrás, uma linda feiticeira viajou com suas duas irmãs para visitar o avô, que estava muito velhinho. Ele havia sido um feiticeiro poderoso, um mago, mas ficara rabugento e entediado depois de velho. Não muito distante da mansão onde ele morava, havia um castelo. E, ali, viviam três irmãos. Eles eram trigêmeos, e também eram magos muito poderosos. Por mais tempo do que qualquer pessoa conseguisse se lembrar, a família do velho mago e a família dos três irmãos eram inimigas. Ninguém se lembrava mais por que, ou desde quando, mas a inimizade persistia. Assim, as famílias não trocavam nem uma palavra uma com a outra, por muitas gerações._

Regina ajeitou Henry no colo, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Sorria consigo mesma.

\- _Mas a jovem feiticeira era voluntariosa, além de muito bonita. E tinha muita curiosidade. Num lindo dia de verão, ela escapuliu da velha mansão e foi andando pelos campos na direção do castelo do inimigo de seu avô. No caminho, encontrou um lago e parou para mergulhar os pés na água fresca, enquanto observava o castelo à distância. E quando ela estava ali, com os pés molhados e os cabelos caindo nos ombros, um sapo pulou para a margem do lago, a fim de conversar com ela. "Linda dama", ele disse. "Por que está vagando pelas minhas terras?" Bem, a jovem feiticeira não ficou nem um pouco surpresa em ver um sapo falar. Afinal, ela sabia muitas coisas sobre magia e pressentiu que ali havia um truque. "Suas terras?", ela perguntou. "Os sapos possuem apenas a água e a lama. Eu posso andar onde quiser."_ _"Mas os seus pés estão na minha água", disse o sapo. "Você terá de pagar uma multa." Então ela riu e disse que não devia nada a um sapo qualquer._

Regina fez uma pausa para suspense, e prosseguiu:

\- _Bem, nem é preciso dizer que o sapo ficou intrigado com a atitude dela. Afinal, não era todos os dias que ele saltava para fora do lago a fim de falar com uma linda jovem, e esperava ao menos que ela desse um gritinho ou demonstrasse um pouco de temor respeitoso. Ele gostava de pregar peças nas pessoas e ficou extremamente desapontado por aquela não ter funcionado como esperava. Então, explicou que não era um sapo qualquer, e se ela não concordasse em pagar a multa, ele teria de castigá-la. E que multa seria esta? Ela perguntou. A resposta dele foi: um beijo, que não era nem mais nem menos do que ela imaginava pois, como eu disse, era jovem, mas não era tola._

Regina sorriu, continuando:

\- _A jovem disse que duvidava muito que o sapo se transformasse num belo príncipe se ela o beijasse, e que preferia economizar os seus beijos. Agora o sapo estava realmente frustrado, e começou a fazer outras mágicas, assoviando para que o vento aumentasse, sacudindo as folhas das árvores, mas a jovem feiticeira apenas bocejou diante de tudo aquilo. Com a paciência esgotada, o sapo pulou direto no colo dela e começou a repreendê-la. Querendo dar-lhe uma boa lição por causa daquele atrevimento, a jovem pegou-o pela perna e jogou-o no lago. Quando ele voltou à superfície, não era mais um sapo, mas sim um rapaz muito molhado e furioso por ver que sua brincadeira se voltara contra ele. Depois que ele nadou até a beirada, os dois ficaram gritando um com o outro, ameaçando fazer feitiços e maldições, enviando relâmpagos para o céu e enchendo o ar com o barulho dos trovões. Embora ela o ameaçasse com o fogo do inferno, e coisas piores, ele dizia que iria receber o pagamento da multa de qualquer jeito, pois aquelas eram suas terras, o seu lago, e seu direito. Então, ele a beijou. E apenas isso bastou para abrandar o coração dela, para que a fúria em seu peito se transformasse em amor. Pois até mesmo as feiticeiras podem ser atingidas pelo mais poderoso de todos os encantamentos. Ali mesmo, um tempo depois, eles confessaram seu amor e, um ano após se conhecerem, casaram-se nas margens daquele lago. E foram felizes, dali em diante, com suas vidas repletas de amor. E todos os anos, num dia de verão, embora já não seja mais jovem, ela vai para o lago, mergulha os pés na água fresca e espera que o sapo indignado apareça para conversarem._

Regina levantou o menino adormecido. Contara o final da história apenas para si mesma... ou foi o que pensou. Mas quando se abaixou para puxar a colcha da cama, a mão de Emma fechou-se sobre a sua.

\- Foi uma boa história para uma amadora. Deve ser herança de família.

\- É uma velha história de família - ela disse, pensando em quantas vezes ouvira o relato do primeiro encontro entre seu pai e sua mãe.

Emma tirou os sapatos do filho com gestos experientes.

\- Tenha cuidado. Eu posso roubá-lo de você - disse. Enquanto Emma cobria Henry, Max deu um salto certeiro para os pés da cama. - Aproveitou bem o passeio? - Regina perguntou.

\- Depois que parei de me sentir culpada por deixá-la com toda aquela louça suja... o que levou uns noventa segundos. - Emma afastou os cabelos de Henry da testa e abaixou-se para beijá-lo. - Uma das coisas mais invejáveis da infância é esta capacidade de mergulhar no sono imediatamente.

\- Ainda está com dificuldade para dormir?

\- Tenho muito em que pensar. - Pegando a mão de Regina, levou-a para fora do quarto e deixou a porta aberta, como sempre fazia. - A maior parte é sobre você, mas há outras coisas também.

\- Honesta, sem ser bajuladora. - Regina parou no topo da escada. - Falando sério, Swan, eu poderia dar-lhe algo que... – Revirou os olhos, rindo baixinho ao ver o brilho que surgiu nos olhos dela. - Estou me referindo a um calmante feito de ervas, bastante suave.

\- Eu prefiro o sexo.

Balançando a cabeça, ela desceu os degraus.

\- Você não me leva a sério.

\- Pelo contrário.

\- Como herbalista, quero dizer.

\- Não sei nada a respeito deste tipo de coisas, mas não descarto. - Mas tampouco iria permitir que Regina a medicasse, pensou. - Como começou a fazer isso?

\- Sempre tive muito interesse. Há muitas gerações existem pessoas que curam, na minha família.

\- Médicos?

\- Não exatamente.

Emma pegou a garrafa de vinho e duas taças, quando saíram da cozinha para o terraço.

\- Você não quis ser médica.

\- Não me sentia qualificada para seguir a carreira de medicina.

\- Ora, isto é algo muito estranho, vindo de uma mulher moderna e independente.

\- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. - Regina pegou a taça que Emma lhe ofereceu. - Não é possível curar todo mundo. E eu... eu tenho dificuldade em estar cercada de sofrimento. O que faço é à minha maneira de satisfazer minhas necessidades e proteger-me, ao mesmo tempo. - Aquilo era o máximo que Regina poderia lhe dizer. - Além disso, gosto de trabalhar sozinha.

\- Sei bem como é isso. Meus pais achavam que eu fosse maluca. O fato de gostar de escrever, tudo bem, mas esperavam que fosse escrever o "grande romance americano", no mínimo. No início acharam bem difícil engolir os meus contos de fadas.

\- Devem ter muito orgulho de você.

\- Do jeito deles. São boas pessoas - Emma falou devagar, percebendo que jamais conversara sobre seus pais com ninguém, exceto Ruby. - Eles sempre me amaram. E, Deus sabe, são loucos por Henry. Mas acham difícil aceitar que o que eu quero talvez não seja o que eles querem. Uma casa nos subúrbios, um bom jogo de golfe e uma esposa.

\- Nada disso é ruim.

\- Não, e eu já tive estas coisas antes... exceto pelo jogo de golfe. Mas preferia não ter de passar o resto da minha vida convencendo-os de que estou satisfeita com o que tenho agora. - Emma enrolou uma mecha dos cabelos de Regina entre os dedos. - Você não escuta estas mesmas queixas dos seus pais? "Regina, quando você vai se acomodar com alguém e iniciar uma família?"

\- Não. - Ela riu e bebeu um gole de vinho. - Absolutamente não. - A ideia de sua mãe dizendo uma coisa assim, ou mesmo pensando, fez com que risse novamente. - Creio que pode-se dizer que meus pais são... excêntricos. - Sentindo-se bem, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para as estrelas. - Na verdade, acho que os dois ficariam desconcertados se eu me acomodasse. Você não me contou que tem uma ilustração de tia Amy.

\- Quando você ficou sabendo da minha conexão com ela, estava a ponto de me mandar embora. Achei que não seria o momento adequado e, depois, creio que acabei me esquecendo.

\- É óbvio que ela tem você em alto conceito. Tia Amy só deu uma de suas gravuras para Glinda depois do casamento, e era algo que ela cobiçava havia anos.

\- É mesmo? Pois vou me lembrar de esfregar isso no nariz dela, na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos. - Prendendo o queixo de Regina entre os dedos, Emma virou-lhe o rosto para o seu. - Faz muito tempo desde a última vez em que fiquei namorando no terraço. Estou me perguntando se será que perdi o jeito.

Emma roçou os lábios sobre os dela, uma, duas, três vezes, até que Regina os entreabriu, num convite. Tirou o copo da mão dela e deixou-o junto ao seu, enquanto a boca movia-se para aceitar o que ela oferecia.

O gosto de Regina era tão doce, tão quente, acolhedor e excitante. A pele era macia, suave, tentadora, seduzindo-a e encantando-a. E o suspiro que ela exalou, tão leve e rápido, provocou um arrepio instantâneo por todo o corpo de Emma.

Mas Emma não era nenhuma adolescente ansiosa agarrando a namorada no escuro. O vulcão de desejos que borbulhava dentro de si poderia ser controlado. Se não podia dar a Regina a totalidade de sua paixão, então lhe daria o benefício de sua experiência.

Enquanto preenchia-se com ela, devagar, dando um doloroso passo de cada vez, retribuía com um carinho e uma ternura que a fez estremecer desamparadamente naquele último limiar antes do amor.

Ser abraçada daquela maneira, Regina pensou vagamente, com tal compaixão mesclada com avidez, era maravilhoso. Em todas as suas fantasias, jamais alcançara um prazer tão intenso. A língua de Emma brincava com a sua, fazendo-a sentir sabores cítricos, doces e Regina podia jurar que tinha um leve gosto de canela. As mãos acariciavam-na sedutoramente, enquanto os músculos dos braços de Emma enrijeciam, céus o que eram aqueles braços? Quando Emma passou a beijá-la no rosto e no pescoço, ela arqueou o corpo para trás, desejando, desejando desesperadamente que ela lhe desse mais e mais.

Era a rendição que Emma sentia vindo dela, tão nitidamente quanto sentia a brisa da noite em sua pele. Sabendo que isto a levaria mais perto do limite, entregou-se à necessidade febril de tocá-la.

Regina era um pouco menor que Emma, gloriosamente macia. Com curvas que a levavam a loucura, coxas grossas bem torneadas e a bunda era um verdadeiro monumento. Emma quase podia sentir o gosto, sentir a pele quente da morena em seus lábios, de sua língua, no fundo de sua boca. Era tortura não provar seu gosto agora, não lhe puxar o vestido para baixo e banquetear-se.

A sensação dos mamilos de Regina enrijecendo, pressionados contra o vestido, provocou-lhe um gemido quando tornou a beijá-la.

A boca de Regina recebeu-a com avidez e desespero. Suas mãos moveram-se sobre Emma com a mesma urgência que a dela. Regina sabia, enquanto entregava-se inteira ao momento, que não haveria mais volta. Elas não se amariam agora. Não poderia ser agora, no terraço iluminado pelas estrelas, sob a janela onde uma criança podia acordar e procurar pela mãe durante a noite.

Mas Regina sabia que não havia mais volta para o amor que ela sentia.

Não para ela. Regina não poderia mudar o curso de seus sentimentos, do mesmo jeito que não mudaria o curso do sangue que corria em suas veias.

E, por causa disso, chegaria o momento, muito em breve, em que ela se entregaria a Emma.

Quase sufocando pelo que acabara de perceber, Regina virou a cabeça e mergulhou o rosto no vão entre o ombro e o pescoço de Emma.

\- Você não imagina o que faz comigo Swan.

\- Então me diga morena. - Emma mordiscou-lhe a orelha, provocando-lhe um estremecimento. - Quero ouvi-la me dizer tudo.

\- Você me faz doer, e ansiar. - E ter esperança, Regina pensou, fechando os olhos com força. - Ninguém jamais fez isso. -Com um longo e trêmulo suspiro, afastou-se. - É disso que nós duas temos medo.

\- Não posso negar. - Os olhos de Emma estavam escuros de desejo. - E não posso negar que levá-la para o meu quarto, para a minha cama, é algo que desejo tanto quanto desejo respirar.

Tal imagem fez com que o coração de Regina disparasse.

\- Você acredita no inevitável?

-Tenho de acreditar.

Regina assentiu.

\- Eu também. Acredito no destino, nos caprichos da sorte, nas artimanhas daquilo que os homens costumavam chamar de deuses. Quando olho para você Swan, vejo o inevitável. - Ela afastou-se, pressionando a mão no ombro de Emma. - Você é capaz de aceitar que eu tenho alguns segredos que não posso lhe contar, partes de mim que não poderei compartilhar? - Viu um misto de curiosidade e negação nos olhos da loira, e balançou a cabeça antes que ela respondesse. - Não precisa responder agora... Você precisa pensar bem, antes de ter certeza. E eu também.

Abaixou-se para beijá-la e fez uma conexão rápida e firme. Sentiu o baque de surpresa, antes de recuar.

\- Durma bem esta noite - disse, sabendo que Emma dormiria. E que ela não.


	8. Chapter 7

Ola gente segue meu twitter TrouxaPorLana eu sigo de volta ;) ou o Abacatinha_47 pode sempre rolar informações da fic e tudo mais...aproveitem o capítulo.

Hoje era um dia diferente para Regina um que ela se permitia fazer o que quisesse, quando criança por volta do seus nove anos estava numa viagem, haviam ido visitar familiares em Porto Rico, ela brincava numa floresta com seus primos, andava pela mata observando a vegetação, desde sempre fora fascinada pelas flores e ervas, distraída não viu que se afastava dos primos, foi quando ouviu um ruído e ao olhar para o lado viu uma pantera negra de costas pra ela, o animal estava um pouco longe dela e bebia água num pequeno riacho.

Ela paralisou de medo, não conseguia gritar e nem mesmo mover um músculo para se afastar, apenas mantia o olhar no animal, o contato foi quebrado quando ouviu sua prima Zelena gritar por ela, assustando-se Regina moveu-se rapidamente dando passos para trás, porém não havia percebido o barranco atrás de si e então desiquilibrando-se ela caiu, não sabia dizer quantas vezes ela rolou até parar ao bater com o corpo numa pedra, ainda podia ouvir seus primos chamando-a quando tudo escureceu.

Ao acordar estava no quarto que dividia com sua prima, sua mãe estava ao seu lado lhe fazendo carinho na bochecha e lhe explicou o que acontecera, ao que parece a pantera havia fugido de um circo que estava na cidade, mas conseguiram capturá-la, foi repreendida pela imprudência de ter se afastado dos primos, mas logo a mãe lhe enchera de mimos e carinhos, pois o susto fora grande, desta pequena aventura Regina tinha uma cicatriz no lábio superior provavelmente causada pela queda no barranco.

Desde então aquele dia era marcado como um recomeço, ela e os primos decidiram deixá-lo como um marco, nesse dia eles poderiam ficar sem fazer nada, se quisessem. Poderiam levantar e comer um pote de sorvete como café da manhã, ou ficar na cama até o meio-dia, vendo filmes o dia todo.

O único plano para aquele dia era não ter plano algum.

Mas hoje ela acordou cedo e entregou-se ao luxo de um banho demorado, perfumado com seus óleos preferidos e com um sachê de ervas escolhidas por suas propriedades relaxantes. No rosto, passou um tônico facial preparado com flores, iogurte e pó de caulim, relaxando na banheira ao som de uma música leve e bebericando um suco de frutas, enquanto esperava os efeitos da magia.

Com o rosto reluzente e os cabelos brilhando graças ao xampu de camomila, passou o seu óleo de corpo personalizado e escorregou para dentro de um robe de seda preto.

Ao sair do banheiro, considerou seriamente a ideia de voltar para a cama e cochilar mais um pouco, a fim de completar a autoindulgência matinal. Mas no meio do quarto, onde havia apenas um tapetinho antigo na hora em que ela fora para o banheiro, agora encontrava-se um grande baú de madeira.

Com um gritinho de alegria, Regina abaixou-se e passou as mãos sobre a madeira antiga e entalhada, que fora polida a ponto de brilhar como um espelho. A madeira exalava um cheiro de cera de abelhas e alecrim, e era macia como uma seda sob seus dedos.

O baú tinha séculos de idade e era um objeto que Regina admirava desde criança, quando morava no Castelo Mills. Dizia-se que em certa época o baú ficara em Camelot, tendo sido presenteado a Merlin pelo jovem Arthur.

Com um suspiro sorridente, Regina sentou apoiada nos calcanhares. Eles sempre conseguiam surpreender ela e a seus primos mandando-lhes mimos nesta data. Seus pais, seus tios e tias entraram nessa brincadeira junto a eles... eles estavam tão distantes, mas nunca longe de seu coração.

Os poderes combinados de seis feiticeiros haviam enviado o baú desde a Irlanda, num piscar de olhos, através do tempo e do espaço, por meios que eram bem pouco convencionais.

Lentamente, Regina abriu a tampa e o perfume de antigas visões, de encantamentos imemoriais, de feitiçarias eternas chegou até ela. Era uma fragrância seca, tão aromática quanto pétalas amassadas até virarem pó, pungente com a fumaça do fogo frio que as feiticeiras evocam à noite.

Ali estava o poder, para ser respeitado e aceito. As palavras que ela falou foram num idioma antigo, a língua dos Sábios. O vento que ela evocou sacudiu as cortinas, fez com que o ar batesse em seu rosto. O ar cantava, milhares de cordas de harpas entoando na brisa, depois silenciou.

Abaixando os braços, Regina começou a pegar o conteúdo do baú. Ao tirar um amuleto de hematita, com o centro da pedra vermelho parecendo sangrar pelas bordas de um verde profundo. Regina sabia que pertencia à família de sua mãe havia gerações, uma pedra de cura de valor incalculável e com um poder inigualável. Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos ao dar-se conta de que estava sendo passada para ela, como acontecia a cada meio século na tradição da família, a fim de designá-la como uma curandeira da mais elevada ordem.

Seu presente, pensou, deslizando os dedos sobre a pedra lapidada por outros dedos, em outros tempos. Seu legado.

Guardou o amuleto delicadamente no baú e pegou o objeto seguinte. Ergueu nas mãos um globo de calcedônia, a superfície quase transparente oferecendo-lhe um relance do universo, caso ela decidisse olhar. Era dos pais de Killian, ela sabia, pois pôde senti-los quando espalmou o globo entre as mãos. Depois, havia um pergaminho gravado com os símbolos da linguagem antiga. Um conto de fadas, ela concluiu enquanto lia e sorria. Tão velho quanto o tempo, e tão doce quanto o amanhã. Tia Amy e tio Matthew, pensou enquanto o guardava novamente no baú.

Embora o amuleto tivesse sido um presente de sua mãe, Regina sabia que sempre haveria algo especial enviado pelo seu pai. Encontrou-o, e riu quando o pegou. Um sapo, tão pequeno quanto uma unha, intrincadamente esculpido em jade.

\- Igualzinho a você, papai - ela disse, rindo outra vez.

Tornou a guardá-lo, fechou o baú e levantou-se. Na Irlanda, seis pessoas deviam estar à espera do seu telefonema, para saber se ela havia gostado.

Quando começou a encaminhar-se para o telefone, ouviu batidas na porta dos fundos. Seu coração deu um salto rápido e incerto, depois se acalmou. A Irlanda teria de esperar.

Emma escondia o pacote atrás das costas. Havia outro presente em casa, que ela e Henry tinham escolhidos juntos. Mas aquele, ela mesma queria dar para Regina. Sozinha.

Emma ouviu-a aproximar-se da porta e sorriu, com o cumprimento já na ponta da língua. Mas teve sorte por não engolir a língua, bem como as palavras, no instante em que a viu.

Regina parecia iluminada, com os cabelos caindo nos ombros vestindo um robe preto. Os olhos pareciam mais escuros, mais profundos. Como eles podiam darem sempre a sensação de estar guardando milhares de segredos? O perfume de maçã que a rodeava quase fez Emma cair de joelhos.

Quando Quigley enroscou-se em suas pernas numa saudação, Emma pulou como se tivesse sido alvejada por um tiro.

\- Swan. - Com um riso mal contido na garganta, Regina apoiou-se na soleira da porta. - Você está bem?

\- Sim, sim. Eu... Você estava dormindo?

\- Não. - Tão calma quanto Emma estava agitada, Regina abriu-lhe a porta. - Acordei faz tempo. Estou apenas bancando a preguiçosa. - Vendo que a outra mulher continuava parada na porta, inclinou a cabeça para o lado. - Você não quer entrar?

\- Sim, é claro. - Emma deu um passo para dentro, mas manteve uma distância cautelosa.

Emma havia se comportado da maneira mais contida que pudera, naquelas duas semanas, resistindo à tentação de ficar a sós com ela e, quando ficava mantendo-se calma e controlada. Agora, percebia que todo este controle fora tanto para seu próprio bem quanto da morena.

Era doloroso resistir, mesmo quando estavam lá fora, ao sol, conversando sobre Henry ou mexendo no jardim, falando sobre o trabalho dela ou sobre o seu.

Mas agora, parada diante de Regina, a casa vazia e silenciosa rodeando-as, o perfume atormentando seus sentidos, era mais do que Emma podia suportar.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Regina perguntou, mas sorria, como se soubesse.

\- Não, nada... Ahn, como você está?

\- Ótima. - O sorriso dela alargou-se e suavizou-se. - E você?

\- Muito bem. - Emma pensou que, se ficasse um pouco mais tensa, se transformaria numa estátua. - Muito bem.

\- Eu ia mesmo preparar um chá. Desculpe se não tenho café em casa, mas talvez você queira me acompanhar.

\- Chá. - Emma suspirou baixinho. - Excelente.

Observou Regina caminhar até o fogão, com o gato deslizando entre suas pernas como se fosse um cordão cinzento. Ela deixou a chaleira no fogo, depois despejou a comida de Quigley num potinho. Abaixando-se, afagou o animal enquanto ele comia. O robe abriu-se, espalhando-se no chão como água, e deixou à mostra sua perna, Emma conteve um gemido com a visão.

\- Como vão indo as aspérulas? E os hissopos?

\- Hein?

Ela jogou os cabelos para trás, olhou para Emma e sorriu.

 _-_ As ervas que dei para você plantar no seu jardim.

\- Ah, sim, parecem ótimas.

\- Eu tenho alguns vasos com mudas de manjericão e tomilho, lá na estufa. Talvez você queira levá-los, deixá-los na janela da cozinha por algum tempo. Para usar como temperos. - Regina levantou-se quando a chaleira começou a apitar. - Você vai achar muito melhor do que aqueles que compra no supermercado.

\- Que bom, obrigada. - Estava quase sentindo-se novamente à vontade, Emma pensou. Ou, pelo menos, esperava que sim.

Era tranquilizador observá-la coar o chá, esquentar o bulezinho de porcelana, tirando as folhinhas aromáticas de um pote azul-claro. Não sabia que uma mulher podia ser calmante e sedutora ao mesmo tempo.

\- Henry fica vigiando aquelas sementes de margarida do campo, que você lhe deu para plantar.

\- Só não deixe que ele molhe demais. - Deixando o chá descansar, a morena virou-se. - E então?

Emma piscou.

\- Então o que?

\- Swan, você vai ou não me mostrar o que está escondendo atrás das costas?

\- É impossível enganá-la, não é? - Ela estendeu-lhe a caixa embrulhada num vivo papel azul.

\- Por que está me dando isso?

\- Glinda me contou sobre o dia de hoje. Não vai abrir?

\- É claro que sim. - Regina rasgou o papel, revelando uma caixa com o logotipo da loja de Zelena. – Excelente escolha. Você não teria como errar, comprando-me alguma coisa da _Wicca. -_ Levantou a tampa da caixa e, com um leve suspiro, retirou uma delicada figura de uma feiticeira, esculpida em âmbar.

A cabeça estava inclinada para trás e magníficos filetes de cabelos negros caíam em cascata pelo manto. Os braços esguios estavam erguidos, levemente curvados nos cotovelos, as mãos espalmadas para cima, numa posição idêntica àquela que Regina assumira junto ao baú, naquela mesma manhã. Numa das mãos ela segurava uma pequena pérola reluzente, e na outra um fino bastão de prata.

\- É linda - Regina murmurou. - Absolutamente linda.

\- Passei na loja na semana passada e Zelena acabara de recebê-la. Me fez lembrar de você.

\- Obrigada. - Ainda segurando a estátua, levantou a mão livre até o rosto da loira. - Você não poderia ter encontrado um presente mais perfeito.

Ela ergueu-se para tocar-lhe os lábios. Sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, bem como sabia, quando Emma retribuiu o beijo, Emma estava sufocando-se numa prisão de autocontrole. O poder, como uma chuva limpa e refrescante, banhou Regina por inteiro.

Era por isso que ela estivera esperando, fora por isso que passara a manhã dedicando-se ao antigo ritual feminino de óleos, cremes e perfumes.

Para Emma. Para si mesma. Para a primeira vez delas.

Emma sentia-se como se houvesse nós pontiagudos contorcendo-se em seu estômago. Um latejar constante em sua cabeça. Embora seus lábios mal se tocassem, o gosto dela parecia atraí-la como um ímã, transformando ideais como contenção e controle em conceitos vagos e sem importância. Tentou recuar, mas Regina enlaçou-a com seus braços sedosos.

\- Regina...

\- Shh. - Regina a acalmava e excitava ao mesmo tempo, enquanto os lábios dançavam sobre os seus. - Apenas beije-me Emma.

Como Emma poderia negar, quando os lábios dela se entreabriram suavemente sob os seus? Emma tocou-lhe o rosto, segurando-o entre as mãos tensas enquanto lutava uma violenta batalha interna para impedir que o abraço fosse longe demais.

Quando o telefone tocou, deixou escapar um gemido que era um misto de frustração e alívio.

\- É melhor eu ir embora.

\- Não. - Regina queria rir, mas limitou-se a sorrir quando se desvencilhou dos braços da loira. Jamais experimentara um poder tão delicioso quanto aquele. - Fique, por favor. Por que não serve o chá, enquanto atendo?

Servir o chá, Swan pensou. Teria sorte se conseguisse levantar o bule. Seu corpo inteiro agitava-se e ela virou-se cegamente para o fogão, enquanto Regina atendia o telefone.

\- Mamãe! - Agora, ela riu de verdade, e Emma escutou a pura alegria no riso. - Obrigada. Obrigada a todos vocês. Sim, recebi esta manhã. Foi uma surpresa maravilhosa! - Ela riu outra vez, ouvindo. - É claro. Sim, estou bem, estou ótima. Eu... Papai? - Ela riu, quando o pai interrompeu a conversa. - Sim, eu sei o que o sapinho significa. Adorei. Também amo você. Não, eu não preferia um de verdade, muito obrigada. - Sorriu para Emma quando esta entregou-lhe a xícara de chá. - Tia Amy? Sim, adorei a história, é muito linda. Sim, estou. A ela deve ter saído com Glinda, ela está muito bem, e os gêmeos também. Não vai demorar muito, agora. Sim, vocês chegarão a tempo.

Inquieta, Emma ficou andando pela cozinha, bebericando o chá, surpreendendo-se ao ver como estava bom. Perguntava-se o que diabos ela teria colocado ali. E apenas ficar ouvindo a voz dela já a fazia arder de desejo.

Podia lidar com isso, lembrou-se. Iriam tomar o chá como duas mulheres civilizadas, enquanto ela manteria as mãos bem afastadas da morena. Depois, fugiria dali e mergulharia no trabalho pelo restante do dia, para manter a mente bem afastada dela, também.

Já havia concluído o enredo da história e estava quase pronta para iniciar as ilustrações. E já sabia exatamente quem queria usar como modelo.

Regina.

Balançando bruscamente a cabeça, bebeu mais um gole do chá. Parecia que ela iria conversar com todos os parentes. Mas por Emma estava tudo bem. Isso lhe daria tempo para se acalmar.

\- Sim, estou com muita saudade também. De todos vocês. Nos vemos daqui a duas semanas. Ela estava com os olhos úmidos quando desligou, mas sorriu para Emma.

\- Era a minha família.

\- Eu percebi.

\- Eles me enviaram um baú de presentes hoje cedo, e não tive chance de ligar para agradecer.

\- Que bom. Escute, Regina, eu realmente preciso... Hoje cedo? - Ela disse, franzindo a testa. - Mas não vi nenhum caminhão de entregas.

\- Chegou bem cedo. - Regina desviou os olhos, deixando a xícara na mesa. - Foi uma entrega especial, por assim dizer. Eles estão ansiosos com a viagem no fim do mês.

\- Você vai ficar feliz em revê-los.

\- Sempre fico. Estiveram aqui no verão, por poucos dias. Mas com toda a agitação sobre o noivado e o casamento de Killian e Rose, não tivemos muito tempo para ficar juntos. - Foi abrir a porta para deixar Quigley sair. - Quer mais um pouco de chá?

\- Não, obrigada. Preciso ir embora. Tenho de trabalhar. - Emma também se aproximou da porta.

\- Emma. - Ela pousou a mão no braço da loira, sentiu-a estremecer. - Todos os anos, eu me dou um presente. Muito simples, na verdade. Eu simplesmente faço qualquer coisa que quiser. Qualquer coisa que seja do meu agrado. - Mal parecendo se mover, ela fechou a porta e postou-se entre Emma e a saída. - Este ano eu escolhi você. Se você ainda me quiser.

Tais palavras pareciam ecoar nos ouvidos da loira, quando Emma baixou os olhos para fitá-la. Regina estava tão calma, tão serena que parecia estar apenas conversando sobre o tempo.

\- Você sabe que eu quero.

\- Sim, eu sei. - Regina sorriu. Naquele momento estava calma, como o olho de um furacão. - Eu sei. - Quando ela deu um passo adiante, Emma recuou um passo. - Eu vejo isso quando olho para você, sinto sempre que você me toca. Você tem sido muito paciente. Manteve sua palavra de que nada aconteceria entre nós antes que eu me decidisse.

\- Estou tentando. - Incerta, Emma deu outro passo para trás. - Não tem sido fácil.

\- Nem para mim. - Regina parou onde estava, o robe preto reluzindo em torno dela sob a claridade do sol. - Você tem apenas de aceitar-me, aceitar que estou disposta a lhe entregar tudo o que puder. Aceite, e deixe que seja o suficiente.

\- O que está me pedindo?

\- Que me mostre como o amor pode ser.

Emma atreveu-se a estender a mão e tocar-lhe os cabelos.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Certeza absoluta.

Não existiam palavras no mundo para traduzir o que Emma sentia naquele momento. Portanto, não desperdiçou palavras e apenas pegou-a no colo.

Emma carregou-a como se ela fosse tão delicada quanto a feiticeira de âmbar que lhe dera de presente. Na verdade, pensou, pensava nela daquela maneira, e sentiu um instante de pânico ao pensar que poderia não ser delicada o bastante, contida o bastante. Seria tão fácil destruir a delicadeza.

Quando chegou ao pé da escada e começou a subir, seu coração disparava de antecipação.

Para o bem dela, desejou que fosse noite, uma noite iluminada por velas, com a luz da lua e música suave no ar. Porém, de alguma forma lhe pareceu certo que elas se amassem, naquela primeira vez, quando o sol brilhava no céu e quando a música vinha dos pássaros que voejavam pelo jardim e dos sininhos batidos pelo vento, que Regina mantinha na varanda.

\- Onde? - Emma perguntou, e Regina fez um gesto para a porta do quarto.

Aquele cômodo continha o mesmo perfume dela, um misto de fragrâncias e algo mais, algo que Emma não conseguiu identificar. Como fumaça e flores. O sol penetrava alegremente através das cortinas e espalhava-se pela enorme cama.

Emma desviou-se do baú, encantada ao ver o arco-íris de cores formados pelos cristais suspensos em finos cordões, na frente de cada janela. Arco-íris em vez de raios de luar, ela pensou enquanto deitava Regina na cama.

Ela tolice ficar nervosa agora, Regina disse a si mesma, mas suas mãos tremiam levemente quando as estendeu para abraçar Emma. Ela a queria. Queria que isso acontecesse. Ainda assim, a calma certeza que sentira apenas momentos atrás desaparecera sob uma onda de nervosismo e desejo.

E Emma podia ver o desejo e o nervosismo nos olhos dela. Seria possível que ela compreendesse que eram um espelho dos seus próprios sentimentos? Ela era tão linda. E estava ali para ela. Emma sabia que era vital para ambas que ela a tomasse com toda ternura.

\- Regina. - Abrandando seus próprios temores, Emma tomou-lhe a mão e beijou-a. - Não vou machucá-la. Eu juro.

\- Eu sei. - Regina entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, desejando ter certeza se o medo que sentira era devido ao momento, ou pela imensidão do amor que já sentia pela loira, que a deixava tão frágil e insegura.

Emma abaixou-se para beijá-la. Um beijo profundo, explorador, que era tanto excitante quanto tranquilizador. O tempo deixou de existir. Parou. Havia apenas aquele momento, em que suas bocas se encontravam.

Emma tocou-lhe os cabelos, os dedos mergulhando na sedosa maciez. Então, espalhou-os por cima do travesseiro.

Quando separou os lábios dos dela, foi para iniciar uma jornada lenta através do seu rosto, até sentir o tremor nervoso ser substituído por uma leve súplica. Mesmo quando seus temores foram vencidos pelas sensações suaves e deliciosas que Emma lhe provocava, a loira manteve o ritmo lento, tão lento que apenas um beijo parecia durar uma eternidade.

Regina ouviu-a murmurar doces promessas, delicadas palavras de carinho. O murmúrio baixo de sua voz fez com que a mente de Regina flutuasse, e seus lábios se curvassem num sorriso enquanto encontrava os dela novamente.

Ela deveria saber que seria assim, com Emma. Lindo, dolorosamente lindo. A loira a fazia sentir-se amada, protegida, segura. Quando Emma puxou o robe de seus ombros, não teve mais medo, mas acolheu com prazer a sensação dos lábios dela em sua pele. Ansiosa, agora, puxou a camisa da loira, Emma hesitou apenas um instante antes de ajudá-la a tirá-la.

Emma deixou escapar um gemido, enquanto seu corpo estremecia. Deus, a sensação das mãos de Regina em seu corpo...

Lutou contra uma onda de avidez e manteve as mãos calmas enquanto tirava-lhe o robe.

A pele morena insuportavelmente macia e perfumada com os óleos. Tão tentadora quanto um néctar, convidava-a a prová-la. Quando Emma fechou os lábios em torno de um dos seios dela enquanto massageava o outro, o som abafado que Regina emitiu ecoou em seu cérebro como um trovão.

Delicadamente, Emma usava a língua, os lábios e mãos para levá-la ao estágio seguinte do prazer, enquanto suas próprias paixões a atormentavam, exigindo que fosse mais rápida, mais rápida...

Regina sentia os olhos pesados, não conseguia abri-los. Como Emma podia saber exatamente onde tocar, onde beijar, para fazer com que seu coração saltasse no peito. Mas ela sabia, e Regina suspirou por entre os lábios enquanto Emma lhe dava mais e mais.

Sussurros e carícias delicadas. O perfume de canela e maçã tornando o ar mais denso. Os lençóis aquecendo-se, os corpos umedecendo de paixão. Um arco-íris de cores brincando por cima dos olhos semicerrados de Regina.

Ela flutuava ali, carregada pela magia que ambas produziam, sua respiração tornando-se mais rápida e ofegante à medida que Emma a levava mais alto, mais alto.

Então uma onda de calor invadiu-a. Explodiu dentro dela tão rapidamente, com tanta violência que ela gritou, agarrando-se a Emma.

\- Emma... - Então, um relâmpago, um lampejo de prazer que a deixou imóvel, aturdida e trêmulo.

\- Regina... - Emma teve de enterrar as mãos no colchão para impedir-se de tomá-la naquele instante, a fim de levá-las para onde ela sabia que as recompensas seriam desesperadamente intensas. - Morena. - Beijou-a, saboreando sua respiração ofegante. - Meu anjo.

Excitada até o âmago de si, ela abraçou a loira com força. Seu coração disparava, o corpo Emma estava tenso contra o seu.

\- Mostre-me, mostre-me mais.

Então, Emma abriu-lhe o robe por inteiro, sentindo-se enlouquecer com a visão da nudez dela. Regina abrira os olhos, fixando-os nos de Emma com firmeza enquanto a loira se levantava apenas para terminar de tirar a roupa, descendo os olhos pelo corpo da loira, Emma viu o desejo tomar os olhos da morena.

Então, mostrou-lhe mais, foi distribuindo beijos por todo seu abdômen até chegar a virilha da morena, distribui beijos breves por suas coxas antes de tomar o sexo molhado com a boca.

Regina sentia o corpo vibrando, invadido por sensações muito mais vívidas provocadas pela língua e lábios da loira. Quando Emma a levou novamente para o clímax, ela deixou-se levar pela tempestade, entregando-se totalmente ao lampejo de calor, desesperada pelo seguinte.

Emma se continha, obtendo prazer no prazer que lhe proporcionava, surpresa pela maneira como ela correspondia a cada toque, a cada beijo. Com a respiração ofegante, o sangue pulsando em seu cérebro, agora sobre Regina olhando em seus olhos enegrecidos Emma voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios deixando suas mãos explorarem o corpo da morena, desceu uma das mãos e começou a acariciar sua intimidade.

Regina movida pelo desejo acariciava e apertava os seios da loira enquanto retribuía o beijo, gemeu contra a boca desta, quando sentiu a mão de Emma em seu sexo que já pulsava novamente querendo mais e mais.

Emma mordiscou o lábio de Regina e penetrou um dedo, a morena soluçou o nome dela enquanto seus braços a enlaçavam. O prazer que Regina sentia era muito maior e mais completo do que a morena jamais sentira. Moveu-se de encontro a mão de Emma buscando os lábios da loira beijando lhe com sofreguidão, enquanto descia uma das mãos pelo corpo da loira, buscando o seu centro de prazer. Emma gemeu ao sentir o toque um pouco tímido, mas firme de Regina, que ao escutar o gemido da loira passou a acariciá-la.

Mais e mais profundamente, Emma a penetrava, preenchendo-a, carregando-a na direção do prazer final e máximo. Quando ela gritou, com o corpo estremecendo de prazer, Emma mergulhou o rosto em seu pescoço e permitiu-se segui-la.

Emma ficou olhando o balé das luzes na parede, ouvindo o coração de Regina acalmar-se. Regina estava deitada debaixo dela, imóvel, com os braços ainda enlaçando a loira, as mãos acariciando-lhe as costas.

Emma nunca pensara que pudesse ser assim. Era tolice, pensou. Já tivera muitas mulheres, antes. Mais do que isso, havia amado antes, mais profundamente do que qualquer pessoa conseguiria. Ainda assim, o que acontecera entre ela e Regina havia sido mais do que qualquer coisa que já tivesse esperado ou experimentado.

Não tinha como explicar a morena, quando ela própria estava longe de entender.

Depois de pressionar um beijo em seu ombro, levantou-se e fitou-a. Os olhos dela estavam fechados, o rosto afogueado e completamente relaxado. Emma perguntou-se se Regina teria alguma ideia de como tudo havia mudado, para as duas, naquela manhã.

\- Você está bem?

Regina balançou a cabeça em negativa, alarmando-a. Preocupada, Emma apoiou-se nos braços a fim de remover o peso do seu corpo de cima dela. Regina entreabriu os olhos, apenas o bastante para que Emma visse o tom avelã por entre os cílios espessos.

\- Eu não estou bem - ela disse, num tom baixo e enrouquecido. - Estou ótima. Você é maravilhosa. - Regina sorriu lindamente. - Isso foi maravilhoso.

\- Você me deixou preocupada. - Emma afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto. Os lábios de Regina já a aguardavam, quando ela se inclinou para beijá-la. - Não está arrependida?

Regina arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Pareço arrependida Swan?

\- Não. - Sem pressa, a loira observou o rosto dela, traçando-o com a ponta do dedo. - Você está parecendo um tantinho segura de si. - E isso provocou em Emma uma rápida onda de satisfação.

\- Estou me sentindo assim. E preguiçosa, também. - Ela espreguiçou-se um pouco e Emma ajeitou-se ao seu lado, para deixá-la recostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Regina riu baixinho.

\- Este foi o presente mais... exclusivo que alguém já me deu.

\- A vantagem é que você poderá usá-lo muitas, muitas e muitas vezes.

\- Melhor ainda. - Regina ergueu a cabeça para encarar Emma com os olhos brilhando.

\- Eu queria fazer isso desde a primeira vez em que a vi.

\- Eu sei. Isso me assustava e... Me excitava, também. - Regina acariciou-lhe o rosto e desejou, por um instante, que pudessem ficar ali para sempre, abraçadas e aconchegadas sob a luz do sol.

\- Isso vai mudar tudo.

As mãos da morena pararam, tensas.

\- Somente se você quiser Swan.

\- Então eu quero. - Emma sentou-se, trazendo-a consigo de forma que ficaram frente a frente. - Eu quero que você faça parte da minha vida. Quero estar com você, tanto quanto for possível... e não apenas assim.

Regina sentiu o antigo e incômodo medo tentando vir à superfície. Rejeição. A rejeição podia ser devastadora.

\- Já faço parte da sua vida. E farei para sempre, de agora em diante.

Emma viu algo nos olhos dela, pressentiu na tensão que invadiu a atmosfera entre elas subitamente.

\- Mas...

\- Sem "mas" - Regina apressou-se em dizer, e abraçou-a. - Nada, agora. Apenas isso, apenas nós duas. - Beijou-a, transmitindo tudo o que podia naquele beijo, sabendo que estava trapaceando a ambas por ocultar-lhe seu segredo. - Estarei aqui quando você me quiser, pelo tempo que você quiser.

Estou apressando-a novamente, Emma censurou-se enquanto a abraçava. Como poderia esperar que Regina a amasse, só porque tinham acabado de fazer amor? Nem mesmo tinha certeza dos seus próprios sentimentos. Tudo acontecera depressa demais e ela estava deixando-se levar pela emoção do momento. Lembrou a si mesma, enquanto a mantinha nos braços, que tinha outras necessidades a considerar em sua vida.

Havia Henry.

O que acontecesse entre ela e Regina iria afetar seu filho. Portanto, não poderia haver erros, nem atos impulsivos, nem tampouco um compromisso verdadeiro antes que ela estivesse absolutamente certa.

\- Iremos devagar - disse, mas sentiu uma pontada de ressentimento quando Regina relaxou no mesmo instante. - Mas se alguma pessoa aparecer na sua porta pedindo uma xícara de açúcar ou lhe trazendo presentes...

\- Eu expulso na hora! - Regina apertou-a com força. - Não há mais ninguém, além de você. – Beijou-a no pescoço. - Você me faz feliz.

\- Posso fazê-la mais feliz ainda.

Regina riu, inclinando a cabeça.

\- É mesmo?

\- Não é o que está pensando. - Divertida, e também lisonjeada, Emma mordiscou-lhe o lábio. - Ainda não, pelo menos. Eu estava pensando em algo como preparar-lhe um belo almoço, enquanto você fica aqui descansando e esperando por mim. E, depois, faremos amor outra vez. E mais uma vez e mais uma vez...

\- Bem... - Era tentador, mas Regina lembrava-se muito bem da bagunça que Emma fazia quando cozinhava. E sua cozinha continha muitas panelas e vasilhas que não podiam ser usadas incorretamente. - Por que não fazemos o contrário? Você fica me esperando e eu faço o almoço?

\- Regina...

\- Emma. - Ela beijou a loira, antes de escorregar para fora da cama. - Hoje quero fazer tudo ao meu jeito. Não vou demorar.

Emma teria de ser muito estúpida para não aceitar um oferecimento desses, a loira decidiu enquanto recostava na cama, apoiando-se nos braços cruzados. Ouviu o barulho de água correndo no banheiro e acomodou-se, imaginando como seria passar a tarde inteira na cama.

Regina amarrava o robe, enquanto descia as escadas. O amor, pensou, fazia coisas maravilhosas para o espírito. E era muito, muito melhor do que qualquer poção que ela pudesse fazer ou conjurar. Talvez com o tempo, talvez com muito mais desse amor, ela pudesse dar a Emma o que ainda faltava.

Emma não era Robin, pensou, sentindo-se envergonhada por tê-los comparado, nem que fosse por um instante.

Mas o risco era tão grande, e o dia estava tão maravilhoso...

Cantarolando baixinho, ocupou-se na cozinha. Sanduíches, decidiu. Não seria um cardápio muito refinado, mas perfeito para comer na cama. Sanduíches e o vinho especial do seu pai. Começou a prepará-los, flutuando até a geladeira, cuja porta estava repleta dos desenhos de Henry.

\- Ainda nem está vestida - Zelena falou, entreabrindo a porta da cozinha. - Bem como eu suspeitava.

Segurando um peito de peru na mão, Regina virou-se. Não era apenas Zelena quem estava ali, mas Glinda, Killian e Rose, também.

\- Ah... - Ela sentiu-se ruborizar no mesmo instante, e deixou o peito de peru no balcão. - Não ouvi vocês chegando.

\- Obviamente porque estava ocupada demais consigo mesma e tudo o mais - Killian comentou.

Eles entraram todos ao mesmo tempo, abraçando-a e beijando-a. Glinda já estava abrindo uma garrafa de champanhe.

\- Pegue as taças, Rose. Vamos começar a festa. - Piscou para a esposa, que desabara numa cadeira. - Para você, suco, amor.

\- Estou gorda demais para discutir. - Zelena ajeitou o corpo na cadeira, ou pelo menos tentou. - Então, o que recebeu da Irlanda?

\- Um baú, hoje cedo. É lindo. As taças estão no outro armário - ela falou para Rose. - E cheio de presentes. Conversei com eles no telefone... - Um pouco antes de subir e fazer amor com Emma. Mais uma onda de rubor aqueceu-lhe as faces. - Eu, anh, preciso... - Rose entregou-lhe uma taça cheia de champanhe até a borda.

\- Beber - Killian completou a frase para ela. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado. - Regina, minha querida, você está simplesmente radiante. O que houve hein?

\- Fique longe da minha mente - ela resmungou, e bebeu um gole a fim de ter tempo de pensar em como iria explicar. - Se me derem licença por um minuto...

\- Não precisa ir vestir-se por nossa causa. - Glinda encheu o restante das taças. - Killian tem razão. Você está fantástica.

\- Sim, mas realmente preciso...

\- Regina, eu tive uma ideia melhor. - O som da voz de Emma, vindo da escada, fez com que todos ficassem em silêncio. - Por que nós não... – de roupão, descalça e com os cabelos desgrenhados, ela entrou na cozinha e parou abruptamente.

\- Ops! - Zelena falou sorrindo.

\- Suscintamente colocado. - Killian observou Emma por entre os olhos apertados. - Fazendo uma visitinha à sua vizinha, é?

\- Fique quieto, Jones - Rose falou enquanto e sorria. - Parece que viemos interromper.

\- Pois acho que teríamos interrompido se chegássemos mais cedo - Glinda disse no ouvido de Killian, porém todos escutaram e riram.

Regina enviou-lhes um olhar fulminante, fazendo-os pararem de rirem abruptamente, antes de voltar-se para Emma.

\- Meus parentes vieram fazer uma festinha, e parecem estar achando graça na ideia de que eu possa ter uma vida particular que... - olhou por sobre o ombro, significativamente - não interessa a nenhum deles.

\- Ela sempre fica rabugenta quando é obrigada a sair da cama - Killian falou, resignando-se com a presença de Emma. - Rose, acho que vamos precisar de mais uma taça.

\- Já peguei. - Sorrindo, ela adiantou-se e entregou a taça de champanhe a Emma. - Temos de ser mais rápidos do que elas - acrescentou num cochicho, e ele assentiu.

\- Bem. - Emma bebeu um gole e suspirou. Era evidente que os planos para o resto do dia teriam de ser alterados. - Alguém trouxe comida?


	9. Chapter 8

Regina já estava acostumada demais com o jeito da sua família para sentir-se irritada ou envergonhada por muito tempo. E estava simplesmente feliz demais com Emma para ficar de mau-humor. Conforme os dias passavam elas haviam progredido, lenta e cuidadosamente, na construção de um relacionamento.

Porém, embora a morena passasse a confiar o seu coração e seu corpo a loira, ainda não conseguira confiar-lhe os seus segredos.

Quanto a Emma, apesar de saber que seus sentimentos por Regina tinham amadurecido ao ponto de um amor que jamais esperava sentir novamente, estava tão incerta quanto a morena de dar o passo que uniria suas vidas.

No centro disso, havia uma criança que nenhuma delas teria coragem de magoar, colocando as suas próprias necessidades em primeiro plano.

Se ambas roubavam algumas horas nas tardes, ou nas manhãs chuvosas, cabia apenas a elas. À noite, Regina deitava-se sozinha e perguntava-se quanto tempo duraria aquele interlúdio mágico...

Com a aproximação do Halloween, ela e Emma ocupavam-se com seus próprios preparativos. De vez em quando Regina sentia seus nervos à flor da pele diante da ideia de Emma conhecer sua família no feriado. Então, ria de si mesma por agir como uma adolescente prestes a apresentar a primeira namorada aos pais.

Na tarde do dia trinta e um, ela já estava na casa de Zelena, ajudando a prima muito grávida com os preparativos do banquete de Halloween.

\- Eu poderia ter pedido a Glinda para fazer isso. - Zelena pressionou a mão na dor que lhe atingia as costas, e sentou-se para preparar a massa de pão na mesa da cozinha.

\- Você pode pedir a Glinda que faça qualquer coisa. - Regina cortava a carne de cordeiro em cubinhos, para o tradicional ensopado irlandês. - Mas ela está divertindo-se tanto em instalar aqueles efeitos especiais.

\- Exatamente como uma leiga que pensa ser capaz de superar os profissionais. - Zelena fez uma careta de dor e gemeu, chamando imediatamente a atenção de Regina.

\- Querida?

\- Não, ainda não está na hora, embora eu desejasse que sim. É que estou sempre tão desconfortável, o tempo todo, ultimamente. - Ouvindo o som da própria voz, ela fez uma outra careta. - E detesto ficar me queixando.

\- Você pode se queixar quanto quiser. Estamos só nós duas aqui. - Sempre preparada, Regina serviu um líquido numa xícara. - Beba um pouco disto.

\- Estou me sentindo como se pudesse flutuar na água... como uma imensa caravela. Meu Deus, estou enorme. - Mas bebeu, mexendo no cristal que tinha no pescoço.

\- E você tem dois marinheiros nesta caravela.

Aquele comentário fez com que Zelena risse.

\- Vamos conversar sobre outra coisa - ela pediu, voltando para a massa do pão. - Qualquer coisa que não me deixe pensar o quanto estou gorda e rabugenta.

\- Você não está gorda, e está só um pouquinho rabugenta. - Mas Regina tentou mudar de assunto. - Você sabia que Killian e Rose estão trabalhando juntos em outro caso?

\- Não, não sabia. - O interesse de Zelena aguçou-se. - E fico surpresa com isso. Rose é bastante convicta nesta questão de trabalhar sozinha em suas investigações.

\- Bem, desta vez ela entregou os pontos. Trata-se de uma criança que fugiu de casa, de apenas doze anos. Os pais estão desesperados. Quando conversei com ela, ontem à noite, Rose disse que tinha uma pista e por isso não poderia vir nos ajudar.

\- Quando Rose está na cozinha, mais atrapalha do que ajuda. - Apesar do comentário, havia afeição pela nova prima em cada palavra. - Ela é maravilhosa para Killian, não acha?

\- É, sim. - Sorrindo, Regina levou ao fogo o cordeiro com batatas e cebolas. - Teimosa, cabeça-dura e com um coração enorme. Exatamente o que Killian precisa.

\- E você, encontrou o que precisa?

Sem dizer nada a princípio, Regina acrescentou as ervas na panela. Sabia que Zelena daria um jeito de descobrir tudo antes que aquele dia terminasse.

\- Estou muito feliz - respondeu.

\- Eu gosto dela. Tive uma boa impressão sobre ela, desde o começo.

\- Fico contente com isso.

\- E Killian também se sente assim... embora ainda tenha algumas reservas. - Zelena franziu a testa, mas manteve o tom de voz alegre. - Principalmente depois que deu uma espiada na mente de Emma.

Regina estreitou os lábios enquanto acertava a temperatura do fogão.

\- Eu ainda não o perdoei por isso.

\- Bem. - Zelena encolheu os ombros e deixou a massa do pão numa tigela, para crescer. - Emma não tinha como saber, e isto serviu para deixar Killian um pouco mais tranquilo. Ele não ficou exatamente encantado ao chegar na sua casa e descobrir que você estivera na cama com alguém.

\- Sem dúvida isso não é problema dele.

\- Killian ama você. - Zelena pressionou de leve o braço da prima, enquanto passava pelo fogão. - E ele sempre vai preocupar-se mais com você, porque o seu dom a deixa muito vulnerável.

\- Não sou uma pessoa indefesa, Zelena, e confio no meu bom senso.

\- Eu sei. Querida, eu... - Zelena sentiu lágrimas nos olhos e afastou-as com um gesto impaciente. - Eu não queria intrometer-me, mas... Meu Deus, nunca fui assim tão sentimental!

\- Foi, sim, só que conseguia disfarçar melhor. - Deixando a panela por um momento, Regina atravessou a cozinha para abraçar a prima. - Foi lindo, maravilhoso e muito intenso. - Afastou-se, sorrindo. - Emma deu-me muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar.

Com um suspiro, Zelena tocou o rosto de Regina.

\- Você está apaixonada.

\- Estou, sim. Eu a amo, muito.

\- E ela?

Regina desviou os olhos.

\- Não sei.

\- Gina...

\- Não vou conectar-me com ela desta maneira. - Regina fitou a prima, e falou com voz firme. - Seria desonesto fazer isso, quando não contei a ela o que sou, e nem tive coragem de confessar o que sinto. Sei que Swan gosta de mim, e não precisaria de nenhum dom para saber disso. E é o que basta. Quando houver mais, se houver mais, ela me dirá.

\- Sempre fico surpresa ao ver o quanto você é teimosa, Regina.

\- Sou uma Mills. - Regina retrucou. - E isso é importante.

\- Concordo. Você devia contar tudo a ela. - Zelena segurou-a pelo braço, antes que Regina se afastasse. - Eu sei. Detesto quando as pessoas vêm me dar conselhos que não quero ouvir. Mas você precisa esquecer o passado e encarar o futuro.

\- Estou encarando o futuro. Gostaria que Emma fizesse parte dele. Mas preciso de mais tempo. - Regina sentiu a voz falhar e pressionou os lábios, até que conseguisse controlar-se. - Zelena, eu a conheço. Ela é uma mulher incrível. Tem compaixão, imaginação e tanta generosidade que nem ela mesmo se dá conta. E também tem um filho.

Dessa vez, quando Regina se virou, Zelena foi obrigada a apoiar-se na mesa.

\- É disso que você tem medo? De ter de cuidar do filho de outra pessoa?

\- Ah, não, eu amo Henry. E como não poderia? Mesmo antes de começar a amar Emma, eu já amava aquela criança. E ele é o centro do mundo dela, bem como deveria ser. Não há nada, absolutamente nada que eu não fizesse por eles.

\- Então, explique.

Ignorando a pergunta, Regina enxaguou os ovos cozidos que iria descascar.

\- Você tem endro fresco? Sabe como tio Damien gosta dos ovos temperados com endro. - Deixando o ar escapar por entre os dentes, Zelena bateu com força o pote de tempero na pia.

\- Regina, explique.

Com as emoções em ebulição, Regina tirou a tampa do pote.

\- Ah, você nem imagina o quanto teve sorte com Glinda. Por ter encontrado alguém que a ama do jeito que você é, sem importar-se com nada.

\- É claro que sei que tenho sorte - Zelena falou, num tom suave. - Mas o que Glinda tem a ver com isso?

\- Quantas pessoas seriam capazes de nos aceitar tão completamente? Quantas pessoas se casariam com uma feiticeira, ou teriam filhos com ela?

\- Em nome de Finn, Regina. - A impaciência na voz de Zelena foi um tanto abafada pelo fato de que foi forçada a sentar novamente. - Você fala como se fossemos umas velhas bruxas voando em cabos de vassoura, e rindo enquanto roubamos criancinhas.

Regina não sorriu.

\- Não é isso que pensa a maioria das pessoas? Robin...

\- Robin que vá para o inferno.

\- Tudo bem, vamos esquecer Robin - Regina concordou, com um aceno de mão. - Mas quantas vezes, através dos séculos, não fomos perseguidas, caçadas, temidas e desprezadas, simplesmente por sermos o que fomos predestinadas a ser? Não me envergonho da minha herança. Não lamento pelo meu dom, nem pelo meu legado. Mas não poderia suportar a ideia de contar a Emma e ser encarada como se... - Deu um risinho forçado. - Como se eu tivesse um caldeirão fumegante no porão, cheio de pernas de sapos e presas de lobo.

\- Se Emma a ama...

\- Se - Regina repetiu. - Veremos. Agora, acho que você devia ir se deitar por uma hora.

\- Você só está querendo mudar de assunto - Zelena começou, então ergueu os olhos quando Glinda irrompeu na cozinha. Havia teias de aranha nos cabelos dela, de mentira, felizmente, e um brilho de triunfo no olhar.

\- Vocês precisam ver isso. Eu sou mesmo incrível, nem acredito! - Pegou um talo de salsão de cima da pia e mastigou-o. - Venham, não fiquem paradas aí!

\- Amadores - Zelena suspirou, e levantou-se com dificuldade.

As duas estavam admirando os fantasmas produzidos por holografia, no vestíbulo, quando Regina ouviu um carro chegar.

\- Eles estão aqui! - Enchendo-se de alegria com a perspectiva de rever a família, ela deu um passo largo na direção da porta. Então, parou abruptamente, atingida por uma súbita dor. Já estava se virando quando viu Zelena vergando-se na direção de Glinda.

No mesmo instante Glinda ficou tão pálida quanto seus fantasmas.

\- Amor? Você já está... Ah, meu Deus!

\- Está tudo bem. - Zelena respirou fundo, enquanto Regina a segurava pelo outro braço. - Foi só uma contração. - Apoiando-se em Glinda, ela sorriu para Regina. - Acho que não poderia haver um dia mais apropriado para os gêmeos nascerem do que o Halloween.

\- Não há absolutamente nada com que se preocupar – Damien Mills estava dizendo a Glinda.

Como o seu filho, era um homem alto e seus cabelos negros tinham apenas alguns fios prateados. Escolhera um smoking para a ocasião e completara o traje com um par de tênis cor de laranja fosforescente, achando muita graça ao vê-los brilhar no escuro.

\- Um parto é a coisa mais natural do mundo. E esta é uma noite perfeita, também.

\- Certo. - Glinda engoliu em seco. Sua casa estava cheia de gente... de feiticeiros, para ser mais exata... e sua esposa estava sentada no sofá, parecendo não dar a mínima para o fato de estar em trabalho de parto havia quase três horas. - Talvez seja um alarme falso.

Camilla chegou na sala num vestido de baile todo bordado e deu um tapinha no ombro de Glinda com um leque de plumas.

\- Deixe tudo nas mãos de Gina, querida. Ela vai cuidar de Zelena. Ora, quando Killian nasceu fiquei treze horas em trabalho de parto. Nós demos muitas risadas com isso, não foi, Damien?

\- Sim, depois que você parou de me atirar maldições, querida.

\- Bem, é claro. - Ela foi para a cozinha a fim de verificar o ensopado. Regina nunca usava tomilho suficiente.

\- Ela teria me transformado num porco-espinho, se não estivesse tão ocupada com outras coisas - Damien confidenciou a Glinda.

\- Isso me faz sentir bem melhor - Glinda murmurou.

Satisfeito por ter _ajudado_ , Damien deu um abraço de lado em Glinda.

\- É para isto que estamos aqui, Grinda.

\- Glinda.

Damien sorriu, benigno.

\- Sim, de fato.

\- Mamãe. - Zelena deu um aperto na mão de sua mãe. - Vá salvar Glinda das garras do tio Damien. Parece que ela está prestes a desmaiar.

Amélia deixou o bloco de desenhos de lado.

\- Acha que devo pedir a seu pai que a leve para dar um passeio?

\- Ótima ideia. - Zelena suspirou com gratidão enquanto Regina continuava a massagear-lhe os ombros. - Ainda não há nada que ela possa fazer.

Patrick, o pai de Regina, sentou-se no instante em que Amélia deixou a cadeira vaga.

\- Como vai indo a minha menina?

\- Estou bem, de verdade. As contrações ainda estão brandas, mas tenho certeza de que não vai demorar muito para as coisas ficarem mais sérias. - Zelena inclinou-se para beijar a bochecha do tio. - Estou muito contente por vocês estarem aqui.

\- Não poderíamos estar em nenhum outro lugar. - Pousou a mão na barriga da sobrinha a fim de aliviar o desconforto, e enviou um sorriso para Regina. - E a minha queridinha? Está linda como uma pintura. Puxou o seu pai, não é?

\- É claro que sim. - Regina sentiu a contração seguinte começar e manteve as mãos firmes nos ombros de Zelena. - Agora respire fundo, relaxando.

\- Não quer dar a ela um pouco de actéia azul? - Patrick perguntou à filha.

Regina pensou um pouco e balançou a cabeça.

\- Ainda não. Ela está indo bem. Mas você podia pegar a minha algibeira. Vou precisar de alguns cristais.

\- Está feito. - Ele levantou-se e abriu a mão. Na sua palma havia um ramo de urzes floridas. - Ora, de onde isso surgiu? - Falou, do mesmo jeito que fazia quando a mulher que agora estava em trabalho de parto era ainda uma criança.

\- Cuide disto para mim. Tenho um trabalho a fazer.

Zelena roçou o ramo de urzes no rosto.

\- Ele é o homem mais querido do mundo.

\- E vai estragar estes dois, se você deixar. Papai tem um fraco por crianças. - Com a conexão empática, sabia que Zelena estava mais desconfortável do que demonstrava. - Teremos de ir para o quarto daqui há pouco, Zel.

\- Ainda não. - Zelena segurou a mão da prima por sobre o ombro. - É tão bom ficar aqui, junto com todos. Onde está tia Cora?

\- Mamãe está na cozinha, provavelmente discutindo com tia Camilla por causa do ensopado.

Com um gemido, Zelena fechou os olhos.

\- Ah, meu Deus, eu seria capaz de comer uma panela inteira, sozinha.

\- Depois - Regina prometeu. Ergueu os olhos, quando o barulho de correntes se arrastando e gemidos sofredores encheu a sala. - Alguém tocou a campainha.

\- Pobre Glinda. Não pôde relaxar o bastante para apreciar a própria obra de arte. É Killian?

Regina esticou o pescoço.

\- É, sim. Ele e Rose estão criticando os fantasmas holográficos.

Killian entrou na sala balançando a cabeça.

\- Amadores...

\- E Mark ficou com tanto medo que correu para fora de lá - Henry falou, relatando os arrepios de medo provocados pela casa mal-assombrada da escola primária. - Então, Frank comeu tantos doces que vomitou.

\- Parece que foi um dia daqueles. - A fim de evitar a mesma eventualidade, Emma já escondera metade dos doces que Henry recolhera em seu saquinho de guloseimas.

\- Achei a minha fantasia a mais legal de todas.

Quando saíram do carro, em frente à casa de Zelena, satisfeita com o que via, Emma abaixou-se para ajustar os óculos de mentira do filho. Ela levara dois dias para conseguir encontrar a fantasia de Harry Potter. Mas valera a pena.

Henry bateu no ombro da mãe com uma varinha feita de papelão.

\- _Tarantallegra_. Agora você tem que dançar sem parar mamãe.

\- Quem sabe outra hora guri. - Henry começou a rir, quando Emma beliscou-lhe o nariz.

\- Acha que Gina vai ficar surpresa? Será que ela vai me reconhecer?

\- De jeito nenhum. Eu mesma toda vez que olho para você, penso que estou vendo o próprio Harry Potter.

\- Nós vamos conhecer toda a família dela - Henry lembrou a mãe, como se ela precisasse ser lembrada. Emma ficara a semana inteira nervosa com aquele evento. - E eu vou ver a gata e o cachorro de Zelena novamente.

\- Certo. - Emma tentava não se preocupar demais com o cachorro. Pan realmente parecia um lobo, mas fora delicado e amigável com Henry, na última vez em que visitaram Zelena.

\- Esta vai ser a melhor festa de Halloween do mundo!

Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, Henry apertou a campainha. Ficou imediatamente boquiaberto quando sons de gemidos e correntes arrastadas encheram o ar.

Um homem moreno, com cabelos escasseando e os olhos muito alegres abriu a porta. Bastou dar uma olhada em Henry e falou, num tom maléfico:

\- Bem-vindos ao castelo assombrado. Entrem, se estiverem dispostos a se arriscar. - Henry arregalou os olhos.

\- É mesmo assombrado?

\- Entre... se tiver coragem. - Ele abaixou-se até que seus olhos se nivelassem aos do menino, depois tirou um coelhinho de pelúcia da manga do paletó.

\- Uau! Você é um mágico?

\- Certamente.

\- Eu sou Harry Potter.

\- Maravilhoso. E esta é a sua acompanhante nesta noite sr. Potter? - Ele perguntou, olhando para Emma.

\- Não. - O menino riu, divertido. - Esta é a minha mãe. Na verdade, eu sou Henry.

\- E, na verdade, eu sou Patrick.

Patrick endireitou o corpo e, embora seus olhos continuassem alegres, Emma teve certeza de que estavam analisando-a.

\- E você é...

\- Swan. - Ela ofereceu a mão. – Emma Swan. Somos vizinhos de Regina.

\- Vizinhos, você diz? Bem, duvido que seja apenas isso. Mas, entre, vamos entrar. - Patrick trocou a mão de Emma pela de Henry. - Veja o que temos aqui para você.

\- Fantasmas! - Henry deu um pulo de excitação. - Olhe, mamãe, são fantasmas!

\- Nada mal, para uma amadora - Patrick comentou, num tom bondoso. - Ah, a propósito, Gina acabou de subir, com Glinda e Zelena. Nós teremos os gêmeos ainda esta noite. Cora, meu amor, venha conhecer os vizinhos de Gina. - Virou-se para Emma quando uma mulher, usando um turbante vermelho, apareceu no corredor. - Imagino que gostaria de uma bebida, minha querida. - Disse para Emma.

\- Sim, senhor. - Emma inspirou profundamente. - Acho que estou precisando.

Hesitante e incerta, Rose bateu na porta do quarto de Zelena, depois espiou pela fresta. Não tinha certeza se iria encontrar a atmosfera clínica, e, em sua mente, assustadora, de uma sala de parto, ou o brilho místico de um círculo mágico. E poderia passar muito bem sem nenhum dos dois.

Mas, em vez disso, viu Zelena recostada numa cama grande e de aparência confortável, cercada de flores e velas acesas. O som da música de harpa e flautas flutuava pelo cômodo. Zelena parecia um tanto afogueada, Glinda um tanto pálida, mas a normalidade básica do ambiente deixou-a mais sossegada para atravessar a soleira da porta, quando Regina lhe fez um gesto para entrar.

\- Pode entrar, Rose. Você já deve ser uma especialista nisso, agora. Afinal, ajudou no parto de Psique, poucos meses atrás.

\- Eu me sinto como uma égua - Zelena murmurou, - Mas isso não significa que aprecie a comparação Gina.

\- Não quero interromper, nem atrapalhar ou... Uau! - Sussurrou, quando Zelena ergueu a cabeça e começou a bufar como uma locomotiva a vapor.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - Glinda segurou-lhe a mão e ficou olhando num cronômetro. - Aí vem outra. Nós estamos indo bem, tudo bem.

\- Sim, _nós -_ Zelena falou, por entre os dentes cerrados. - Queria ver você...

\- Respire. - A voz de Regina era gentil, quando posicionou os cristais sobre a barriga de Zelena. Estes oscilaram no ar, emitindo uma luz sobrenatural com a qual Rose tentou não se perturbar.

Afinal, estava casada com um feiticeiro havia dois meses.

\- Está tudo bem, meu amor. - Glinda pressionou os lábios na mão da esposa, desejando desesperadamente que a dor passasse. - Já está quase acabando.

\- Não vá embora. - Zelena apertou-lhe a mão com força, quando a contração começou a diminuir. - Não vá embora.

\- Não vou a lugar algum. Você é maravilhosa. - Seguindo as instruções de Regina, ela refrescou o rosto da esposa com um pano úmido. - Amo você, minha ruiva.

\- É bom, mesmo. - Zelena conseguiu esboçar um sorriso e exalou um suspiro alto. Sabendo que ainda teria muito o que enfrentar, fechou os olhos. - Como estou me saindo, Gina?

\- Muito bem. Mais umas duas horas.

\- Duas... - Glinda mordeu o lábio e fixou um sorriso forçado no rosto. - Que maravilha.

Rose limpou a garganta, e Regina virou-se para ela.

\- Desculpe. Ficamos um pouco distraídas, aqui.

\- Sem problema. Só achei que você gostaria de saber que Emma está aqui, com Henry.

\- Ah... - Regina enxugou a testa com a manga da blusa. - Eu havia me esquecido. Vou descer num instante. Você poderia pedir para tia Amy subir?

\- É claro. Ei, Zel, estamos todos com você.

O sorriso de Zelena foi breve e cansado.

\- Ótimo. Será que alguém quer trocar de lugar comigo?

\- Não, obrigada, desta vez eu passo. - Rose já se afastava na direção da porta. - É melhor não ficar por aqui, atrapalhando.

\- Não vai demorar muito, não é? - Lutando contra o pânico, Glinda acariciava a mão da esposa e enviou à Regina um olhar de súplica.

\- Só uns minutinhos. Tia Amy ficará aqui, ela é muito habilidosa. Além disso, vamos precisar de um conhaque.

\- Conhaque? Mas Zelena não pode beber!

\- É para você - Regina falou com gentileza, enquanto saía.

A primeira coisa que Regina reparou, quando entrou na sala, foi que Henry estava sendo muito bem recebido. A mãe de Regina ria com gosto, enquanto Henry lhe contava as histórias dos seus coleguinhas na festa de Halloween. E, vendo que o menino já segurava dois bichinhos de pelúcia, Regina deduziu que seu pai já lhe mostrara alguns de seus truques.

Mas esperava que tivesse sido discreto.

\- Como estão as coisas lá em cima? - Amélia perguntou baixinho, quando se encontraram na porta.

\- Perfeitas. Você será avó antes da meia-noite.

\- Abençoada seja, Regina. - Amélia beijou-lhe o rosto. - E gostei muito da sua namorada.

\- Ela não é... - Mas Amélia já subia as escadas apressadamente.

E ali estava Emma, parada junto à lareira, onde o fogo crepitava alegremente, bebendo o que devia ser uma das misturas do seu pai, e ouvindo com uma expressão de divertida fascinação a uma das histórias do tio Damien.

\- Então, naturalmente, acolhemos a pobre alma por aquela noite. A tempestade estava terrível. E o que ele fez, senão sair correndo na manhã seguinte, gritando sobre fantasmas, espíritos malignos e coisas assim. Maluco - Damien falou com tristeza, batendo o dedo na própria cabeça, onde agora havia um chapéu de seda cor de laranja. - Uma história muito triste e lamentável.

\- Talvez tivesse algo a ver com o fato de você ter andado pela casa usando aquela armadura - Matthew Mills comentou, aquecendo o conhaque entre as mãos.

\- Não, não... Uma armadura não tem nada a ver com um espírito maligno. Imagino que tenham sido os guinchos do gato de Cora que o assustaram.

\- Meus gatos não guincham - ela retrucou, ofendida. - Eles são muito bem-educados.

\- Eu tenho um cachorro - Henry intrometeu-se. - Mas gosto de gatos, também.

\- É mesmo? - Sempre disposto a agradar, Patrick retirou um gatinho de pelúcia listrado de trás da capa da fantasia de Henry. - E deste você gosta?

\- Ah! - Henry pegou a pelúcia, depois deixou Patrick deliciado ao subir em seu colo e lhe abraçar agradecendo.

\- Papai... - Regina inclinou-se no sofá e pressionou os lábios na cabeça quase careca. - Você não muda nunca.

\- Gina! - Henry pulou do colo de Patrick e tentou segurar todos os seus brinquedos de uma só vez. - O seu pai é a pessoa mais engraçada do mundo!

\- Eu também gosto dele. - Regina inclinou a cabeça para o lado. - Sr. Potter?

\- Sou eu, Henry.

\- Não acredito...

\- É verdade! Mamãe comprou essa fantasia para o Halloween.

\- Bem, você é parecido com Henry. - Regina abaixou-se. - Dê-me um beijo, e então terei certeza.

Henry pressionou os lábios no rosto de Regina, extremamente feliz pelo sucesso da sua fantasia.

\- Você não me reconheceu? Mesmo?

\- Você me enganou completamente. Eu tinha certeza de que era Harry Potter.

\- Seu pai me disse que você é a princesa das fadas porque a sua mãe é a rainha.

Cora deu mais uma risada vigorosa e piscou para o marido.

\- Meu sapinho...

\- Sinto muito não poder ficar aqui e conversar mais com você - Regina falou para Henry.

\- Eu sei. Você está ajudando os bebês de Zelena a nascerem. Eles vão sair da barriga dela um de cada vez?

\- Um de cada vez, espero. - Ela riu, mexendo nos cabelos do menino, e olhou para Emma. - Você sabe que pode ficar pelo tempo que quiser. Há bastante comida.

\- Não se preocupe conosco. Como está Zelena?

\- Muito bem. Na verdade, desci para pegar um pouco de conhaque para Glinda. Ela está com os nervos à flor da pele.

Assentindo a cabeça com compreensão, Matthew pegou a garrafa de conhaque e uma taça.

\- Ela tem toda a minha solidariedade - disse. Quando os entregou para Regina, ela sentiu o choque do poder dele e soube que, embora parecesse calmo, sua mente e seu coração estavam lá em cima, com a filha.

-Não se preocupe, tio Matt. Estou cuidando bem dela.

\- Zelena não poderia estar em melhores mãos. Você é a melhor que já conheci, Regina. - Os olhos de Matthew fixaram-se nos dela, enquanto passava o dedo pela pedra hematita que ela trazia no pescoço. - E já conheci muitas. - Sorriu levemente. - Emma, talvez você queira acompanhar Regina até o quarto.

\- Com todo prazer. - Emma pegou a garrafa de conhaque da mão dela, antes de segui-la para fora da sala. - A sua família... – A loira balançou a cabeça quando chegaram ao pé da escada, sem perceber que Regina enrijecia.

\- O que tem?

\- Eles são incríveis. Absolutamente incríveis. E não é todo dia que me vejo atirada no centro de um grupo de pessoas desconhecidas, com uma mulher prestes a dar à luz à gêmeos no andar de cima, um lobo... porque juro que _aquilo_ não é um cachorro... mastigando o que parece ser um osso de mastodonte embaixo da mesa da cozinha, e com morcegos mecânicos voando pelo teto. Ah, esqueci de mencionar os fantasmas no vestíbulo.

\- Bem, é Halloween.

\- Não creio que tenha muito a ver com isso. - Emma parou no alto da escada. - Não me lembro de qualquer outra ocasião em que me diverti tanto. Eles são fantásticos, Gina. Seu pai faz todos aqueles truques de mágica... uns truques incríveis. E juro que não consigo descobrir como ele os realiza.

\- E nem vai conseguir. Papai é muito... Ahn... muito habilidoso.

\- Ele poderia ganhar dinheiro com isso. Sinceramente, eu não perderia esta festa por nada no mundo. - Emma passou a mão livre em torno do pescoço da morena. - Só está faltando você.

\- Fiquei preocupada com a ideia de que você pudesse se sentir deslocada.

\- Não. Embora isso tenha estragado meus planos de levá-la para um cantinho escuro e fazê-la tremer de medo com uma história de terror, para que você me agarrasse em busca de proteção.

\- Não me assusto facilmente Swan. - Sorrindo, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço da loira. - Cresci ouvindo histórias de terror.

\- E com seus tios andando pela casa vestidos em armaduras - Emma murmurou, enlaçando sua cintura com o braço livre e roçando os lábios nos dela.

\- Ah, isso era o mínimo. - Regina colou-se a ela, sugando o lábio inferior da loira. - Nós costumávamos brincar nos calabouços do castelo. E eu passei uma noite inteira numa torre, para enfrentar o desafio de Killian.

\- Você é muito corajosa.

\- Não, sou teimosa. E estúpida. Nunca me senti tão desconfortável, em toda minha vida. – Regina sentia-se flutuar, embriagada com o perfume de Emma, perdendo a noção de si mesma. - Pelo menos Zelena evocou um travesseiro e um cobertor.

\- Evocou? - Emma repetiu, achando graça no termo que ela usara.

\- Levou-me - Regina apressou-se em corrigir, e deu um beijo profundo na loira, para que Emma não pensasse em mais nada, exceto nelas.

Quando a porta se abriu atrás delas, ambas viraram como se fossem crianças apanhadas em flagrante. Amélia arqueou a sobrancelha, entendeu a situação e sorriu.

\- Desculpe interromper, mas acho que Emma é exatamente quem estamos precisando, no momento.

A loira segurou a garrafa de conhaque com mais força.

\- Aí dentro?

Amélia riu.

\- Não. Fique aqui mesmo e tome conta de Glinda por alguns minutos. Ela está precisando conversar.

\- Só um minuto - Regina alertou. - Zelena precisa dela ao seu lado.

Antes que Emma pudesse concordar ou discordar, Regina entrou no quarto. Resignada, a loira encheu a taça de conhaque, tomou um bom gole e tornou a encher quando Glinda saiu pela porta.

\- Tome um gole - disse, empurrando-lhe a taça.

\- Não imaginei que fosse demorar tanto tempo. - Depois de respirar fundo, Glinda bebeu o conhaque. - Ou que ela fosse sofrer tanto. Se conseguirmos superar tudo isso, juro que nunca mais teremos mais filhos.

\- É, certo.

\- Estou falando sério, ou ao menos eu quem irá engravidar na próxima.

\- Glinda, não tenho intenção de intrometer-me, mas você não se sentiria melhor, mais segura, se Zelena estivesse num hospital, com o acompanhamento de um médico e todos os equipamentos necessários à mão?

\- Num hospital? Não. - Glinda esfregou as mãos no rosto. - Zelena nasceu naquela mesma cama. Ela não teria os gêmeos em nenhum outro lugar. E creio que eu também não iria querer.

\- Bem, um médico, então.

\- Regina é a melhor. - Lembrando-se disso, Glinda relaxou um pouco. - Acredite, Zelena não poderia estar em mãos melhores.

\- Sei que as parteiras são excelentes, e que fazem um parto mais natural. - Emma encolheu os ombros. Se Glinda estava satisfeita com aquela situação, não seria ela quem se preocuparia. - Imagino que ela já tenha feito isso antes.

\- Não, é a primeira vez de Zelena.

\- Estava me referindo a Regina - Emma falou, com um risinho.

\- Ah, sim, é claro. Gina sabe muito bem o que está fazendo. Não é isso. Na verdade, acho que eu ficaria maluca se Regina não estivesse aqui. Mas... - Glinda bebeu outro gole, andou um pouco mais. - Isto é, está demorando demais. Não sei como Zelena está conseguindo suportar. Não sei como qualquer mulher consegue aguentar isso. A mim me parece que ela poderia fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Caramba, ela é uma bruxa!

Disfarçando bravamente mais um risinho, Emma apertou o ombro da amiga de forma encorajadora.

\- Glinda, não é o momento de dizer estas coisas. As mulheres realmente ficam zangadas quando estão em trabalho de parto. Eu fiquei louca, lembro-me bem do quanto eu xinguei Ruby.

\- Não, estou dizendo que... - Glinda calou-se, percebendo que começava a passar dos limites. - Preciso me controlar.

\- De fato.

\- Sei que tudo vai correr bem. Regina não permitiria que nada acontecesse. Mas é tão difícil vê-la sofrer.

\- Quando a gente ama, é a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Mas você vai superar. E, neste caso, estará recebendo algo fantástico.

\- Nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir deste jeito por uma pessoa. Ela é tudo em minha vida.

\- Sei como se sente.

Sentindo-se melhor, Glinda devolveu o copo para Emma.

\- É como você se sente com Gina? - Perguntou.

\- Talvez seja. Sei que ela é especial.

\- Ah, ela é, sim. - Glinda hesitou e, quando falou novamente, escolheu as palavras com cuidado. A lealdade, dividida entre as duas amigas, era a mais pesada das cargas. - Você será capaz de compreendê-la, Emma, graças à sua imaginação, à sua maneira de enxergar o que existe além do que é considerado realidade. Regina é uma pessoa muito especial, com qualidades que a tornam diferente de qualquer uma que você já tenha conhecido. Se você a ama, e se quiser que ela faça parte da sua vida e da de Henry, não permita que tais qualidades a impeçam de ser feliz.

Emma franziu a testa.

\- Não sei se estou entendendo.

\- Apenas lembre-se do que eu disse. E obrigada pela bebida. - Glinda respirou fundo e voltou para o lado da esposa.


	10. Chapter 9

\- Respire. Vamos lá, meu amor, respire!

\- Estou respirando - Zelena resmungou as palavras entre duas respirações ofegantes, e mal conseguiu enviar um olhar fulminante para Glinda. - Que porra você acha que estou fazendo, se não respirando?

Glinda concluiu que já passara do seus próprios limites. Zelena já a xingara com todos os nomes que conhecia, e até alguns que inventara. Regina dissera que estava quase no fim, e Glinda agarrava-se a isto tão desesperadamente quanto Zelena agarrava-lhe a mão. Portanto, limitou-se a sorrir para a esposa e umedeceu-lhe a testa com o pano molhado.

\- Você está resmungando, gritando e ameaçando. - Ela beijou-a de leve na boca, aliviada ao ver que não recebeu uma mordida de volta. - Não vai me transformar num inseto, nem num bezerro de duas cabeças, não é?

Zelena riu, gemeu, e deixou escapar a última baforada de ar.

\- Posso pensar em coisas bem mais criativas do que isso. Preciso ficar mais sentada. Gina?

\- Glinda, fique por trás dela. Segure-lhe as costas. Vai ser rápido, agora. - Arqueando as próprias costas, sentindo os ecos das dores de Zelena, Regina verificou uma última vez para certificar-se de que tudo estava pronto.

Havia cobertores aquecidos pelo fogo, água fervida, os instrumentos cirúrgicos e tesouras já esterilizados, o brilho dos cristais pulsando de poder.

Amélia permanecia ao lado da filha, os olhos iluminados pela compreensão e preocupação. Imagens das suas próprias horas de parto, naquela mesma cama, surgiram rapidamente em sua memória. Aquela mesma cama, pensou enquanto piscava as lágrimas em seus olhos, onde a sua filha agora lutava através dos últimos momentos, das últimas dores.

\- Não empurre enquanto eu não mandar. Assopre, assopre - Regina repetia enquanto sentia a contração crescer dentro de si mesma, uma dor terrível que provocou uma camada de suor em sua pele. Zelena enrijeceu, lutou contra a necessidade de tencionar-se, e lutou para fazer o que Regina lhe instruía. - Ótimo, ótimo. Está quase no fim, querida, prometo. Vocês já escolheram os nomes?

\- Eu gosto de Homer e Moe - Glinda falou, acompanhando a respiração da esposa até que ela conseguisse lhe dar um cutucão com o cotovelo. - Tudo bem, então Lisa e Bart, mas apenas se tivermos um de cada.

\- Não me faça rir agora, sua idiota. - Mas ela riu, e a dor aliviou-se um pouco. - Quero empurrar. Preciso empurrar.

\- Se forem duas meninas - Glinda continuou, num tom que beirava o desespero, - quero que sejam Lucy e Malwee. - Pressionou o rosto no dela.

\- São dois meninos, e serão Alex e George. - O riso de Zelena adquiriu um tom levemente histérico, enquanto ela estendia os braços para agarrar-se ao pescoço de Glinda. - Meu Deus, Gina, eu preciso...

\- Aguentar um pouco mais - Regina completou a frase. - Agora, Zelena, vá em frente. Empurre.

Apanhada entre o riso e as lágrimas, Zelena lutou para trazer a vida àquele quarto.

\- Ah, Deus! - Lá fora, um relâmpago cortou o céu sem nuvens e um trovão ressoou em seu encalço celestial.

\- Está indo bem, amor - Glinda começou, mas de repente não conseguia pensar em mais nada. - Olhe! Ah, meu Deus, olhe só para isso!

Aos pés da cama, Regina virava a cabeça do bebê, com delicadeza e competência.

\- Aguente firme agora. Sei que é difícil, mas aguente só mais um minuto. Assopre. Isso, assim mesmo. A próxima vez será mais fácil.

\- Tem cabelos! - Glinda exclamou, num fio de voz. Seu rosto estava molhado de suor e lágrimas, como o de Zelena. - Olhe só para isso... O que é?

\- Ainda não cheguei nesta parte. - Regina enviou um sorriso radiante para a prima. - Muito bem, chegou a hora do grande prêmio. Aguente mais um pouco, querida, e veremos quem está aqui, se é Lisa ou Bart.

Rindo e gritando, Zelena deu à luz ao bebê, enquanto Regina o acolhia em suas mãos. Quando o primeiro grito agudo e indignado ecoou no quarto, Glinda mergulhou o rosto nos cabelos da esposa.

\- Zelena. Meu Deus, Zelena... O nosso bebê.

\- Nosso. - Já esquecida da dor, com os olhos iluminados, Zelena estendeu as mãos para que Regina depositasse ali o pequeno volume que se remexia. No idioma do seu sangue, murmurou à criança, enquanto as mãos acariciavam-na dando-lhe boas-vindas.

\- O que é? - Com a mão trêmula, Glinda tocou a cabeça minúscula. - Esqueci de olhar.

\- Vocês têm um filho - Regina anunciou.

Ao som do primeiro choro, a conversa na sala foi interrompida subitamente. Todos os olhares voltaram-se para a escada. Havia silêncio, imobilidade. Emocionada, Emma olhou para seu próprio filho, que dormia pacificamente no sofá, com a cabeça recostada no colo confortável de Patrick.

De repente, ela sentiu um tremor sob seus pés, viu o vinho balançar em seu copo. Antes que pudesse falar, Damien estava removendo seu chapéu e dando uma sonora palmada nas costas de Matthew.

\- Um novo Mills - ele disse, e pegou um copo para um brinde. - Um novo legado.

Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, Camilla aproximou-se para beijar o rosto do cunhado.

\- Abençoado seja.

Emma estava prestes a oferecer suas congratulações quando Killian atravessou a sala. Acendeu uma vela branca, depois uma dourada. Pegando uma nova garrafa de vinho, abriu o lacre e serviu o líquido dourado pálido num cálice de prata trabalhada.

\- Uma estrela amanhece na noite. Vida por vida, sangue através do sangue para gerar a sua luz. Através do amor a ele foi dado a dádiva do nascimento, e desde o primeiro até o último sopro, ele caminhará pela terra. A outra dádiva vem através do sangue e da carne, e a ele caberá aceitá-la e possuí-la. Encantos da lua, poderes do sol. Sem jamais esquecer que nenhum mal será feito.

Killian passou o cálice para Matthew, que foi o primeiro a beber. Fascinada, Emma viu os Mills passarem o cálice de vinho um para o outro. Seria uma tradição? Perguntou-se.

Quando o cálice foi passado a ela, sentiu-se honrada e lisonjeada. E no instante em que começou a beber, um outro som de choro fez-se ouvir, anunciando a chegada de mais uma vida.

\- Duas estrelas - Matthew falou, num tom enrouquecido pelo orgulho. - Duas dádivas.

Então a atmosfera solene foi rompida, quando Patrick evocou uma chuva de confetes e serpentinas. Enquanto ele dava um assovio comemorativo, Cora explodia num riso de alegria.

\- Viva! - Ela disse indicando o relógio, que acabara de dar a meia-noite. - Este é o melhor Halloween que tivemos, desde que Patrick fez aqueles porcos voarem. - Ela sorriu para Emma. - Ele é um moleque incorrigível.

\- Porcos... - Emma começou, mas o grupo reuniu-se no instante em que Amélia entrou na sala.

Ela foi direto para o marido, que a abraçou com força.

\- Eles estão bem. - Amélia enxugou as lágrimas de felicidade. - Estão todos bem, e lindos. Temos um neto e uma neta, meu amor. E nossa filha convida a todos para subirem a fim de lhes dar as boas-vindas.

Sem querer intrometer-se, Emma ficou para trás quando o grupo se amontoou para sair da sala. Killian parou na soleira e arqueou a sobrancelha na direção dela.

\- Você não vem?

\- Acho que a família...

\- Você foi aceita. - Killian falou num tom breve, sem estar muito certo de que concordava com o restante dos Mills. Ele não esquecera o quanto Regina fora magoada, uma vez.

\- É uma maneira estranha de colocar as coisas. - Emma manteve um tom calmo a fim de contrabalançar com a súbita irritação que a invadiu. - Principalmente levando-se em conta que não é assim que você se sente.

\- Não importa. - Killian inclinou a cabeça, num gesto que Emma interpretou como desafio e aviso. Porém, quando olhou na direção do sofá, a expressão de Killian suavizou-se. - Imagino que Henry ficaria desapontado, se você não o acordasse e o levasse para ver os bebês.

\- Mas você preferia que eu não o fizesse.

\- Regina prefere que você o faça - Killian retrucou. - E é isso que importa. - Encaminhou-se novamente para a porta, e parou. - Você irá magoá-la Emma. Regina não derrama lágrimas, mas irá derramá-las por você. E porque eu amo minha prima, terei de perdoar você por isto.

\- Eu não vejo...

\- Não - Killian interrompeu. - Mas eu vejo. Traga o garoto, Swan, e junte-se a nós. Esta é uma noite de bondade e pequenos milagres.

Sem saber exatamente por que as palavras de Killian a deixavam tão irritada, Emma ficou olhando para a soleira vazia. Não precisava provar nada para aquele primo superprotetor e insolente. Quando Henry remexeu-se no sofá e piscou os olhinhos sonolentos, ela tirou Killian da mente.

\- Mamãe?

\- Estou aqui amor. - Emma inclinou-se e pegou o menino no colo. - Adivinhe uma coisa.

Henry esfregou os olhos.

\- Estou com sono.

\- Nós já vamos para casa, mas acho que primeiro há algo que você gostaria de ver. - Enquanto ele bocejava e recostava a cabeça em seu ombro, ela carregou-o escada acima.

Os parentes de Regina estavam todos reunidos em volta da cama, fazendo muito mais barulho do que Emma imaginava que fosse o normal, mesmo tratando-se de um parto em casa. Glinda estava sentada na beirada da cama, ao lado de Zelena, segurando um bebê no colo e sorrindo feito uma boba.

\- Ele parece comigo, não acham? - Perguntava, a ninguém em particular. - O nariz. Tem o meu nariz.

\- Esta é Alycia - Zelena informou, roçando o rosto na cabeça do bebê. - James está comigo.

\- Certo. Bem, então _ela_ tem o meu nariz. - Glinda espiou para o filho. - Ele tem o meu queixo.

\- Ele tem o queixo dos Mills - Damien corrigiu. - Firme como uma lança.

\- Hah! - Cora exclamou, num tom de desprezo. - Os dois herdaram tudo dos Jones, de cima a baixo. O nosso lado da família sempre teve os genes mais fortes.

Enquanto todos davam palpites na discussão, Henry emergiu do sono e esticou a cabeça.

\- Estes são os bebês? Eles nasceram? Posso ver?

\- Deixem a criança passar - Patrick cutucou o irmão, abrindo passagem. - Ele quer olhar.

Henry manteve o braço em torno do pescoço da mãe, enquanto inclinava-se para a frente.

\- Ah! - Os olhinhos cansados iluminaram-se quando Regina pegou um bebê em cada braço e ergueu-os para que Henry os visse. - Eles são tão pequeninos. - Com muito cuidado ele passou o dedinho no rosto de um, e depois no do outro.

\- Um príncipe das fadas e uma princesa das fadas. – Patrick se pronunciara.

\- Mas eles não têm asas - Henry falou, rindo.

\- Algumas fadas não precisam de asas. - Patrick piscou para a filha. - Porque elas têm asas em seus corações.

\- E estas fadinhas aqui precisam de descanso e silêncio, agora. - Regina virou-se e pousou os bebês nos braços de Zelena. - E a mamãe deles também.

\- Eu me sinto ótima.

\- Mesmo assim... - O olhar de aviso que Regina enviou por cima do ombro fez com que os Mills começassem a sair do quarto, embora relutantes.

\- Emma - Zelena chamou. - Você pode esperar um pouco e levar Gina para casa? Ela está exausta.

\- Estou perfeitamente bem. Ela precisa...

\- É claro que sim - Emma interrompeu. Ajeitou Henry no colo, enquanto ele bocejava. - Fique à vontade, estarei esperando lá em baixo.

Regina precisou de mais quinze minutos, antes de certificar-se de que Glinda entendera todas as suas instruções. Zelena já começava a adormecer, quando ela fechou a porta e deixou a nova família a sós.

Realmente estava exausta, e os poderes dos seus cristais estavam quase exauridos. Por quase doze horas havia enfrentado as dores do parto com sua prima, tão proximamente conectada quanto lhe fora possível. Seu corpo estava pesado de cansaço, sua mente embotada de fadiga. Era o resultado normal de uma forte conexão empática.

Vacilou um pouco quando começou a descer as escadas, mas endireitou-se e segurou o amuleto de hematita, a fim de captar o que restava de suas forças.

Quando chegou na sala, já se sentia um pouco mais firme. E lá estava Emma, meio cochilando numa poltrona junto ao fogo, com Henry enroscado em seu colo. A loira abriu os olhos. E sorriu.

\- Tenho de admitir que todo este cenário foi um pouco maluco, mas você fez um trabalho e tanto lá em cima.

\- É sempre uma maravilha ajudar trazer a vida ao mundo. Mas você não precisava ficar aqui todo este tempo.

\- Eu quis ficar. - Emma beijou a cabeça de Henry. - E ele também. Será o sucesso da classe, segunda-feira, quando contar esta história.

\- Foi uma longa noite para ele, e será inesquecível. - Regina esfregou os olhos, quase como Henry fizera antes de tornar a dormir. - Onde estão todos?

\- Na cozinha, atacando as comidas e bebendo. Eu decidi parar, pois já bebi mais vinho do que devia. - Emma ofereceu-lhe um sorriso maroto. - Momentos atrás, eu podia jurar que senti a casa estremecer, portanto achei melhor começar a tomar café. - Fez um gesto indicando a xícara na mesa ao lado.

\- E agora você vai ficar acordada o resto da noite. Vou despedir-me deles rapidamente e, se você quiser, pode ir levando Henry para o carro.

Lá fora, a loira inspirou profundamente o ar frio da noite. Regina tinha razão, ela estava completamente desperta. Teria de ficar trabalhando por, pelo menos, duas horas, até que o efeito do café passasse, e era bem provável que pagaria o preço da extravagância, no dia seguinte. Mas valera a pena. Olhou por cima do ombro, para a janela iluminada do quarto de Zelena. Valera a pena cada minuto.

Tirou os óculos de Henry e deitou-o no banco traseiro.

\- Que noite linda – Regina murmurou, aproximando-se. - Acho que todas as estrelas estão aparecendo.

\- Duas novas estrelas. - Intrigada, Emma abriu a porta para Regina. - Foi o que Matthew disse. Foi realmente bonito e emocionante. Killian fez um brinde, falando sobre a vida, dádivas e estrelas, e todos beberam de um cálice de vinho. É alguma tradição de sua família?

\- De certa forma. - Regina recostou a cabeça no assento, assim que Emma ligou o carro. Segundos depois, estava dormindo.

Quando Emma parou em frente à sua casa, perguntou-se como iria conseguir levar os dois para a cama. Saiu, abrindo a porta do carro com cuidado, mas Regina já estava acordando.

\- Espere até que eu o leve para dentro, e depois posso acompanhá-la.

\- Não, eu estou bem. - Sonolenta, Regina saiu do carro. - Vou ajudá-la com ele. - Riu, ao juntar o estoque de bichinhos de pelúcia. - Papai sempre exagera. Espero que você não se importe.

\- Está brincando? Ele foi ótimo com Henry. Vamos, garoto. - Emma pegou-o no colo e, daquele jeito das crianças, ele permaneceu totalmente relaxado. - Ele adorou a sua mãe, também, e todos os outros. Mas seu pai, sem dúvida, foi o herói da noite. Imagino que ele vá começar a me atormentar, agora, para irmos para a Irlanda visitá-lo em seu castelo.

\- Ele adoraria. – Segurando os bichinhos Regina seguiu-os para dentro da casa.

\- Pode deixar tudo por aí mesmo. Quer tomar um conhaque?

\- Não, obrigada. - Ela deixou os bichinhos no sofá, depois mexeu os ombros doloridos. - Mas gostaria de um chá. Posso preparar, enquanto você leva Henry para a cama.

\- Ótimo. Não vou demorar.

Um rosnado emergiu de baixo da cama de Henry, quando Emma o deitou.

\- Que belo cão de guarda. Somos nós, seu bobão.

Bastante aliviado, Max deslizou para fora, balançando a cauda. Esperou que Emma tirasse os sapatos e a fantasia de Henry, depois saltou para cima da cama.

\- Se você for me acordar às seis da manhã, juro que grampeio esta sua boca de cachorrinho. - Max baixou o rabo e fechou os olhos.

\- Não sei porque não escolhemos um cachorro mais esperto, já que tínhamos de comprar um - Emma estava dizendo, quando entrou na cozinha. - Teria sido bem... - Calou-se, de repente.

A chaleira estava apitando no fogão. As xícaras tinham sido colocadas na mesa, e o bule estava à espera. E Regina estava sentada, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços sobre a mesa, dormindo profundamente.

Sob a luz forte, os cílios de Regina lançavam sombras em suas faces. Emma esperava que fosse a frieza da luz que a deixava parecer assim tão pálida e delicada. Os cabelos caindo pelos ombros. Os lábios macios, estavam levemente entreabertos.

Olhando para ela, Emma pensou na jovem princesa que ficara adormecida sob o encantamento de uma fada, e que dormira até ser despertada por um beijo de amor.

\- Você é tão linda. - Emma tocou-lhe os cabelos, cedendo ao impulso. Nunca a vira dormindo e sentiu uma urgência súbita de pegá-la no colo e levá-la para sua cama, de poder abrir os olhos na manhã seguinte e vê-la acordar ao seu lado. - O que vou fazer?

Suspirando, afastou-se dela e foi desligar o fogo no fogão. Com a mesma delicadeza que usara com Henry, pegou-a no colo e, como Henry, Regina permaneceu inerte e relaxada.

Cerrando os dentes diante dos nós que contraíam seu estômago, Emma levou-a para cima e deitou-a em sua cama.

\- Você não sabe o quanto desejei tê-la aqui comigo - disse, num sussurro, enquanto tirava-lhe os sapatos. - Na minha cama... A noite inteira. - Cobriu-a, e Regina suspirou, mexendo-se no sono e aconchegando-se nos travesseiros da loira.

Os nós em seu estômago soltaram-se, quando Emma abaixou-se para beijá-la levemente nos lábios.

\- Boa noite, pequena.

Vestindo um pijama do Batman Henry entrou no quarto da mãe antes do amanhecer. Tivera um sonho, um pesadelo sobre a casa mal-assombrada da escola, e queria o conforto e o calor da sua mãe.

Ela sempre fazia os monstros irem embora.

Ele arrastou-se para a cama e subiu, encolhendo-se junto a ela. E só então percebeu que não era ela quem estava ali, mas sim Regina.

Fascinado, Henry enroscou-se. Dedinhos curiosos brincaram com os cabelos de Regina. Em seu sono, Regina murmurou e aconchegou Henry em seu braço, abraçando-o com carinho. Estranhas sensações invadiram o menino. Cheiros diferentes, texturas diferentes e, ainda assim, ele sentiu-se amado e seguro, do mesmo jeito que sentia quando estava com sua mãe. Recostou a cabeça no peito de Regina e, confiando, adormeceu.

Quando acordou, Regina sentiu os braços em torno de si, braços pequenos e relaxados. Desorientada, olhou para Henry e, depois, em volta do quarto.

Não era o seu quarto, concluiu. Nem o de Henry. Era o quarto de Emma.

Manteve a criança aconchegada, enquanto tentava relembrar o que acontecera.

A última coisa de que se recordava era de ter se sentado depois de pôr a água para ferver. Cansada, estivera tão cansada. Havia descansado a cabeça por um instante e... e, obviamente, adormecera.

Então, onde estava Emma?

Virou a cabeça com todo cuidado, sem saber se estava aliviada ou desapontada ao ver que o outro lado da cama estava vazio. Não teria sido muito sensato, dadas as circunstâncias, mas seria tão maravilhoso se pudesse aconchegar-se a loira da mesma forma que Henry aconchegara-se a ela.

Quando se voltou, viu que os olhos do menino estavam abertos, fitando-a.

\- Eu tive um pesadelo - o menino contou, num murmúrio matinal apressado. - Com o Cavaleiro sem Cabeça. Ele estava rindo, rindo, e correndo atrás de mim.

Regina inclinou-se para beijar a cabeça do menino.

\- Aposto que ele não o alcançou.

\- Não. Eu acordei e vim chamar a mamãe. Ela sempre manda os monstros embora. Os que estão no armário, debaixo da cama, na janela, e em todos os lugares. Mas você estava aqui, e não fiquei com medo com você. Você vai dormir sempre na cama da mamãe, agora?

\- Não. - Regina passou a mão pelos cabelos do menino. - Acho que nós dois pegamos no sono, e sua mãe teve de nos trazer para a cama.

\- Mas é uma cama grande - Henry salientou. - Tem bastante espaço. Agora eu tenho Max para dormir comigo, mas mamãe dorme sozinha todas as noites. O Quigley dorme com você?

\- Às vezes - Regina respondeu, aliviada com a rápida mudança de assunto. - Ele deve estar pensando onde será que eu estou.

\- Acho que ele sabe - Emma anunciou, na porta. Estava apenas de top e de short de algodão, tinha os olhos inchados de sono e os cabelos presos em um coque desleixado. O gato enroscava-se em suas pernas. - Ele ficou miando e arranhando a porta dos fundos, até que deixei-o entrar.

\- Ah... - Regina afastou os cabelos do rosto, enquanto se sentava. - Desculpe-me. Parece que ele a acordou.

\- Acertou em cheio.

Emma entrelaçou os dedos atrás das costas, enquanto o gato pulava na cama e começou a miar e queixar-se à sua dona. Os nós em seu estômago tinham voltado, duplicados. Como poderia explicar o que sentia, vendo Regina ali em sua cama, abraçada com seu filho?

\- Garoto, o que está fazendo aqui?

\- Tive um sonho ruim. - Ele recostou a cabeça no braço de Regina e ficou afagando o pelo do gato. - Eu vim para sua cama, mas Gina estava aqui. Ela mandou os monstros embora, como você faz. - Quigley miou num lamento, e ele riu. - Ele está com fome. Pobre gatinho... Posso descer e dar comida para ele?

\- É claro, se você quiser...

Antes que Regina terminasse a frase, Henry já pulava para fora da cama, chamando para que o gato o seguisse.

\- Desculpe se Henry a acordou. - Emma hesitou, mas foi sentar-se na beirada da cama.

\- Ele não me acordou. Ao que parece, subiu na cama e caiu direto no sono. E sou eu quem tem de se desculpar por lhe causar todo este transtorno. Você devia ter-me acordado e me mandado para casa.

\- Você estava exausta. - Emma estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o queixo. - Incrivelmente linda e totalmente exausta.

\- Ajudar bebês nascerem é um trabalho cansativo. - Regina sorriu. - Onde você dormiu?

\- No quarto de hóspedes. - Emma massageou o pescoço e fez uma careta de dor. - O que torna a compra de uma cama decente minha principal prioridade.

Automaticamente, Regina pressionou as mãos em sua nuca e começou a massagear.

\- Você poderia ter-me deitado neste quarto. Acho que eu não saberia distinguir entre uma cama e uma tábua de madeira.

\- Eu queria vê-la em minha cama. - Emma fitou-a profundamente. - Queria muito que você estivesse na minha cama. - Puxou-lhe o rosto levemente, fazendo-a aproximar-se. – E ainda quero.

Os lábios da loira estavam sobre os seus, não muito pacientes, nem muito delicados. Regina sentiu um rápido arrepio de excitação e alarme, quando Emma a fez deitar nos travesseiros.

\- Swan...

\- Só por um minuto - ela pediu, num tom que era quase de desespero. - Preciso de um minuto com você.

Tomou-lhe o seio entre as mãos, acariciando-o sobre o tecido fino da blusa amassada. Enquanto deslizava as mãos em todo corpo moreno, os lábios travavam uma luta, e as vezes soltando gemidos. Seu corpo ardia de desejo, querendo pressionar-se sobre o dela, querendo possuí-la em silêncio, e até com violência.

\- Regina... - Emma beijou-a no pescoço, antes de abraçá-la com força, mantendo-a junto a si. Depois, afastou-se. - Quanto tempo demora para se dar comida para um gato?

\- Não o suficiente. - Rindo a morena pousou a mão no ombro de Emma. - Não o bastante.

\- Era o que eu temia. - Emma sentou na cama e segurou-a pelos braços, ajudando-a a levantar. - Henry tem me atormentado para deixá-lo dormir uma noite na casa de Mark. Se eu conseguir organizar tudo, você viria ficar aqui comigo?

\- Sim. - Regina levou a mão da loira aos lábios e beijou-a. - Quando você quiser.

\- Esta noite. - Emma obrigou-se a soltá-la e se afastar. - Esta noite - repetiu. - Vou ligar para a mãe de Mark. Implorar, se for preciso. - Endireitou-se, um pouco mais calma. - Prometi a Henry que o levaria para tomar sorvete, e talvez almoçar no Granny's. Você gostaria de vir conosco? Se tudo der certo, podemos deixá-lo na casa de Mark e depois ir jantar.

Regina deslizou para fora da cama, alisando inutilmente a blusa e a calça comprida.

\- Adoraria.

\- Então estamos combinadas. Sinto muito por suas roupas. Mas não seria forte o bastante para despi-la.

Regina sentiu um frio na espinha ao pensar na loira tirando-lhe a blusa. Devagar, bem devagar, os dedos pacientes, os olhos ardentes. Limpou a garganta.

\- Não faz mal. Preciso mudar de roupa e ir até a casa de Zelena, para ver como estão ela e os gêmeos.

\- Posso levá-la.

\- Não é necessário. Combinei com papai que ele virá me buscar, e assim posso pegar o meu carro que ficou lá. A que horas você quer sair?

\- Por volta de meio-dia, daqui há duas horas.

\- Perfeito. Encontro vocês aqui.

Emma segurou-a antes que ela chegasse na porta, e beijou-a outra vez, um beijo longo e ávido.

\- Talvez possamos comprar alguma coisa e vir comer aqui mesmo.

\- Isso me parece ótimo - Regina murmurou, retribuindo o beijo. - Ou então, podemos pedir uma pizza pelo telefone, quando ficarmos com fome.

\- Melhor. Muito melhor.

Às quatro da tarde, Henry estava na porta da casa de Mark, acenando uma alegre despedida. A mochila estava cheia com uma variedade impressionante de itens que um garotinho de seis anos precisa para uma noite fora de casa. E o que tornava tudo perfeito, aos olhos dele, era o fato de que Max foi incluído no convite para a "festa de pijama".

\- Diga-me algo para eu não me sentir culpada - Emma pediu, lançando um último olhar pelo espelho retrovisor.

\- Com o quê?

\- Por querer meu filho fora de casa esta noite.

\- Swan... - Adorando-a, Regina inclinou-se e beijou-lhe a bochecha. - Você sabe perfeitamente que Henry mal podia esperar que o deixássemos na casa de Mark, para que pudesse dar início à sua pequena aventura.

\- Sim, mas... Não é o fato de deixá-lo dormir na casa do amigo que me incomoda, mas sim por ter feito isso com segundas intenções.

Sabendo que intenções eram estas, Regina sentiu um ligeiro nó no estômago.

\- Henry não vai se divertir menos por isso, especialmente depois que você lhe prometeu que poderia fazer a "festa de pijama" em sua casa, daqui alguns dias. Se ainda estiver sentindo-se culpada, imagine como será aguentar o barulho e a bagunça de cinco ou seis garotinhos a noite inteira.

A loira lançou lhe um rápido olhar.

\- Bem, eu imaginei que você poderia me ajudar com as crianças... desde que também tem as segundas intenções.

\- É mesmo? - Regina sentiu-se feliz por ela tê-la incluído em seus planos. - Talvez eu vá. - Pousou a mão sobre a dela. - Para uma mãe paranoica, você está fazendo um excelente trabalho.

\- Continue. Já estou me sentindo melhor.

\- Elogios demais acabam estragando.

\- Se é assim, então não vou lhe dizer quantos caras tiveram um torcicolo quando se viravam para olhá-la, enquanto passeávamos no parque esta tarde.

\- Ah? - Regina puxou os cabelos para trás. - Foram tantos assim?

\- Depende de como você define "tantos". Além disso, elogios demais estragam. Mas acho que poderia dizer que não sei como você consegue ficar tão linda, depois da noite cansativa de ontem.

\- É porque dormi como uma pedra. - Regina espreguiçou-se. - Mas a recuperação de Zelena é impressionante. Quando cheguei lá hoje cedo, ela estava amamentando os dois bebês e parecendo que acabara de voltar de uma semana num spa.

\- Os bebês estão bem?

\- Estão ótimos. Saudáveis e radiantes. Glinda já está aprendendo a trocar as fraldas. E jura que os dois sorriram para ela.

Emma já havia passado por isso, e deu-se conta do quanto sentia falta.

\- Ela é uma boa pessoa.

\- Sim, Glinda é muito especial.

\- Tenho de admitir que fiquei espantada ao saber que ela havia se casado. Glinda sempre foi do tipo "cada um por si".

\- O amor é capaz de mudar tudo - Regina murmurou e, com cuidado, ocultou a esperança em sua voz. - Tia Amy diz que é a forma mais pura de magia.

\- Uma boa descrição. Uma vez que se é tocado pelo amor, começa-se a pensar que nada é impossível. Você já amou alguém?

\- Uma vez. - Regina desviou os olhos, observando o movimento na rua. - Mas acabei percebendo que a magia não era forte o bastante. Depois, descobri que minha vida não acabara por causa disso e que eu poderia muito bem ser feliz sozinha. Assim, comprei minha casa perto do mar - ela disse, sorrindo. - Plantei meu jardim e comecei tudo de novo.

\- Creio que comigo foi mais ou menos a mesma coisa. - Emma ficou pensativa por um instante. - Ser feliz sozinha significa que você não acha que poderia ser feliz com alguém?

A incerteza e a esperança corriam juntas, dentro de Regina.

\- Acho que significa que posso ser feliz como estou agora, até encontrar alguém que não apenas me traga a magia, mas que também a compreenda.

Emma virou o carro para a entrada da garagem e desligou o motor.

\- Nós temos algo juntas, Regina.

\- Eu sei.

\- Nunca pensei que sentiria algo assim tão forte novamente. E diferente do que tive antes, e não tenho certeza do que isso significa. E não sei se quero saber.

\- Isso não tem importância. - Regina tomou-lhe a mão. - Às vezes temos de aceitar que o momento presente é o que basta.

\- Não, não basta. - Emma encarou-a com os olhos ardentes, profundos. - Não com você.

Regina respirou fundo, devagar.

\- Não sou o que você pensa que sou, ou o que você gostaria que eu fosse. Emma...

\- Você é exatamente o que eu quero. - As mãos da loira agarraram-na com força.

O leve protesto de Regina foi abafado quando Emma a beijou, ávida e apressada.


	11. Chapter 10

Um lampejo de atônita excitação perpassou o corpo de Regina no instante em que Emma soltou-lhe o cinto de segurança e puxou-a para seu colo. As mãos da loira apertavam, os lábios exigiam. Não era a mesma Emma que a amara com tanta delicadeza, levando-a até aquele doce prazer com mãos pacientes e promessas sussurradas. A sua amante das manhãs silenciosas e tardes preguiçosas tornara-se sombria, um tanto perigosa, e de um jeito que Regina era incapaz de resistir.

Regina podia sentir o sangue borbulhando sob a pele quando Emma a tocava com as mãos rudes e impacientes. Era a impetuosidade que ela havia provado naquela primeira vez, no jardim iluminado pela lua, com o perfume das flores maduras e excitantes. Uma explosão de desejos urgentes era o que a loira apenas sugeria, sob toda aquela paciência e controle.

Numa aquiescência inconsciente, Regina colou-se a Emma, desejando, ansiosa e pronta para trilhar qualquer caminho que Swan escolhesse.

Seu corpo estremecia, violentamente, com os toques de Emma, parecia que as mãos da loira haviam multiplicado. Emma ouviu seu gemido abafado contra os lábios ávidos, sentiu a intensidade do prazer quando Regina mergulhou os dedos desesperadamente em seus cabelos puxando-a mais para si. O louco pensamento que cruzou sua mente foi que poderia possuí-la ali mesmo, no carro, antes que a razão as fizesse parar.

Emma rasgou-lhe parte da blusa, ansiando pelo sabor da pele morena. O som do tecido rasgando-se foi ignorado, quando Regina ofegou ao sentir a loira distribuir beijos e chupadas pelo pescoço e ombro. Sob os lábios famintos, o pulso batia errático. O gosto de Regina era quente e adocicado pelo prazer.

Com um gemido violento, Emma abriu a porta e puxou Regina para fora. Sem importar-se em fechá-la, meio que carregou, meio que empurrou a morena através do gramado.

\- Emma... - Regina tentou ficar de pé e perdeu um dos sapatos. - Emma, o carro. Você deixou as chaves...

Emma segurou-a pelos cabelos, empurrando-lhe a cabeça para trás. Os olhos da loira, ah, aqueles olhos, Regina pensou, tremendo com algo mais profundo do que o medo. O ardor que via neles penetrou-lhe até a alma.

\- Para o inferno com o carro. - Emma beijou-a, até que ela se sentisse zonza, aturdida e lutando para respirar. - Você sabe o que faz comigo? - Emma sussurrou, numa pausa para respirar. - Todas as vezes em que a vejo Regina... - Levou-a para o terraço, sem nunca parar de tocá-la. - Tão linda, suave e serena, com algo ardendo no fundo deste olhar.

Empurrou a morena contra a porta, pressionando-a, beijando-lhe os lábios carnudos com muita fome. Havia algo mais nos olhos de Regina, agora. Emma podia ver que ela estava extremamente excitada. Era como se as duas tivessem consciência de que todo o desejo absurdamente insano que a loira mantivera acorrentado dentro de si durante semanas, se libertara de repente.

Com a respiração ofegante escapando dos lábios, Emma segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

\- Diga-me, Regina, diga que você me quer. Agora. Do meu jeito.

Regina temia não ser capaz de falar, pois sentia a garganta seca e aquela necessidade tão imensa.

\- Eu quero você. - O tom rouco da sua voz fez com que as chamas de desejo crescessem ainda mais dentro de Emma. - Agora, de qualquer jeito.

Swan prendeu os dedos no que sobrou blusa de Regina e viu seus olhos nublarem-se quando a rasgou ainda mais. Abriu a porta com um chute, a morena oscilou para trás, mas logo foi apanhada num abraço tórrido. Como sua blusa, o controle de Regina estava em frangalhos. As mãos de Emma seguraram-na pela cintura, depois ergueram-na fazendo com ela colocasse as pernas em volta da cintura da loira. Emma tomou-lhe os seios ainda por cima do sutiã com a boca. Tão enlouquecida quanto Emma, Regina arqueou o corpo para trás, as mãos agarrando os cabelos loiros.

\- Emma... por favor. - A súplica escapou de seus lábios, pedindo por mais.

Swan a abaixou, apenas para poder capturar-lhe os lábios outra vez. Os dentes raspavam eroticamente em seus lábios inchados, a língua mergulhava fundo. Então, a loira sentiu que poderia explodir, no instante em que Regina começou a puxar-lhe as roupas freneticamente.

Foram aos tropeços em a direção da escada, puxando e arrancando as roupas. Os botões da camisa de Emma espalharam-se no chão. As mãos ávidas da loira apertavam o corpo moreno, marcando e arranhando, enquanto chegavam ao pé da escada.

\- Aqui. - Emma a puxou para o chão, junto com ela. - Aqui mesmo.

A loira pode então saciar sua fome, percorrendo a boca por toda a pele de Regina, explorando impiedosamente cada parte daquele corpo maravilhoso, tomou-lhe o seu sexo desesperadamente, chupando, lambendo, beijando, Emma banqueteava-se com toda fome e desejo que sentia levando Regina sem nenhuma pausa para onde desejava. Não havia nenhuma paciência, ali, nenhum rígido controle. A morena que gemia alto ora agarrava com força os cabelos loiros ora arranhava-lhe os ombros enquanto se movia de encontro a boca da loira.

Quando Emma subiu para tomar-lhe os lábios Regina retribuiu com paixão puxando Emma com tanto afinco e com ansiedade provando do próprio gosto, Regina sentia-se invencível, imortal, absolutamente livre. Seu corpo estava vivo, nunca estivera tão vivo, com o coração disparando loucamente em seu peito. O mundo girava em torno de si, numa mistura de cores, luzes, rodopiando mais e mais rápido, até que ela foi forçada a agarrar-se no pilar da escada, para impedir-se de cair nos limites do universo.

Seus dedos embranqueceram em torno do pilar de madeira, quando Emma se posicionou sobre ela colando ainda mais seus corpos, as bocas ansiosas, frenéticas, experimentavam-se saboreando o gosto uma da outra. Regina conteve um grito quando a loira intercalou suas pernas juntando seus sexos fazendo a voar para um espaço infinito e quente.

Os gemidos que ambas soltavam mostrava que estavam além dos limites do que era são e racional. Movimentando-se loucamente sem nunca pararem de se beijar, até que foram tomadas pelo ápice, estremecendo, com as respirações falhas e os braços buscando uma a outra enquanto atingiam um mundo novo.

As mãos de Regina deslizavam fracamente pelas costas úmidas de Emma. A morena estava entorpecida demais para sentir a dureza do piso de madeira sob seu corpo. Queria abraçá-la, mas todas as suas forças tinham desaparecido. Não era possível focalizar a mente no que acabara de acontecer. Tudo o que se lembrava vinha em _flashes_ de sensações, em explosões de emoções.

Aquele era o lado mais escuro e denso do amor, e nada poderia tê-la preparado para isso. Se aquela necessidade terrível era o que vivia dentro de Emma, Regina não conseguia compreender como a loira pudera contê-la por tanto tempo.

Regina virou o rosto molhado de suor beijando-lhe o pescoço alvo.

Debaixo do corpo da loira, que ainda estremecia, Regina estava tão imóvel quanto as águas de um lago. Emma esforçou-se para voltar à realidade. Precisava se mexer. Depois de tudo o que fizera a Regina, devia estar esmagando-a. Mas quando começou a virar, o corpo, Regina emitiu um pequeno som de desagrado, que aliviou sua consciência.

\- Aqui, pequena, deixe-me ajudá-la.

Emma levantou-se e pegou um pedaço da blusa rasgada, numa tentativa de cobri-la. Contendo um palavrão, atirou-o para longe novamente. Regina havia se virado um pouco para o lado, obviamente procurando um mínimo de conforto. Pelo amor de Deus, Swan pensou com desgosto, ela a possuíra como se fosse uma maníaca.

\- Gina... - Emma encontrou o que restava da sua camisa e tentou passá-la nos ombros dela. - Regina, nem sei como explicar.

\- Explicar? - A voz dela era quase inaudível. Sentia a boca seca.

\- Não há nenhuma explicação possível... Deixe-me ajudá-la. - O corpo da morena escorregava como cera entre os braços de Emma. - Vou pegar alguma roupa para você, ou...

\- Acho que não consigo levantar. - Regina umedeceu os lábios, sentindo o gosto da loira. - Não por um ou dois dias, pelo menos. Mas está tudo bem. Vou ficar aqui mesmo.

Franzindo a testa, Emma tentou interpretar o que ouvira na voz dela. Não era raiva. Nem tampouco angústia. Parecia que... ela estava muito satisfeita.

\- Você não está zangada?

\- Humm? Deveria estar?

\- Bem, eu... Eu praticamente a ataquei. Eu _realmente_ ataquei você, quase possuindo-a no banco do carro, rasgando suas roupas, arrastando-a até aqui e devorando o que sobrou de você ao pé da escada.

Com os olhos fechados, Regina respirou fundo e depois suspirou, com um leve sorriso.

\- Sim, é verdade. E foi a primeira vez que alguém me devorou. Acho que nunca mais vou passar por uma escada sem me lembrar disso.

Delicadamente, Emma tocou-lhe o rosto até que a morena abrisse os olhos.

\- É que eu pretendia pelo menos chegar até o quarto.

\- Acho que, eventualmente, acabaremos chegando lá. - Reconhecendo a preocupação nos olhos verdes, Regina segurou-lhe o pulso. - Emma, acha que eu ficaria zangada por você me querer tanto assim?

\- Pensei que você ficaria chateada porque esta não é a maneira a que está acostumada.

Ela sentou-se com algum esforço, fazendo uma careta ao sentir as dores que, não demoraria muito, se transformariam em manchas arroxeadas.

\- Não sou feita de cristal. E qualquer maneira de amor é certa. Mas... - Passou os braços no pescoço da loira e sorriu, maliciosa. - Nas circunstâncias, fiquei contente por ao menos termos conseguido esperar até entrar em casa.

Emma deslizou as mãos pelos quadris da morena, pelo prazer de puxar-lhe o corpo contra si.

\- Minha vizinha é bastante liberal.

\- Não é a primeira vez que me dizem isso. - Regina mordiscou-lhe o lábio levemente. Lembrando-se do prazer que Emma lhe dera com eles, começou uma lenta jornada pelo pescoço da loira. - Felizmente, a minha vizinha entende bem de paixões. Duvido que eu faça qualquer coisa capaz de chocá-la. Mesmo se lhe disser que quase sempre crio fantasias com ela durante a noite, quando estou sozinha na cama.

Era impossível, mas Emma sentiu-se estremecer contra ela. O desejo profundo, ardente, começou a emergir outra vez.

\- É mesmo? Que tipo de fantasias?

\- De tê-la vindo até mim. - A respiração de Emma acelerou-se, quando Regina começou a beijá-la nos ombros. - Vindo para minha cama, quando a tempestade explode no ar. Posso ver seus olhos sob o brilho dos relâmpagos, e sei que ela me deseja de uma maneira que ninguém jamais me desejou, nem irá me desejar.

Sabendo muito bem que se não tomasse alguma atitude agora elas acabariam esparramando-se novamente na escada, Emma levantou-se e ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo.

\- Só não posso lhe dar os relâmpagos.

Regina sorriu, enquanto Emma a carregava para o quarto.

\- Você já me deu Swan.

Horas e horas mais tarde, as duas estavam ajoelhadas na cama desfeita, banqueteando-se com uma pizza. Regina perdera a noção do tempo, e nem queria saber se era noite ou madrugada. Elas tinham feito amor, conversado, dado boas risadas e, depois, amaram-se novamente. Nenhuma noite, em toda sua vida, havia sido tão perfeita. Então, que importância tinha o tempo?

\- Guinevere não foi uma heroína. - Regina lambeu o molho de tomate dos dedos. Elas haviam discutido poesia épica, desenhos animados, lendas antigas e clássicos de terror. Não estava bem certa de como tinham ido parar em o rei Arthur e Camelot, mas, na questão da esposa do rei, Regina mantinha-se firme. - E também não foi uma personagem trágica.

\- Pois eu pensei que você, com sua compaixão, pudesse simpatizar-se mais com a situação dela - Emma retrucou, pegando o último pedaço na caixa de papelão que haviam deixado no meio da cama.

\- Por quê? Ela traiu o marido e ajudou a destruir um reino, apenas por ter sido fraca e autoindulgente.

\- Ela estava apaixonada.

\- O amor não desculpa todos os atos. - Divertida, Regina inclinou a cabeça e observou-a sob a meia luz do ambiente. Emma parecia gloriosamente linda usando apenas uma calcinha e com os cabelos desgrenhados. - Isso não é tão típico de algumas pessoas? Encontrar desculpas para a infidelidade somente porque está descrita em termos românticos.

Emma não sabia se isso era exatamente uma ofensa, mas a fez encolher-se um pouco.

\- Só acho que ela não tinha nenhum controle da situação.

\- Ora, é claro que tinha. Ela teve uma escolha, e fez a pior, exatamente como Lancelot. Toda aquela conversa rebuscada sobre cavalheirismo, heroísmo e lealdade, enquanto os dois traíam um homem que os amava, apenas porque não puderam se controlar? - Ela atirou os cabelos para trás. - Isso é besteira.

Emma riu, antes de bebericar o vinho.

\- Você me surpreende. E eu que pensei que você fosse uma romântica. Uma mulher que sai para colher flores sob a lua cheia, que coleciona esculturas de fadas e magos, e condena Guinevere porque ela amou sem pensar.

Regina lançou lhe um olhar fuzilante.

\- Ah pobre Guinevere... – ironizou revirando os olhos.

-Espere um pouco. -Emma riu, divertindo-se imensamente. Não havia ocorrido a elas que estavam discutindo sobre pessoas consideradas fictícias. - Não vamos esquecer dos outros personagens. Merlin deveria estar tomando conta de tudo. Por que ele não tomou nenhuma providência?

Regina limpou meticulosamente os farelos de pizza das pernas nuas.

\- Não cabe a um mago interferir no destino.

\- Ora, estamos falando do campeão dos magos, aqui. Com apenas um encantozinho ele teria acertado tudo.

\- E alterado inúmeras vidas - Regina salientou, fazendo um gesto com o copo. - Teria modificado a História. Não, ele não podia fazer isso, nem mesmo por Arthur. As pessoas, sejam feiticeiros, reis ou simples mortais, são responsáveis pelos seus próprios destinos.

\- Mas ele não teve nenhum problema em tornar-se cúmplice do adultério quando disfarçou Uther como sendo o duque da Cornualha e tomando Tintagel, para que Igraine concebesse Arthur, no início.

\- Porque este era o destino – a morena retrucou com toda paciência, como se estivesse falando com Henry. - Este era o propósito. Apesar de todo o poder de Merlin, de toda sua grandeza, seu ato mais essencial e único foi fazer com que Arthur existisse.

\- Pois isso não me parece direito. - Emma engoliu o último pedaço de pizza. - Um encantamento está certo, outro não.

\- Quando você possui um dom, é sua responsabilidade saber como e quando usá-lo, e como e quando não usá-lo. Pode imaginar o quanto ele sofreu, vendo alguém a quem amava ser destruído? Sabendo, mesmo quando Arthur foi concebido, como tudo iria terminar? A magia não o separa das emoções e da dor. E raramente protege quem a possui.

\- Imagino que não. - Emma, nas histórias que escrevia, fazia com que as fadas e magos sofressem. Isto lhes concedia um elemento humano e cativante. - Quando eu era criança, costumava sonhar que vivia na época de Camelot.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar, você era da guarda real e lutava contra dragões?

\- É claro. Participando de todas as batalhas, desafiando o Cavaleiro Negro e acabando com ele.

\- É claro.

\- Então eu cresci e descobri que poderia ter o melhor dos dois mundos, vivendo naquela época aqui... – A loira bateu com o dedo na cabeça. - Quando estava escrevendo. E ter todos os confortos do século vinte.

\- Como pizza, por exemplo.

\- Como pizza - Swan concordou. - Um computador, em vez de uma pena de escrever. Roupas de baixo de algodão. Água quente e encanada. Por falar nisso... - Emma segurou a barra da camiseta que dera para a morena vestir. Moveu-se num impulso, provocando-lhe um gritinho quando puxou Regina para cima do ombro e saiu da cama.

\- Onde você vai? – A morena riu.

\- Água quente encanada - Emma repetiu. - Acho que está na hora de lhe mostrar o que sou capaz de fazer no chuveiro.

\- Vai cantar Swan?

\- Talvez mais tarde. - No banheiro, Emma abriu a porta de vidro do boxe e girou as torneiras. - Espero que goste de água quente.

\- Bem, eu... - Regina ainda estava no ombro dela, quando Emma entrou embaixo do chuveiro. Com a água correndo, ficou imediatamente ensopada. - Swan, você vai me afogar!

\- Desculpe-me. - Ela mudou de posição, pegando o sabonete. - Sabe, foi este banheiro que me convenceu a comprar a casa. O boxe é bem espaçoso. - Deslizou o sabonete pela perna de Regina. - E é melhor ainda com as duas duchas.

Apesar da água quente, Regina estremeceu quando ela passou o sabonete na parte interna do seu joelho, formando pequenos círculos.

\- É um pouco difícil apreciar seu chuveiro na posição em que estou. - Ela afastou os cabelos molhados do rosto, reparando que o piso do boxe era de azulejos espelhados. - Ora, ora...

Emma riu e deslizou a mão lentamente para a coxa de Regina.

\- Dê uma olhada no teto.

Quando foi colocada no chão, ela ergueu a cabeça deparando-se com o próprio reflexo.

\- Ahn... Não fica coberto pelo vapor?

\- É um vidro especial. Realmente fica um pouco embaçado, se a gente demora muito no banho. - E Emma pretendia demorar ali. Passou a ensaboar todo o corpo dela, centímetro por centímetro. - Mas isso acrescenta um certo charme à atmosfera. - Com delicadeza, pressionou-a contra a parede, espalmando as mãos sobre os seios cobertos pela camiseta molhada. - Quer ouvir uma das minhas fantasias Mills?

\- Eu... ah... - Emma massageava-lhe os seios. - Sim, parece justo.

\- Tenho uma ideia melhor. - Emma passou os lábios sobre os dela, provocando-a, fazendo-a respirar mais rápido. - Que tal lhe mostrar? Primeiro, vamos nos livrar disso. - Puxou-lhe a camiseta pela cabeça, jogando-a no chão. - Eu começo por aqui. - Brincando com os lábios dela, passou o sabonete pelos ombros. - E não paro mais, até chegar nos dedos dos seus pés.

Regina tinha a impressão de que o chuveiro iria juntar-se às escadas nas profundezas mais eróticas da sua imaginação. Agarrando os quadris de Emma como apoio, ela arqueou o corpo enquanto a loira deslizava as mãos molhadas e ensaboadas em seus seios.

Vapor. Estava em torno delas, em toda parte. O ar denso e úmido tornava quase impossível respirar. Uma chuva tropical, a água caindo sobre elas, o calor aumentando. O sabonete cremoso fazia com que seus corpos escorregassem deliciosamente, quando se moviam juntas. Regina passou as mãos nas costas e depois nos seios de Emma, acariciando e apertando, sentindo a loira estremecer sob seu toque.

Ardiam de desejo. Era o poder encontrando o poder. Não havia mais dúvidas de que Regina poderia lhe devolver o prazer selvagem, louco e ardente que Emma lhe oferecera antes. Um prazer muito mais doce, muito mais profundo, porque era gerado do amor, e não apenas da paixão.

Regina queria mostrar a loira. E iria mostrar.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelo corpo da loira, pelos ombros, pelos braços fortes, colo, seios. Regina murmurava palavras de prazer no ouvido de Emma enquanto traçava os dedos pelas costelas, até a barriga lisa e plana. Emma balançou a cabeça, tentando clareá-la. Esperava seduzir Regina, mas estava sendo seduzida. As mãos da morena flutuando pela sua pele escorregadia lançavam flechas de um desejo doloroso em todo seu sistema.

\- Espere. – Disse quando Regina se ajoelhou. Sabia que, se ela a tomasse agora, seria incapaz de se conter.

\- Shii. - Beijando próximo a virilha da loira enquanto pegava uma de suas pernas e colocava no ombro Regina a vencera. – Quietinha Swan...

Sua boca fechou-se nela, sugando, lambendo, tomando tudo o que Emma lhe dava, a loira gemia sentindo a língua da morena e movimentava-se devagar de encontro a boca. Um súbito lampejo de triunfo explodiu dentro de Regina, ao sentir o estremecimento rápido e involuntário de Emma sabendo que a loira estava próxima de chegar ao ápice, então, sem afastar a boca, Regina penetrou-lhe dois dedos.

\- Regina... – Emma perdeu o controle do seu corpo, quando a morena intensificou as investidas de seus dedos e língua. – Regina eu...

Apoiando-se como podia na parede, Emma gozou escandalosamente, sentindo todas as terminações nervosas do seu corpo em pane, num orgasmo enlouquecedor, a loira ainda convulsionava quando Regina tirou sua perna do ombro e subiu enlaçando sua cintura encarando o rosto de Emma que estava de olhos fechados demonstrando expressões de prazer.

Emma parecia uma deusa recém-saída do mar. Os cabelos molhados grudavam-se como ouro em seu rosto. A pele brilhava com as gotas d'água. Ela estava linda. Ela era magnífica. E era toda sua.

Ao abrir os olhos a loira encostou Regina contra a parede e levantou uma das pernas da morena enlaçando o seu quadril.

\- Segure-se em mim.

Regina passou os braços em torno de pescoço da loira, mantendo os olhos abertos. Emma penetrou-a ali mesmo, aprofundando os dedos nela enquanto a água caía em seus corpos. Ofegando o nome da loira, Regina deixou a cabeça cair para trás. Através das nuvens de vapor, viu o reflexo de ambas no teto, uma maravilhosa mistura de membros.

Um gemido de prazer indescritível escapou de seus lábios sentindo Emma dentro de si, enquanto ela recostava a cabeça no ombro da loira. Estava perdida, pensou. E dava graças a Deus por isso.

\- Eu amo você.

Regina não sabia se as palavras estavam em sua mente ou se tinham saído de seus lábios. Mas pronunciou-as vezes sem conta, até que seu corpo se contorceu formando um arco enquanto gritava.

Emma tirou os dedos de dentro dela, depois apoiou-se na parede, segurando o corpo da morena que desfalecera. Seu coração ainda rugia em seus ouvidos quando fechou as mãos em torno da cintura de Regina.

\- Diga-me agora.

Regina estava sorrindo, mas vacilou um pouco e fitou-a através dos olhos semicerrados.

\- Dizer o quê?

Emma pressionou os dedos com mais força, e Regina enxergou com mais nitidez.

\- Que você me ama. Diga-me agora.

\- Eu... Não acha que devemos nos enxugar? Faz muito tempo que estamos na água. - Com um gesto impaciente, a loira fechou as torneiras.

\- Quero olhar para você, quando você falar, e quero estar acordada. Vamos ficar aqui mesmo, até que você diga.

Regina hesitou. Emma não fazia ideia de que estava obrigando-a a tomar o passo seguinte na direção de tê-la para sempre consigo, ou perdê-la. O destino, Regina pensou, e as escolhas. Chegara a hora de fazer a sua.

\- Eu amo você, Emma Swan. Não estaria aqui, se não a amasse.

Os olhos de Emma aqueceram-se, intensos. Lentamente a pressão dos braços da loira suavizou-se, o seu rosto relaxou.

\- Sinto como se tivesse esperado minha vida inteira para ouvi-la dizer isso.

Regina afastou-lhe os cabelos molhados do rosto.

\- Pois só bastava perguntar. - Emma tomou-lhe as mãos.

\- Você não precisa linda. - Vendo que Regina começava a tremer, saíram do boxe e Emma pegou uma toalha. Enrolou-a no corpo moreno e abraçou-a, para aquecê-la melhor. - Regina. - Uma profunda ternura emergiu de dentro da loira, enquanto beijava seus lábios, seu rosto, seus olhos. - Você não precisa perguntar. Eu amo você. Você trouxe à minha vida algo que pensei que nunca, nunca mais poderia ter.

Com um suspiro entrecortado, Regina recostou o rosto no ombro de Emma. Aquilo era real, pensou. Estava mesmo acontecendo. E ela teria de encontrar uma forma de manter tudo assim.

\- Você é tudo o que sempre desejei. Não deixe de me amar, Emma, não pare de me amar.

\- Eu não poderia. - Emma afastou-a um pouco. - Não chore.

\- Eu não choro. - As lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos dela, mas não corriam em seu rosto. - Eu não choro.

 _Regina não derrama lágrimas, mas irá derramá-las por você._

As palavras de Killian ressoaram incomodamente nos ouvidos de Emma. Mas ela as afastou com firmeza. Isso era ridículo. Não fizera nada para magoá-la. Abriu a boca, depois fechou-a novamente. Um banheiro cheio de vapor não era o lugar para o pedido que queria fazer. E, além disso, havia coisas que precisava dizer a morena, primeiro.

\- Vamos nos vestir. Precisamos conversar.

Regina estava feliz demais para dar atenção à leve incerteza que a invadiu. E riu quando a loira a levou no colo para o quarto e enfiou uma camiseta pela sua cabeça. Com um ar sonhador, ela serviu mais vinho para as duas, enquanto Emma vestia a calça jeans.

\- Quer vir comigo? - Emma estendeu a mão, que Regina aceitou no mesmo instante.

\- Para onde vamos?

\- Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. - Levou-a pelo corredor até o escritório. Encantada, Regina fez um giro no meio da sala.

\- É aqui que você trabalha.

Ali estavam as janelas amplas e sem cortinas, com os batentes de cerejeira entalhada. Dois tapetes persas, antigos e gastos, estavam sobre o piso de madeira polida. O céu estrelado surgia através das claraboias duplas. Um notebook, pilhas de papéis e muitas estantes de livros anunciavam que aquele era o seu local de trabalho. Mas Emma acrescentara um charme extra com as gravuras emolduradas e uma coleção de dragões e cavaleiros medievais que deixaram Regina intrigada. A fada alada que ela comprara na loja de Zelena estava num lugar de destaque, num pedestal alto e trabalhado.

\- Você precisa de algumas plantas - Regina decidiu imediatamente, pensando nos narcisos e azaléias que acabara de plantar em vasos, em sua estufa. - Imagino que você fique horas nesta sala, todos os dias. - Espiou no cinzeiro vazio ao lado do computador.

Seguindo o olhar dela, Emma franziu a testa. Era estranho, mas havia dias que não acendia um cigarro. Até se esquecera disso. Teria de congratular-se por isso mais tarde.

\- Às vezes fico olhando pela janela, quando você está no jardim. Fica difícil me concentrar no trabalho.

Regina riu e sentou na beirada da escrivaninha.

\- Vou lhe comprar uma persiana.

\- Nem pense nisso morena. - Emma sorriu, mas enfiou as mãos nervosamente nos bolsos. - Eu quero lhe falar sobre Ruby.

\- Em... - A compaixão fez com que ela se levantasse, indo até a loira. - Eu entendo. Sei que é doloroso. Você não precisa me explicar nada.

\- Preciso, sim, por mim. - Segurando a mão dela, virou-se para mostrar um desenho pendurado na parede. Uma linda jovem estava ajoelhada junto a um riacho, mergulhando uma peneira dourada na água. - Ela fez este desenho antes de Henry nascer. Deu-me de presente.

\- É lindo. Ela era muito talentosa.

\- Sim, muito talentosa e muito especial. - Emma bebeu o vinho, num brinde inconsciente ao amor perdido. - Eu a conheci pela maior parte da minha vida. A linda Ruby Lucas.

Emma precisava falar, Regina pensou, então ela ouviria.

\- Vocês namoraram durante a escola?

\- Não. - Ela riu. - Bem longe disto. Ruby era a líder da torcida, a presidente da classe, a garota mais bonita e popular da escola. Nós pertencíamos a grupos diferentes, e eu estava uns dois anos adiantada. Eu passava por aquela fase rebelde, indo a festas no meio da semana, matando as aulas, essas coisas.

Regina sorriu, tocando-lhe o rosto.

\- Eu gostaria de ter visto isso.

\- Enquanto eu fumava escondida no banheiro da escola, Ruby pintava os cenários para as peças de fim de ano. Nós nos conhecíamos, mas parava por aí. Fui para a faculdade, e acabei indo morar em Nova York. Parecia algo necessário, desde que eu queria ser escritora, morar num apartamento barato e passar fome.

Regina passou o braço em torno da loira, oferecendo-se conforto instintivamente, esperando que Emma organizasse os pensamentos.

\- Certo dia, eu estava numa padaria que ficava na esquina de onde eu morava, e olhei por cima do balcão. Ali estava ela, tomando café com _croissant._ Nós começamos a conversar. Você sabe... o que estávamos fazendo ali, sobre a velha vizinhança, o que aconteceu a quem. Este tipo de coisas. Foi bom e excitante. Lá estávamos nós, duas garotas, sobrevivendo na grande e perigosa Nova York.

E o destino as uniu, Regina pensou, numa cidade de milhões de habitantes.

\- Ela estava cursando a Escola de Belas Artes - Emma prosseguiu -, e dividia um apartamento com outras garotas, a apenas dois quarteirões de distância do meu. Eu acompanhei-a até o metrô. Fomos passeando, conversando, comparando desenhos, falando durante horas. Ruby era tão cheia de vida, de energia, de ideias. Nós acabamos deslizando para uma paixão, ou algo mais meigo do que isso. - Os olhos verdes suavizaram-se enquanto observavam o desenho. - Foi muito lentamente, muito docemente. Nós nos casamos um pouco antes de eu vender meu primeiro livro. Ela ainda estava na faculdade.

Emma teve de calar-se por um instante, enquanto as lembranças retornavam com força total. Instintivamente, pegou a mão de Regina. Que se abriu, entregando-lhe todo o apoio e amor que podia.

\- Então, tudo parecia perfeito. Nós éramos jovens, felizes, apaixonadas. Ela já vendia seus trabalhos. Quando resolvemos ser mães, foi eu quem engravidou, decidimos nos mudar para uma casa, criar nosso filho no clima saudável e agradável dos subúrbios e perto das nossas famílias. Então Henry nasceu, e parecia que nada de mal poderia nos acontecer. Exceto que um tempo depois que eu dera à luz Ruby começou a emagrecer muito, estava sempre sonolenta, fraca, eu dizia que não podia ser normal que devíamos ir ao médico, mas ela desconversava dizia que estava cansada do trabalho. Ela então começou a ter desmaios e eu finalmente convenci ela a ir no médico, ela fez os exames, mas devido a uma confusão qualquer no laboratório, a doença não foi diagnosticada de imediato. Quando descobrimos que ela tinha câncer, já era tarde demais.

\- Ah, Emma. Eu sinto muito, sinto tanto...

\- Ela sofreu. Isto foi o pior. Vê-la sofrer e não poder fazer nada. Eu presenciei a morte dela, pouco a pouco. E pensei que morreria, também. Mas havia Henry. Ruby tinha apenas vinte e três anos, quando a enterrei. Henry acabara de fazer dois. - Emma respirou fundo, antes de virar-se para Regina. - Eu amei Ruby, e sempre vou amar.

\- Eu sei. Quando alguém toca a nossa vida desta maneira, jamais nos esquecemos.

\- Depois que a perdi, parei de acreditar nos finais felizes, exceto aqueles que acontecem nos livros. Não queria me apaixonar novamente, arriscar-me a sentir toda aquela dor outra vez, nem por mim, nem por Henry. Mas estou amando novamente. O que sinto por você é tão forte que me faz acreditar outra vez. Não é o mesmo que senti antes. Não é menos. É apenas... nosso.

Regina acariciou-lhe o rosto, compreendendo.

\- Emma, você achou que eu lhe pediria para esquecê-la? Que eu poderia sentir ciúme ou ressentimento do que você teve com ela? Isso só faz com que eu a ame ainda mais. Ela a fez feliz. Só gostaria de tê-la conhecido, também.

Absolutamente emocionada, Emma fitou-a.

\- Case comigo, Regina.


	12. Chapter 11

Regina sentiu-se gelar. As mãos que estendia para abraçar a loira imobilizaram-se no ar. A respiração parecia presa em seus pulmões. E, mesmo quando seu coração saltou de alegria, sua mente alertou-a para esperar.

Bem devagar, ela desvencilhou-se de Emma.

\- Swan, eu acho que...

\- Não me diga que estou apressando as coisas. - Emma sentia-se surpreendemente calma, agora que dera o primeiro passo. O passo que, percebia, já fora dado em seu coração desde o início. - Não me importo se estou sendo precipitada. Preciso de você em minha vida, Regina.

\- Já estou em sua vida. - Regina sorriu, tentando não se preocupar. - Você sabe disso.

\- Já foi bem difícil quando comecei a desejá-la, e mais difícil ainda quando passei a gostar de você. Mas seria impossível, agora que estou amando-a. Não quero ser apenas a sua vizinha, ou... Namorada, eu quero mais. – Segurou a morena pelos ombros, fitando-a intensamente. – Quero dormir e acordar todos os dias com você ao me lado. E você disse que me ama.

\- Eu amo. - Regina cedeu ao impulso desesperado de abraçá-la. - Você sabe que eu a amo, mais do que imaginei que seria possível. Mais do que eu queria. Porém, o casamento é...

\- Certo. - Emma afagou-lhe os cabelos molhados. - É o mais certo para nós. Regina, uma vez eu lhe disse que não levo a intimidade na brincadeira, e não estava me referindo apenas ao sexo. - Afastou-se um pouco, querendo ver-lhe o rosto, querendo que ela visse o seu. - Estou falando sobre o que acontece comigo todas as vezes que olho para você. Antes de conhecê-la, estava satisfeita com a vida que tinha. Mas isso já não me basta mais. Não vou ficar me escondendo por trás da cerca de rosas para poder estar com você. Quero que fique comigo, conosco.

\- Emma, se pudesse ser assim tão simples... - Regina virou-se de costas para a loira, lutando para encontrar a resposta certa.

\- Pode ser simples. - Emma ignorou uma súbita onda de pânico. - Quando entrei no quarto, hoje cedo, e vi você abraçada com Henry... Nem sei descrever o que senti naquele momento. Percebi que era tudo o que eu queria. Que você estivesse ali, somente isso. Saber que eu poderia compartilhar Henry com você, porque você o ama. E poderíamos ter outros filhos... Ter um futuro.

Regina fechou os olhos, porque a imagem era tão doce, tão perfeita. E estava negando a ambas uma chance de transformar aquele sonho em realidade, apenas porque tinha medo.

\- Se eu dissesse "sim" agora, antes que você me compreenda, antes que saiba tudo a meu respeito, não estaria sendo justa.

\- Eu conheço você. - Emma abraçou a morena e afundou o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro de Regina. - Sei que você é compassiva e apaixonada, sei que é leal, generosa e tem uma mente aberta. Sei que ama muito sua família, que gosta de música romântica e vinho feito de maçãs. Conheço o som da sua risada, o seu cheiro, cada tipo de olhar seu. E sei que poderia fazê-la feliz, se você permitisse.

\- Você me faz feliz. E é porque também quero vê-la feliz que não sei o que fazer. - Regina afastou-se e começou a andar, tentando aliviar a tensão. - Eu não sabia que tudo isso aconteceria tão depressa, antes que eu tivesse certeza. Eu juro, se soubesse que você estava pensando em casamento...

Ser esposa dela, Regina pensou. Unir-se a Emma para sempre. Não podia pensar em nada mais precioso do que isso. Precisava contar-lhe tudo, para que a loira tivesse a opção de aceitar ou recusar.

\- Você tem sido muito mais honesta comigo do que eu com você.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Sobre quem você é. - Regina fechou os olhos e suspirou. - Sou uma covarde. Tão facilmente devastada por maus pressentimentos, sentindo um medo patético, um medo... Físico e emocional. Tão vulnerável a coisas que outras pessoas encaram com indiferença.

\- Não sei sobre o que você está falando, Regina.

\- Não, você não sabe. – A morena pressionou os lábios. - Você entende que existem pessoas que são mais sensíveis do que outras? Pessoas que precisam desenvolver uma defesa que as impeça de absorver demais os turbilhões de emoções que giram em torno delas? Que são obrigadas a fazer isso, Emma, pois do contrário não conseguem sobreviver?

Emma afastou a impaciência e tentou sorrir.

\- Ok está ficando mística demais para o meu gosto.

Regina riu sem humor, pressionando a mão nos olhos.

\- Você não sabe nem a metade. Preciso explicar, mas não sei como. Se eu pudesse... - Começou a virar-se, determinada a lhe contar tudo, e derrubou o bloco de desenhos de cima da escrivaninha de Emma. Num gesto automático, abaixou-se para pegá-lo.

Talvez fosse o destino que quisesse que o bloco caísse de frente, mostrando um desenho recém-terminado. Um desenho excelente, Regina pensou, enquanto o analisava. As linhas firmes e sombrias de uma bruxa com um chapéu pontudo encaravam-na. O mal, ela pensou. Emma havia capturado o mal com perfeição.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. - Emma adiantou-se para pegar o bloco, mas Regina balançou a cabeça.

\- Isto é para o seu novo livro?

\- Sim, "O Castelo de Prata". Não vamos mudar de assunto.

\- Nem tanto quanto você está pensando - Regina murmurou. - Dê-me só um momento - Disse, com um sorriso cauteloso. - Fale-me sobre este desenho.

\- Mas Regina...

\- Por favor.

Frustrada, a loira passou a mão pelos cabelos.

\- É apenas o que parece. Uma bruxa malvada que amaldiçoa a princesa e o castelo. Tive de imaginar que seria um encantamento que impedia qualquer pessoa de entrar ou sair do castelo.

\- Então escolheu, uma bruxa.

\- Sei que é o óbvio. Mas a história parecia exigir isso. Em resumo a bruxa vingativa, ciumenta, furiosa com a beleza e a bondade da princesa faz um encantamento para que a princesa fique encerrada no castelo, privada do amor, da vida e da felicidade. Então, quando o verdadeiro amor vence, rompendo a maldição, a bruxa é eliminada. E eles vivem felizes para sempre.

\- Imagino que, para você, as feiticeiras são sempre maldosas e calculistas. - _"Calculistas"_ , Regina lembrou-se. Fora uma das palavras que Robin usara para descrevê-la. Além de outras, muito, muito piores.

\- Bem, é o que se espera delas. O poder corrompe, certo?

Regina deixou o bloco na escrivaninha.

\- É o que algumas pessoas pensam. - Era apenas um desenho, Regina disse a si mesma. Apenas parte de uma história que a loira inventara. Ainda assim, serviu para lembrá-la de quão imensa era a distância que as separava. - Emma, quero lhe pedir uma coisa, esta noite.

\- Acho que esta noite você poderia me pedir qualquer coisa.

\- Preciso de tempo - Ela disse. - E de fé. Amo você, Em, e não existe mais ninguém com quem eu quisesse passar o resto da minha vida. Mas preciso de tempo, e você também. Uma semana - Ela disse, antes que Emma pudesse protestar. - Somente uma semana. Até a lua cheia. Então, eu lhe contarei tudo sobre mim. Depois disso, espero que você me peça novamente para ser sua esposa. E, se pedir, a resposta será "sim".

\- Diga sim agora. - Emma abraçou-a, capturando-lhe os lábios, esperando convencê-la com a força da sua própria vontade. - Que diferença fará uma semana?

\- Toda diferença - Ela murmurou, colando-se a loira. - Ou nenhuma.

Emma não se importava de esperar. O que a deixava impaciente e nervosa era o fato de que os dias pareciam arrastar-se. Um dia, dois, finalmente três. A fim de confortar-se, pensava sobre a mudança que aconteceria em sua vida, assim que aquela semana interminável acabasse.

Não passaria mais as noites sozinha. Logo, quando se virasse na cama, ela estaria ali. A casa sempre estaria repleta da presença dela, do seu perfume de maçã, das fragrâncias de ervas e essências. Nas noites longas e tranquilas, elas poderiam sentar juntinhas no terraço e conversar sobre o dia que tiveram, sobre o futuro.

Ou, talvez, Regina quisesse que se mudassem para a casa dela. Não teria importância. Elas caminhariam pelos jardins, através dos canteiros, e ela poderia tentar ensinar-lhe os nomes de todas as flores.

Talvez pudessem fazer uma viagem para a Irlanda, e ela lhe mostraria todos os lugares significativos de sua infância. E lhe contaria histórias, como aquela da feiticeira e do sapo, sobre as quais Emma poderia escrever.

Um dia, teriam outros filhos e Emma a veria segurando um bebê no colo, da mesma maneira que segurara os de Zelena e Glinda.

Mais filhos. Tal pensamento a fez olhar para o retrato emoldurado de Henry, sorrindo para ela na escrivaninha.

Ele era o seu bebê. Apenas seu, e por tanto tempo. E Emma realmente queria outros. Até agora, nunca se dera conta do quanto desejava mais filhos. Nem do quanto gostava de ser mãe. Parecia fazer parte da sua personalidade, algo que ela simplesmente "era".

Agora, enquanto a mente começava a brincar com a ideia, imaginou-se acalentando um bebê durante a noite, como fizera com Henry. Segurando-lhe os bracinhos quando os primeiros passos eram dados. Segurando a traseira de uma bicicleta desequilibrada.

Um filho. Não seria incrível ter mais um filho? Ou filha. Uma menininha com os olhos avelã. Irmãos e irmãs para Henry. O garoto adoraria, pensou, e descobriu-se sorrindo como uma idiota.

Mas, evidentemente, ainda não havia perguntado à Regina como ela se sentia a respeito. Sem dúvida, era algo que teriam de discutir. Talvez fosse apressá-la outra vez, se falasse nesse assunto agora.

Então, lembrou-se da expressão dela, quando ficara abraçada à Henry em sua cama. A maneira com que seu rosto se iluminara ao segurar os bebês, para que Henry pudesse vê-los e tocá-los.

Não, decidiu. Emma a conhecia. A morena estaria tão ansiosa quanto ela para transformar aquele amor em vida.

No final da semana, pensou, iriam começar a fazer os planos para um futuro juntas.

Para Regina os dias passaram depressa demais. Ela ficava horas pensando na maneira certa de contar tudo a Emma. Depois, mudava de ideia e tentava encontrar outro jeito.

Havia o confronto direto.

 _Imaginava-se sentando com a loira na cozinha, com um bule de chá sobre a mesa._

 _\- Swan - Ela diria. - Eu sou uma feiticeira. Se isso não a incomoda, podemos começar a planejar o casamento._

Havia a maneira sutil.

 _Estariam sentadas no pátio, perto do canteiro de margaridas do campo. Enquanto bebiam um vinho e admiravam o pôr do sol, conversariam sobre a infância de cada uma._

 _\- Imagino que ter sido criada na Irlanda seja um pouco diferente de crescer em Boston. - Ela lhe diria. - Mas os irlandeses geralmente aceitam muito bem o fato de ter feiticeiros como vizinhos. - Então, Regina sorriria. - Mais vinho, amor?_

Ou a abordagem intelectual.

 _\- Estou certa de que você concorda que muitas lendas são baseadas em fatos. - Esta conversa poderia acontecer na praia, com o barulho das ondas e os gritos das gaivotas ao fundo. - Seus livros demonstram uma grande profundidade de compreensão e respeito pelo que a maioria das pessoas considera mito ou folclore. Sendo eu mesma uma feiticeira, aprecio seu enfoque positivo das fadas e da magia. Especialmente o modo como você descreveu a feiticeira no livro "Um Terceiro Desejo para Miranda"._

Regina esperava apenas que lhe restasse algum humor para rir de cada um daqueles tristes cenários. E certamente teria de pensar em alguma coisa, agora que faltavam menos de vinte e quatro horas para o término do seu prazo.

Emma já se mostrara paciente demais, e Regina não teria o direito de lhe pedir mais tempo. Não havia desculpas para fazê-la esperar mais.

Pelo menos naquela noite teria um pouco de apoio moral. Zelena e Killian, com os respectivos cônjuges, estavam a caminho para o jantar que costumavam fazer juntos, em todas as primeiras sextas-feiras do mês. Se isso não a preparasse para o confronto com Emma no dia seguinte, nada mais o faria. Quando Regina saiu para o terraço, ficou brincando com o pingente de zircônia que tinha no pescoço.

Era óbvio que Henry estivera observando o seu quintal, pois no mesmo instante surgiu por entre a cerca de rosas, com Max atrás de si. A fim de demonstrar seu desprezo ao filhote, Quigley sentou e começou a lamber as patas.

\- Nós vamos jantar na sua casa, hoje. - Henry anunciou. - Os bebês também vêm e, se eu tiver muito, muito cuidado, talvez possa pegá-los no colo.

\- Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso. - Automaticamente, Regina olhou para o quintal vizinho, tentando encontrar sinais de Emma. - Como estava a escola hoje, meu amor?

\- Foi bom. Já sei escrever o meu nome, da mamãe e o seu. Sei escrever o de Max, mas não o de Quigley, por isso escrevi apenas "gato". Então escrevi o nome de toda a minha família, como a professora mandou. - Henry parou de falar, olhou para os sapatos e, pela primeira vez desde que Regina o conhecia, ficou intimidado. - Está tudo bem que eu disse que você é da minha família?

\- Está mais do que bem. - Abaixando-se, Regina deu um abraço apertado no menino. "Ah, sim", pensou, fechando os olhos com força. "É isso que quero, é isso que preciso. Posso ser a esposa dela e mãe para seu filho. Por favor, por favor, ajude-me a encontrar uma maneira de ter tudo isso." - Eu amo você, Henry.

\- Você não vai embora, não é?

Porque estavam tão próximos, e porque não pôde evitar, Regina tocou o coração do menino e viu que ele estava pensando em Ruby.

\- Não, querido. - Afastou-se, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. - Eu jamais iria querer ir embora. Mas, se tiver de ir, se não puder evitar, ainda ficaríamos próximos.

\- Como você pode ir embora e ainda ficar perto de mim?

\- Porque você estaria no meu coração. Aqui. – Regina retirou a correntinha de ouro com o pingente de zircônia e colocou-o no pescoço de Henry.

-Ah! Veja como brilha!

\- É muito especial. Quando você se sentir sozinho ou triste, basta segurar na pedra e pensar em mim. Eu vou saber, e lhe enviarei felicidade.

Encantado, Henry girou o cristal na mão e ergueu-o contra a luz, produzindo uma explosão de cores e luzes.

\- É mágico?

\- É, sim.

Henry aceitou a resposta com a fé de uma criança.

\- Quero mostrar a mamãe. - Saiu correndo, mas parou ao lembrar-se da boa educação. – Obrigado, Gina.

\- De nada. Ahn... Sua mãe está em casa?

\- Sim, ela está no telhado.

\- No telhado?

\- É, porque no mês que vem já é o Natal e ela precisa saber quantas lâmpadas terá de comprar. Ela quer iluminar a casa inteira, pois disse que este Natal será o melhor de todos os tempos.

\- Espero que sim.

Regina protegeu os olhos com a mão e olhou para cima. Lá estava Emma sentada no topo da casa, olhando-a de volta. Regina sentiu o conhecido salto no coração, como sempre acontecia quando via a loira. Apesar de nervosa, sorriu e acenou-lhe, enquanto pousava a outra mão no ombro de Henry.

Tudo ficaria bem, disse a si mesma. Teria de ficar.

Emma ignorou o emaranhado de fios com as lâmpadas de Natal ao seu lado, e ficou observando-os até que Henry corresse de volta para o quintal, e Regina entrasse na casa.

Tudo ficaria bem, a loira pensou. Teria de ficar.

Killian pegou uma enorme azeitona preta da bandeja e enfiou-a na boca.

\- A que horas vamos comer? - Perguntou.

\- Você já comeu. - Rose salientou.

\- Estou falando de comida de verdade. - Ele piscou para Henry. - Cachorro-quente.

\- Frango com molho de ervas. - Regina corrigiu, virando um peito de frango na churrasqueira.

Estavam todos espalhados pelo pátio, com Henry sentado numa cadeira de ferro segurando Alycia cuidadosamente no colo. Emma e Glinda mantinham um debate animado sobre cuidados com as crianças. Zelena amamentava James, enquanto escutava o relato de Rose sobre o final feliz da fuga que ela e Killian tinham investigado.

\- O garoto estava miserável. - Ela dizia. - Arrependido por ter fugido, e com medo de voltar. Quando nós o encontramos, com frio, sem dinheiro e com fome, ele ficou sabendo que seus pais estavam com mais medo do que raiva, e mal pôde esperar para voltar para casa. Acho que vai ficar de castigo até os trinta anos, mas não parecia importar-se com isso. - Esperou até que Zelena fizesse o bebê arrotar. Estava louca para pegá-lo no colo. - Quer que o leve para o cestinho?

\- Obrigada. - Zelena observou a expressão de Rose, quando ela pegou o bebê. - Está pensando em ter um destes? Ou dois?

\- Para dizer a verdade... - Rose aspirou o suave perfume do bebê e sentiu os joelhos enfraquecerem. - Talvez eu já esteja... - Lançou um rápido olhar por sobre o ombro e viu o marido entretido com Henry. - Ainda não tenho certeza, mas já comecei a tentar.

\- Ah, Rose, isso é...

\- Shh. - Rose abaixou-se, usando o bebê como cobertura. - Não quero que ele saiba, e nem que desconfie, do contrário não serei capaz de impedi-lo de olhar por si mesmo. Quero poder contar-lhe sozinha. - Ela sorriu. - Ele vai morrer de susto.

Com todo cuidado, Rose deitou o bebê no carrinho duplo.

\- Alycia também está dormindo. - Henry avisou.

\- Quer deitá-la ali perto do irmão dela? - Killian abaixou-se para ajudar Henry levantar-se com o bebê. - É assim mesmo que se faz. - Manteve as mãos sob as dele, enquanto o menino deitava Alycia no carrinho.

Henry virou-se quando Max começou a latir.

\- Shh! - Murmurou. - Você vai acordar os bebês!

Mas Max estava ocupado demais correndo atrás de Quigley. Procurando um espaço aberto, o gato disparou pela cerca de rosas na direção do quintal vizinho, e desapareceu. Adorando a brincadeira, Max voou atrás dele.

\- Eu vou buscá-lo, mamãe. - Fazendo tanto alarido quanto os animais, Henry correu atrás deles.

\- Não acho que um adestrador seja a solução - Emma comentou, dando um gole na cerveja. - Já estou considerando seriamente uma instituição para problemas mentais.

Ofegando um pouco, Henry seguiu os sons de latidos e miados através do gramado, pelo terraço e em volta da casa. Quando finalmente alcançou Max repreendeu-o.

\- Vocês precisam ser amigos. Gina não vai gostar se você ficar provocando Quigley.

Max limitou-se a bater a cauda no chão e latiu novamente. Quigley procurara abrigo na escada que Emma usara para subir no telhado, e estava num degrau bem no meio, todo arrepiado e dando patadas no ar.

\- Ele não gosta dessas brincadeiras, Max. - Com um suspiro, Henry abaixou-se para afagar o cão. - Ele não sabe que você só quer brincar e que não vai machucá-lo. Ele fica com medo. - Olhou para cima da escada. - Venha, Quigley, está tudo bem. Pode descer, agora.

Com um rosnado felino, Quigley estreitou os olhos, subiu mais alguns degraus da escada e abrigou-se no telhado, quando Max respondeu com mais uma série de latidos.

\- Ah, Max, olhe só o que você fez.

Henry hesitou ao pé da escada. Sua mãe fora bastante específica ao lhe dizer que não chegasse perto dela. Mas ela não sabia que Quigley ficaria com tanto medo. Que podia cair do telhado e se machucar. Deu um passo para trás, pensando em ir chamar a mãe para resolver a situação. Então, ouviu Quigley miar.

Max era responsabilidade sua, Henry pensou. Ele deveria alimentá-lo e tomar conta dele, para que não se metesse em encrencas. Se Quigley se machucasse, a culpa seria sua.

\- Já vou indo. Não fique com medo.

Mordendo o lábio, começou a subir os degraus. Já havia visto sua mãe chegar até o topo, e não parecia ser tão difícil. Era como subir nos brinquedos do parque, ou na escada do escorregador.

\- Quigley, Quigley... - foi dizendo enquanto subia, e deu uma risadinha quando Quigley espiou no telhado. - Seu gato bobo, Max só estava brincando. Vou levá-lo para baixo, não se preocupe.

Estava quase no topo, quando seu pé errou o degrau seguinte.

\- Está um cheiro delicioso. - Emma murmurou, mas aspirava a nuca de Regina, e não o frango que ela deixara numa travessa. - Muito apetitoso.

Glinda deu-lhe um leve empurrão, enquanto pegava um prato.

\- Se vai mesmo beijá-la Swan, é melhor sair do caminho. Nós estamos querendo comer.

\- Tudo bem. - Passando os braços em torno da cintura de Regina, que se limitara a arregalar os olhos de surpresa, Emma beijou-a longa e profundamente. - O prazo está quase acabando - Disse, contra seus lábios. - Você pode acabar com meu sofrimento agora mesmo, ou...

As palavras foram interrompidas no instante em que Emma ouviu o grito de Henry. Com o coração aos saltos, correu pelo gramado, chamando por ele. Pulou o cercado de rosas e disparou pelo seu quintal.

\- Ah, Deus... Ah, meu Deus!

Todo seu sangue pareceu esvair-se do seu corpo quando o viu caído no chão, o bracinho dobrado num ângulo impossível, o rosto pálido como cera.

\- Henry!

Em pânico, ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. Henry estava imóvel demais, e até sua mente febril registrou este fato terrível. E quando se abaixou havia sangue, o sangue dele, pelo chão.

\- Não o remova do lugar! - Regina disparou a ordem, ajoelhando-se ao lado deles. Estava com a respiração ofegante, lutando contra o terror, mas suas mãos agarraram os pulsos da loira com firmeza. - Não sabemos o quanto e onde ele está ferido. Pode piorar as coisas, se removê-lo.

\- Ele está sangrando. - Emma segurou o rosto do menino entre as mãos. - Henry. Acorde, Henry. - Tremendo, procurou-lhe o pulso na garganta. - Não faça isso comigo. Deus, por favor... Precisamos de uma ambulância.

\- Vou chamar. - Rose falou, atrás deles.

Regina apenas balançou a cabeça.

\- Emma. - Ficou muito calma, depois de entender o que teria de fazer. - Emma, me escute. - Segurou-a pelos ombros, mantendo as mãos firmes quando ela tentou desvencilhar-se. - Você precisa se afastar. Deixe-me examiná-lo. Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

\- Ele não está respirando. - Emma conseguia apenas ficar olhando para o filho. - Acho que não está respirando. O braço dele... Quebrou o braço.

Era mais do que isso. Mesmo sem um contato mais próximo, Regina sabia que era muito mais do que isso. E não havia tempo para a ambulância.

\- Eu posso ajudá-lo, mas você terá de se afastar.

\- Ele precisa de um médico. Pelo amor de Deus, alguém chame uma ambulância!

\- Killian. - Regina falou baixinho.

Seu primo adiantou-se e pegou Emma pelo braço.

\- Me solta! - Emma começou a se virar e viu que Killian a segurava. - O que você pensa que esta fazendo? Precisamos levá-lo para o hospital!

\- Deixe que Regina faça o que puder - Glinda falou, esforçando-se para conter o seu próprio pânico. - Você tem de confiar nela, pelo bem de Henry.

\- Gina... Pode ser tarde demais. Você sabe o que poderia acontecer se...

\- Eu preciso tentar Zelena.

Com extrema delicadeza, Regina pousou as mãos nos dois lados da cabeça de Henry. Preparou-se, esperando até que sua própria respiração ficasse lenta e profunda. Era difícil, difícil demais bloquear as emoções violentas e aterrorizadas de Emma, mas concentrou-se na criança, somente na criança. E abriu-se.

Dor. Lampejos quentes e ardentes de dor, irradiando-se em sua cabeça. Uma dor intensa demais para uma criança pequena suportar. Regina extraiu a dor, sorveu-a para si, permitindo que todo seu organismo a absorvesse. Quando a agonia ameaçava perturbar a serenidade necessária para um trabalho tão profundo e delicado, esperou um pouco, até que as ondas se acalmassem. Então, prosseguiu.

Tantos danos, pensou enquanto suas mãos deslizavam levemente para baixo. Uma queda tão alta. Uma imagem perfeita surgiu em sua mente. O chão chegando cada vez mais perto, o medo impotente, o impacto súbito e atordoante.

Seus dedos passaram por um corte profundo no ombro de Henry. Regina gemeu quando a imagem refletida cortou seu próprio ombro, latejou, sangrou. Depois, os dois cortes desapareceram.

\- Meu Deus... - Emma havia parado de debater-se. Estava atônita demais. - O que ela está fazendo? Como?

\- Ela precisa de silêncio. - Killian murmurou. Afastando-se de Emma, pegou a mão de Zelena. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer, exceto esperar.

Os ferimentos internos eram graves. O suor cobriu a pele de Regina enquanto ela examinava, absorvia, curava. Entoava um cântico, enquanto trabalhava, sabendo que precisava aprofundar o transe a fim de salvar a criança, e a si mesma.

Ah, mas a dor! Dilacerava-a como um fogo, fazendo-a estremecer. Sua respiração ficou mais difícil. Cegamente, apertou a mão em torno da zircônia que Henry ainda usava, e pousou a outra mão no coração do menino.

Quando atirou a cabeça para trás, seus olhos estavam totalmente brancos.

A luz era intensa, forte a ponto de cegá-la. Mal podia ver a criança lá em cima. Ela chamou, gritou, querendo apressar-se, sabendo que um único passo em falso seria o fim para os dois.

Olhou fixamente para a luz e sentiu Henry escorregando para mais longe.

\- O dom me pertence para ser usado ou desprezado. - A dor e o poder reverberavam em sua voz. - Esta foi minha escolha desde o dia em que nasci. O que fere a criança a mim seja trazido. Como eu própria, ao pó voltará.

Regina gritou, então, pelo preço dilacerante de trapacear a morte. Sentiu a própria vida vazar de si, oscilando, oscilando na direção da luz penetrante, enquanto o coração de Henry começava a bater debilmente sob sua mão.

Ela lutou, por ambas as vidas, evocando cada grama de suas forças, cada vestígio de seu poder.

Emma viu o filho enrijecer, viu seus olhos abrirem-se quando Regina vacilou para trás.

\- Hen... Henry? - Ela deu um pulo para frente, apoiando-o em seus braços. – Meu amor, você está bem?

\- Mamãe? - Os olhos nublados e desfocados começaram a clarear. - Eu caí?

-Sim, meu amor. - Enfraquecida pelo alívio e gratidão, Emma abraçou-o e acalentou-o em seus braços. - Sim...

\- Não chore, mamãe. - Henry deu-lhe uma palmadinha nas costas. - Eu estou bem.

\- Deixe-me ver. – Emma respirou fundo enquanto as lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos, passou as mãos pelo corpo do menino. Não havia mais sangue, descobriu. Nenhum sangue, nenhum ferimento, nem mesmo um arranhão. Virou-se e olhou para Regina, enquanto Killian a ajudava a levantar-se. - Está doendo em algum lugar, querido?

\- Não. - Ele bocejou e recostou a cabeça no ombro da mãe. - Eu estava indo encontrar a mamãe Ruby. Ela estava tão bonita, no meio de uma luz. Mas estava triste, parecendo que ia chorar, quando me viu chegando. Então Gina apareceu e pegou minha mão. Mamãe parecia feliz quando acenou, despedindo-se de nós. Estou com sono.

Emma sentia um nó na garganta e o coração parecia querer saltar do peito.

\- Está bem, amor.

\- Por que não me deixa levá-lo para dentro? - Glinda ofereceu-se. Quando Emma hesitou, ela baixou a voz. - Henry está bem, mas Gina não está. - Pegou no colo a criança meio adormecida. - Não permita que o bom senso a atrapalhe, Emms. - Acrescentou, afastando-se com Henry.

\- Quero saber o que aconteceu aqui. - Temendo que começasse a gaguejar, obrigou-se a falar mais devagar. - Quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu.

\- Tudo bem. - Regina olhou para os primos. - Se vocês puderem nos deixar a sós por um instante, eu gostaria de... - As palavras ficaram soltas no ar, quando ela perdeu os sentidos.

Praguejando baixinho, Emma segurou-a antes que ela caísse, e aconchegou-a nos braços.

\- O que esta acontecendo? - Indagou. - O que ela fez com Henry? - Baixou os olhos, vendo a palidez translúcida do rosto da morena. - O que ela fez a si mesma?

\- Regina salvou a vida do seu filho. - Killian respondeu. - E arriscou a própria vida.

\- Fique quieto, Killian. - Zelena murmurou. - Emma já sofreu o bastante.

\- Emma?

\- Sim. - Zelena tocou o braço do primo, contendo-o. - Emma, Regina precisa descansar. Precisa de muito descanso e silêncio. Se você preferir, leve-a para casa dela. Um de nós ficará para cuidar dela.

\- Ela vai ficar aqui mesmo. - Emma virou-se e carregou-a para casa.

Regina flutuava para dentro e para fora de mundos sem cor. Não havia dor, agora, ou qualquer outra sensação. Tinha a mesma consistência que a neblina. Por uma ou duas vezes, ouviu Killian ou Zelena deslizando para sua mente, oferecendo-lhe conforto e confiança. Outros juntaram-se a eles, os seus pais, tios e tias, e mais.

Após uma longa, longa jornada, ela sentia-se retornar. Matizes e vestígios de cores insinuavam-se no mundo incolor. As sensações começaram a penetrar em todo seu corpo, provocando coceiras na pele. Ela suspirou uma vez, o primeiro som que fazia em mais de vinte e sete horas, e abriu os olhos.

Emma observou-a voltar. Levantou-se automaticamente da cadeira, a fim de levar-lhe o remédio que Zelena deixara.

\- Aqui. - Disse, segurando-lhe a cabeça e levando o copo aos seus lábios. - Você precisa beber isto. A morena obedeceu, reconhecendo o cheiro e o sabor.

\- Henry?

\- Ele está bem. Glinda e Zelena vieram buscá-lo esta tarde. Vai passar a noite com elas. - Assentindo levemente, ela tornou a beber.

\- Quanto tempo fiquei dormindo?

\- Dormindo? - Emma riu um pouco diante do termo que Regina usara para aquele estado de coma em que se encontrara. - Você esteve inconsciente por vinte e sete horas. - Olhou no relógio. - E trinta minutos.

A jornada mais longa que fizera, Regina pensou.

\- Preciso ligar para minha família e avisar que estou bem.

\- Eu faço isso. Está com fome?

\- Não. - Regina tentou não se magoar com o tom educado e distante da voz de Emma. - Isso é tudo o que preciso, por enquanto.

\- Então estarei de volta em um minuto.

Quando Emma deixou-a sozinha, Regina cobriu o rosto com as mãos. A culpa era toda sua, censurou-se. Não havia preparado a loira, relutara tanto em contar-lhe a verdade, e o destino se encarregara de tudo. Com um suspiro cansado, levantou da cama e começou a vestir-se.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Emma indagou, entrando no quarto. - Você precisa descansar.

\- Já descansei bastante. - Regina olhou para as próprias mãos, enquanto fechava os botões da blusa vagarosamente. – Temos que conversar.

Com os nervos vibrando, Emma limitou-se a concordar.

\- Sim.

\- Podemos ir lá fora? Gostaria de um pouco de ar fresco.

\- Tudo bem. - Emma pegou-a pelo braço e ajudou-a a descer as escadas, indo para o terraço.

Assim que se sentaram, Emma tirou um cigarro do bolso e acendeu-o. Mal fechara os olhos desde o momento em que levara Regina para o seu quarto, e estava subsistindo à base de tabaco e café.

\- Se você estiver disposta, acho que gostaria de uma explicação.

\- Vou tentar. Lamento muito não ter lhe contado tudo antes. - Regina cruzou as mãos no colo. - Eu queria, mas não conseguia encontrar a melhor maneira.

\- A maneira direta é a melhor. – A loira disse, dando uma tragada profunda no cigarro.

\- Eu venho de uma linhagem muito antiga, tanto no lado paterno como materno. De uma cultura diferente, se você preferir. Você sabe o que quer dizer _Wicca?_

Um frio perpassou-lhe a espinha, mas Emma achou que seria o ar da noite.

\- Feitiçaria. - Respondeu.

\- Na verdade, o significado desta palavra é "sabedoria". Mas pode ser "feiticeira", também. - Regina levantou a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram os da loira, cansados e sombrios. - Sou uma feiticeira por herança, nascida com poderes de empatia que me tornam capaz de conectar-me, tanto física como emocionalmente, com outras pessoas. Meu dom é o da cura.

Emma tornou a tragar o cigarro.

\- Você vai ficar aí, olhando para mim e me dizendo que é uma feiticeira?

\- Sim.

Impaciente, a loira levantou-se e atirou o cigarro para longe.

\- Que tipo de brincadeira é essa, Regina? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu aqui, não acha que mereço uma explicação racional?

\- Acho que você merece a verdade. Você até pode achar que não é racional. - Ela ergueu a mão, antes que Emma tornasse a falar. - Diga-me como você explicaria o que aconteceu.

Emma abriu a boca, depois fechou-a novamente. Estivera tentando solucionar aquele enigma pelas últimas vinte e sete horas, sem chegar a uma conclusão plausível.

\- Não sei explicar. Mas isso não significa que vou engolir esta sua história.

\- Tudo bem. – Regina também se levantara e pousou a mão no peito da loira. - Você está cansada. Tem dormido muito pouco. Sua cabeça está latejando e sente um nó no estômago.

Emma arqueou a sobrancelha, com ironia.

\- Não acho que seja preciso ser uma feiticeira para descobrir isso.

\- Não. - Antes que a loira pudesse se afastar, Regina tocou-lhe a testa e pressionou a outra mão em seu estômago. - Melhorou? - Perguntou, após um momento.

Emma precisava sentar, mas tinha medo de não conseguir levantar-se outra vez. Regina a tocara, suavemente. E até a mais leve sombra de dor desaparecera.

\- O que foi isso? Hipnose?

\- Não. Emma, olhe para mim.

Ela olhou, e viu uma mulher desconhecida com os cabelos esvoaçando ao vento. A feiticeira de âmbar, pensou, entorpecida. Seria de admirar que tivesse achado a estátua tão parecida com ela?

Regina viu o choque a princípio de credulidade no rosto da outra mulher.

\- Quando você perguntou se eu me casaria com você, lhe pedi um tempo para que pudesse encontrar uma forma de contar-lhe o que sou. Estava com medo. - Regina fez um gesto com as mãos. - Medo de que você me olhasse exatamente da maneira como está me olhando agora. Como se nem me conhecesse.

\- Tudo isso é besteira. Escute, eu escrevo essas coisas, é o meu trabalho, e sei muito bem distinguir verdade e ficção.

Regina enfiou a mão no bolso, onde sempre levava alguns cristais. Com os olhos fixos nos da loira, espalhou-os na palma da mão. Lentamente, os cristais começaram a brilhar, a púrpura da ametista escurecendo, o rosado do quartzo iluminando-se, o verde da malaquita reluzindo. Então, as pedras levantaram no ar, por cinco, dez centímetros e começaram a girar, rodopiando e formando _flashes_ de luz.

\- Zelena é mais talentosa com estas coisas. - Ela disse.

Emma ficou olhando para os cristais que tornaram a cair na mão da morena, tentando encontrar uma explicação lógica.

\- Zelena também é feiticeira?

\- Ela é minha prima. - Regina afirmou, dando de ombros.

\- Então Killian...

\- O dom de Killian é a vidência.

Emma não queria acreditar, mas era impossível descartar o que vira com seus próprios olhos.

\- Sua família. - Começou. - Aqueles truques mágicos que seu pai fez...

\- A magia em sua forma mais pura. - Regina tornou a guardar os cristais no bolso. - Como já lhe disse, meu pai tem muitos talentos. Bem como o restante de nós, cada um à sua própria maneira. Somos feiticeiros. Todos nós. - Regina tentou alcançá-la, mas Emma recuou. – Eu sinto muito.

\- Você sente muito? - Profundamente abalada, Emma passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Mas estava realmente parada ali, em seu terraço, sentindo o vento e ouvindo o barulho do mar. - Isso é ótimo. É ótimo. Você sente muito. Mas, por quê, Regina? Por ser o que é, ou por achar que isso não é importante o suficiente para ser mencionado?

\- Não lamento ser o que sou. - O orgulho fez com que a morena endireitasse o corpo. - Lamento por ter inventado desculpas para não lhe contar. E lamento, mais do que tudo, que você não possa mais me ver da maneira que me via antes.

\- O que você esperava? Acha que posso simplesmente esquecer o que está me dizendo e prosseguir a partir de agora? Aceitar o fato de que a mulher que amo é algo que saiu de um dos meus livros de histórias e não pensar mais nisso?

\- Eu sou exatamente a mesma que era ontem Emma, e como serei amanhã.

\- Uma feiticeira.

\- Sim. – A morena cruzou os braços. - Uma feiticeira, nascida para curar. Não preparo maçãs envenenadas, nem seduzo criancinhas para casas feitas de chocolate.

\- E isso deveria deixar-me mais tranquila?

\- Como eu lhe disse, nós todos somos responsáveis pelo nosso próprio destino. - Mas ela sabia que o seu destino estava nas mãos de Emma. - Você pode fazer sua escolha.

A loira esforçava-se para acreditar, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

\- Você precisou de um tempo para me dizer isso. Bem, eu juro que preciso de um tempo para decidir o que fazer a respeito. - Emma começou a andar, mas parou de repente. - Henry. Henry está na casa de Zelena.

Regina sentiu como se um punhal fosse cravado em seu coração.

\- Ah, sim, com minha prima, a feiticeira. - Uma única lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto. - O que acha que Zelena vai fazer? Lançar uma maldição em seu filho? Atirá-lo numa torre e trancar a porta?

\- Eu não sei o que pensar. Pelo amor de Deus, acabei de descobrir que estou vivendo num conto de fadas! O que posso pensar?

\- O que quiser Swan. - Regina respondeu, cansada. - Não posso mudar o que eu sou. Nem mesmo por você. E também não vou ficar aqui, enquanto você me olha como se eu fosse um monstro!

\- Eu não...

\- Quer que eu lhe diga como você está se sentindo? - Regina perguntou, enquanto uma outra lágrima caía. - Traída, com raiva, ferida. E desconfiada do que eu sou, do que posso ou irei fazer.

\- Meus sentimentos são propriedade minha. - Emma disparou de volta, abalada. - Não quero ser invadida desta forma.

\- Eu sei. E se eu desse um passo na sua direção, agora, se tentasse tocá-la como mulher, você se afastaria de mim. Portanto, vou nos poupar deste constrangimento. Boa noite, Swan.

Quando Regina saiu do terraço, encaminhando-se para as sombras do jardim, Emma não conseguiu chamá-la.


	13. Chapter 12

\- Imagino que você ainda esteja um pouco aturdida. - Glinda recostou na grade de madeira do terraço de Emma, desfrutando de uma cerveja e da brisa fresca da noite.

\- Eu nunca estive um _pouco_ aturdida - Emma retrucou. - Escute, Glinda, talvez eu seja uma mulher um tanto limitada, mas descobrir que a minha vizinha é uma feiticeira deixou-me bem abalada.

\- Especialmente porque está apaixonada pela sua vizinha.

\- Sim, especialmente por isso. Eu jamais teria acreditado numa coisa destas. E quem acreditaria? Mas vi o que ela fez com Henry. Depois, comecei a juntar mais alguns detalhes... - Ela riu, sem humor. - Às vezes ainda acordo no meio da noite e acho que foi tudo um sonho. - Aproximou-se da grade e apoiou-se, escutando o barulho do mar. - Não devia ser real. Ela não pode ser real.

\- Por que não? Vamos lá, Emms, é nossa função ampliar um pouco este conceito de realidade.

\- Pois acho que já foi ampliado demais - Emma salientou. - Além disso, o que fazemos é para livros e filmes. É diversão, Glinda, e não a vida real.

\- É a minha vida, agora.

Emma suspirou.

\- Sim, imagino que sim. Mas você não... Nunca questionou, nunca se preocupou com isso?

\- É claro que sim. Achei que ela estava zombando de mim, até o momento em que Zelena atirou-me para o teto e deixou-me pendurada ali. - A lembrança a fez sorrir, enquanto Emma fechava os olhos. - Zel não é do tipo sutil. E uma vez que percebi que estava tudo bem, foi uma loucura, entende?

\- Loucura - Emma repetiu.

\- Sim. Isto é, passei a maior parte da minha vida inventando histórias sobre este tipo de coisas, e lá estava eu, casada com uma feiticeira. Com o sangue dos elfos e tudo.

\- Sangue dos elfos. - O termo fez com que a cabeça de Emma girasse. - Isso não te incomoda?

\- Por que deveria me incomodar? É isso que faz com que ela seja como é, e eu a amo. Tenho de admitir que ainda fico um tanto em dúvida com relação às crianças. Assim que começarem a crescer, a se desenvolver, vou ficar em minoria...

\- Os gêmeos. - Emma teve de obrigar-se a fechar a boca. - Está me dizendo que aqueles bebês são... serão...

\- Com toda certeza, nós misturamos nossos genes. Mas, Emma, eles não terão verrugas no rosto, nem começarão a cacarejar. Apenas têm algo a mais. Rose também está grávida. Ela é a garota mais sensata e decidida que conheço. E está vivendo com Killian como se tivesse passado a vida inteira ao lado de um vidente.

\- Então o que você está dizendo é: "Relaxe, Emma, qual é o seu problema?"

Glinda sentou no banco de ferro.

\- Sei que não é fácil.

\- Deixe-me perguntar-lhe uma coisa... Em que ponto do seu relacionamento com Zelena ela lhe contou sobre... Como direi... Sobre esta herança?

\- Logo no início. Eu estava fazendo pesquisas para um enredo e ouvi falar dela. Sabe como as pessoas estão sempre me falando sobre coisas estranhas.

\- É, eu sei.

\- Não que eu acreditasse, mas pensei que poderia conseguir uma boa entrevista. E...

\- E quanto a Rose e Killian?

\- Não sei lhe dizer com certeza, mas Rose conheceu-o quando uma cliente dela quis contratar um vidente. - Glinda franziu a testa. - Sei aonde você quer chegar, e tem toda razão. Talvez Gina devesse ter-lhe contado tudo desde o começo.

Emma emitiu um riso abafado.

\- Talvez?

\- Certo, ela devia ter esclarecido tudo. Mas você não conhece toda a história. Zelena contou-me que Regina apaixonou-se por um cara, alguns anos atrás. Ela tinha apenas vinte anos, eu acho, e era louca por ele. O cara era médico e Regina teve a ideia de que poderiam trabalhar juntos, que ela poderia ajudá-lo. Contou-lhe tudo, e ele terminou o relacionamento. Da pior maneira possível. Ao que parece, a reação dele foi um bocado violenta e, com aquele dom de empatia que ela possui, torna-se realmente vulnerável às... bem, às más vibrações, digamos. Regina ficou muito mal. E, a partir daí, decidiu que ficaria sempre sozinha. - Ao ver que Emma permanecia em silêncio, prosseguiu: - Escute, eu não posso lhe dizer o que deve fazer, ou como se sentir. Só quero que saiba que Regina jamais faria qualquer coisa para magoar você, ou Henry, de propósito. Ela simplesmente é incapaz disso.

Emma olhou na direção da casa ao lado. As janelas estavam fechadas e escuras, como estiveram por semanas.

\- Onde ela está?

\- Regina queria afastar-se daqui por algum tempo. Dar um descanso a todos, por assim dizer.

\- Não a vi mais, desde a noite em que ela me contou. Nos primeiros dias, achei que seria bom se ficasse longe dela. - Emma sentiu uma pontada de culpa. - Não deixei que Henry fosse procurá-la, também. Então, uma semana depois do que aconteceu, ela partiu.

\- Foi para a Irlanda. Mas prometeu voltar antes do Natal.

Porque suas emoções ainda estavam à flor da pele, Emma limitou-se a assentir.

\- Pensei em levar Henry para Nova York, antes das festas. Apenas por um ou dois dias. Talvez eu consiga resolver tudo isso até que todos estejamos de volta.

\- Véspera de Natal. - Patrick provou a bebida temperada com especiarias, estalou a língua e suspirou. - A melhor noite do ano. - Enchendo um copo, entregou-o à filha. - Ponha um pouco de cor em suas faces, minha querida.

\- E fogo no meu sangue, pela maneira como você prepara esta bebida. - Mas Regina sorriu, e experimentou. - Não é incrível como os gêmeos cresceram?

\- É, sim. - Patrick não se deixava enganar pelo tom alegre na voz da filha. - Não suporto ver, a minha princesa tão triste.

\- Não estou triste. - Ela apertou-lhe a mão. - Estou bem, papai, de verdade.

\- Posso transformá-la num gnomo roxo para você, querida. Teria o maior prazer.

\- Não. - Sabendo que ele estava brincando apenas um pouco, beijou-o no nariz. - E você prometeu que não falaríamos sobre isso, depois que todos chegassem.

\- Sim, mas...

\- Prometeu - Regina lembrou-o, e afastou-se para ajudar a mãe no fogão.

Ela estava contente por estar com a casa cheia das pessoas que amava, com o barulho da família. Havia os aromas que ela sempre associava com o Natal. Quando chegara em casa, alguns dias antes, havia mergulhado nos preparativos. Enfeitar a árvore, embrulhar os presentes, assar biscoitos. Tudo e qualquer coisa para não pensar no fato de que Emma havia partido.

Para não pensar que fazia mais de um mês que não falava com a loira.

Mas iria sobreviver. Já decidira o que fazer e recusava-se a permitir que sua infelicidade estragasse a reunião de família.

\- Ficamos muito felizes por você ter decidido voltar para a Irlanda conosco, querida. - Cora beijou a testa da filha. - Se é realmente o que deseja.

\- Senti muita falta da Irlanda - Regina limitou-se a dizer. - Acho que o pato está quase pronto. - Abriu o forno e, depois de dar uma boa aspirada no aroma, assentiu. - Mais dez minutos - previu. - Vou verificar se já levamos tudo para a mesa.

\- Ela nem quer discutir o assunto - Cora falou para o marido, quando Regina saiu da cozinha.

\- Sabe o que eu gostaria de fazer, minha pombinha? Gostaria de pegar aquela garota e mandá-la direto para Antártida. Só por um ou dois dias, é claro.

\- Se Gina não fosse tão sensível a respeito dessas coisas, eu prepararia uma boa poção para trazê-la de volta.

Patrick deu uma palmada no traseiro da esposa.

\- Você tem um talento tão delicado, Cora. A garota estaria ajoelhada aos pés dela antes que conseguisse piscar... O que seria a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer para ela e para aquele lindo filho dela. - Suspirou, acariciando o braço da esposa. - Mas Regina jamais nos perdoaria por isso. Teremos de deixá-la resolver tudo do seu próprio jeito.

Frustrada por um dia inteiro de voos cancelados e atrasados, Emma bateu a porta do carro com força. O que mais queria, agora, era um longo banho quente.

\- Vamos, garoto. - Ela esfregou os olhos cansados. Estivera viajando por doze horas, contando as que passara procurando um voo disponível no aeroporto. - Vamos levar estas coisas para dentro.

\- Gina está na casa dela. - Henry agarrou-se ao braço dela e apontou na direção das luzes. - Olhe, mamãe. Aquele é o carro de Zelena, o de Killian, e um carro grande e preto também está lá. Todo mundo está na casa de Gina.

\- Estou vendo. - Emma sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Então, sentiu-o parar de repente, ao ver a placa de "Vende-se" no gramado da frente da casa dela.

\- Vamos até lá desejar feliz Natal, mamãe? Por favor, mamãe. Estou com saudade de Gina. - Henry fechou a mão em torno do pingente de zircônia. - Não podemos ir dizer feliz Natal?

\- Está bem. - Mantendo os olhos fixos na placa da imobiliária, ela segurou a mão do filho. - Sim, vamos fazer isso. Agora mesmo.

Regina iria mudar-se? Pensou enquanto atravessava o gramado com passos largos. Assim, sem mais nem menos. Vender a casa, quando ela não estava olhando, e simplesmente ir embora? Pois iria ver só uma coisa.

\- Mamãe, estamos andando muito depressa. - Henry teve de correr para acompanhá-la. - E você está apertando a minha mão.

\- Desculpe-me. – Emma inspirou o ar profundamente, e depois soltou-o. Pegou Henry no colo e subiu os degraus da varanda de dois em dois. A batida que deu na porta era mais uma exigência do que um aviso de chegada.

Foi Patrick quem atendeu, o rosto redondo oculto sob uma falsa barba branca, e um capuz vermelho na cabeça calva. No instante em que viu Emma, o brilho em seu olhar desapareceu.

\- Ora, ora, vejam só quem está aqui. Corajosa o bastante para enfrentar a todos nós de uma vez, não é? Não somos tão gentis e educados quanto a minha Gina.

\- Eu gostaria de vê-la.

\- Ah, gostaria, não é? Espere aqui mesmo. - Patrick enviou seu sorriso mais encantador para Henry e tirou-o do colo de Emma. - Parece que ganhei um duende de verdade, desta vez. Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, criança, corra até aquele pinheiro e veja se não há um pacote com o seu nome, embaixo dele.

\- Ah, eu posso? - Henry deu um abraço apertado em Patrick, depois voltou-se para a mãe. - Posso, por favor?

\- É claro que sim! - Como o de Patrick, o sorriso de Emma desapareceu no instante em que Henry se afastou. - Eu vim falar com Regina, sr. Mills.

\- Bem, pois está falando comigo. O que você faria, se alguém pegasse o coração de Henry e o espremesse até secar? - Patrick avançou, cerrando os punhos. - Eu só não bato em você agora, porque eu não bato em mulheres.

\- Sr. Mills eu...

\- Você não, mas eu sim querido. – Cora surgira atrás do marido com a voz um pouco enrolada pela bebida. – Vamos lá, eu não vou usar nada além destas mãos com você. Tem a minha palavra de feiticeira.

Emma não sabia se ria ou recuava.

\- Sra. Mills...

\- Pode ir primeiro. - Cora empinou o queixo, indignada. - Vou lhe dar esta chance, o que é muito mais do que você merece. Passei noites e noites ouvindo minha menina chorar por você, e isso fez meu sangue ferver. Disse a mim mesma, Cora, quando você estiver cara a cara com aquela garota idiota, terá de demoli-la. É uma questão de orgulho. - Deu um tapa no ar, que a fez girar nos calcanhares e passou a mais de dez centímetros do rosto de Emma. - Ela não nos deixou dar um jeito naquele bastardo que a fez sofrer tanto, mas você eu consegui apanhar!

\- Sra. Mills - Emma tentou novamente, desviando-se dos tapas que chegavam a esmo. - Não quero machucá-la.

Patrick apenas observa tudo as vezes incentivando a esposa, na melhor forma de atacar Emma.

\- Machucar-me! Ela não quer me machucar! Ora, eu poderia virá-la do avesso! Poderia transformá-la numa carpa! Poderia...

\- Mamãe! – De forma firme, Regina deteve a torrente de ameaças.

\- Vá para dentro, meu amor. Eu me resolvo com essa garota.

\- Não vou admitir que vocês fiquem brigando na porta da minha casa, na véspera de Natal. Agora, pare com isso, papai por que não está impedindo?

\- Oras porque eu concordo com sua mãe, aliás deixe-me apenas mandar essa menina para a Antártida. Só por uma ou duas horas...

\- Você não vai fazer nada disso. - Regina saiu para a varanda e pousou a mão no ombro de cada um. - Agora, entrem e se comportem, se não vou pedir a Zelena que dê um jeito em vocês.

\- Bah! Posso lidar com uma feiticeira que tem metade da minha idade.

\- Mas ela é mais rápida mamãe. - Regina beijou-lhes o rosto. - Por favor. Façam isso por mim.

\- Nós jamais lhe recusaríamos qualquer coisa - Patrick murmurou.

Cora voltou os olhos furiosos para Emma.

\- Tome cuidado. - Apontou-lhe o dedo, fazendo um muxoxo e foi para dentro.

\- Desculpe - Regina falou, fixando um sorriso radiante no rosto. - Eles são bem superprotetores.

\- Eu percebi. - Desde que, no fim das contas, a loira não precisaria se proteger, Emma não soube o que fazer com as mãos e enfiou-as nos bolsos. - Eu queria... Nós queríamos lhe desejar um feliz Natal.

\- Sim, Henry acabou de me dizer. - Ficaram um instante num silêncio desconfortável. - Não gostaria de entrar, beber alguma coisa?

\- Não quero atrapalhar. A sua família... - Emma ofereceu-lhe o que poderia passar por um sorriso. - Também não quero arriscar minha vida.

Até mesmo o mais leve sorriso desapareceu dos olhos avelã.

\- Eles não teriam feito mal algum a você. Não é do nosso feitio.

\- Eu não quis dizer... - O que Emma deveria dizer a ela? - Não os culpo por estarem zangados, e não quero que você ou sua família sintam-se pouco à vontade com minha presença. Eu queria apenas... - Emma virou-se um pouco e a placa no gramado chamou-lhe novamente a atenção. E sua raiva cresceu na mesma proporção. - O que é aquilo?

\- Não está bastante claro? Estou vendendo a casa. Decidi voltar para a Irlanda.

\- Irlanda? Acha que pode simplesmente fazer as malas e ir embora?

\- Acho, sim. Swan, me desculpe, mas o jantar está quase pronto e preciso entrar. É claro que você é bem-vinda para juntar-se a nós.

\- Se você não parar de ser assim tão gentil e bem-educada, eu vou... - Emma interrompeu-se outra vez. - Não quero jantar. - Disse, por entre os dentes. - Quero falar com você.

\- Este não é o momento.

\- Nós faremos com que seja o momento.

Emma a fez recuar para a soleira da porta no instante em que Killian apareceu no vestíbulo, logo atrás dela.

Pousando a mão levemente no ombro de Regina, ele enviou um olhar de aviso para Emma.

\- Há algum problema por aqui, Regina?

\- Não. Convidei Swan e Henry para o jantar, mas ela não vai poder reunir-se a nós.

\- Que pena. - O sorriso de Killian reluzia de ironia. - Bem, então, até logo, loira.

Mas Emma bateu a porta atrás de si, fazendo com que toda a balbúrdia dentro da sala silenciasse como uma luz que se apaga. Vários pares de olhos viraram-se na direção deles. Emma estava furiosa demais para reparar que, agora, os olhos de Killian tinham um brilho de divertimento.

\- Fiquem fora do meu caminho. - Emma falou. - Todos vocês. Não dou a mínima para quem vocês são, nem _o que_ são. - Pronta para enfrentar até uma horda de dragões, agarrou a mão de Regina. - Você vem comigo.

\- A minha família...

\- Eles podem muito bem esperar. - Puxou-a novamente para fora.

De seu cantinho embaixo da árvore de Natal, Henry viu-os sair com os olhos arregalados.

\- Mamãe está zangada com Gina?

\- Não. - Sentindo-se tão feliz com o que acabara de ver que seria capaz de chorar, Zelena deu um abraço no menino. - Acho que elas foram arrumar um outro presente de Natal para você. É um presente que você irá gostar, mais do que de todos os outros.

Lá fora, Regina esforçava-se para acompanhá-la.

\- Pare de me puxar Swan!

\- Não estou puxando. – A loira disse, enquanto praticamente a arrastava pelo gramado lateral.

\- Não quero ir com você. - Regina sentiu as lágrimas, que julgara terem acabado, ardendo em seus olhos. - Não quero passar por tudo isso novamente.

\- Você acha que basta colocar uma placa estúpida na frente de casa e resolver tudo? - Guiada pela luz da lua, Emma levou-a pelos degraus de pedra que davam na praia. - Que pode jogar uma bomba na minha cabeça e depois sair correndo para a Irlanda?

\- Eu posso fazer o que quiser.

\- Feiticeira ou não, você deveria ter pensado nisso um pouco mais.

\- Você nem queria falar comigo.

\- Estou falando com você agora.

\- Bem, agora não quero mais falar. - Regina desvencilhou-se dela e começou a subir os degraus de volta.

\- Mas vai escutar. - Emma segurou-a pela cintura e praticamente jogou-a por cima do ombro. - E vamos fazer isso bem longe da casa, para que eu tenha certeza de que sua família não está me espionando. - Depois de descer outra vez a escada, deixou-a no chão. - Não dê nenhum passo. - Avisou - Ou pego você novamente.

\- Eu não lhe daria este prazer Swan. - Regina lutava contra as lágrimas, preferindo a raiva. - Você quer dar a última palavra. Tudo bem. Mas eu também vou falar. Aceito a sua posição sobre o nosso relacionamento. Só lamento profundamente que você tenha achado necessário manter Henry longe de mim.

\- Eu nunca...

\- Não se atreva a negar. Você não permitiu que ele me visitasse, por dias antes que eu partisse para a Irlanda. Afinal, não ia querer seu filho chegando nem perto de uma feiticeira. - Girou o corpo, encarando-a. - Pelo amor de Deus, Emma, o que pensou que eu iria fazer? Por acaso me viu esfregando as mãos e rindo como uma megera, dizendo "Vou agarrá-lo, meu lindinho, e aproveitar para pegar o cachorrinho também"?

Os lábios da loira curvaram-se num sorriso, diante de tal imagem, mas Regina tornou a dar-lhe as costas.

\- Me dê um voto de confiança, Regina.

\- Eu dei. Um pouco mais tarde do que deveria, mas dei. E você recusou-o. Exatamente como eu sabia que faria.

\- Sabia? - Embora já estivesse se cansando daquela coreografia, Emma a fez virar-se novamente. - Como sabia qual seria a minha reação? Olhou na sua bola de cristal, ou apenas pediu para seu primo vidente dar uma espiada na minha cabeça?

\- Nenhum dos dois. – A morena respondeu, com o pouco de controle que lhe restava. - Eu jamais pediria para Killian olhar, e também não olhei porque me parecia injusto. Eu sabia que você iria recusar porque...

\- Porque outra pessoa já fez isso.

\- Não importa. O fato é que você não me aceitou como sou.

\- Eu só precisava de um tempo para absorver tudo o que você me disse.

\- Eu vi o jeito como você me olhou naquela noite Emma. - Regina fechou os olhos. - E já havia visto aquela expressão antes. Ah, você não foi tão cruel quanto Robin. Não me insultou, não me agrediu, mas o resultado foi o mesmo. "Fique bem longe de mim. Não aceito o que você é." - Cruzou os braços com força, tentando abrigar-se do frio que a invadia.

\- Não vou pedir desculpas por ter tido uma reação que, na minha opinião, foi perfeitamente normal. E, caramba, Regina, eu estava cansada, quase louca. Passei tantas horas vendo você deitada naquela cama, tão pálida e imóvel. Tinha tanto medo de que você não fosse voltar. E, quando voltou, eu não sabia mais como tratá-la. Então, você me contou tudo aquilo.

Regina tentou acalmar-se, sabendo que seria o melhor.

\- Concordo que o momento não foi o mais apropriado. Eu não estava forte o bastante para lidar com seus sentimentos.

\- Se tivesse me contado antes...

\- Teria feito alguma diferença? - Regina encarou-a. - Não, acho que não. Mas você está certa, eu deveria ter-lhe contado antes. Sei que não foi justo, e foi fraqueza da minha parte deixar que as coisas fossem tão longe.

\- Não ponha palavras na minha boca, Regina. A não ser que você esteja... como é que diz? Conectada. Se não está conectada comigo, não sabe o que estou sentindo. E me magoa muito saber que você não confiou em mim.

A morena assentiu, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto.

\- Eu sei. Sinto muito.

\- Você estava com medo?

\- Eu lhe disse que era uma covarde.

Emma franziu a testa, vendo os cabelos dela esvoaçarem em torno do seu rosto, enquanto ela olhava para o mar iluminado pela lua.

\- Sim, você disse. Naquela noite em que viu o meu desenho. O desenho da bruxa. Isso deixou-a muito aborrecida.

Regina encolheu os ombros.

\- Às vezes sou sensível demais. Foi apenas uma coisa de momento. Eu estava...

\- Prestes a me contar tudo, e então acabei assustando-a com a minha bruxa malvada.

\- Ficou ainda mais difícil lhe contar.

\- Porque você é uma covarde. - Emma falou simplesmente, observando-a. - Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa. O que, exatamente, você fez com Henry naquele dia?

\- Conectei-me com ele. Eu já lhe disse que tenho o dom da empatia e da cura.

\- Você se feriu, sentiu dores. Eu vi. - Emma pegou-a pelo braço, fazendo com que a morena a encarasse. - Num certo momento você gritou, como se a dor fosse insuportável. Depois, desmaiou e dormiu como se estivesse em coma, por mais de um dia.

\- Isso faz parte. - Regina tentou afastar a mão de Emma. Doía demais ser tocada quando suas defesas estavam destruídas. - Quando os ferimentos são muito graves, há um preço a pagar.

\- Sim, eu entendo. Perguntei à Zelena. Ela me disse que você poderia ter morrido. E que o risco era muito grande, porque Henry estava... - Ela mal podia dizer. - Porque Henry estava quase morto. E você não estava apenas consertando alguns ossos quebrados, mas sim trazendo-o de volta do limite, da beirada do precipício. E disse também que esta é uma linha quase invisível e que é bem fácil para que o curandeiro se transforme na vítima.

\- O que queria que eu fizesse? Que o deixasse morrer?

\- É o que uma pessoa covarde teria feito. Acho que a sua definição de covardia é diferente da minha. O fato de ter medo não a transforma numa covarde. Você poderia ter-se salvado e deixado que Henry se fosse.

\- Eu amo Henry.

\- Eu também. E você o trouxe de volta para mim. Nem mesmo lhe agradeci.

\- Acha que quero sua gratidão? - Era demais, Regina pensou. Só faltava agora Emma oferecer-lhe sua piedade. - Não quero. O que fiz foi por minha própria vontade, porque não podia suportar a ideia de perdê-lo. E não podia suportar a ideia de que você...

\- Eu? - Emma perguntou num tom suave.

\- Que você perdesse alguém que ama. Não quero receber agradecimentos por isso. É o que eu sou.

\- Você já havia feito algo assim, antes? Como fez com Henry?

\- Sou uma curandeira. Eu curo as pessoas. Ele estava... - Ainda doía muito, só de pensar. - Ele estava indo embora. Usei o meu dom para trazê-lo de volta.

\- Não foi assim tão simples. - Emma deslizava as mãos nos braços da morena, delicadamente. - Nem mesmo para você. Você sente mais do que as outras pessoas. Zelena me disse isso, também. Quando fica sem as suas defesas, é mais vulnerável à emoção, à dor, à tudo. É por isso que não chora. - Com a ponta do dedo, enxugou uma lágrima do rosto dela. - Mas está chorando agora.

\- Você já sabe de tudo o que há para saber. De que adianta tudo isso?

\- Adianta porque eu quero voltar àquela noite em que você me contou tudo. Quero que tenha a oportunidade de abrir-se comigo.

\- Você está pedindo demais. - Regina sufocou um soluço e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. - Ah, deixe-me em paz. Deixe-me em paz, Swan. Será que não vê o quanto me faz sofrer?

\- Sim, eu estou vendo. - Emma abraçou-a, tentando acalmá-la enquanto ela lutava para se desvencilhar. - Você emagreceu, está pálida. Quando olho em seus olhos vejo cada resquício da dor que lhe causei. Não sei como apagar esta dor. E não sei como seus pais impediram-se de me amaldiçoar com o que quer que tivessem nos seus arsenais de encantamentos.

\- Não podemos usar nossos poderes para fazer o mal. Isso vai contra tudo o que somos. Agora, por favor, me deixe ir.

\- Não posso. Quase pensei que poderia. _Ela mentiu para mim_ , eu tentava me convencer. _Traiu minha confiança. Ela não é real_. - Emma a segurou com firmeza, afastando-a para que pudesse fitá-la. - Mas isso não importa. Nada disso importa. Se é magia, não quero perdê-la. Não posso perder você, Regina. Eu a amo. Amo tudo o que você é. Por favor... - Tocou-lhe o rosto com os lábios, sentindo o gosto das lágrimas. - Por favor, volte para mim meu amor.

A súbita esperança foi quase insuportável. Regina colou-se a loira.

\- Eu quero acreditar.

\- Eu também. - Emma segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, beijando-a novamente. - E acredito. Acredito em você, em nós. Se este é o meu conto de fadas, quero ficar nele até o final.

Regina encarou-a.

\- Você é capaz de aceitar tudo isso? Todos nós?

\- Concluí que estou bastante capacitada para fazer exatamente isso. Mas, é claro, talvez leve algum tempo para convencer seus pais a não fazerem nada drástico com minha anatomia. - Emma traçou o contorno dos lábios da morena, que sorriam. - Eu não sabia se você iria tornar a sorrir para mim. Diga que ainda me ama. Conceda-me isto, também.

\- Sim, eu amo você, Emma Swan. - Os lábios dela tremeram sob os de Emma. – E para sempre vou amar você.

\- Nunca mais vou fazê-la sofrer. - Emma enxugou-lhe as lágrimas. - Vou compensar toda mágoa que lhe causei.

\- Já passou. - Regina tomou-lhe as mãos. - Nós temos o amanhã.

\- Não chore mais.

Regina sorriu, passando a mão no rosto.

\- Não. Eu nunca choro.

Emma pegou as mãos molhadas de lágrimas e beijou-as.

\- Você disse que eu poderia perguntar novamente. E já se passou muito tempo, mas espero que não tenha esquecido a resposta que me prometeu morena.

\- Eu não esqueci.

\- Ponha a mão aqui. - Emma pressionou a palma de uma das mãos de Regina em seu próprio coração. - Quero que sinta o que estou sentindo. - Entrelaçou os dedos na outra mão dela. - A lua está quase cheia. A primeira vez em que a beijei, foi sob a luz da lua. Fiquei encantada, enfeitiçada. E vou continuar assim para sempre. Preciso de você, Regina.

Regina podia sentir a força daquele amor transbordando para dentro de si.

\- E você me tem, Em.

\- Quero casar com você. Dividir com você o filho que você trouxe de volta para mim. Ele é seu, tanto quanto é meu. E teremos outros filhos. Amo você como é, Regina Mills. E juro que vou amá-la enquanto viver. – A loira olhou profundamente nos olhos de Regina e depois sorriu. - Case-se comigo Regina.

A morena sorriu de volta para a loira. Cabelos negros. Olhos avelã. Raios de luar brilhando em torno dela como uma auréola prateada.

\- Eu estive sempre esperando por você.


	14. Epilogue

\- Conta de novo mamãe?

\- É por favorzinho.

Regina olhava do centro do quarto para as suas filhas em suas camas com um largo sorriso no rosto, Zoe era uma cópia fiel de Emma, enquanto Kate tinha os cabelos iguais aos de Regina, porém os olhos eram verdes.

\- Nós já contamos esta história várias vezes.

\- É que nós gostamos muito dela. – Zoe esclareceu, enquanto Kate afirmava com a cabeça sorrindo mostrando o buraco causado pelo dente que havia caído na noite anterior.

A morena não podia estar mais realizada e feliz com sua vida, estava casada com a mulher da sua vida, tinha quatro maravilhosos filhos, três destes fariam seis anos dali a dois dias e estavam muito mais que animados pela festa que teriam no majestoso Castelo Mills.

\- Tudo bem então mocinhas. – Regina suspirou e sorriu com as lembranças se fazendo presentes. – _O dia não poderia estar mais lindo, a magia que havia no ar parecia saudar o amor das noivas..._

\- O que as mulheres da minha vida estão fazendo? – Emma chegou interrompendo o relato de sua esposa.

\- Mamãe vai contar a história do dia que vocês se casaram. – Kate tratou de explicar.

\- De novo? – Swan entrou no quarto abraçou a esposa que estava de costas para ela e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

\- Nathan e Henry? – Regina perguntou a Emma.

\- Henry está com o seu pai em mais uma partida de xadrez e o Nathan...

\- Eu o que? Juro que não fiz nada mamães... Bom desde hoje à tarde. – Com um sorriso maroto o menino entrou no quarto.

\- Guri ainda vamos conversar sobre você ter grudado o gato da sua prima no teto.

Nathan apenas fizera uma careta e se dirigiu para sua cama, o menino era o único que tinha os olhos avelãs da mãe morena, os cabelos eram em um tom castanho claro.

\- Posso continuar a história?

Os trigêmeos assentiram, então Regina voltou a narrar juntamente com Emma...

 _Flashback on_

 _Ao acordar Emma ficou encarando o teto com um sorriso no rosto, finalmente chegara o dia do seu casamento, a loira estivera ansiosa por toda a semana, com medo de que algo pudesse dar errado, mas felizmente tudo estava ocorrendo conforme o planejado e em poucas horas ela se ligaria a Regina, na verdade seria apenas uma formalidade, uma vez que Emma se sentia ligada a morena desde o dia em que seus olhos se prenderam nela pela primeira vez._

 _\- Emms, vamos levante-se. – Emma teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por Glinda. – O que faz na cama até agora? Vamos temos, cabelo, maquiagem e unhas para resolver._

 _Enquanto falava Glinda dirigiu-se a janela do quarto abrindo-a deixando o sol entrar._

 _\- Um maravilhoso dia, perfeito para um casamento. – Virou-se para Emma e a viu ainda na cama. – Mulher não ouviu nada do que eu disse?_

 _\- Já estou levantando Glinda. – Emma respondeu com um sorriso no rosto e finalmente saiu da cama. – Meus pais já chegaram?_

 _\- Chegaram sim e sua mãe está discutindo com Cora mais uma vez._

 _Emma apenas suspirou e se dirigiu ao banheiro, as duas mulheres discutiam quase que todo tempo, sempre discordando disso ou daquilo, foi assim desde o primeiro encontro das duas a poucos meses atrás._

 _Mas Emma não se chatearia com isso, era o dia do seu casamento e nada mudaria o que ela estava sentindo nesse momento, entrou no box e deixou a água correr por seu corpo tirando todas as preocupações da mente._

 _Na casa ao lado, Regina mal conseguira dormir à noite, porém já estava de pé vestindo um robe prateado, enquanto tinha seus cabelos cuidados por sua tia Camilla, a mulher mais velha falava com a sobrinha, mas Regina nada ouvia estava com os pensamentos longe, na verdade não tão longe assim, mas na casa de uma certa loira._

 _\- Gina? Querida esta me ouvindo?_

 _\- Oi tia? Me desculpe, eu estava distraída._

 _\- Eu disse que já terminei aqui querida, agora vou na casa de Emma arrumar ela._

 _\- Ah sim, obrigada tia. – Regina suspirou e fechou os olhos, as vezes ela achava que iria acordar e descobrir estar vivendo um sonho._

 _\- Olha o vestido, uau você está linda Gina. – Zelena entrou no quarto da prima trazendo o vestido estilo sereia com decote "v" renda guipure, bordado com pontos de luz, saia removível e com broche fixo em cristal. - Você está bem, querida? – Zelena perguntou enquanto colocava o vestido na cama._

 _\- Estou sim, só um pouco nervosa. – Regina respondeu sorrindo, a morena estava com uma maquiagem leve e os cabelos estavam presos em coque com algumas mechas caindo ao longo do rosto._

 _\- Isso é normal, vamos lá vou fazer suas unhas._

 _\- Henry querido trouxe o seu terno... – Mary chegou ao quarto do neto, mas interrompeu sua fala ao ver que o neto já estava vestido com uma camisa branca, gravata borboleta cor pérola e bermuda de linho com suspensório_ _._

 _\- Eu já estou vestido vovó._

 _\- Mas quem..._

 _\- Eu escolhi essas roupas para ele, visto que elas combinam muito mais com um casamento na praia. – Cora apareceu atrás da mulher e se dirigiu ao menino ignorando os olhares raivosos da outra. – Aqui meu bem, os sapatos._

 _\- Como estou? - O menino perguntara ao terminar de calçá-los._

 _\- Lindo meu amor._

 _\- Maravilhoso querido._

 _\- Você está maravilhosa meu cisne. – David disse a filha beijando-lhe a testa quando ela chegou a sala._

 _\- Obrigada pai. – Emma sorriu respondendo, a loira usava um vestido tomara que caia estilo sereia, bordado em renda com fio de seda e cauda removível, os cabelos estavam presos em uma trança embutida bem trabalhada._

 _\- Vamos? – O homem disse estendendo o braço a filha._

 _\- Henry?_

 _\- Saiu ainda há pouco, está na casa de Regina._

 _\- Certo então._

 _A loira pegou o braço do pai e se dirigiram para a praia, onde seria realizada a cerimônia ao pôr do sol._

 _\- Ok, Emma acabou de sair com o pai, daqui alguns minutos podem ir, eu e Jones já vamos também, está maravilhosa Gina._

 _\- Obrigada Rose. – Regina disse a mulher antes dela sair do quarto. - Eu já estou pronta, por que não posso ir agora?_

 _\- Porque as noivas atrasam oras e já que você entrara por último você irá atrasar, uns quinze minutos devem bastar. – Zelena tratou de responder a prima. – Eu também já vou indo, vai dar tudo certo querida. – Beijou as mãos da prima e lhe deu um sorriso antes de se retirar._

 _Regina olhava para o espelho perdida em pensamentos quando a porta do quarto abriu, sorrindo virou-se para o menino que entrara._

 _\- Puxa, você está linda mamãe. – A fala saiu tão espontânea que surpreendera Regina, deixando a morena momentaneamente sem palavras. – Você está bem? - O menino perguntou preocupado ao ver os olhos da mulher se encherem de lágrimas._

 _\- Do que me chamou Henry?_

 _\- De mamãe. – Um pouco sem graça o menino baixou os olhos. – Tudo bem eu te chamar assim? É que você vai casar com minha mãe e eu amo muito você Gina, o mesmo tanto que eu amo minha mamãe._

 _\- Oh meu amor. – Regina foi até o menino e lhe abraçou. – Eu também amo muito você querido, como se fosse meu filho, pode me chamar de mãe sim. – Beijou-lhe a face antes de se afastar. - E você também está muito bonito._

 _\- Minha querida, está na hora de ir. – Patrick entrara no quarto. – Tudo bem?_

 _\- Sim papai, vamos então. – Regina deu um último beijo em Henry e se levantou._

 _Todos estavam acomodados em cadeiras, o local onde seria realizada a cerimônia era perto das casas de ambas, próximo a escadaria de pedra. Haviam velas acesas no entorno do lugar, fincadas na areia contrastando com a luz do sol que já se punha no horizonte, o dia estava perfeito, nem quente, nem frio._

 _Os arranjos de lírios combinavam perfeitamente com o ambiente, algumas pétalas de diversas flores estavam no chão formando o caminho que levava até o altar, tudo estava em calmaria, até mesmo o mar estava mais calmo, como se estivesse apenas desfrutando da magia que preenchia o ar; os convidados conversavam alegremente aproveitando do maravilhoso ambiente, apenas uma pessoa estava nervosa ali._

 _\- Ela desistiu._

 _\- Emms por favor. – Glinda tentava acalmar a amiga que estava andando de um lado para o outro. – Ela está apenas trinta minutos atrasada._

 _Zelena e Killian apenas riam da loira._

 _\- Emma logo ela estará aqui, não há nada com o que se preocupar. – Dessa vez foi Rose quem tratou de tentar acalmar acalmá-la._

 _\- Mas e se ela..._

 _Emma parou de falar quando uma música suave começou a tocar, ao se virar Emma a vira, sua morena, seus olhares se encontraram e parecia que apenas as duas estavam ali, todo o nervosismo que as duas mulheres estavam sentido se esvaiu restando apenas o amor._

 _Emma estava mais uma vez enfeitiçada pela beleza de Regina, tudo o que a loira pensava era como ela conseguia ficar ainda mais linda, e quando a vira sorrir para si, Emma teve que se conter para não ir buscar a morena, que agora se encontrava no meio do caminho, limitou-se a sorrir de volta enquanto sentia seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas._

 _Regina contemplava Emma, a loira parecia um anjo com os últimos raios de sol em volta dela, sentiu seus olhos marejarem devido a imensidão de todo o sentimento que a tomou quando vira a mulher, piscou rapidamente contendo as lágrimas e suspirou antes de dar um belo sorriso a futura esposa._

 _\- É bom cuidar bem dela menina. – Patrick disse quando alcançaram o altar._

 _\- Não se preocupe Patrick eu vou. – Emma respondera ao homem sem tirar os olhos de Regina. Pegou a mão da morena e depositou um beijo nela. – Você esta maravilhosa meu amor._

 _\- Obrigada, você também esta muito linda._

 _Emma lhe deu um selinho antes de se virarem para Killian, o moreno praticamente implorou para realizar a cerimônia até tirou licença para tal._

 _\- Hoje é um dia agraciado pela magia, se prestarem atenção irão senti-la no ar, nesta magnífica paisagem e dentro de cada um de nós, mas hoje em especial ela saúda a vocês duas. – Killian faz uma pequena pausa e sorri para as duas mulheres antes de continuar. - Eu fui uns dos privilegiados em observar a linda história de amor dessas duas. Embora eu não tenha gostado muito de Swan quando a conheci, acho que vocês notaram isso. – Todos riram perante a fala de Killian. – Nada pessoal Emma, isso inclusive é passado, eu apenas estava sendo superprotetor com minha prima, mas eu sabia desde o início que eram o amor verdadeiro uma da outra. – O moreno faz uma breve pausa. - Sabem muitas pessoas passam pela vida sem conseguirem encontrar seu verdadeiro amor, abençoados são aqueles que o encontram e não o deixam escapar, por isso Emma e Regina continuem vivendo intensamente o de vocês, que esse amor seja celebrado todos os dias, que o comum respeito sempre exista, que os bons momentos pelo qual vocês iram passar sejam muitos e lembrem-se deles durantes os maus momentos e que a magia que as cercam nunca lhes abandonem._

 _Quando Killian acabara de falar, um sorridente Henry foi até o altar pelo caminho das flores carregando as alianças._

 _\- Obrigada querido. – Emma disse-lhe quando ele parou ao lados delas pegou uma das alianças e depois se virou para a morena. – Regina, eu pensei muito no que dizer nesse momento, mas nada me vinha a mente, as palavras simplesmente não surgiam, fugiram da minha cabeça, o que não faz sentido já que eu as uso o tempo todo para trabalhar, então eu decidi falar o que meu coração sentia necessidade de te dizer. – A loira fez uma pequena pausa. – Eu agradeço aos céus todos os dias por você ter aparecido na minha vida e na do meu filho, ou melhor nosso filho. – Emma sorri e limpa uma lágrima que escorrera pelo rosto de Regina. - Pequena se você soubesse a imensidão do meu amor, não existe no mundo alguém que a ame da forma que eu te amo, você me completa de todas as formas, me faz incrivelmente feliz a cada dia, me entende apenas com um olhar, você e o nosso pequeno são as luzes da minha vida, o que me move e o que me faz querer sempre ser melhor, pois eu não existo sem vocês._

 _Ao terminar a loira deslizou a aliança no dedo de Regina e deu um pequeno beijo na mão da morena, entre lágrimas Regina pegou a outra aliança e sorriu para Henry antes de se virar para Emma._

 _\- É uma coisa extraordinária quando conhecemos alguém com quem podemos dividir nossa alma, que podemos dividir a magia que habita dentro de nós, alguém que nos aceita como somos. – A morena fez uma pausa e olhou profundamente nos olhos da loira. – Emma, por um longo tempo eu venho esperando por você, a sua beleza interior é tão forte que eu não tenho medo de ser eu mesma, na verdade com você eu não temo nada. – Regina fez mais uma pausa e sorriu para a loira. – Eu sei bem o tanto que você me ama, eu posso ver no seu olhar, eu sinto sempre que você me toca, e eu lhe digo Emma Swan é a mesma proporção do que eu sinto por você, eu te amo tanto que eu acredito que nenhum espaço de tempo com você, meu amor, me parece o bastante, portanto acho que devemos começar com o para sempre._

 _Regina deslizou o anel no dedo de Emma e assim como a loira ela beijou-lhe a mão._

 _\- Bem eu acredito que ninguém aqui tenha algo contra esta maravilhosa união, sendo assim, pelo poder concedido a mim pelo estado do Maine, eu vos declaro, casadas._

 _Sorrindo e com as lágrimas escorrendo livremente as duas mulheres se aproximaram sem desviar os olhos fechando-os apenas quando os lábios se tocaram. Emma enlaçou a cintura de Regina puxando ela para mais perto aprofundando o beijo, enquanto a morena colocava os braços no pescoço da loira. Encostaram suas testas ao finalizarem o beijo, Henry correu até as duas mulheres as abraçando e a última luz do dia saudou a nova família._

 _Flashback off_

\- Até que enfim dormiram, parece que eles são movidos por uma bateria infinita. - Saindo do quarto dos filhos que agora dormiam, Emma abraçara a morena de lado enquanto se dirigiam até o quarto delas.

\- Estão ansiosos com a festa, por isso ficam mais elétricos que o normal. – Indo até a cama, enquanto Emma fechava a porta do quarto Regina sorriu. – Amor lembra-se do dia em que eles nasceram?

\- Como poderia esquecer? – Deitando-se ao lado de Regina, Emma pega a mão da morena e deposita um beijo sobre a aliança. – Céus eu estava tão nervosa, não acreditei que eram três até eles nascerem.

Sorrindo as duas mulheres deixaram-se levar pelas lembranças...

 _Flashback on_

 _Solitário, no topo de um penhasco e encarando o mar revolto, o Castelo Mills mantinha-se altivo. Naquela noite escura, relâmpagos iluminavam e estremeciam o negrume do céu, e o vento sacudia as vidraças em forma de diamante das janelas._

 _Lá dentro, o fogo ardia e crepitava nas lareiras. Aqueles que eram feiticeiros, e aqueles que não eram, reuniam-se, esperando pelo grito indignado que anunciaria uma nova vida._

 _\- Você está trapaceando vovô? - Henry perguntou a Patrick, enquanto o homem examinava as próprias cartas._

 _\- Trapaceando? - Ele soltou uma alegre gargalhada e franziu a testa. - É claro que sim! - O menino riu, tirou uma carta da pilha e deu ao homem._

 _\- A vovó Cora disse que você sempre rouba no jogo. - Henry inclinou a cabeça para o lado. - Você era mesmo um sapo?_

 _\- Eu era, sim. Um belo sapo verde._

 _O menino aceitou a resposta exatamente como aceitava todas as maravilhas da sua convivência com os Mills. Afagou Max, que ressonava descansando a cabeça dourada em seu colo._

 _\- Será que pode se transformar novamente num sapo, para que eu veja?_

 _\- Talvez lhe faça uma surpresa. - Ele piscou e transformou as cartas que tinha na mão num arco-íris de pirulitos._

 _\- Ah, vovô... - Henry disse, exultante._

 _\- Jones? - Rose desceu correndo pela escadaria principal e gritou para dentro da sala, onde o marido bebericava um conhaque enquanto observava o jogo de cartas. – Kelsey e Sean estão acordados e querendo atenção. Estou ocupada demais com Regina._

 _\- Já vou subir. - O orgulhoso pai deixou o copo na mesa e foi trocar fraldas._

 _Glinda balançava nos joelhos Alycia, que estava com um pouco mais de dois anos, enquanto James sentava no colo de Matthew, brincando com seu relógio de bolso._

 _\- Cuidado para que ele não ponha o relógio na boca. - Glinda avisou. - Ou que o faça desaparecer. Estamos tendo um certo trabalho para mantê-lo na linha._

 _\- Ora, o garoto precisa abrir as asas._

 _\- Se é o que diz... Mas outro dia, quando fui pegá-lo no berço, ele estava rodeado de coelhos. De verdade._

 _\- Puxou a mãe. - Matthew comentou, orgulhoso. - Zelena nos deixava loucos._

 _Alycia recostou no peito da mãe e sorriu. No mesmo instante, Max acordou e aproximou-se dela e em segundos, todos os animais do castelo entravam na sala em bandos._

 _\- Ally - Glinda falou, com um suspiro. - Lembra-se de que combinamos que seria um bichinho de cada vez?_

 _Abaixando-se, Alycia apertou delicadamente as orelhas de um enorme lobo prateado._

 _\- Na próxima vez, só um, entendeu? - Glinda retirou o gato que subira em seu ombro, e empurrou outro que pulara no braço da poltrona. - Duas semanas atrás, ela chamou todos os vira-latas da vizinhança para o nosso quintal. Venham, seus monstrinhos. - Levantou-se, pegando Alycia e depois James, carregando-os nos braços. - Acho que está na hora de irem para a cama._

 _\- História. - James exigiu._

 _\- Tia Emma. – Alycia completou_

 _\- Ela está ocupada. Vão ter de se contentar comigo._

 _Emma realmente estava ocupada, vendo um milagre acontecer. O quarto estava repleto de velas e ervas, aquecido pelo fogo que ardia na lareira. A loira segurava a mão de Regina com força, enquanto a filha delas vinha ao mundo._

 _Depois, de ter nascido o filho._

 _Depois, de ter nascido outra filha._

 _\- Três! - Emma ficava repetindo sem parar, até mesmo quando Amélia acomodou um dos bebês em seu colo. - Três! - Já haviam lhe dito que seriam trigêmeos, mas ela não acreditara._

 _Exausta, e mais feliz do que nunca, Regina pegou um dos bebês que Zelena lhe entregava. Pressionou os lábios levemente no rostinho sedoso._

 _\- Agora, temos dois de cada._

 _Emma sorriu para a esposa e depois depositou um beijo em sua cabeça, enquanto Rose acomodava o terceiro bebê no colo da morena._

 _\- Vamos precisar de uma casa maior morena._

 _\- Daremos um jeito Swan._

 _\- Quer que eu chame os outros? - Cora perguntou. - Ou prefere descansar um pouco, querida?_

 _\- Não, por favor. - Regina inclinou a cabeça, recostando-a no braço de Emma. - Peça a todos que subam._

 _E todos entraram no quarto ao mesmo tempo, fazendo barulho demais. Regina abriu espaço na cama, para que Henry sentasse ao seu lado, depois passou um dos bebês para o colo do menino._

 _\- Este é o seu irmão Nathan. Sua irmã, Katherine. E sua outra irmã, Zoe._

 _\- Eu vou cuidar deles. Sempre. Olhe, vovô, agora nós temos uma família grande._

 _\- Sim, de fato, meu garoto. - Patrick assoou o nariz ruidosamente. Enxugou os olhos e virou-se para Emma. - Ainda bem que não te mandei para Antártida quando tive a chance menina._

 _\- Tome. - Rindo Emma entregou-lhe um dos bebês. - Segure a sua neta._

 _\- Ah, Cora, meu amor, veja isso. Ela tem o meu nariz!_

 _\- Não, meu sapinho. O nariz dela é igual ao meu._

 _Começaram a discutir, enquanto o restante dos Mills tomava o partido de um ou de outro. Emma passou o braço nos ombros da esposa e observou sua família, enquanto Katherine provava pela primeira vez o leite da mãe. Os relâmpagos formavam riscos luminosos no céu, o vento soprava e o fogo crepitava na lareira._

 _Flashback off_

\- Obrigada Regina. – Beijou o topo da cabeça da esposa que estava deitada em seu peito.

Levantando a cabeça para olhar para a loira, Regina sorriu e acariciou-lhe o rosto.

\- Pelo que me agradece?

\- Por tudo.

Regina apenas sorriu, inclinou-se e beijou os lábios de Emma, enquanto se colocava por cima da loira. Emma já sentia as familiares sensações que a tomavam toda vez que sentia os lábios de Regina juntarem-se aos seus.

Com as mãos passando pelo corpo que ela conhecia e muito bem, Emma sentou-se fazendo com que Regina ficasse no seu colo, sem nunca desgrudar os lábios.

Entre suspiros e gemidos as roupas eram tiradas de seus corpos, sem pressa alguma, elas passavam as mãos pelo corpo uma da outra com reverência, com uma ansiedade contida, e também com delicadeza.

Afastando-se um pouco apenas para encarar aquele mar verde, Regina tocou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos, sorrindo para a mãe de seus filhos.

\- Amo você Emma Swan.

\- Amo você Regina Mills.

As duas mulheres se amaram incontáveis vezes, durante toda noite e adentrando pela madrugada. Em algum lugar, nas florestas profundas, no alto das montanhas, as fadas dançavam.

FIM!


End file.
